Résistants
by Hedwige67
Summary: L'histoire des résistants de Poudlard et un peu d'ailleurs, lors de la dernière année de la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort. Différents points de vue, un personnage par chapitre.
1. Lavande

**1. Lavande**

Lavande Brown rassembla ses livres, passa une bretelle de son sac à dos, et quitta la bibliothèque de Poudlard ; les professeurs étaient exigeants, pour cette septième année, même si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Les circonstances et les conditions de vie à Poudlard n'étaient-elles pas déjà assez difficiles, sans avoir à passer des heures à la bibliothèque pour remonter sa moyenne ? Elle avait le sentiment de se transformer peu à peu en Hermione Granger.

Lavande ralentit un peu l'allure en traversant le couloir du sixième étage, perdue dans ses pensées. Hermione… Où était-elle, à présent ? Sa rivale, qu'elle pensait si peu sérieuse, l'an dernier ? Probablement avec Harry, et donc loin de Ron. L'explication de Ginny à l'absence de son frère était plausible en tout point, rien à y redire, et pourtant… Pourtant Lavande savait que c'était un mensonge ; elle ignorait ce qu'était au juste l'éclabouille, mais elle n'ignorait pas ce que Ron était capable de faire, par fidélité envers Harry, et par amour pour Hermione, cet amour qu'il lui avait avoué le soir où ils avaient rompu, tous les deux.

La jeune femme passa devant la tapisserie aux trolls et posa sa main droite sur le mur. Les pierres s'animèrent aussitôt, et laissèrent apparaître une porte en bois, d'apparence solide. Lavande frappa trois fois, puis deux, puis saisit la poignée et poussa. La porte s'ouvrit sans peine, et Lavande entra dans une pièce aux murs de briques rouges, cachées derrière des bibliothèques chargées de livres aux reliures abîmées. Seul un mur au fond de la salle était visible, mais couvert de coupures de presse et de photos. Elle leva les yeux vers le magnifique lustre qui éclairait la Salle sur Demande, quand une voix derrière elle détourna son attention.

- Tu es à l'heure, constata Neville en refermant le livre qu'il consultait.

Lavande eut un sourire.

- Ca t'étonne, Londubat ?

- Venant de toi ? Oui.

- J'en avais assez de la bibliothèque. Et ne sois pas aussi insolent avec moi, veux-tu ?

Neville lui rendit son sourire, et fut sur le point de répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant entrer Seamus, Ginny, Parvati, Demelza Robbins et Jimmy Peakes.

Parvati et Jimmy se jetèrent aussitôt sur la radio qui trônait dans un coin de la salle, et se disputèrent pour trouver le nouveau mot de passe de Potterveille. Ginny engagea une conversation enflammée avec Neville, qui tentait de la calmer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Demelza parcourut d'une main légère une rangée de livres, mais Lavande fut vite distraite par un baiser sur la tempe.

- Salut, chuchota Seamus en souriant.

- Salut, répondit Lavande.

C'était sa nouvelle manière de lui dire bonjour. Il avait fait cela la première fois le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore, et depuis c'était devenu un rituel entre eux. Ce que cela signifiait au juste, Lavande n'en savait rien. Et préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions. D'autres choses étaient plus pressantes, plus importantes.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et Ernie et Hannah entrèrent. Cette dernière se précipita sur Jimmy pour examiner une coupure qu'il avait au front, tandis qu'Ernie posait précautionneusement un sac de toile sur une table, d'où s'échappa des tintements de flacons entrechoqués, et d'où il sortit une petite fiole, qu'il éleva à la lumière pour en examiner le contenu. Ernie, l'expert en potions…

Ils avaient tous tellement changés, depuis cette première année… Tant de monde avait souffert, et il en manquait déjà tellement ; Dean, Colin, Dennis, Ritchie, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Justin… Où étaient-ils ? Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ?

- Lavande, tu es encore là ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers Seamus et haussa les épaules.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- Je te demandais si ta journée n'avait pas été trop horrible.

- Carrow me traite bien. Elle n'a rien à reprocher à ma généalogie, soupira Lavande. En revanche, toi, ajouta-t-elle en passant doucement la main sur la joue écorchée de Seamus, elle ne t'a pas loupé…

- Non, admit-il avec un rictus, mais ça valait la peine.

- Là, je suis bien d'accord, dit Lavande en éclatant de rire.

Un sifflement sonore retentit. Ginny ouvrait la séance, Neville à côté d'elle, la baguette si serrée dans son poing que ses articulations en étaient blanches ; leur conversation n'avait pas du se dérouler correctement. Les autres membres de l'AD étaient arrivés ; Padma en larmes serrait sa sœur dans ses bras, s'excusant à profusion, tandis que Parvati tentait de la consoler, tout en clignant furieusement des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Terry avait pris le relais pour s'occuper de la radio. Luna se tenait de l'autre côté de Ginny, massant son coude encore douloureux. Carrow ne l'avait pas ménagée la dernière fois qu'elle avait mentionné les Nargoles pendant le cours de défense… de forces du Mal.

- Bienvenue à tous, lança Ginny d'une voix claire et forte. Tout le monde est là ?

- Non, intervint Terry. Michael s'est fait attrapé.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée.

- Il a fait quoi ?

- Les graffitis sur le mur d'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Rogue et Carrow l'ont accusé.

- Hannah ? , dit Neville en se redressant, l'air grave.

Hannah évita son regard et se frotta la nuque, visiblement gênée.

- Il avait pas mal de bleus et des blessures superficielles au niveau de la poitrine, ça n'a posé aucun problème, mais si je fais quelque chose pour son visage, Pomfresh aura des ennuis. Je lui ai laissé un somnifère, il doit encore dormir. Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle avec un sanglot.

Ernie lui prit l'épaule et la serra doucement.

- On ne t'en veut pas, Hannah. Tu as fait le maximum, et c'est déjà beaucoup, reprit Neville avec un sourire encourageant.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, l'air indigné, mais la referma bien vite sous le regard de Neville, qui ne tolérait aucune réplique. Lavande eut un sourire ; elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour lui répondre. Ron avait toujours manqué de cran face à ce petit bout toujours en pétard.

- Bref, reprit Ginny. On reprend. Quels sorts vous voulez travailler, ce soir ?

Personne ne répondit. Au bout de quelques secondes, Luna laissa échapper :

- Le sortilège du Patronus ne me paraît pas mal, pour commencer la séance.

Ginny acquiesça, et tout le monde sortit sa baguette. En soupirant, Lavande les imita. Trouver une pensée heureuse devenait vraiment difficile, ces derniers temps.

-

- Ils sont en vie ! , hurla Neville quand Lavande entra dans la Salle sur Demande le premier soir après les vacances de Pâques. En vie ! Je le savais !

Il déboucha une bouteille de Bièraubeurre et en versa dans les verres que Terry avait fait apparaître. Tout le monde en prit, et Seamus en tendit un à Lavande.

- Je porte un toast, annonça Neville en souriant. Au trio d'or, toujours uni et soudé, comme on aurait dû s'en douter. A Ron, qui a piégé les Mangemorts et les pourris du Ministère avec une goule, il fallait le faire. Aux Weasley, où qu'ils soient. Et à Ginny, qui comme on le sait, est une très bonne menteuse.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Lavande les joignit ; elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à cette histoire d'éclabouille.

- A nous, les résistants ! , s'exclama Neville.

- Aux résistants ! , reprit l'assemblée en chœur.

--

Lavande glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture et recula de quelques pas pour admirer le résultat. Le mur qu'elle admirait était couvert d'affiches, de photos, de coupures de presse et d'articles divers. C'était ce que les membres de l'AD se plaisaient à appeler « le Mur des Résistants » : tout un pan de mur de la Salle sur Demande était consacré à ceux qui étaient portés disparus, dont ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle. Lavande et Parvati s'étaient portées volontaires pour reprendre le flambeau après l'enlèvement de Luna, qui en avait eu l'idée.

Ginny étant également partie, à présent, les filles avaient eu du travail ; les Weasley les avaient déjà occupées quelques heures. Si Ginny avait trouvé sa place entre la photo de Colin et Dennis, et celle de Luna, à qui elle rendait souvent visite dans son cadre, les jumeaux avaient été affichés à côté de Lee Jordan, recherché depuis le lancement de Potterveille. Les deux aînés Weasley étaient un peu à l'écart, comme personne ne les connaissait personnellement, près des articles qui pouvaient encore donner la moindre idée de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, et Percy n'était visible nulle part. Quant à Ron, Lavande l'avait glissé entre les photos de Harry et d'Hermione, les plus anciennes de toutes, et juste au-dessus de Dean, Justin, Kevin et Lisa, les grands absents parmi les septième année. Au milieu des photos, Lavande et Parvati avaient fixé un long rouleau de parchemin, séparé en deux colonnes, où elles notaient les disparus et les victimes avérées des Mangemorts. Juste à la droite de cette liste, elles avaient collé leur meilleure affiche, représentant Harry taciturne et bougon, sous lequel des caractères noirs proclamaient « Désirable n°1 ».

- Pas mal du tout, miss ! , s'exclama Parvati à côté d'elle.

- Je sais. On est une équipe de choc, hein ?

- Rien à redire !

- Au fait, pourquoi tu as gardé les photos aussi longtemps ? On aurait pu les afficher déjà hier soir, avant la fête.

- J'ai eu une petite idée, répondit Parvati avec un sourire malicieux. Je te montrerai ça quand on sera rentrées. Il y a juste encore…

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis sortit deux autres photos de la grande enveloppe que lui avait donnée Ginny ; sur la première, Lavande reconnut Harry, Ron et Hermione qui lui souriaient, assis côte à côte sur une barrière en bois. Et sur la deuxième, avec un pincement au cœur, elle vit Ron et Hermione, rayonnants, en train de danser sur une musique entraînante, à en juger par la manière dont les cheveux d'Hermione volaient autour de son visage.

- Je ne sais pas si tu voulais les mettre aussi, dit Parvati d'une voix hésitante.

Lavande ne répondit pas ; elle prit les deux photos, contempla le mur un moment, et trouva où les mettre ; Ron et Hermione finirent sous la photo de Ginny, qui se pencha par-dessus son cadre en souriant. Quant au trio, elle leur aménagea une place sous la banderole du haut, sur laquelle on pouvait lire le nouveau slogan de l'AD, également une idée de Luna.

- Il n'a jamais vraiment été à moi, murmura Lavande en regardant la photo de Ron. J'aurais du comprendre.

Elle se tourna vers Parvati, qui lui sourit doucement.

- Et puis, maintenant, il y a Seam'.

Brusquement, le sourire de Parvati disparut. Elle poussa un soupir agacé, froissa l'enveloppe et partit à l'autre bout de la salle. Plus vraiment étonnée, Lavande la laissa faire, et se tourna une dernière fois vers le mur pour lire ces quelques mots qui lui redonnaient un peu de force à chaque fois :

_Rester, Se Souvenir, Combattre, Résister_

_L'AD se bat encore, recrute toujours_

---

- La ferme ! , s'exclama Alecto Carrow tandis que son frère partait de nouveau dans une tirade. Tu la fermes ! J'entends rien, avec ton discours ! Il faut qu'on attrape ces morveux de Dumbledore !

Seamus tourna en dérapant dans le couloir, entraînant Lavande qu'il tenait par la main, et la fit se cacher derrière une statue. Le guet avait mal tourné. Les Carrow étaient sortis du bureau de Rogue, comme tous les soirs, et en principe ils devaient rejoindre leur bureau respectif, où un ou deux élèves étaient enchaînés, ou pire. Et cette fois, Neville et Michael étaient chargés de les soulager de leurs chaînes, pour que la retenue leur soit moins pénible, mais sans que les Carrow ne les punissent plus durement encore. Lavande et Seamus devaient surveiller les Carrow et avertir leurs amis. Mais Lavande avait eu la sottise de crier pour un rat – un simple rat ! – qui l'avait effrayée, et les Carrow l'avaient bien sûr entendue.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils courraient ainsi dans les couloirs, essayant d'échapper aux deux Mangemorts.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je rate ce que je fais ?_ , se demanda Lavande en se mordant les lèvres. Elle tourna les yeux vers Seamus, pressé contre elle dans la niche minuscule, retenant sa respiration, l'oreille dressée, un œil au beurre noir, une profonde entaille courrant sur son front…

_Fais quelque chose pour lui, sauve-le. C'est ta faute s'il est là, maintenant._

_Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne sais rien faire !_

_Embrasser, tu fais ça très bien… N'est-ce pas pour ça que Ron est resté avec toi si longtemps sans t'aimer ?_

_Embrasser ? Embrasser ! C'est ça !_

Lavande prit le visage de Seamus entre ses mains, et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. A son étonnement, Seamus ne se débattit pas et ne chercha pas à mettre fin au baiser ; au contraire, il le rendit plus passionné encore et l'attira à lui, même s'ils étaient déjà très proches l'un de l'autre.

- Aha !

Ce cri les sépara. Amycus les avait trouvés.

- Quoi ? , répondit Seamus, encore hors d'haleine.

- Ca vous amuse, d'espionner les professeurs ?

- Non. Pourquoi ? , intervint Lavande. On n'a rien fait de mal ! Il est… pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu, ajouta-t-elle en consultant sa montre.

- Exact, reprit Seamus.

Amycus sembla lutter pour savoir quoi faire, puis baissa sa baguette.

- Filez. Rejoignez votre salle commune, tous les deux. Finnigan, moins vingt points pour ton insolence. Et toi, dit-il en montrant Lavande du doigt, moins dix… Pour ton manque de tenue.

Lavande et Seamus ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Ils envoyèrent rapidement un message à Neville et Michael, puis rejoignirent leur salle commune. Lavande sourit à Seamus, qui murmura :

- C'était quoi, ça ? Un dernier sursaut avant la mort ?

- Non. Un plan en béton. Comme ça, si on était hors d'haleine, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Seamus eut un sourire, mais il avait l'air un peu déçu.

- Et toi ? C'était quoi ? Un dernier vœu avant de mourir ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Seamus en détournant les yeux après quelques secondes.

Lavande sourit, passa une main sous le menton de Seamus et l'embrassa aussi fougueusement qu'avant. Quand ils refirent surface au bout d'une minute ou deux, Seamus passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Lavande, qui le laissa faire.

- On va se coucher ? Avant que Neville ne rentre et voit que je ne suis pas dans le lit de Dean, comme d'habitude…

- Tu es une rapide, constata Seamus avec un sourire taquin.

- Je n'ai surtout plus envie d'être toute seule. Déjà dans le dortoir des filles, c'était difficile, alors…

- Et pour Parvati ?

- Elle dort. Rien ne peut jamais la tirer du lit, à part son réveil stupide. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle ne nous entendra pas rentrer.

----

Lavande et Parvati coururent dans le couloir du septième étage, et parvinrent de justesse à entrer dans la Salle avant que les pas pesants ne tournent au coin du mur. Elles furent accueillies par Neville et Ernie, leur baguette pointée sur elles.

- Quel accueil, tenta Parvati avec un sourire un peu crispé.

- Comment s'appelle la meilleure menteuse de l'AD ? , répliqua Neville d'une voix forte.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, répondit Parvati.

Neville se tourna alors vers Lavande, avant que Parvati ne reprenne :

- Oh, non, Neville, ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu crois que je ne l'aurais pas remarqué si elle n'était pas Lavande ?

Neville ne répliqua pas, et baissa sa baguette, suivi d'Ernie, qui grogna avant d'aller s'effondrer dans son hamac, qui se retourna et le fit s'écrouler par terre.

Parvati se précipita sur lui et le fit se relever.

- Comment vas-tu ? , demanda-t-elle.

Ernie ne répondit que par un grognement. Neville se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Il est mal en point. Hannah est sous surveillance, elle n'a pas encore pu se libérer.

- Tu as nettoyé ses plaies, au moins ? , demanda Lavande en aidant Parvati à remettre leur ami dans son hamac.

- Euh… Je ne maîtrise pas vraiment bien l'Aguamenti, en fait…

Lavande se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

- Attends, tu aurais pu l'emmener à la salle de bains, quand même.

Mais devant l'air embarrassé de Neville, Lavande comprit enfin. Dans l'endroit où elle avait l'intention de vivre jusqu'à ce que les Carrow lâchent prise, ce qui risquait de durer longtemps…

- Il n'y a pas de salle de bains, dit-elle d'une voix lente.

- Neville ! , s'exclama Parvati. C'est pas vrai ! Oh, les hommes !

Lavande s'approcha de Neville, les poings sur les hanches, et murmura :

- Fais immédiatement apparaître une salle de bains, Neville.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais tant de…

- Je m'inquiète surtout des conditions d'hygiène dans lesquelles je vais vivre ces prochaines semaines !

- Tu… Tu as l'intention de… ? , balbutia-t-il.

- Oui ! Tu crois quoi ? Que les Carrow sont tellement stupides qu'ils ne finiraient pas par trouver qui a créé les affiches « Désirable n°1 » avec la photo de Potter juste au-dessus ? Parvati et moi sommes coincées. Si on ressort, on fera les frais de leur nouvelle politique : « éradiquer la résistance ». Et là, sincèrement, le truc qui me permettra de me détendre, c'est un bain, chaud et plein de bulles. Alors fais immédiatement apparaître une salle de bains, Neville. MAINTENANT !

Neville recula encore de quelques pas, puis ferma les yeux. Lavande vit ses lèvres bouger silencieusement, puis un bruit derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête.

Une porte blanche était apparue à l'autre bout de la salle. Lavande se précipita et découvrit une salle de bains d'un blanc étincelant, avec une grande baignoire et plusieurs lavabos alignés devant un grand miroir. Des serviettes rouges, jaunes et bleues étaient entassées dans une grande armoire d'ébène, et une vingtaine de peignoirs étaient accrochées à gauche de la porte.

Avec un sourire, Lavande se tourna vers Neville, qui haussa les sourcils d'un air de défi.

- La baignoire n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi grande, mais… merci, dit Lavande en fermant la porte, et en notant juste au passage les deux hamacs supplémentaires.

-----

- HARRY !

- C'est Potter, c'est POTTER !

- Ron !

- Hermione !

Lavande embrassa d'abord Harry, puis parvint jusqu'à Ron. Celui-ci la reconnut et son sourire s'effaça quelque peu. Mais ça n'importait plus pour elle ; il était là, il était en vie, et c'était le plus important. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Et en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, elle vit le regard furieux d'Hermione.

_Toujours jalouse_, pensa Lavande. Elle lâcha rapidement Ron et étreignit aussitôt Hermione qui, prise par surprise, non seulement se laissa faire, mais lui rendit également son étreinte. _Ou peut-être qu'elle est passée outre, elle aussi… Oui, c'est sans doute ça._

- Tu es magnifique, Hermione, dit Lavande d'une voix enjouée. Un peu maigrichonne, mais sinon…

- Toi aussi, répondit Hermione avec un sourire sincère. Les traits un peu tirés, mais sinon…

------

Lavande ouvrit doucement les yeux, la tête lourde et la bouche pâteuse. Où était-elle ? Elle tenta de se redresser, mais son corps semblait totalement immobilisé par une gangue de plomb.

- Reste couchée, lui conseilla Seamus d'une voix douce. Tu dois te reposer.

Lavande le regarda quelques instants, puis tout lui revint en tête par flashs précipités ; le sortilège, cet éclair vert… la rambarde, la chute… Et Greyback… Ses crocs, son haleine fétide… Et ce cri, ce nouvel éclair… Hermione. C'était Hermione qui avait envoyé Greyback à plusieurs mètres d'elle…

Seamus posa un baiser dans sa paume, puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu-Sais-Qui est mort. Harry l'a tué. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais… Bref, c'est fini, Lav'. C'est vraiment fini, cette fois.

- Tu-Sais-Qui est… Tu…

- Oui. Et Greyback aussi. Ron et Neville l'ont achevé avec l'épée de Gryffondor.

- L'épée de…

- C'est une très longue histoire, l'interrompit Seamus avant de prendre un verre sur la table de nuit. Tu dois te reposer. Bois ça, tu iras mieux.

- Encore du whisky Pur-Feu ? , demanda Lavande avec un sourire, qui se transforma en grimace. Même sourire était douloureux.

- Non. Un somnifère meilleur encore, avec les compliments de Madame Pomfresh.

Lavande s'efforça de boire le médicament, puis retomba sur ses oreillers. Très vite, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. La dernière chose qu'elle sut être bien réelle, c'était la main de Seamus qui s'était à nouveau glissée dans la sienne, et son pouce qui caressait doucement le dos de sa main.


	2. Ernie

**2. Ernie**

Ernie Macmillan parcourut le couloir du Poudlard Express, nerveux et inquiet. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte d'un compartiment, et se retrouva face à Luna, Ginny et Neville ; ces deux derniers s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils venaient de partager un secret.

_Ce qui n'est pas très malin, devant Loufoca Lovegood_, pensa Ernie.

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Vous auriez vu Justin ?

- Tu attends quelle réponse, Macmillan ? , demanda calmement Ginny.

Ernie la regarda quelques instants, puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, d'un côté, de l'autre, puis répondit à voix basse :

- Je l'ai prévenu cet été. Pour la Commission. Par courrier express. Alors devine ce que j'attends, comme réponse ?

- On ne l'a pas vu, répondit Ginny.

Ernie poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si eux non plus ne l'avaient pas vu, il y avait plus de chances que Justin soit resté chez lui.

- Désolée d'avoir eu l'air…, commença Ginny.

- Agressive ? , l'interrompit Ernie. Oui, forcément, étant préfet, j'aurais peut-être voulu soutenir le régime en place. Merci, Ginevra.

Neville et Ginny échangèrent un regard, mais ne répondirent pas.

Pour la deuxième fois, Ernie vérifia les alentours, et cette fois, Malefoy venait à sa rencontre, affublé de ses deux gorilles. Il avait l'air moins fier que d'habitude, mais il l'était encore trop au goût d'Ernie, quand on prêtait foi aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur son absence à la fin de l'année dernière. Malefoy, un Mangemort…

A son passage, celui-ci lui lança un regard assassin ; Ernie ne répondit qu'avec un haussement de sourcils. Une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné, Ernie retourna son attention sur les occupants du compartiment. Neville avait les poings serrés, Ginny tapait nerveusement des pieds sur le sol, tandis que Luna sortait un magazine de son sac.

- Appelez-moi, quand vous-savez-quoi redémarrera. Je suis très proche de mon argent, ces derniers temps.

Il les regarda une dernière fois, puis claqua la porte d'un geste brusque.

-

Tous étaient revenus au premier appel de Neville, Ginny et Luna. Tous sauf Smith.

- Ca va nous poser quelques problèmes, dit Ginny d'un air songeur.

- On peut s'arranger pour que son Gallion ne transmette plus les messages, suggéra Anthony.

- Ou on peut tout simplement le lui voler, proposa Ernie en se massant la nuque. Comme ça, on est certains qu'il n'y aura aucun souci.

- Il n'y a pas seulement ça, reprit Ginny en glissant de la commode sur laquelle elle s'était assise. Smith est le seul encore présent à Poudlard à savoir qui faisait partie de l'AD il y a deux ans. Il pourrait nous dénoncer.

- Il risque de lui arriver la même chose qu'à Edgecombe, répondit Ernie. Je le connais, il passe trois heures dans la salle de bains du dortoir tous les matins. Le moindre bouton le met de mauvais poil, alors avoir les pustules de cette traîtresse…

Il y eut quelques rires.

- Il doit y penser aussi. Je pense qu'il se tiendra à carreaux, reprit-il. Mais si vous le voulez, on peut l'intimider, ou lui voler le Gallion.

Neville et Ginny échangèrent un regard, puis Neville articula lentement :

- Contente-toi de lui voler sa pièce. Aucune intimidation.

--

- Ecoutez-le, ce donneur de leçons ! , s'exclama Seamus. Toujours là, toujours de bons conseils !

- Je dis juste que quitter le cours de Carrow comme ça, ça n'était pas très intelligent, essaya de tempérer Ernie en se frottant les yeux d'un geste las.

- Mais forcément, quand on a le sang pur depuis neuf générations, c'est pas un problème, de suivre des cours où on dit constamment que les Moldus ne valent rien ! C'est facile de garder son sang-froid. Ca ne te touche pas !

Michael n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer. Ernie s'était jeté sur Seamus, et lui envoya son poing droit dans la mâchoire. Seamus tomba à terre, et Neville et Michael retinrent Ernie. Celui-ci ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, faire ravaler ces mots à ce type, qui croyait comprendre, qui croyait qu'il était le seul à souffrir de cette situation.

- Justin a disparu ! Aucune nouvelle ! Il est sur la liste du Ministère ! C'était mon meilleur pote ! C'EST mon meilleur pote ! Je t'interdis de dire que ça ne me concerne pas !

- Ernie, Seamus ne voulait pas…, commença Neville.

- Si ! Si, il voulait ! , l'interrompit Ernie en se débattant. Vous pensez tous la même chose !

Ernie se débattit plus vigoureusement, et les fit lâcher prise, mais il laissa Seamus où il était, à terre, où il se massait la mâchoire, tandis que Lavande fusillait Ernie du regard.

- Vous pensez que ce n'est pas ma guerre, que je suis tranquille ! Que depuis que mon père est revenu avec le certificat du ministère, je me balade les mains dans les poches ! Que mon principal souci, c'est de ne pas avoir été nommé préfet-en-chef, et tout ça au profit de Zabini, qui n'était même pas préfet !

Padma baissa les yeux, et Parvati lui passa aussitôt un bras autour des épaules.

- Pourquoi vous m'en voulez à moi ? Hein ? Il y en a d'autres, des Sangs-pur, dans cette salle. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lavande, les jumelles, on leur dit rien, à eux ! Pourquoi ? Je fais partie de l'AD, tout comme vous. J'ai signé cette liste qu'Hermione a fait circuler ! Je ne nous ai pas trahi à Ombrage, il y a deux ans.

Il reprit sa respiration, puis se tourna vers Seamus et reprit d'une voix sourde :

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai soutenu le ministère, il y a deux ans. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai traité Potter de menteur et Dumbledore de gâteux.

Seamus tenta de se relever, mais Lavande le retint par l'épaule.

- Ca suffit ! , s'exclama Ginny en se mettant entre eux. Ca n'avance à rien, arrêtez ça. Vous êtes dans la même galère, on est tous dans la même galère ! Seamus, Ernie, vos meilleurs amis sont là-bas, dehors. Vous n'avez pas de nouvelles. Ca devrait vous rapprocher, pas vous éloigner. Ca devrait tous nous rapprocher, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte. Les ennemis, ce sont les Carrow, Rogue, le ministère, et le chef des Mangemorts. Si déjà on est si peu nombreux à leur résister, on n'a pas le droit d'être désunis. Ils nous manquent, tous. Alors battons-nous pour lu… pour eux.

Les mots de Ginny furent accueillis avec un silence songeur. Elle baissa les yeux, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et dit dans un murmure :

- On devrait tous aller se coucher. On n'arrivera plus à rien ce soir. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Elle quitta rapidement la pièce, suivie de Neville. Peu à peu, les autres les suivirent. Seamus s'approcha d'Ernie, et murmura :

- Ecoute… Ginny a raison. Suis désolé.

Il lui tendit la main. Ernie la saisit sans hésitation et la lui serra.

- C'est moi.

---

- Je suis désolée, Mr Macmillan, mais vous ne pourrez pas faire sans. Alors arrêtez de bouger. Deux minutes !

- Allez, Ernie, insista Hannah. Laisse-la faire.

Ernie fit la grimace et laissa Madame Pomfresh lui remonter sa manche. Elle découvrit une longue entaille, qui courrait du poignet au coude, manifestement causée par un sortilège. Pomfresh ne montra aucune réaction, mais il sut ce qu'elle pensait. Tout le monde savait qu'elle, McGonagall et Chourave faisaient toujours le maximum pour épargner les élèves, à l'instar des autres professeurs ; toutes trois étaient simplement plus ouvertement en colère.

L'infirmière sortit sa baguette, prit un flacon transparent sur la table et versa un peu du liquide sur la plaie. Celle-ci se mit à fumer, et Ernie grimaça encore plus. Hannah elle-même eut l'air un peu dégoûtée.

Pomfresh s'apprêta à refermer l'entaille, mais un bruit soudain à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie l'arrêta. Alecto venait d'entrer en trombe, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Ernie poussa Hannah derrière un paravent ; Carrow ne devait pas la voir, elle ne s'était pas encore fait prendre.

- Poppy, dit Carrow d'une voix mielleuse.

- Carrow, répondit Pomfresh, glaciale.

- Je te demanderai d'arrêter ça. Ce gosse a cherché ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Si mon frère a jugé nécessaire de punir Macmillan, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Cette blessure, pas si profonde que ça, fait partie de sa punition.

- A quoi ressemblait le reste de la punition ? Une séance de torture ? Les chaînes ? , demanda l'infirmière, qui commençait à trembler de fureur.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Tu sais très bien que je ne me limite plus à ça. Macmillan, sors immédiatement.

Ernie ne chercha pas à argumenter. Il aurait fini avec une autre blessure. Il se releva, et quitta rapidement la pièce, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre Carrow murmurer :

- Essaye encore une fois de guérir un membre de l'AD, et tu le regretteras. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, t'auras plus le droit de soigner les égratignures des délinquants. Mais je veux bien que tu signales les autres types de blessures. Comme ça, je saurais qui j'aurais touché, pendant ses poursuites dans les couloirs.

Ernie fut parcouru d'un frisson, puis partit rejoindre la salle commune, où il attendit Hannah, fébrile. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air déterminé.

- Ernie, tu es toujours doué en potions ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Tu serais capable de refaire celles-ci ? , demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un livre.

Ernie regarda la couverture de « Potions du guérisseur », puis l'ouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil aux recettes.

- C'est faisable.

- Super. Tu deviendras le préparateur officiel de l'AD.

- Et toi la guérisseuse ? , ajouta Ernie avec un sourire.

- Bien vu. Et je vais commencer tout de suite, dit-elle en sortant un petit flacon en verre de sa poche intérieure. Remonte ta manche.

- C'est quoi ? , demanda Ernie en s'exécutant.

- De l'essence de dictane. Chourave nous fournira les plantes fraîches, elle en fait pousser dans la serre n°1. Tu devras la faire toi-même, quand j'aurais fini celle-ci.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu en auras besoin rapidement. Compte sur moi.

- Merci, Ernie.

----

- C'était toi !

Seamus sortit en trombe de la salle de cours d'Alecto Carrow, qui se mit à le poursuivre dans le couloir. Ses jambes courtaudes avaient du mal à suivre le rythme de Seamus, qui éclata de rire en la voyant souffler, déjà hors d'haleine. Mais elle était encore capable de jeter des sortilèges redoutables ; elle n'avait aucune conscience, après tout.

- Endolo…

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Alecto vola à travers le couloir ; elle changea de direction pour la reprendre, mais celle-ci s'échappa une nouvelle fois et dévala les escaliers en sautillant ; Carrow s'engagea alors à sa poursuite, oubliant Seamus au passage.

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire, puis passa l'angle de mur et revint sur ses pas.

- Brillant ! , murmura-t-il.

Ernie rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et sortit de derrière une armure.

- Tu avais prévu que quelqu'un te sauverait la mise ? , répondit-il en remettant son sac.

- Evidemment, répliqua Seamus en souriant. On peut toujours compter sur un préfet. Et je savais que tu te baladais dans le couloir, à ce moment précis.

Hannah arriva en courant :

- Seamus ! C'était… C'était…

- Magnifique ? Fantastique ? Absolument intelligent ?

- Totalement irresponsable !

Puis elle sourit et ajouta :

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu es indispensable.

-----

- Miss Brown, je vous en prie…

Lavande soupira et agita à nouveau sa baguette en direction de son hérisson, qui se tortillait pour se débarrasser des épingles qu'elle avait fait apparaître.

- Je vous ai demandé un coussin à épingles, Miss Brown…

Soudain, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant apparaître les Carrow ; depuis sa chaise, Ernie les vit parcourir la salle de classe du regard, et sentit instinctivement qu'ils étaient là pour lui.

- Macmillan ! , s'exclama Amycus Carrow en le fusillant du regard. Ici !

Ernie jeta un coup d'œil à McGonagall, et se releva sans un mot, déjà prêt à s'avancer malgré la peur qui le prenait au ventre. Le professeur s'interposa entre lui et les Carrow, et elle retint son jeune élève par l'épaule.

- Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison avez-vous interrompu mon cours ?

- Ca te regarde pas, mémé, répliqua Amycus.

Ernie serra le poing devant ce manque de respect, mais ne dit rien.

- Mr Macmillan est sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à 16h30. J'ai parfaitement le droit de savoir.

- Et que Londubat manque, ça te dérange pas, non ?

- Il a certainement une excellente raison.

Vraisemblablement, Amycus trouvait que la conversation s'éternisait ; il s'avança brusquement vers le professeur McGonagall et la poussa violemment, l'écartant d'Ernie. Steven se précipita, reçut le professeur dans les bras et la remit d'aplomb, jetant un regard noir aux Carrow, qui saisirent Ernie chacun par une épaule et le firent énergiquement sortir de la salle de cours.

Ainsi escorté, Ernie n'osa pas broncher, même si sa baguette, cachée dans sa manche de robe de sorcier, le démangeait sérieusement. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Seamus, qui se cacha avant que les Carrow ne le voient ; Ernie lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête, que Seamus lui rendit. Les Mangemorts avaient arrêté un des membres les plus actifs de l'AD ; Neville serait au courant.

------

- Alors, Macmillan, tu vas parler ? , s'exclama Carrow pour la énième fois.

Elle agita à nouveau sa baguette, Ernie poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, puis se recroquevilla davantage sur le sol glacial du bureau d'Alecto Carrow.

- Je te répète la question, grogna Amycus en le prenant par les cheveux pour qu'il lui fasse face. Où se cache Londubat ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Ernie. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Amycus relâcha Ernie, qui ferma les yeux. Heureusement que les Carrow ne pratiquaient pas la Legilimencie, ou Neville aurait pu trouver une autre cachette. Et sans baguette, Ernie ne pouvait même pas se défendre.

Mais il ne parlerait pas ; il ne trahirait pas celui qu'il considérait comme leur leader, il ferait honneur à sa maison jusqu'au bout.

- Je suis persuadé qu'il est dans cette salle stupide, où ils se réfugient tous tout le temps, grogna Amycus en donnant un coup de botte dans le tibia d'Ernie, qui ne se donna même plus la peine de gémir.

- Je le sais depuis le début, imbécile, siffla Alecto. Mais notre problème, c'est qu'on ne sait pas où est l'entrée de cette salle.

Il y eut un silence, puis Amycus approcha son visage de celui d'Ernie, qui put sentir son haleine pestilentielle et des relents de transpiration.

- Il y a plus simple, hein, Macmillan ? Tu fais partie de cette AD, hein ? Tu es un bon copain de Londubat, hein ? A ton avis, Macmillan, qu'est-ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour te sauver, s'il apprenait que tu étais retenu ici ?

- Beaucoup de choses ! , s'exclama quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte.

Amycus se retourna brusquement, et Ernie entendit Alecto s'écrier…

- Avada…

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'Ernie et celle d'Alecto volèrent dans les airs, et Seamus les rattrapa au vol. Neville immobilisa Amycus quand celui-ci ouvrait à peine la bouche, et quand Alecto tenta de se jeter sur Seamus, Ernie lui fit un croche-pied et lui décocha un coup à l'arrière du genou ; Alecto s'écroula au pied de Seamus, qui l'immobilisa à son tour.

- Ernie, murmura Neville en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, ça va ?

Ernie ne répondit que par un grognement.

- Il faut qu'on le sorte d'ici, Neville, intervint Seamus en cachant Alecto et Amycus derrière la porte. On l'emmène jusqu'à chez nous. Han…

- La ferme ! , aboya Neville. Ils peuvent encore nous entendre.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, puis tenta de soulever Ernie en le prenant sous les bras.

- Allez, Ernie, l'encouragea-t-il.

Ernie poussa un soupir, puis se mit péniblement debout. Neville passa un de ses bras autour de son cou, et Seamus fit de même de l'autre côté. Ils sortirent lentement du bureau, en prenant soin d'en fermer la porte, puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Neville laissa Seamus soutenir Ernie le temps d'ouvrir la porte, puis il les fit entrer. Seamus le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable, puis il repartit en disant :

- Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher mes affaires rapidement. Si Rogue tombe sur les Carrow, je serais mort encore plus vite. Hannah ramènera tes affaires, Ernie.

Neville referma la porte, puis s'approcha d'Ernie.

- Tu veux un remontant ? , demanda-t-il timidement.

Ernie acquiesça, et quand Neville revint avec un verre de whisky pur-feu, Ernie parvint à articuler :

- C'est la dernière fois que je fais quelque chose pour toi, Londubat. La prochaine fois que je veux voir les Carrow, c'est quand Potter reviendra. Ou à leur procès, ce serait encore mieux.

- Il reviendra, Ernie, répondit Neville d'une voix ferme. Et on assistera tous au procès des Carrow.

------

- Ernie ! Luna ! , hurla Seamus en courrant. Dehors ! Les Détraqueurs !

Ernie se retourna, saisit Luna par la main et courut à la poursuite de Seamus. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient encerclés par ces ombres noires.

_Dire qu'ils ont survécu jusqu'ici… Ils ne mourront pas. Pas si je suis encore là. _

_« Potter est vivant. Il est venu nous sortir de ce bourbier. »_

Un sanglier argenté surgit brusquement de sa baguette, et chargea les créatures maléfiques, au côté du lièvre de Luna et du renard de Seamus. L'atmosphère se réchauffa aussitôt, et Ernie respira plus facilement… Jusqu'à ce que cet énorme pied tente de s'abattre sur eux.

-------

Ernie se redressa et reprit son souffle. S'occuper des blessés n'était pas aussi gratifiant que de s'occuper des membres de l'AD et de leurs écorchures. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas hésité à lancer des Sectumsempra dans toutes les directions. Quelque part, Ernie était soulagé de ne pas avoir à s'occuper des cas les plus graves, il n'en aurait pas eu la force. Il était donc chargé des blessés légers et de ceux sous le choc, que seul un somnifère pouvait aider à trouver un peu de paix. Mais il ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps. Il y en avait encore, des blessés, des gémissements…

Il ouvrit le rideau suivant, tourna la page de son calepin, prêt à prendre des notes, et demanda d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre aussi froid que possible :

- A toi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait le plus souffrir ?

- Une telle indifférence après si longtemps.

Ernie cligna des paupières, interdit. Cette voix… Il releva les yeux, et un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Justin…

Il était là, bien vivant, tout sourire, avec juste quelques égratignures.

- Justin !

Ernie lâcha son calepin et étreignit son ami, son frère, qui lui rendit son étreinte en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? , demanda Ernie en s'asseyant sur un tabouret proche du lit de Justin, toute pensée des autres blessés ayant quitté son esprit.

- C'est une très longue histoire, dit Justin, son sourire s'effaçant quelque peu.


	3. Neville 1ere partie

**3. Neville, 1ère partie**

- Sois fort, gamin, lui conseilla sa grand-mère en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père, et c'est une bonne chose.

Neville Londubat sourit, puis embrassa sa grand-mère sur la joue et répondit :

- Merci, grand-mère. Je t'écris dès que je suis arrivé.

- Quel âge tu as ? Onze ans ?

Neville rougit un peu, et quand sa grand-mère lui tapota à nouveau l'épaule, il sut qu'il pouvait partir. Mais dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, son sourire s'effaça, remplacé par un froncement de sourcils méfiant et inquiet. Il avait beau les chercher du regard, il ne voyait aucune tête rousse, ni aucun crinière brune, et comme il aurait dû s'en douter, aucune touffe de cheveux noirs.

Il soupira, puis se fit un petit plaisir en faisant léviter sa malle à bord du train, et chercha une place. Vers le milieu du train, il trouva Luna, assise seule dans son compartiment.

- Salut, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je peux venir ?

- Oh, bonjour Neville. Il y a largement assez de place, répondit Luna avec un vague sourire.

Neville s'installa, puis croisa le regard de Luna ; il eut alors la certitude qu'elle l'avait observée tout le long.

- Severus Rogue est le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, fit-elle.

- Oui, je l'ai aussi lu, grogna Neville en croisant les bras.

- Ca te met en colère ?

- Que quelqu'un accuse Harry pour le meurtre de Dumbledore ? Oui. Que Rogue, qui est le véritable assassin, soit nommé directeur ? Oui. Que deux Mangemorts supplémentaires deviennent profs ? Oui… Et que je ne puisse rien y faire, ça me rend furieux.

- Et qu'on n'ait aucune nouvelle de Harry ?

Neville s'apprêta à répondre, mais à ce moment précis Ginny entra dans leur compartiment.

- Salut, dit-elle quand elle eut libérée Arnold.

- Bonjour, répondit Luna.

- Salut. Où sont les autres ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais elle s'adoucit en voyant l'air innocent de Neville.

- Je ne sais rien pour Harry. Hermione est partie. Se mettre à l'abri. Et Ron est malade, à la maison.

Au dernier mot, elle détourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, visiblement en colère. Neville préféra ne pas insister, mais il se doutait que Ginny ne disait pas toute la vérité ; Ron et Hermione, abandonner Harry ?

- Neville et moi parlions de notre nouveau directeur, intervint Luna.

- Oui, autre sujet de réjouissance, dit Ginny d'une voix sarcastique. Ajoutez la Commission à tout ça, le Ministre fantoche qu'on nous a placé, et on finit avec une année scolaire géniale. Bientôt, les cours seront séparés selon la pureté du sang, et j'attendrai environ… 24 heures avant que Rusard ne ressorte ses chaînes du placard. Génial. J'ai hâte.

Neville ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Ginny soit aussi sèche et cynique avec lui. Mais Luna ne se laissa pas démonter :

- Il te reste tes amis, Ginny. Nous sommes là, nous.

- Oui. Harry n'est pas là, ni Hermione, ni Ron. Il manque Dean, Colin, Dennis, Katherine…

- Il y a nous, l'interrompit Neville, un peu blessé. C'était ce que Luna avait voulu dire.

Ginny se pencha en avant pour bien faire face à Neville, et dit :

- Dis-moi, à notre échelle, et sans le fameux trio d'or, on fait quoi ? On est seuls, Neville.

Il imita Ginny et murmura :

- On peut leur tenir tête. On peut…

- Ca ne représente pas grand-chose. On est trois.

- On n'est pas que trois, intervint Luna en clignant des yeux, l'air encore plus surpris que d'habitude. On est une douzaine. Au moins.

Une lueur sembla illuminer le regard de Ginny, qui s'anima aussitôt, et un sourire vint vite compléter le tableau ; Neville l'avait retrouvée. Elle se tourna vers lui, et dans un même murmure, ils mirent en place une idée saugrenue, et pourtant tellement séduisante :

- Il reste l'AD.

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Salut, dit Ernie. Vous auriez vu Justin ?

-

- Ginny ! Attends !

Hésitant, Neville se leva de la table de Gryffondor et poursuivit Ginny, qui venait de quitter la Grande Salle, juste après le discours de Rogue. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la table des professeurs ; Pomfresh et Chourave souriaient, McGonagall avait haussé les sourcils ; les Carrow paraissaient furieux, tandis que Rogue, debout au milieu, lui jeta un regard indifférent, presque amusé.

Neville reprit sa course et rattrapa Ginny en haut des escaliers de marbre. Il lui prit doucement le bras, et cela suffit pour l'arrêter et pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

- Je ne supporterai pas ça. Il faut qu'on agisse vite. Qu'il sache qu'on est là. Qu'ils sachent tous, que tout n'est pas gagné pour lui.

- Je crois qu'avec la sortie fracassante qu'on a faite, on s'est un peu fait remarquer, pour tout dire.

- Oui, je suis assez d'accord, dit Luna en les rejoignant, un peu essoufflée.

Tous trois se regardèrent, sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que Luna reprenne :

- L'autre moitié de l'équipe du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Oui. C'est une bonne idée.

--

Le lendemain matin, Neville et Seamus descendirent du dortoir et partirent rejoindre la Grande Salle. Arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, ils y trouvèrent un attroupement, auquel ils se joignirent pour mieux voir. Parvenus au premier rang des élèves, ils virent un énorme sigle peint sur les grandes portes en chêne de l'entrée, et en dessous, quelques mots.

- Dispersez-vous ! , s'exclama McGonagall en descendant les escaliers de marbre. Sachez simplement que dès que je tiendrai le responsable, il y aura des sanctions ! Allez manger, immédiatement !

Les élèves se dispersèrent en silence, mais Neville resta un peu en arrière, admirant l'œuvre de la nuit précédente :

_A.D., de retour, pour votre plus grand plaisir…_

- Londubat, vous avez un commentaire à faire ? , murmura le professeur McGonagall derrière lui.

Neville se retourna et prit un air innocent :

- Non, professeur. Juste…

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et attendit, les poings sur les hanches :

- Oui ?

- Ca a dû être très long à écrire, tout ça… Et aussi haut… Et sans se faire prendre… Ils sont doués.

McGonagall se redressa et Neville crut voir un bref sourire.

- Allez manger, reprit-elle d'une voix ferme.

A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, Seamus attendait Neville. Celui-ci lui serra brièvement la main, et Seamus lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

- Bien joué.

- Je suis le meilleur, répondit Seamus avec un sourire.

A l'arrivée à la table de Gryffondor, Ginny leur fit un clin d'œil et ils s'assirent à côté d'elle.

- Et maintenant, on va voir qui répond, dit-elle, la mine réjouie.

Parvati et Lavande arrivèrent en premier. Elles se jetèrent sur Ginny, avec qui elles parlèrent avec animation des nouveaux ragots de l'année scolaire. Neville fusilla son porridge du regard, à croire qu'elles n'avaient rien vu. Il préféra observer les autres.

Padma et Blaise Zabini entrèrent ensemble. Elle ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance, préférant arborer fièrement son badge de préfete-en-chef, et s'assit à la table de Serpentard.

Seamus piqua son œuf au plat avec sa fourchette un peu plus vigoureusement que nécessaire.

Michael et Anthony arrivèrent à leur tour ; ils se précipitèrent à leur table, et ne jetèrent pas un regard vers la table des Gryffondor.

Luna arriva enfin, et elle fit un signe de la main à Neville, avec un léger sourire et un hochement de tête approbateur.

_Au moins une_, pensa celui-ci. _Même si pour elle, je le savais déjà._

Smith fut le suivant, mais il n'eut aucun regard pour Neville. Celui-ci n'en attendait pas moins de sa part.

Terry arriva en retard, comme toujours, et rejoignit Michael et Anthony sans un signe.

Susan arriva ensuite, un peu esseulée sans Justin, habituellement à ses côtés. Elle croisa le regard de Neville, mais détourna vite les yeux et s'assit à la table des Poufsouffle, à côté de Zacharias, avec qui elle entama la conversation.

Enfin, Ernie et Hannah entrèrent. Hannah eut un sourire pour Neville, et Ernie lui adressa un bref signe de tête, mais il ne sut quoi en faire. Ernie avait sous-entendu qu'il en serait si l'AD redémarrait, à moins que Neville l'ait mal compris ?

A la fin de leur petit-déjeuner, Seamus et lui se levèrent pour aller en sortilèges, complètement sonnés. Pas un. Pas un n'avait répondu, pas un n'était prêt à s'engager à leurs côtés. Ils avaient pourtant tous entendu le discours venimeux, au racisme à peine voilé de Rogue.

Il passa devant les grandes portes, qu'il ne regarda même pas. Il était déçu, et en colère. Ils considéraient donc que l'A.D. n'avait été qu'un jeu, face à Ombrage. Une rébellion d'adolescents en mal d'aventure.

- Neville !

Il se retourna, la mine renfrognée. Ginny accourrait vers eux, visiblement heureuse.

- J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles !

- Tu es bien la seule, répliqua sèchement Neville.

- Tu t'es levé du mauvais côté du lit, c'est ça ? Ou tu n'as rien vu ?

- Rien vu ? Oui, c'est ça, je n'ai rien vu.

- Arrête de grogner, et lis plutôt ça. Je te laisse, je dois aller en cours. A tout à l'heure, au déjeuner.

Neville la regarda partir, puis coinça son livre sous son bras et déplia le petit morceau de papier chiffonné que Ginny lui avait glissé dans le creux de la main. C'était l'écriture de Parvati.

_A nos chers nouveaux dirigeants,_

_Merci pour cette convocation inratable en bonne et due forme. On pouvait difficilement ne pas recevoir le message. P. ne pouvait être trop gentille avec vous, elle se charge déjà de maintenir le grand type mignon à distance. Ce soir, même heure, même endroit qu'il y a deux ans ? Nous avons hâte d'y être. A ce soir._

_PPL._

- PPL ? , répéta Seamus en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Neville. Elles vont devoir trouver un autre surnom. Et le grand gars mignon ? Il n'est pas si mignon que ça. Il a l'air bête, surtout.

- On s'en fiche, répliqua Neville en souriant enfin. Elles sont avec nous, c'est l'essentiel ! Dépêche-toi, Flitwick nous attend déjà.

Une fois installé, Neville se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus en retard.

- Désolé. J'attendais Hannah, expliqua Ernie en s'asseyant à côté de Neville.

- Et moi Susan, ajouta Hannah en arrivant, l'air essoufflée.

- Et j'avais des choses à faire, ajouta à son tour Susan en s'écroulant à côté de son amie.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît, demanda Flitwick de sa voix fluttée.

Neville commença aussitôt à prendre des notes, mais il fut rapidement distrait par un gribouillage étrange au bas de son rouleau de parchemin. Il fut si stupéfait qu'il faillit laisser échapper une exclamation, mais il se retint juste à temps. Il enroula le parchemin pour qu'on ne voie pas le message, mais il resta gravé dans sa mémoire.

_Etonnés ? On a fait des progrès en sortilèges, ce sera utile pour remettre les messagers en circulation. Les trois gobelins._

_PS : On ne savait pas à qui l'adresser, alors on a envoyé le message aux 2 personnes._

Neville garda un sourire aux lèvres, qui s'élargit encore quand il vit du coin de l'œil Ernie déchirer un coin de parchemin et le lui passer. Neville le déplia, et lut :

_Comptez sur nous trois. Le commentateur va poser problème._

Neville adressa un sourire à Ernie, qui eut un hochement de tête solennel. Puis il griffonna « ce soir, 19h, lieu habituel » au dos du papier, et le passa à Ernie. Puis il reprit de l'encre et recopia ce qu'il avait manqué chez Seamus, mais il avait la tête ailleurs. L'A.D. était à nouveau en marche. Poudlard ne tomberait pas tout cuit entre les griffes des Mangemorts. Pas s'il était là pour l'empêcher. Mais avant, il devrait détruire les messages.

---

- Notre objectif, ce sera surtout d'opposer une certaine résistance aux Carrow, et à Rogue, dit Ginny d'une voix sonore. Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne pourront pas tout faire ici aussi. Le Ministère est déjà tombé, mais pas nous. Pas Poudlard.

- Est-ce qu'on continuera à s'entraîner, comme avec Harry ? , demanda Parvati.

- Oui, reprit Ginny. Il le faut, ce sera le meilleur moyen pour nous défendre.

- Et il faut nous préparer. Pour plus tard, intervint Neville sans quitter ses lacets des yeux.

- Pour plus tard ? , répéta Seamus avec un haussement de sourcils. Pour quand, au juste ?

Neville leva les yeux, et un peu gêné, il répondit :

- Quand Harry reviendra. Quand il viendra mettre ses trois imbéciles dehors. Quand il vaincra Vous-Savez-Qui.

Il y eut un petit rire nerveux, et Anthony se releva, faisant face à Neville.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il reviendra ? , demanda-t-il. Neville, il a d'autres trucs à faire. D'autres soucis plus importants que Rogue, les Carrow et les élèves torturés. Après tout, personne ne sait où il est. Il a peut-être tout simplement…

- Non, l'interrompit Ginny. Il n'a pas pris la fuite. Il avait un plan pour détruire Tu-Sais-Qui.

- On peut savoir en quoi il consistait, ce fameux plan ? Une escale à Poudlard était prévue ? , reprit Anthony en se tournant vers elle.

- Tu comptes remplacer Smith au poste d'éternel sceptique de l'AD, Goldstein ? , dit Neville, qui sentait la colère monter en lui.

Il fut surpris d'entendre quelques ricanements.

- Harry reviendra. Il a un plan pour détruire Tu-Sais-Qui, il le mettra à exécution, et il reviendra botter les fesses de ces Mangemorts, à un moment ou à un autre. Que ce soit avant ou après la chute de Tu-Sais-Qui. Parce qu'il ne va pas nous laisser comme ça. Parce qu'il ne laisse tomber personne, pas quand il y tient.

Il eut un bref regard vers Ginny, qui détourna rapidement les yeux.

- Harry reviendra. Et en attendant, il faut leur rendre la vie impossible.

Il fut surpris de voir que tout le monde le fixait, sans qu'aucun n'esquisse un sourire indulgent. La seule personne qui souriait était Ginny, et ce sourire était reconnaissant et ému. Gêné, les joues en feu, Neville se racla la gorge et se rassit, sans avoir de souvenir du moment où il s'était levé.

- Quelqu'un a une idée ? , reprit Ginny.

----

Neville jeta le journal sur la table, sous le choc. Trois personnes étrangères au Ministère s'y étaient infiltrés, avaient agressé certains employés – dont Ombrage, mais ça n'était pas un mal – et avaient fait évadés plusieurs nés-Moldus et leur famille, dont certains étaient toujours en fuite…

_Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'avaient-ils à faire là-bas ?_ , pensa Neville en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Ils devaient savoir que le ministère était mieux gardé qu'avant.

- Salut, dit Ginny en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Salut, répondit-il en la regardant par-dessus ses mains jointes. Tu es au courant ?

- Oui, répondit Ginny, l'air détachée. Je ne sais pas ce que ces personnes voulaient prouver.

Elle tendit la main vers le pichet de lait, se servit puis le posa entre eux. Neville reprit le lait et le posa plus loin, avant de se pencher vers Ginny, les sourcils froncés.

- Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, murmura Neville, les dents serrées. Trois personnes, Ginny, _trois_ personnes sont entrés au Ministère en se faisant passer pour des employés, et ont libéré des nés-Moldus sous le groin de cette pourriture d'Ombrage – _Ombrage_ !

- Et en quoi cela me regarde, de près ou de loin ? , grogna Ginny.

- Il n'est pas malade. Il est avec les deux autres. Ils ont eu vent de ce qui se passait au Ministère. Elle a préparé du Polynectar pour tous les trois, et ils se sont infiltrés là-bas.

Ginny le fusilla du regard, et pour la première fois Neville ne flancha pas.

- Ne le dis à personne, chuchota Ginny, soudain inquiète. Tu as raison. Mais je t'assure que je ne sais pas quel est leur plan, ni pourquoi vraiment ils sont allés au Ministère. Je te le promets.

Neville se redressa, satisfait d'avoir obtenu ces informations, et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres en murmurant :

- J'espère qu'Ombrage mettra du temps à s'en remettre.

Ginny éclata de rire, et le reste du petit déjeuner se passa sans encombre.

-----

- On va pas y passer la nuit, merde !

Amycus Carrow s'avança au milieu de la salle, bouscula Jimmy Peakes, pointa sa baguette sur Terence Higgs et hurla :

- _Endoloris !_

Neville ferma les yeux, tremblant de rage, le souffle court ; il connaissait les effets de ce maléfice impardonnable, Maugrey Fol Œil le leur avait décrit… Mais entre ça, et y assister…

Il n'entendit pas les cris du jeune Gryffondor s'éteindre, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Carrow s'avancer vers lui ; sans qu'il comprenne comment, il se retrouva à la place de Terence, au centre de l'attention de tous les élèves en retenue ce soir-là. Il croisa le regard de Ginny, adossée au mur, tandis qu'elle le priait silencieusement de tenir bon.

Neville reporta son attention sur Amycus, qui affichait un sourire mauvais en le tenant en joue, et un gémissement faillit lui échapper ; il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il était simplement hors de lui quand les Mangemorts s'étaient introduits à Poudlard, et n'avait pas réfléchi en suivant Harry au Ministère. Mais cette fois, Carrow faisait durer le plaisir, le faisait attendre… lui donnant largement le temps de penser aux terribles conséquences du maléfice dont Neville serait la prochaine victime...

- _Endoloris !_

Neville s'écroula aussitôt, en proie à une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, comme si son sang s'était mis à bouillir, comme si ses os se brisaient d'eux-mêmes.

Il n'eut conscience d'avoir crié que quand il avala sa salive, essoufflé, et qu'il sentit sa gorge en feu. Il resta allongé sur le sol de la salle de classe, incapable de se relever.

- Neville…

- Ta gueule !

- Si je veux ! , répliqua Ginny depuis un endroit où Neville ne pouvait la voir.

Mais ce dernier entendit le pas lourd de Carrow s'éloigner, entendit un claquement sec, un cri de douleur, puis à nouveau le calme.

- Relève-toi, petit morveux !

Neville prit une profonde inspiration, toussa en inhalant un peu de poussière, et se redressa péniblement. Sans un regard pour Carrow, il s'éloigna, et s'assit lentement sur une chaise, de l'autre côté, rejoignant ceux qu'on avait déjà punis.

- Goldstein !

Anthony s'avança, la tête haute, et Neville croisa à nouveau le regard de Ginny, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir cligner des yeux.

Elle savait ; elle était la seule à savoir. Neville finit par baisser la tête, incapable de supporter sa compassion plus longtemps et se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

------

Neville passa l'entrée de la salle commune en boitant, une grimace de douleur tordant sa lèvre fendue ; Hannah n'avait pas pu soigner correctement sa jambe quand il était revenu de la Forêt interdite d'avec Hagrid. Mais elle avait soulagé sa blessure à la lèvre, et c'était déjà bien. Il eut un vague sourire en se rappelant l'air scandalisé de Hagrid quand il découvrit que Neville s'était fait piétiner par une horde de centaures furieux ; le jeune homme n'avait eu que le tort de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Il s'apprêta à monter au dortoir quand il entendit un faible bruit venir d'un fauteuil près du feu aux braises encore rougeoyantes. Toujours sur ses gardes depuis maintenant deux mois, il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et s'approcha du fauteuil… et ce qu'il y vit lui fit mal au cœur.

- Hé, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant, soudain inquiet.

Ginny renifla, puis s'essuya précipitamment les yeux et tenta de sourire.

- Salut, Neville, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Je pensais que tu en aurais pour plus longtemps que ça.

- Les Carrow sont revenus plus vite que prévu. J'ai du laisser la petite Nathalie enchaînée. Mais elle ne m'en veut pas, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

- J'en suis certaine, dit Ginny.

Le silence tomba à nouveau sur eux. Neville ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Manifestement, il n'était pas censé la trouver dans cet état ; mais s'il la laissait ainsi, il aurait encore plus de remords à l'idée de laisser une autre jeune fille pleurer seule ce soir-là.

- Tu… Tu vas bien ?

_Oh, bravo, Neville, ça c'est malin, comme phrase. Elle pleure, mais elle va sûrement bien._

Ginny sembla penser la même chose, car un éclair d'agacement passa dans ses yeux, mais quand elle les releva vers lui, il n'y était plus. Elle poussa un profond soupir, puis murmura :

- Non. Non, ça ne va pas. Je… Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Aucune nouvelle. J'étais tellement persuadée qu'au moins…

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, puis se pencha un peu plus vers Neville :

- … qu'au moins Ron tenterait nous contacter. Même si cela aurait été vraiment stupide. Mais il… je suis sûre qu'il a envie de savoir comment on va. Au moins lui.

- Hé, murmura Neville en lui pressant doucement le poignet. Bien sûr qu'il voudrait savoir. Et les deux autres aussi. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, cela aurait été stupide. Et avec Hermione dans le coin, ils n'ont certainement même pas le droit de penser à quelque chose de stupide.

Ginny eut un petit rire sincère, ce qui soulagea Neville, et tous deux retombèrent dans un silence moins tendu qu'auparavant. C'est Ginny qui l'interrompit en murmurant :

- Merci, Neville.

Il eut un haussement d'épaules, et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Pas de quoi.

Ginny se releva lentement, et Neville l'imita, déjà heureux à l'idée de rejoindre son lit. Mais à sa grande surprise, Ginny passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à elle, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Pétrifié, il n'osa même pas la toucher, jusqu'à ce qu'avec un petit rire, Ginny reprenne :

- Tu as encore des trucs à apprendre, pour réconforter une fille, Neville.

- Je… ben, je…, bégaya-t-il, encore plus rouge.

- Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais là, j'ai besoin d'un grand frère. Alors fais ce qu'un grand frère devrait faire. S'il te plaît. Pour moi ?

Neville fronça les sourcils, puis soupira et posa doucement ses mains à l'arrière des épaules de Ginny, avant de se détendre un peu et de les faire glisser vers le milieu de son dos. Il resta ainsi un moment, puis elle s'écarta, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Pas mal, pour un débutant.

- Je fais ça tout le temps, s'insurgea Neville avec un air faussement outré.

- Oui. Bien sûr.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, et sans y réfléchir, Neville finit par déposer un baiser sur le front de Ginny.

- Bonne nuit, gamine.

- Bonne nuit.

-------

Neville jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir par l'entrebâillement de la porte, puis la referma doucement, et se rassit contre le mur, à côté de Luna.

- Tu es inquiet, constata-t-elle en glissant sa baguette derrière son oreille droite.

- Oui, répondit Neville en déroulant une Oreille à rallonge. Si ça rate aussi, je m'en voudrais encore longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si Michael et Terry se sont fait surprendre par les Carrow.

- J'aurais dû les prévenir plus tôt, répliqua Neville en laissant sa tête reposer contre le mur de pierre, les yeux levés vers le plafond gris.

- Tu ne pouvais pas. Rusard t'a trouvé avant que tu ne puisses prévenir les autres. Le temps que les Carrow rentrent, et il astiquait déjà les chaînes avec lesquelles il voulait te suspendre au plafond.

Neville hocha la tête et se mit à frapper doucement son crâne contre le mur, se sentant encore coupable de ce que Hannah lui avait rapporté de l'état des deux Serdaigle.

- Tu prends ton rôle très à cœur, Neville, reprit Luna en glissant devant lui.

- Trop ?

- Non. Un chef prend son rôle très à cœur, ça fait partie du personnage.

Neville eut un petit rire ironique.

- Un chef, oui. Bien sûr.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Ils te regardent, t'écoutent, t'obéissent.

- C'est à Ginny qu'ils obéissent, Luna, protesta Neville. C'est elle qu'ils regardent, c'est…

- Mais c'est toi qui la soutiens quand elle perd pied parfois.

- C'est elle, la meneuse d'hommes. Elle a tout d'une chef, elle. Moi…

Luna ne le laissa pas finir ; elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa en plein sur la bouche. Surpris, les yeux écarquillés, Neville tenta de reculer et se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur. Luna ne lâcha prise qu'au bout de quelques secondes, juste après qu'il ait fermé les yeux.

- Je ne t'aime pas, Neville, reprit-elle en se rasseyant en face de lui, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pas comme ça. Cela ne change rien. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes : tu es un meneur, un chef, une personne indispensable à la bonne marche de l'AD.

- Et ce… c'était censé me faire comprendre tout ça ? , demanda Neville en se massant l'occiput, encore sous le choc.

- Oui.

Luna eut un vague sourire, et Neville le lui rendit. Elle était vraiment adorable, quand elle avait des idées pareilles. Terrifiante, mais adorable.

--------

Luna et Ginny entrèrent dans le compartiment vide qu'ils avaient trouvé. Au moment où Neville voulut les rejoindre, Malefoy le bouscula brutalement d'un coup d'épaule.

- Fais attention où tu vas, Londubat, grogna Malefoy en le fusillant du regard.

Neville se tourna un peu pour bien lui faire face, et le toisa de haut en bas ; il le dépassait de quelques centimètres, à présent.

- Tu as perdu de ta superbe, Malefoy, répondit Neville, l'air inquiet. Fais bien attention à toi. Maintenant que tes gardes du corps ont trouvé quelques neurones, il faudrait que tu trouves quelques muscles.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire peu sincère, puis entra dans le compartiment et ferma la porte au nez de Malefoy, mais pas assez vite pour ne pas l'entendre murmurer :

- C'est toi qui vas perdre de ta superbe.

---------

Plongé dans ses pensées, il regardait par la fenêtre sans rien voir. Assise en face de lui, Luna tournait distraitement les pages du Chicaneur, dont elle avait lu certains articles à voix haute pour Neville et Ginny. Cette dernière lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, les sourcils froncés, cherchant quelque part le moindre signe sans équivoque que Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient toujours en vie.

Soudain, dans une grande secousse, le train s'arrêta. Tous trois sortirent aussitôt leur baguette, sur leurs gardes. Etant la plus proche de la porte, Ginny se leva et alla ouvrir, imitée par d'autres élèves inquiets des compartiments voisins. La porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement, et trois silhouettes masquées entrèrent.

- Stupéfix ! , s'écria Neville en visant le premier Mangemort, qui l'évita avant de riposter avec un éclair violet, qui frappa la fenêtre juste au-dessus de l'épaule droite de Neville, et qui vola en éclats.

Neville poussa ses amies dans le compartiment, mais Ginny ne se laissa pas faire et lança un maléfice de Chauve-furie à la plus petite des silhouettes, qui laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée. Il entendit les élèves des autres compartiments hurler, et à sa grande surprise, il vit entre deux éclairs que le troisième Mangemort scellait les portes devant lesquelles ils passaient, avançant inexorablement vers eux, malgré leurs sortilèges.

- Expelliarmus ! , rugit le premier Mangemort.

Déjà furieux contre lui-même, Neville sentit sa baguette lui échapper, et il la vit voler à plusieurs mètres derrière lui dans le couloir. Malheureusement, Ginny et Luna furent également rapidement désarmées. Neville les poussa à nouveau au fond du compartiment, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, et même si cela n'allait pas les sauver très longtemps.

- Londubat n'est pas seulement une grande gueule, on dirait, siffla Alecto Carrow entre ses dents.

- Mais pas encore assez doué, dommage pour lui, dit un Mangemort que Neville ne connaissait pas. Pousse-toi, maintenant. On veut juste la petite blondinette.

Neville sentit Ginny pousser Luna encore plus loin derrière elle.

- Il faudra nous passer sur le corps, s'exclama-t-elle par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

- Ecoute, Weasley, si tu nous donnes ta copine, on ne vous fera aucun mal. C'est promis.

- Vous avez entendu Ginny ? , cria Neville. Il est hors de question…

- Stupéfix !

Les Mangemorts se retournèrent et s'engagèrent aussitôt dans un nouveau combat. Neville aperçut au passage le professeur Lupin et un grand homme noir.

- L'Ordre, murmura Ginny.

Momentanément distraits, ils ne remarquèrent pas que le plus grand des Mangemorts avait disparu. Ils entendirent soudain un craquement sonore derrière eux, et l'instant d'après, Neville vit Luna se débattre contre lui, tandis qu'il pointait sa baguette tantôt sur Neville, tantôt sur Ginny.

- Vous avez perdu, petits imbéciles, ricana le Mangemort.

Neville n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ; il se jeta sur l'homme, qui le dominait d'une dizaine de centimètres. Celui-ci réagit aussitôt, et Neville sentit tout son corps s'engourdir. Ses bras se collèrent à son corps, et il tomba à la renverse, immobilisé. Il entendit Ginny subir le même sort et tomber à ses côtés, puis vit l'homme partir, emmenant Luna avec lui. Neville sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux…

_Aidez-moi…_

Il réalisa soudain qu'il pouvait bouger les orteils, puis les pieds ; il décolla ses jambes et bientôt, ses bras retrouvèrent également leur mobilité. Il sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds, sortit en trombe du compartiment, se baissa pour éviter les sortilèges des deux autres Mangemorts, toujours aux prises avec les membres de l'Ordre, trébucha et tomba sur sa baguette. Il se releva aussitôt, et sauta du wagon, immobilisé au milieu d'un pont. Le Mangemort marchait en équilibre sur le parapet, poussant Luna devant lui.

- Arrêtez-vous ! , s'exclama Neville en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Arrêtez-vous ou…

L'homme fit aussitôt volte-face, faillit perdre l'équilibre et reprit Luna dans ses bras, pointant sa baguette sur la gorge de celle-ci.

- Ou quoi ? , s'exclama le Mangemort avant d'éclater de rire. Tu ne peux rien faire, Londubat. Pas contre moi. Tu as perdu.

L'homme recula d'un pas, et tomba dans le vide, entraînant Luna dans sa chute. Neville hurla et se précipita, mais quand il regarda en contrebas, il ne vit rien d'autre que les arbres sombres et la rivière en crue.

- Luna ! , hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. Luna !

- Ils ont transplané, Neville, dit une voix calme derrière lui.

Neville se retourna brusquement, et vit Lupin le regarder, essoufflé, et visiblement accablé.

- Ils l'ont enlevée pour faire pression sur son père, expliqua-t-il.

- Professeur, commença Neville en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur, je… On n'a rien pu faire, je…

- Je sais, l'interrompit Lupin en le prenant par l'épaule. Je le sais. Ecoutez, Neville, Kingsley et moi ne pouvons pas rester. Les agents du Ministère ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je pense. Remontez dans le train, et…

- Je ne peux pas la laisser !

- Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour elle. C'est à l'Ordre de tenter quelque chose, à présent.

Neville le regarda un moment puis hocha la tête.

- Ne faîtes pas que tenter. Sauvez-la, bon sang.

Lupin s'apprêta à répondre, mais Neville hocha à nouveau la tête d'un air las et remonta dans le train. Il sentit à peine le regard des autres élèves quand il passa devant leur compartiment, et au moment où il voulut rejoindre Ginny, il vit Malefoy un peu plus loin dans le couloir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres que Neville ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Et alors il comprit ce que Malefoy avait voulu lui dire un peu plus tôt.

La fureur s'empara de lui, sa vue se teinta de rouge, et il se jeta sur Malefoy, le fit tomber et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Celui-ci tenta de récupérer sa baguette, mais Neville lui abattit son genou sur la cuisse et la baguette resta coincée dans sa poche.

- Bâtard ! , hurla Neville en frappant à nouveau Malefoy. Crétin ! Tu le savais ! Tu étais au courant, et tu n'as rien dit !

Il le saisit par le col de sa chemise, le souleva à demi et l'abattit à nouveau sur le sol. Il entendit des hurlements, quelqu'un crier son nom, mais il ne s'arrêta pas.

- C'est toi et les gens de ton espèce qu'on devrait appeler Sangs-de-Bourbe, Malefoy ! , hurla-t-il en cognant une nouvelle fois la tête de son ennemi contre la moquette bordeaux. Ces imbéciles qui se croient les maîtres du monde, mais qui sont plus bêtes qu'un géranium !

Il leva à nouveau le poing, mais il fut projeté en arrière. En se redressant, il vit Padma Patil abaisser sa baguette et aider Malefoy à se relever. Une belle ecchymose commençait à se former sous son œil gauche, et il se massait l'arrière du crâne, l'air encore abasourdi. Il sentit quelqu'un l'aider à se relever ; Ernie et Ginny le retenaient chacun par un bras, pointant tous les deux leur baguette sur Malefoy. Anthony, Michael, Terry et Parvati se tenaient derrière eux.

- Tu paieras cher pour ça, grogna Malefoy en retrouvant ses esprits.

- Et tu paieras encore bien plus ! , répliqua Neville en se débattant. Tu regretteras le jour où tu as accepté de remplacer ton père aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je te ferai payer pour ça Malefoy. Pour ça, et pour tout le reste.

Neville se débattit plus vigoureusement, et cette fois, Ginny et Ernie lâchèrent prise. Il lança un dernier regard assassin à Malefoy, puis se retourna et entra dans son compartiment. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny le rejoignit et referma la porte derrière elle. Il y eut quelques secousses, puis le train se remit en marche.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répondit Neville dans un grognement.

- Si. Tu as fait ce que tout le monde mourrait d'envie de faire depuis longtemps. Et tu as enfin frappé ton bourreau de toutes ces années. Ca fait du bien, non ?

- Oui, admit-il avec un sourire féroce.

Le silence tomba à nouveau sur eux. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Ginny reprit :

- Neville ?

- Mmm ?

- Comment tu… Comment tu t'es libéré du maléfice, tout à l'heure ?

Neville fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler la scène, puis il posa les yeux sur Ginny, un peu confus.

- Pas la moindre idée, dit-il dans un souffle.


	4. Justin

**4. Justin**

- Bonjour à tous ! Il est 8h30 ! Tout de suite, les inf…

Justin Finch-Fletchley abattit sa main sur le réveil et se leva aussitôt, affamé. Il ouvrit son armoire, en sortit un jean et un T-Shirt fraîchement repassé, qu'il passa rapidement, puis sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers en courrant. Il parcourut rapidement le couloir jusqu'au petit salon, où le majordome servait le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour, John, dit Justin en prenant place à table. Mes parents sont déjà partis ?

- Bonjour, Mr Justin. Oui, vos parents se sont absentés pour la matinée, ils…

Il fut interrompu par un tapotement à la fenêtre ; le hibou d'Ernie tapait le carreau énergiquement. Justin se précipita pour lui ouvrir, intrigué par ce courrier matinal, tandis que John soupirait doucement ; il n'avait jamais aimé cette manière de communiquer.

Le hibou paraissait énervé. Il sautilla jusqu'à Justin, qui le délivra de sa lettre et du journal qu'on avait attaché à sa patte, puis l'oiseau s'envola et se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise en bois précieux. Le jeune homme ouvrit la lettre d'Ernie, et se rassit pour pouvoir la lire.

_Justin,_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de dire grand-chose, lis le journal et tu comprendras. Page 2. Prends soin de toi, et quoiqu'il arrive, ne tente pas de revenir à Poudlard le mois prochain._

_Ernie._

Subitement inquiet, Justin déplia le journal, les mains tremblantes ; il tomba sur une photo de Harry qui s'étalait sur la première page, mais ne s'attarda pas sur les gros titres et tourna rapidement la page. Il n'eut pas besoin de lire l'article, certains mots lui sautaient tous seuls aux yeux : « Fichier des nés-Moldus… magie… que d'individu à individu… acquis leurs pouvoirs par le vol… éradiquer ces usurpateurs… entretien devant la Commission… ».

Pris de nausées, Justin referma le journal et remonta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Il fit les cent pas pendant quelques minutes, tandis que John tentait de chasser discrètement « cet oiseau de malheur », puis il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit sa baguette du tiroir de la table de nuit ; pas question de se jeter dans la gueule de ce nouveau ministère, visiblement tombé aux mains de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et si on le recherchait pour le présenter de force, ou pire… Alors il vendrait chèrement sa peau.

-

Justin referma brutalement la porte, lança plusieurs sortilèges et attendit. Il était sur les nerfs depuis qu'Ernie lui avait envoyé cette lettre. Il n'avait même pas cherché à y répondre, quelqu'un pouvait l'intercepter. Et à présent, au moindre craquement, au moindre frottement, il tirait sa baguette, la main ferme, mais le regard paniqué. Ses parents s'étonnaient de son comportement, mais étaient le plus souvent absents, pour affaires, ou pour visiter leur grande famille, visites auxquelles il ne participait plus, par crainte de sortir de ce semblant d'abri qu'il avait fait de sa chambre.

Mais cette fois, deux hommes avaient bien transplané dans le couloir d'entrée du manoir, Justin avait déjà trop entendu et attendu ces craquements caractéristiques. Il n'avait vu que leurs silhouettes, avant de monter ici, et il espérait de tout cœur que les deux sorciers ne l'avaient pas vu. Il colla l'oreille à la porte, et entendit des pas dans l'escalier, puis il recula, et leva sa baguette.

_Qu'ils viennent_, pensa-t-il. _Je préfère mourir que d'être envoyé devant cette commission._

La poignée de la porte commença à trembler, puis une voix grave murmura une formule que Justin ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas avoir suffisamment potassé les meilleurs sortilèges de scellement, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, et au moment où la porte commença à s'ouvrir, Justin visa dans l'entrebâillement :

- Impedimenta !

Le plus grand des deux hommes vacilla un instant, et l'autre riposta avec un éclair rouge. Justin esquiva de peu, produisit un bouclier magique, sortit par la porte-fenêtre sur le balcon, contourna l'angle de mur et courut à toute vitesse vers l'escalier de pierre qui menait à la terrasse. Il entendait un des hommes le poursuivre, tandis que l'autre tentait de le suivre de l'intérieur. Soudain, ce dernier se dressa devant lui. Les yeux cachés par un capuchon, Justin ne pouvait voir que son sourire, mais une fois encore il ne réfléchit pas :

- Petrificus Totalus !

L'homme esquiva le sortilège, Justin le bouscula au passage et le fit tomber à terre, puis il récupéra son skate-board qu'il avait posé à proximité de la rampe d'escalier en pierre, monta dessus, et glissa le long de la rampe du grand escalier, sans pour autant ne pas penser à ce que sa mère pourrait dire si elle le voyait faire ça.

Arrivé en bas, il sauta du skate et se remit à courir. Il devait trouver rapidement un endroit à l'abri des regards, où il pourrait prendre quelques secondes pour se concentrer et transplaner. Il contourna la cabane du jardinier, le vieux colombier, et s'arrêta enfin. Mais au moment où il levait sa baguette, les deux hommes surgirent de part et d'autre de lui et hurlèrent :

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Justin vola à plusieurs mètres de distance. Désarmé, il ne servait plus à rien de chercher à fuir. Ils le retrouveraient rapidement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, adressant une dernière prière à la personne qu'il pouvait y avoir là-haut.

Un homme noir de haute taille le menaçait de sa baguette ; il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Déterminé à vendre chèrement ta peau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes prêts à y mettre le prix ? , répondit Justin en serrant les poings, s'efforçant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- Ce sera inutile.

Le deuxième homme enleva son capuchon, et Justin le reconnut enfin. Il avait certes un peu changé, était devenu plus grisonnant, mais son sourire était resté bienveillant ; Justin s'en voulut de l'avoir mal interprété.

- Très beau sortilège, Justin. C'est Harry qui t'a enseigné tout ça ?

Il lui tendit la main, que Justin serra sans aucune méfiance. _Maudite soit ma bonne éducation_, pensa-t-il rageusement.

- Je te présente Kingsley Shacklebolt, un de mes amis, reprit Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi… ? , bégaya Justin en serrant la main de Shacklebolt.

- Nous sommes venus te chercher. Te mettre à l'abri. Tu es au courant de la Commission, n'est-ce pas ? Vu l'accueil que tu nous as réservé, ajouta Lupin avec un sourire.

- Oui. Ernie m'a prévenu. Je suis désolé, pour…

- Ne t'excuses pas, l'interrompit Shacklebolt. Nous sommes soulagés de voir que tu pouvais te défendre. Mais ne restons pas ici, nous aurons tout le temps de nous expliquer après. Rassemble tes affaires au plus vite.

--

- C'est tout à fait temporaire, dit Lupin en le faisant entrer dans le salon d'une maison que Justin ne connaissait pas. Tu seras en sécurité ici, quelques jours, le ministère a déjà fouillé cet endroit. Mais Mr Tonks était déjà parti. La maison est surveillée, mais il faudra juste espérer qu'ils ne remarquent pas tout de suite ta présence.

- Surveillée ? , répéta Justin en posant son sac à dos au sol.

- Mr Tonks est né-Moldu, expliqua Lupin. Et comme toi, il ne s'est pas présenté à la Commission.

- Mr Lupin ? , résonna une voix derrière Justin.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement, surpris, et sortit sa baguette à l'instant même où il posa les yeux sur une des femmes qui venaient d'entrer. La deuxième sortit également sa baguette et désarma Justin, avant de saisir la baguette de celui-ci d'un geste.

- Justin, je te présente ma femme, Ton… Dora, intervint Lupin en montrant la plus jeune des deux femmes, qui lui fit un signe de la main. Et sa mère, Mrs Tonks.

- Bonjour, les salua Justin en s'avançant pour leur serrer la main.

Dora répondit chaleureusement, mais la poignée de main de Mrs Tonks parut glaciale en comparaison.

- Vous ramenez des gens vraiment charmants, Lupin, dit-elle à l'intention de l'homme plus âgé, qui se massa la nuque, visiblement gêné.

Puis elle se tourna vers Justin et ajouta :

- Je suis la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy. Vous les connaissez sûrement. Cela étant, sachez que vous êtes à l'abri ici. Restez aussi longtemps que mon gendre le jugera sûr et nécessaire.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire, peu sincère, puis ressortit de la pièce. Sa fille soupira, puis prit Justin par l'épaule et lui dit :

- Ne fais pas attention. Elle est sur les nerfs. Je te montre ta chambre ?

Justin acquiesça, et Dora l'entraîna dans un couloir étroit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, pour votre mère, s'excusa Justin. J'ai vraiment cru…

- Oui, je sais, l'interrompit Dora avec un geste insouciant de la main, qui faillit faire envoyer un vase à terre. Elle en souffre aussi. Mais elle est très sympathique, quand on la connaît mieux…

- Elle semblait en vouloir au professeur Lupin, pour moi. Je comprendrais très bien que cela pose problème, je vous assure que…

- Justin, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte d'une chambre à coucher, ma mère en veut à Remus pour m'avoir épousée. Pas pour t'avoir amené ici. Mon père et toi êtes dans la même situation. Alors maintenant, repose-toi un peu. On t'appellera pour le dîner.

Elle lui rendit sa baguette, lui adressa un sourire, puis quitta la pièce et referma la porte. Justin contempla sa baguette, honteux de s'être ainsi fait désarmé par deux fois en une journée…

---

Justin adressa un sourire poli à Mrs Tonks, qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête, et le jeune homme raccrocha le torchon au crochet fixé au mur, avant de sortir prendre l'air ; il s'assit sur un banc, et contempla les feuilles mortes qui tombaient du chêne en face de lui.

Il vivait dans cette nouvelle famille d'accueil depuis à peine deux semaines, mais cela lui était déjà insupportable. Il sursautait encore au moindre bruit, ne trouvait plus le sommeil, perdait l'appétit, et se sentait comme jamais comme un animal traqué.

Et à en croire la Gazette, on poussait les gens à le considérer comme tel. Justin pensa à tous ses camarades, restés à Poudlard, réunis pour leur septième année, sans lui. Il pensait souvent à eux, et à ce qu'ils devaient subir sous le joug de Rogue. Le professeur Lupin lui avait même précisé que les Carrow étaient également des Mangemorts.

Le jeune homme sortit son ancienne pièce de l'AD, qu'il ne s'était jamais résolu à jeter, et se mit à jouer avec, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Elle devenait parfois brûlante, mais Justin avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne parvenait plus à lire le message.

Il sursauta une fois de plus quand Tonks s'assit à côté de lui et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Tu rumines encore, Justin.

- Ce n'est pas…

Mais il abandonna bien vite, et rangea la pièce dans la poche de son jean. Tonks sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa à son tour. Elle finit par lui taper l'épaule, et se releva vivement.

- Allez, jeune homme. Au boulot !

- Tu es sûre que…

Tonks le saisit par le coude, et le força à se relever.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi… Je le répète, je suis enceinte, pas malade, et je peux te mettre une raclée quand je veux. Ou tu es déterminé à me prouver le contraire ?

Justin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et Tonks lui adressa un clin d'œil, avant de se poster à l'autre bout de la cour.

----

- Justin ! , hurla Lupin.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, et fut aussitôt aveuglé par un éclair violet.

- Habille-toi ! Dépêche-toi ! , s'exclama Lupin en rassemblant les quelques affaires que Justin avait emmenées avec lui. Les hommes du Ministère attaquent la maison. Ils te cherchent. Il faut t'emmener ailleurs.

- Mais... Et vous ? , demanda-t-il en enfilant son jean à toute vitesse.

- Il me poursuive depuis longtemps, et Dora a démissionné après notre mariage. Mais ils ne nous emprisonneront pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne chance, Justin, dit-il en lui serrant brièvement la main.

Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse répondre, Lupin avait à nouveau disparu, au moment même où Mrs Tonks l'appelait à grands cris depuis le salon.

- T'as rien oublié ? , demanda Dora en faisant rapidement le tour de la pièce. S'ils trouvent une de tes affaires, on aura du mal à les convaincre que c'est à Remus...

- Je... Non, je...

- Très bien ! On va transplaner, te mettre à l'abri.

Dora lui saisit la main, et tourna sur elle-même. Justin se sentit comme pris en étau et ne put plus respirer.

-----

- Justin !

Justin sursauta et se retourna aussitôt.

- Kevin !

Kevin Entwhistle, de Serdaigle, se précipita sur lui et lui serra chaleureusement la main, la pressant entre les siennes. Justin répondit avec autant d'enthousiasme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- La même chose que toi. Je me cache des pourris du ministère. Tu as eu des nouvelles de quelqu'un de l'école ? , demanda Kevin, soudain plus grave.

- Non. Je sais juste que quelqu'un a remis l'Armée de Dumbledore en place. Tu sais, l'association qui avait tenu tête à Ombrage, à l'époque.

- Ah, oui. Tu en faisais partie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et toi ? Des nouvelles ?

Le sourire de Kevin disparut alors totalement.

- Les frères Crivey. J'étais avec eux, l'Ordre du Phénix nous avait cherchés chez nous et emmenés en lieu sûr. Mais la maison s'est fait attaquer. Le grand type noir a emmené Colin et Dennis, et j'ai été pris en charge par Lupin. Et depuis, je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé.

Justin ne put qu'hocher la tête. Le souvenir de l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi chez les Tonks était encore vif dans son esprit. Lupin avait eu beau lui assurer qu'ils s'en étaient tous sortis sains et saufs, il se sentait coupable d'avoir mener les Mangemorts jusqu'à eux.

A présent, ils étaient cachés chez une autre membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, à la maison isolée, perchée sur une colline d'où l'on voyait toute la région, et dont ils pourraient facilement s'enfuir si quelqu'un venait les attaquer. De plus, depuis quelques semaines, Lupin cherchait à lui faire quitter le pays.

- Par contre, j'ai entendu dire que Lisa a été signalée près de Dublin, et Dean vers Glasgow.

- Ils sont toujours en vie, hein ?

- Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, répondit Kevin en haussant les épaules. Et Hermione ?

- En fuite, il paraît.

- Alors elle est avec Potter. Personne ne les a signalés, eux.

Justin soupira et hocha la tête, essayant de se persuader que Potter n'avait pas pris la fuite, mais qu'il avait un plan pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Les garçons ! A table ! , cria la propriétaire des lieux.

- On arrive, Mrs Todd ! , répondit Justin, avant de revenir vers la maison, en compagnie de Kevin.

------

Kevin poussa un juron sonore, s'essuya le front avec la manche de son pull, avant d'enlever celui-ci d'un geste rapide, malgré le vent d'automne qui donnait des frissons à Justin à travers son propre pull.

- On reprend ! , s'exclama Kevin, l'air déterminé.

- Kevin…

- Non ! Non, pas question ! Je ne veux pas arrêter. Je maîtriserais ce sortilège, même si je dois y passer la nuit. Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue n'a pas réussi à me l'apprendre que je n'y arriverais pas avec un meilleur prof ! Et tu es un meilleur prof !

Justin eut un sourire gêné et le laissa continuer.

- J'ai besoin de savoir que j'arriverais à me défendre, au cas où ! Je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de quelqu'un, et de… d'être responsable de ce qui peut arriver à cette personne, si elle préfère me défendre que s'occuper d'elle-même ! Je veux…

- Impedimenta !

- Protego ! , hurla aussitôt Kevin.

Justin fut forcé de reculer de quelques dizaines de centimètres face au contre-sort.

- Tu a déjà fait de gros progrès, Kevin. Sincèrement. Je crois juste… Que tu es plus efficace quand tu ne t'attends pas à te faire attaquer. Et en cas de combat, ça me paraît plus utile…

- Tu te fiches de moi ? , demanda Kevin en abaissant sa baguette, l'air abattu.

- Non. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'entraînement supplémentaire. Mais on y arrivera, Kevin.

-------

- Justin ! Kevin !

Les garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut au cri qui venait de l'étage en-dessous. Rapidement, ils s'habillèrent, sortirent de leur chambre et dévalèrent les escaliers. Charlie Weasley courrait du salon à la cuisine, enfilant sa veste, ses bottes en cuir de dragon avant de s'arrêter dans une glissade devant Justin et Kevin.

- L'Ordre m'a contacté ; Vous-Savez-Qui est à Poudlard, il…

- On y va, l'interrompit Kevin en sortant sa baguette de la poche de son jean. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Justin ne répondit pas. Il sortit le Gallion de l'AD de sa poche ; celui-ci était brûlant. La tranche avait changé d'apparence, mais comme toujours depuis septembre, il lui était impossible de lire le message, toujours aussi flou.

- Kevin, je ne peux pas. Vous êtes trop jeunes, vous…

- Si l'Ordre a été mis au courant, c'est par l'AD, l'interrompit à son tour Justin en lui jetant la pièce. J'en faisais partie. Si je n'avais pas été un Sang-de-Bourbe, je me serais battu, et personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher ! Et Kevin est dans le même cas. On s'est entraînés, on a le même niveau, tous les deux. On est prêts.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche, scandalisé par son vocabulaire, mais la referma bien vite. Il les regarda tour à tour, puis prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

- C'est d'accord. Dépêchez-vous.

-------

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Justin traversa les grilles du château. La voix glacée de Voldemort faisait taire son courage.

- Je vous rejoindrai quand il gèlera en enfer. L'armée de Dumbledore ! , s'exclama Neville Londubat.

Ce cri de ralliement, cette clameur, cette déclaration de guerre… Justin serra sa baguette dans sa main et sentit les autres combattants à ces côtés l'imiter. Dans un dernier élan. Pour un dernier espoir. Pour la dernière fois.

--------

Kevin gémit une dernière fois, puis se retourna dans son lit et plongea dans un profond sommeil. Hannah vérifia une dernière fois sa jambe, puis posa le verre vide sur la table de nuit et sourit à Justin.

- Ca ira.

- Merci, Hannah, répondit celui-ci en lui souriant doucement. J'ai vraiment eu la trouille, il...

- Je sais. On est tous comme ça. Je te proposerai bien de te soigner cette vilaine taillade au front, mais je crois qu'Ernie sera plus qu'heureux de le faire.

- Ernie ? Il est...

- C'est un expert en potions, il m'a aidé à guérir les membres de l'AD. Il te soignera ça en un rien de temps.

- D'accord.

Justin se releva et accompagna Hannah jusqu'à un autre lit, entouré de rideaux blancs.

- Voilà. Essaye de te reposer.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle le serra contre elle, lui sourit et murmura :

- Je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça comme ça, mais... je suis heureuse de te revoir vivant.

Justin n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; elle était déjà repartie.

---------

- Alors tu nous lâches, comme ça, fit semblant de protester Hannah.

Elle les raccompagnait à la porte de l'infirmerie ; Justin eut un sourire, mais Ernie revint aussitôt sur ses pas.

- Sauf si vous...

- Non, je plaisante. Les Guérisseurs sont arrivés, j'ai bientôt fini, moi aussi, dit-elle dans un soupir en regardant autour d'elle.

Justin l'imita, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir, quand tant d'autres étaient tombés à ses côtés.

- Je vérifie encore dans quel état est Neville, et après je dors. C'est promis, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Ernie hausser les sourcils. Allez, ne traîne pas, n'empêche pas Susie de voir son amoureux plus longtemps...

- Je... Je... Susan est..., bégaya Justin en reculant, les joues rouges.

- Ah. Oui, tu as raison, l'interrompit Ernie en ouvrant la porte. Il faut organiser ses retrouvailles.

- Vous n'êtes que deux entremetteurs de première, grogna Justin en enfonçant les poings dans les poches. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. On est amis, c'est tout.

- Mais bien sûr, répliquèrent en choeur Hannah et Ernie.

***

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée, j'ai craqué, cela me manquait trop de ne pas pouvoir parler directement à mes lecteurs ! Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et surtout merci pour vos encouragements déjà si nombreux ! A la semaine prochaine !_


	5. Minerva

**5. Minerva**

Minerva McGonagall laissa tomber la lettre sur le bureau, ses mains tremblant tellement qu'elle était incapable de continuer à lire. Elle ferma les yeux, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et prit plusieurs profondes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer ; elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- Et je vais devoir annoncer cela aux autres, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle continua à déambuler, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ces joues humides de larmes de rage qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir. Un faible grattement à la porte la fit s'arrêter.

- Entrez, dit-elle d'une voix un peu brisée en s'essuyant les joues rapidement.

- Minerva, les autres professeurs vous attendent. Pour la réunion de rentrée scolaire, annonça le professeur Chourave.

- J'arrive, Pomona.

Son amie lui sourit, puis disparut derrière la porte. Minerva se retourna vers le portrait d'Albus, qui lui souriait d'un air serein.

- Oh, Albus. Dans quelle situation m'avez-vous laissée ?

- Rien que vous ne puissiez affronter, ma chère.

Minerva le toisa un moment, un peu agacée par son sourire bienveillant, puis quitta la pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers, emprunta quelques passages secrets sans y penser, et se retrouva devant la porte de la salle des professeurs. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, lissa le corsage en velours de sa robe verte, et entra.

Ils étaient tous là. Ils l'attendaient, silencieux, tendus, persuadés, avec raison, qu'elle allait leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle d'une voix forte avant de s'asseoir à la place d'honneur, au bout de la longue table de bois sombre.

Il y eut quelques murmures. Minerva les regarda, chacun leur tour ; Pomona attendait, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Horace s'épongeait le front avec un mouchoir en dentelle. Filius se rehaussa un peu sur sa chaise en faisant venir à lui un livre supplémentaire.

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le Ministère reprend le contrôle de l'école, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

Il y eut un tollé autour de la table :

- C'est inadmissible !

- C'est impossible !

- Il faut faire quelque chose !

Elle leva les mains pour les apaiser, et au bout de quelques instants, le silence revint parmi ses collègues.

- Pour tout vous dire, j'ai été destituée de mon poste de directrice. Après tout, je n'étais que suppléante.

Elle vit Horace ouvrir la bouche, mais d'un signe de la main elle le fit taire.

- Le nouveau directeur arrive demain. Il me semble judicieux de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

- Qui est-ce ? , demanda Pomona dans un soupir.

Minerva avala sa salive, sentant les larmes monter à nouveau à ses yeux, puis elle lâcha la terrible nouvelle :

- Severus Rogue.

La salle autour d'elle sembla exploser. Tous se mirent à protester, vociférer, crier, taper du poing sur la table.

- C'est inadmissible !

- C'est un assassin ! Un assassin !

- Vous devez intervenir, Minerva !

Elle fusilla le professeur Vector du regard, puis se mit à hurler.

- Ne me dîtes pas ce que j'ai à faire ! Je vous l'interdis ! A quoi pensez-vous au juste, en me disant cela ? Que je me réjouis de la venue d'un assassin et d'un traître à la tête de Poudlard ? Mais si cela vous met déjà dans cet état, sachez également que les Carrow viendront compléter la fine équipe de Mangemorts à Poudlard ; Alecto pour remplacer Charity, Amycus pour remplacer Rogue. Vous devez vous souvenir d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? , demanda-t-elle en parcourant la table du regard. Alecto, prête à torturer n'importe quelle créature qui passait à proximité de sa baguette ? Amycus, qui a enfermé le jeune James Ford dans un des donjons pendant plusieurs jours ?

Personne ne répondit.

- Oui, vous vous en souvenez. Rogue arrive demain, les Carrow arriveront le matin du 1er septembre. Je veux tout le monde sur le perron à son arrivée, à 10h.

Et sur ces quelques mots, elle quitta la salle, la rage au cœur, les poings serrés.

-

Le lendemain matin, à 10h, tous les employés de Poudlard étaient réunis sur le perron de l'école. Hagrid massait ses poings d'un air menaçant, Chourave essuyait ses yeux avec un chiffon un peu sale, Filius serrait sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à en découdre lui-même. Raide comme la justice sur la plus haute marche, entourée de ses collègues, Minerva regardait la silhouette noire de Rogue approcher.

Arrivé à quelques pas de la première marche, il s'arrêta et toisa Minerva, qui fit de même, sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se jauger du regard, puis elle descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

- Professeur McGonagall, la salua Rogue d'une voix détachée.

Minerva ne répondit pas. Elle continua à le toiser, et sans crier gare, elle leva la main et le gifla. Elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre les témoins retenir leur souffle, qu'elle le frappa ensuite sur l'autre joue.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, gronda-t-elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, remonta les marches du perron en relevant légèrement sa robe, et passa les grandes portes sans un regard en arrière. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit les autres professeurs la suivre à l'intérieur.

--

_Rogue te convoque…_ Rogue _te_ convoque _!_

Minerva ne cessait de se répéter ces mots, marchant en long et en large dans son bureau, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme, mais c'était inutile. Résignée, elle quitta la pièce et parcourut les couloirs, en direction du bureau d'Albus, la tête haute et les lèvres serrées. Une fois arrivée devant la gargouille, elle tenta sans y croire le mot de passe qu'elle avait elle-même mis en place :

- Vengeance.

Mais la gargouille s'écarta aussitôt. Agréablement surprise, elle comprit que Rogue avait également reçu ce message. Elle emprunta les escaliers tournants, les suppliant de ralentir, les priant de remettre à plus tard cette entrevue qu'elle redoutait tant. Quand elle fut devant la porte, elle prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration, et frappa.

- Entrez, lui vint cette voix si froide et noire.

- Vous m'avez fait demandée, Severus ? , demanda-t-elle en entrant, tentant d'oublier le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait en le voyant assis dans le fauteuil d'Albus, sous le regard quelque peu surpris du portrait de l'ancien directeur.

- Effectivement, Minerva, répondit Rogue. Je me demandais où vous rangiez le livre des première année ? Vous savez bien, celui qui indique les naissances d'enfants sorciers dans tout le pays ?

Minerva déglutit avec difficulté ; il le voulait pour retrouver les nés-Moldus avant même leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'elle pensa aux lettres qu'elle et Pomona avaient écrites la veille pour les prévenir, eux et leur famille, de ne pas venir le 1er septembre.

- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un air surpris.

- Allons, Minerva, reprit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais. Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes chargée de cette mission tous les ans depuis que vous êtes directrice adjointe. Vous savez sûrement où il est ?

Minerva cligna des yeux, et ressentit comme un vertige, suivi d'une sensation oppressante au niveau des tempes.

- Protego ! , s'exclama-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de sa ceinture.

Rogue fut projeté au fond de son fauteuil, sous la force du contre-sort. Minerva eut un sourire pincé, ravie d'avoir repoussé Rogue de son esprit, de ses secrets… de la cachette du livre magique.

- Donnez-moi ce livre, Minerva, gronda Rogue en se levant.

Elle rangea tranquillement sa baguette, posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis répondit :

- C'est hors de question. Vous ne l'aurez pas. Jamais. Et ne m'envoyez pas vos sbires, je les repousserai avec encore plus d'aisance. Puis-je me retirer, à présent, Severus ?

Elle vit Rogue serrer les poings, mais c'est avec une voix mielleuse qu'il répondit :

- Vous pouvez, Minerva.

- Merci.

---

- Je vous souhaite un bon appét…

- Ginny, attends !

Minerva releva brusquement la tête à ce cri, ses anciens réflexes lui dictant de paraître scandalisée qu'un élève ose interrompre le discours de rentrée, mais ses sourcils se relevèrent au lieu de se froncer ; Londubat, à la poursuite de la petite Weasley… Si elle n'était pas étonnée de voir la jeune fille au caractère si emporté – à qui elle avait tant ressemblé à cet âge – quitter brusquement la pièce après un discours pareil, il n'en était pas de même pour Londubat, d'ordinaire si discret. Parmi tous les élèves qui auraient pu avoir du culot à sa place…

La jeune Luna Lovegood se leva à son tour, au milieu des murmures des autres élèves, et elle sortit de la Grande Salle en courrant, ses cheveux emmêlés flottant derrière elle. Osant un regard hautain en direction de Rogue, Minerva vit qu'il paraissait presque amusé. Quant à Pomona et Poppy, elles affichaient le même sourire réjoui et vengeur.

Rogue se rassit, puis dit à mi-voix :

- Minerva, me feriez-vous le plaisir de vous charger de ceci ?

Elle serra le poing sous la table, furieuse de s'entendre parler ainsi.

- Bien sûr, Severus, finit-elle par dire.

- Tttt, intervint Alecto avec un sourire. C'est monsieur le directeur, à présent.

- Severus pour les intimes, répliqua Minerva en passant derrière elle.

- Commencez à manger, le spectacle est terminé, ordonna-t-elle en passant entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Les élèves se retournèrent aussitôt et commencèrent à se servir, tout murmure soudain étouffé.

----

Minerva passa le petit-déjeuner à observer les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, cherchant un signe dénotant une quelconque réponse à l'appel de Weasley et Londubat. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblât donner de signe clair, excepté Lovegood. Elle comprenait leur jeu, et était presque soulagée de les savoir au moins sur leurs gardes.

Il était donc également de son devoir de les protéger, afin que Rogue et les Carrow ne pensent pas être les propriétaires des lieux ; et qui de mieux pour cela que Ginevra Weasley, au caractère bien trempé et à l'âme de chef, qui pourrait mener à bien quelques opérations de sabotage avec l'appui de George et Fred, et des autres élèves ?

Il faudrait également s'assurer que les Mangemorts de Poudlard ne sachent pas qui faisait partie de l'AD, du moins dans un premier temps…

Mais Minerva sentit soudain une main glaciale se refermer sur son cœur ; Pansy Parkinson savait qui avait fait partie de l'AD deux ans plus tôt. Le soir de l'arrestation de Dumbledore par Fudge et Ombrage – Minerva serra à nouveau le poing en pensant à cette idiote – elle s'était introduite dans la Salle sur Demande avant qu'elle ne se referme, et en était ressortie avec la liste entière des membres. Il était impossible qu'elle ne l'ait pas lue, et qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas encore. Crabbe et Goyle avaient peut-être également jeté un œil à cette liste, mais Minerva était certaine qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en souvenir. Quant à Malefoy… Il resterait tranquille, gardant le profil bas qu'il avait adopté depuis la veille.

Alors que faire ? Laisser Pansy dénoncer ces élèves, et n'avoir aucun véritable soutien ni aucune rébellion rafraîchissante au cours des dix mois suivants, ou intervenir et soutenir discrètement le meilleur espoir qu'elle pourrait donner à tous ses élèves, des première année plus nerveux que d'ordinaire aux septième année un peu orgueilleux aux idées encore libres ?

Minerva repoussa son assiette et se leva de table, sa décision prise ; l'intérêt de la majorité l'emportait, même si elle devait se résoudre pour cela à jeter un maléfice à une élève.

-----

- C'était stupide de votre part, Londubat ! , s'exclama Minerva, les poings sur son bureau, faisant face à son élève, assis les bras croisés, une profonde entaille courrant sur sa joue gauche. Où avez-vous appris à être aussi insolent ?

- Je le suis quand on raconte que les nés-Moldus sont des singes un tout petit plus évolués, répondit Neville sans croiser le regard de son professeur.

- Et on ne vous a donc jamais appris à vous taire ?

- Ca vous va bien de dire ça ! , répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte.

Minerva recula, sous le choc, tandis que Londubat se renfonçait sur sa chaise, lui-même visiblement abasourdi par sa réaction. Il s'attendait sûrement à une punition supplémentaire… Mais elle se contenta de s'asseoir derrière son bureau avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- Londubat, gronda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, ne vous avisez plus de me parler sur ce ton. Vous êtes un inconscient. Et à présent, sans Miss Lovegood et Miss Weasley à vos côtés, vous n'avez même plus personne à canaliser, alors vous devenez vous-même le casse-cou de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Oh oui, oui, je savais que vous en étiez les trois meneurs, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa surprise, et je sais que vous en êtes même l'unique leader à présent. Je sais que c'est vous, Weasley et Finnigan qui avez peint le sigle sur les grandes portes que les Carrow n'ont pas réussi à effacer. Vous êtes derrière tous les mouvements de rébellion de ces derniers mois, responsables des graffitis sur les murs et des brusques malaises des élèves en plein cours… Quoique les jumeaux Weasley sont en fait les véritables responsables. Vous avez introduit le Filet du Diable de la serre n°5 dans le bureau d'Amycus…

- Il était anesthésié, je ne voulais pas le tuer, quand même…, grogna Londubat, la tête baissée.

- Vous avez prévenu Hagrid de la venue de Rogue lorsqu'il avait organisé sa stupide fête dans sa hutte, offert un jeune plant de mandragore à Alecto, ce qui l'a envoyé à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs heures, et ensorcelé les bâtons de craie et les plumes lors du cours d'étude des Moldus pour écrire des obscénités dans le dos de la robe de Carrow. Je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait aux Cognards lors du match opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard… et je sais que vous vous êtes battu avec Drago Malefoy dans le train en décembre dernier.

- Et j'en suis fier, grogna-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, revenu de sa surprise.

Ne sachant pas s'il parlait de cette bagarre ou de cette liste sommaire des actions de l'AD, elle préféra continuer :

- Padma Patil est chargée de garder Zabini à distance et d'éloigner tout soupçon de sa sœur. J'imagine que Parvati et Miss Brown sont responsables des affiches rose bonbon partout sur les murs, Goldstein des sortilèges de Confusion qui ont poussé les Carrow à imiter des canards dans la Grande Salle à l'approche du printemps, Corner ou Boot du refus de la gargouille de laisser entrer Rogue dans son bureau pendant une après-midi entière… Et que vous vous relayez pour faire en sorte que les chaînes des élèves en retenue deviennent extrêmement légères et flexibles pendant une petite demi-heure. Oui, Londubat, je sais tout ça. J'observe. Je réfléchis. Et même si c'était particulièrement stupide de votre part de vous introduire dans le bureau de Rogue pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor, acheva Minerva avec un sourire en le voyant baisser à nouveau les yeux, honteux… Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment très fière de vous.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, persuadé qu'elle était sarcastique, mais en voyant son sourire, il releva un peu la tête, comme une tortue qui sortait de sa carapace après un orage.

- Vous pouvez partir. Laissez Miss Abbot vous soigner ça.

Londubat acquiesça rapidement, puis se leva.

- Londubat ? , dit Minerva quand il fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte. Je vous aurais enlevé cinquante points pour votre réplique insolente de tout à l'heure à mon égard… s'il en restait encore autant dans le sablier de Gryffondor. Soyez prévenu.

------

Minerva se précipita hors de la Grande Salle, donnant des instructions à ceux qui étaient restés pour se battre, et monta rapidement et d'un pas leste qu'elle n'avait plus pris depuis longtemps les marches du grand escalier.

Voldemort paierait pour ses crimes, qu'il les ait commis lui-même ou qu'il ait poussé d'autres à le faire à sa place. Elle agita sa baguette, et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle entra et claqua la porte derrière elle.

_Oui, il paiera. Pour tout ce qu'il a fait à mes élèves, pour James, pour Lily… Pour tous les nés Moldus qu'il a forcé à s'exiler, lui, le Sang-Mêlé… _

Elle jeta à terre plusieurs livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle, puis y enfonça le bras ; elle sentit le fond du meuble se refermer sur son coude, tâtonna un instant, puis avec un sourire, referma la main sur le registre des élèves qu'elle avait caché quelques mois plus tôt. Toujours en aveugle, elle poussa le lourd volume de côté, et récupéra un vieux cahier d'écolier, caché en dessous.

Minerva retira enfin sa main et souffla sur le cahier pour en enlever la poussière, les yeux brillants… Les secrets de Poudlard… Les meilleures défenses, et les meilleurs moyens de pousser l'école à se défendre par elle-même… Elle les avait tous notés quand Albus les lui avaient révélé à sa nomination au poste de directrice adjointe. Tout cela ne retiendrait pas Voldemort indéfiniment, mais lui permettrait au moins de le maintenir à distance suffisamment longtemps pour évacuer le château.

Elle recula, et trébucha sur un des vieux livres. Brusquement, en relisant la couverture du volume poussiéreux, une boule oppressante se forma à sa gorge… Et si…

Sans vraiment le vouloir, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait momentanément pris le contrôle de son corps, elle se pencha, ramassa le livre, et l'ouvrit à la première page… Le petit morceau de parchemin était resté là toutes ces années, plié en quatre, coincé dans la reliure…

_Tom,_

_Elle m'en voudrait de te dire cela, mais Minnie a un faible pour toi. Retrouve-la ce soir, au coucher du soleil, sous le saule pleureur près du lac._

_Augusta_

Minerva sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux ; Augusta Bradford, sa meilleure amie à Poudlard, avait voulu arranger un rendez-vous avec le garçon le plus intriguant et le plus attirant de l'école, à cette époque. Elle l'en avait empêchée en interceptant le message… Si elle avait su, à l'époque, ce que deviendrait le garçon pour qui elle avait une simple petite faiblesse… Si Augusta avait su, un jour, que son fils deviendrait fou de la main des valets de ce fameux Tom…

Subitement, elle referma le livre, laissa le morceau de parchemin voleter jusqu'au plancher, puis récupéra sa baguette, et mit le feu au vieux petit mot…

Tom n'était plus. Voldemort avait pris sa place, et Minerva doutait même qu'un jour, il ait vraiment été humain… A présent, ce passé était révolu.

_Il paiera_, pensa-t-elle encore une fois en ouvrant le cahier. _Il paiera_.

-------

Minerva regardait autour d'elle, désemparée devant tant de malheurs, honteuse d'avoir laissé ses élèves se battre ; elle qui en prenait soin depuis presque soixante ans, qui avait connu trois générations de plusieurs familles, les voyait à présent pleurer, endeuillés, agenouillés aux côtés de leurs proches partis avant eux.

Elle qui avait renvoyé Colin Crivey dans la Salle sur Demande, n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de revenir pour se battre. Son frère devait attendre, quelque part, sans rien savoir…

Elle qui avait assisté à l'enterrement de Fabian et Gideon Prewett, revoyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux ; Molly, pleurant son fils, celui qu'elle portait en elle quand elle avait perdu ses frères… George, qu'elle voyait le regard vide et éteint pour la première fois en neuf longues années…

Elle voyait Pomona trotter de l'un à l'autre, prenant dans ses bras quiconque se trouvait à sa portée… Dean retenir Seamus, qui tentait de rejoindre Lavande, autour de laquelle s'affairait Poppy… Neville discuter gravement avec Olivier à côté du corps de Remus et de Nymphadora, réunis dans un sommeil éternel… Ginevra sangloter dans l'épaule d'Hermione, dont les joues ruisselaient également de larmes… Ronald serrer Percy dans ses bras, visiblement sous le choc, incapable de comprendre… Et Harry…

Mon Dieu, où était-il ? Minerva parcourut encore une fois la salle des yeux, mais elle sut aussitôt que c'était en vain. S'il avait été blessé, Hermione au moins s'inquiéterait de lui, et s'il était indemne, alors il serait avec les Weasley. Il avait donc disparu…

Sans s'en rendre compte, comme poussée par une intuition funeste, elle tourna les yeux vers l'entrée du château… et elle le vit, immobile, dans les bras de Hagrid, comme la première fois, seize ans plus tôt…

- NON !

Son cri lui déchira la poitrine, déchira le semblant d'espoir qu'il lui restait alors… Elle se précipita vers la sortie, suivis d'autres survivants, qui venaient de comprendre… Harry Potter était mort, vaincu, brisé par Lord Voldemort…

- Non !

- _Non !_

- Harry ! HARRY !

Elle sentit Neville retenir Ginevra, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, et Ron faire de même avec Hermione. Si celle-ci renonça bien vite et préféra enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de son ami, pour ne plus voir le corps sans vie de Harry, Ginevra tenta d'échapper à Neville qui la retint d'autant plus.

Avec une infinie précaution, Hagrid déposa Harry dans l'herbe ; la tête du jeune homme roula vers eux, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir échoué. Minerva entendit Voldemort parler, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, ne pouvait pas le comprendre ; elle avait manqué à son devoir. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger ses élèves comme elle l'aurait voulu, elle en avait perdu tant ce soir-là…

- Il vous a battu ! , s'écria Ron.

Minerva le regarda, sortant de sa torpeur. Il continuait à se battre… Hermione aussi releva la tête, et ressortit sa baguette de sa manche, s'essuyant les joues d'un geste rageur, un feu inhumain animant ses yeux sombres. Elle se vengerait.

Le professeur McGonagall resserra ses doigts autour de sa baguette, prête elle aussi à venger Harry, quand un mouvement à côté d'elle attira son attention. Comme au ralenti, elle vit Neville lâcher Ginevra, sortir sa baguette, fendre la foule et se précipiter sur Voldemort. Celui-ci eut tôt fait de désarmer le jeune homme qui tomba à terre.

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! , s'exclama Bellatrix, la mine réjouie. Le garçon qui a causé tant d'ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Ah oui, je me souviens, répondit Voldemort en regardant Neville se relever et lui faire face.

Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui est si courageux ?

- Et alors ?

A ces mots, Minerva se mordit les lèvres ; oui, ce garçon autrefois si empoté était devenu un homme, qu'elle ne laisserait pas combattre seul, auprès de qui elle serait jusqu'au bout, comme durant toute cette année. Elle n'entendit pas ce que dit le Seigneur noir, son sang battant à ses oreilles, sentant l'adrénaline monter en elle, et l'espoir lui revenir.

- … quand il gèlera en enfer. L'armée de Dumbledore !

Comme tant d'autres autour d'elle, elle cria sa rage, son courage et son dernier espoir. Elle vit Neville être immobilisé, comme ligoté, le Choixpeau enfoncé sur sa tête. Egalement pétrifiée, elle était incapable de bouger, comprenant d'avance l'horreur de ce qui allait se passer sous ses yeux…

- Neville va maintenant nous montrer ce qui arrive aux gens suffisamment sots pour s'opposer à moi.

Des flammes jaillirent, et elle retrouva aussitôt sa liberté de mouvement.

Dans le tumulte qui suivit, elle ne tenta pas de comprendre ; elle vit à peine un éclair métallique fendre l'air, et la tête du serpent heurter l'herbe rouge de sang. Elle battit en retraite dans le château, entouré des survivants de Poudlard, jetant à tous les Mangemorts qu'elle croisait sortilèges et maléfices, protégeant au passage ses derniers enfants, qu'elle ne laisserait pas partir avant elle. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva engagée dans un duel avec Voldemort, Kingsley et Horace se battant à ses côtés.

Elle entendit une femme hurler :

- Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants !

Surprise, Minerva tourna la tête au moment où un éclair vert terrassait Bellatrix Lestrange en plein rire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui avait achevé cette folle furieuse ; projetée dans les airs, elle atterrit lourdement sur les dalles de la Grande Salle. Dean Thomas l'aida à se relever, et alors elle le vit.

Harry… Vivant…

Il se débarrassait de sa cape d'invisibilité, la baguette pointée sur Voldemort, ses yeux verts ne quittant pas ceux écarlates de son adversaire.

--------

Dans un état second, elle se pencha, et dégagea de sous des décombres un vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé. D'un geste presque tendre, elle essuya un peu de poussières et de cendres du Choixpeau, qu'elle avait commencé à aimer en devenant responsable de la Répartition. Il aurait besoin de quelques réparations, et avec un peu de chance il fonctionnerait à nouveau comme avant. Si elle avait été un tant soit peu plus douée en couture, elle l'aurait rapiécé elle-même…

Minerva eut un petit sourire, un peu honteuse de penser à la couture après tant d'évènements dramatiques.

- PEEVES ! , s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle. Fiche le camp !

Elle se retourna, et vit Neville brandir d'une main sa baguette, de l'autre l'épée de Gryffondor, chassant Peeves loin des serres de l'école. Elle fut secouée d'un merveilleux fou rire, et suivit le jeune homme dans la serre n°1. Quand elle arriva, il avait déjà posé ses armes sur la table de travail. Avec une énergie remarquable, il broyait des plantes au fond d'un mortier.

- Londubat, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites, au juste ? , dit-elle en entrant.

Surpris, Neville lâcha le pilon en marbre et reprit sa baguette ; le pilon roula sur la table et en tomba, s'abattant sur son pied.

- Merde ! , s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant pour masser ses orteils.

Minerva se retint une nouvelle fois de rire ; c'était donc toujours le même élève… Maladroit, mais peut-être plus aussi timide…

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à l'infirmerie ?

- Je… J'y étais… Mais il y a tellement de monde, et c'est tellement plus grave… J'ai deux ou trois coupures, c'est tout.

- Un chapeau a brûlé sur votre tête, Londubat.

- Quelques secondes à peine. Et puis, Hannah m'a donné son onguent contre les brûlures, ça s'améliore déjà. Rien de bien grave, vraiment.

- Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en train de vous reposer dans votre dortoir ?

- Je… je…

Il bégaya encore quelques instants en rougissant un peu, puis il parvint à murmurer :

- Ha… Harry y est. Et Ron, et je voulais pas les déranger.

- Oh, Neville, soupira Minerva en hochant la tête.

- C'est pas un problème. Je… Je voulais pas les déranger, c'est tout, ils doivent avoir beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Et, euh… De toute façon je n'arrive pas à dormir, et Hannah et Madame Pomfresh ont besoin de plantes fraîches pour leurs onguents… Et je ne peux servir à rien d'autre, à l'intérieur, alors… Et je suis mieux ici.

Minerva s'avança alors et s'assit en face de lui.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse, Neville, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Neville eut un petit sourire.

- Ca vous va bien de dire ça.

- Merci pour votre franchise, répliqua-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. Et votre grand-mère, où est-elle ? , reprit-elle quand elle se fut un peu calmée.

- A l'infirmerie. Elle aide Madame Pomfresh.

- Elle vous a vu ?

- Elle aura le temps. Plus tard, répondit Neville en se massant la nuque. Quand tout ça se sera calmé.

- Kingsley Shacklebolt risque de vous demander de témoigner au procès des Carrow.

- Je veux bien les emmener moi-même à Azkaban, s'il le faut, dit-il en s'animant aussitôt. Et j'ai promis à l'AD qu'on assisterait tous au procès, alors on viendra tous témoigner.

Minerva sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il était devenu un homme, il avait poussé presque tout seul, avec juste un peu d'aide de la part de Harry Potter. Elle s'était fait du souci pour lui, durant sa première année. Solitaire, timide, renfermé, maladroit, et presque orphelin… Et le voir ainsi la rendait fière, elle était aussi fière de lui qu'elle ne l'était de Harry, Ronald, Hermione et Ginevra. Ses élèves, des enfants encore, et déjà des héros…

- Professeur ?

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son visage inquiet, et sourit.

- J'étais juste en train de penser… Que j'espérais y être un peu pour quelque chose, dans ce que vous êtes devenu.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant d'estimer l'importance d'un aveu aussi rare et inattendu venant de sa part, puis il sourit et tapota la main ridée de son professeur posée sur la table de travail.

- Vous y êtes pour beaucoup, assura-t-il. Vous…

Il fut interrompu par un bâillement qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler.

- Aha ! , s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant. Pas fatigué, vraiment ? Ne vous avisez plus de me mentir, Londubat. Venez avec moi. Vous allez dormir, que vous le vouliez ou non. Les guérisseurs sont arrivés, ils ont certainement ramené tout ce qu'il faut.

Neville ne tenta même pas de protester. Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche, et d'une main hésitante reprit également l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Professeur ? , demanda-t-il quand il eut refermé la serre. Je… Qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ?

Minerva contempla un instant la garde de l'épée, incrustée de rubis, puis d'une voix lente elle répondit.

- Eh bien, selon les dernières volontés d'Albus, elle appartient à Potter.

Neville baissa à nouveau les yeux sur l'épée, puis comme pour lui-même, il murmura :

- Alors je vais la lui rendre.

Tous deux revinrent au château d'un pas serein, chaque pas leur rappelant un peu plus l'horreur des dernières heures, qu'ils avaient presque oubliée en restant ainsi dans cette serre. Elle comprit qu'il était parti pour tenter de faire le point, que c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux, qu'il pourrait y passer des heures, des jours, dans son refuge. Et soudain une idée lumineuse lui vint.

Peut-être que dans quelques années, il accepterait de revenir à Poudlard. L'école aurait toujours besoin d'un tel défenseur. Même quand tout serait reconstruit.

---------

Minerva observait attentivement Harry, assis à la table de Gryffondor, qui semblait incapable de quitter des yeux le petit Ted Lupin qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ginevra était assise à côté d'eux, Hermione de l'autre côté, caressant du bout du doigt un des pieds qui s'agitaient sans cesse. Ronald regardait le bébé par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. Luna Lovegood était assise sur une chaise à proximité du petit groupe, apparemment captivée par les couleurs des cheveux du bébé. Quant à Neville, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire, il était profondément endormi à l'infirmerie.

Elle détourna les yeux, et fut heureuse d'apercevoir son rêve se réaliser discrètement à l'entrée du château.

- Un instant ! , s'exclama-t-elle en descendant précipitamment les marches du perron.

Les Aurors s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent, forçant également les Carrow qu'ils emmenaient à faire face à la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Minerva se campa devant eux, les inspectant de haut en bas, un sourire pincé aux lèvres.

- Vous finirez vos jours dans un établissement qui vous est bien plus adapté, gronda-t-elle en les fusillant du regard. Croyez bien que si vous osez remettre le nez dehors, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous, au point que vous regretterez presque de ne pas avoir affaire à des Détraqueurs.

Et soudain, elle gifla Alecto, puis Amycus. Et après un dernier regard, elle se retourna, et traversa la foule d'élèves et de combattants réunis sur les marches, qui éclatèrent de rire et l'applaudir à son passage.

***

_J'adore le couple Tom/Minerva, malheureusement trop rare. Dans l'univers de JKR, Minerva n'a qu'un an de plus que Tom, je me suis juste un peu arrangé pour qu'ils soient de la même promo… A la semaine prochaine !_


	6. Terry

**6. Terry**

Terry Boot suivit Neville Londubat des yeux quand celui-ci quitta la Grande Salle après le discours de Rogue. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cet incident le fit sourire, un sourire qui s'élargit en voyant Luna Lovegood se lever et partir à son tour.

- Ils ont du culot, ces trois-là, murmura Anthony, assis à côté de lui.

- Ils ont pénétré au Ministère par effraction, faut pas l'oublier, rappela Michael avec un hochement de tête. Ils ont le culot dans le sang.

- Oh, Londubat aussi ? , ricana Anthony en se servant en purée.

Michael eut un sourire un peu moqueur, concédant la défaite, tandis que le professeur McGonagall sortait à son tour du réfectoire.

- Ouais, bon… Peut-être pas Londubat, non… Mais Ginny…

- Ah, la fameuse Ginny…

- La ferme, Boot.

Anthony eut un rire discret, mais il retrouva rapidement son sérieux. Après quelques secondes, Terry reprit la parole.

- Potter n'est pas revenu.

- Avec les rumeurs qui circulent sur lui ? C'était évident.

- Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? , demanda Anthony, les sourcils froncés.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Terry. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ça.

Anthony eut une moue dubitative, et s'attaqua à son assiette avec un enthousiasme évident.

- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'est passé là-haut, reprit-il la bouche pleine. C'est comme avec Diggory…

- Et tout le monde a compris à la fin que Diggory avait bien été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui, l'interrompit Terry d'une voix calme. Malefoy et Rogue étaient également là-haut, et selon moi, si je devais trouver un meurtrier, je miserais davantage sur Malefoy que sur Potter…

Michael se redressa, et Terry et Anthony se retournèrent discrètement en direction de la table de Serpentard, jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy, qui était étonnamment discret pour une rentrée scolaire. D'ordinaire, il se vantait des voyages qu'il avait fait, ou de tous les gens influents qu'il avait rencontrés en à peine deux mois. Malefoy comprit leur petit manège et les fusilla du regard, et Anthony fit semblant de commencer à se ronger les ongles, tandis que Michael laissait échapper un petit cri d'effroi en portant la main à sa bouche.

- Et je parierais mon compte en banque entier sur Rogue, ajouta Terry en se retournant, après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Mais seule Padma se trouvait près d'eux.

- Padi ? , demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Où est Lisa ?

Padma releva la tête de son assiette et lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Avec Kevin, probablement. Ou peut-être toute seule. Ou à Azkaban. J'en sais rien.

- Elle était aussi née-Moldue ? , demanda Michael, visiblement étonné.

- Oui, et elle l'est toujours, répliqua Padma en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh, tout doux, là, reprit Michael en levant les mains dans un geste d'innocence. J'ai rien fait. J'en savais rien, moi.

Padma haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Les garçons firent de même, et seul le retour de McGonagall dans la Grande Salle, seule, les détourna de leur repas.

- Ce que je voudrais, en fait, reprit Padma en se rapprochant, comme si elle ne pouvait se retenir davantage, c'est… faire quelque chose… Je ne pourrai pas rester ici, comme ça, à ne rien faire, à ne pas agir, sans savoir comment elle va, comment ils vont, tous !

- On est tous comme ça, Padi, assura Terry en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Et tu pourrais déjà faire pas mal, ajouta Michael.

- A moi toute seule ?

- Eh, intervint Michael avec un léger sourire. Tu crois que Ginny, Londubat et Loufoca sont partis en signe de soutien à Rogue et aux Carrow ?

- Et ça change quoi ?

- Allez, Padi, tu dois t'en douter… Ce n'est pas parce que Potter n'est pas là que Ginny ne tentera rien…

Padma réfléchit un instant, puis un sourire éclaira quelque peu son visage.

- Vous croyez vraiment que les Carrow vont suivre la voie d'Ombrage ? J'veux dire… Dans le sens… Perte totale de leurs nerfs ?

- Oh, j'espère ! L'ennui, c'est qu'il faut s'attendre à tout de la part de Mangemorts, qu'ils perdent le contrôle de leurs nerfs, ou non… Surtout ceux qui ont… une sorte… d'immunité diplomatique ?

Terry jeta un regard lourd à Michael, mais dût bien admettre que c'était l'expression qui convenait le mieux.

-

Terry descendit en hâte les escaliers de marbre, déjà en retard pour son premier jour. Arrivé à la dernière marche, il faillit la manquer et tomber en voyant le graffiti sur les grandes portes. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, et rejoignit d'un pas mesuré la table de Serdaigle.

- Ca n'a pas mis longtemps, murmura Michael avec un sourire satisfait. Qui l'a fait, d'après toi ?

- Luna n'en faisait pas partie, elle n'est pas redescendue du dortoir de toute la soirée, dit Anthony avant de mordre dans une saucisse.

- La liste se restreint progressivement, ironisa Michael. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut répondre, maintenant.

Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de son sac, regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, puis se tourna vers ses amis.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Ne pose pas de questions, écris qu'on en fait partie ! La descente des Carrow dans les dortoirs hier soir m'a suffisamment mis en colère.

- Tu comptes envoyer le message comment, au fait ? , demanda Anthony. Par hibou express ?

- Non, cher ami, par sortilège de Télécopie. J'ai pris un peu d'avance cet été.

Il écrivit quelques mots, puis enroula le parchemin et sortit sa baguette. D'un air concentré, il tapota le rouleau trois fois, qui se mit à rougir un peu, puis il reprit son aspect normal.

- Dans le sac de Londubat. Et de Ginny, je ne savais pas à qui l'envoyer, en fait. Je leur ai dit qu'on pourrait remettre les Gallions de l'AD en circulation.

Il déroula le parchemin, et Terry vit que l'encre avait disparu.

- Sincèrement, Corner, parfois je me dis que ta vie est bien vide, pour que tu prennes autant d'avance en deux mois. Cho ne t'a pas un peu occupé ?

- La ferme, Boot.

Anthony éclata de rire pour de bon, cette fois. Terry eut également un petit rire, mais très vite il retrouva son sérieux.

- Où est Padma ?

- Derrière, répondit Anthony en pointant du doigt par-dessus son épaule.

Terry se retourna et vit Padma rire à une plaisanterie de Zabini, assise à côté de lui à la table de Serpentard. Il ne put se l'expliquer, mais ceci ne le mit pas à l'aise.

--

Terry s'éloigna en quelques pas de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, et poussa de côté une tapisserie qui dissimulait un escalier.

- Alors ? , l'accueillit Anthony avec un sourire malicieux. Ca a marché ?

- On va bien voir. Rogue devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

- T'as réussi ? , demanda Michael depuis le haut des escaliers.

- On va voir. Contente-toi de faire le guet, toi ! Si Rogue passe ici et qu'il nous voie, on est bons pour une retenue de plus. Et Ginny organise une réunion, ce soir, et…

Il fut interrompu par des pas qui s'approchaient dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la tapisserie.

- Sang pur, murmura Rogue.

- Non.

Anthony eut un sourire, et Michael se mordit les lèvres.

- Sang pur, répéta-t-il plus clairement.

- Toujours non.

Terry pouvait parfaitement s'imaginer Rogue planté devant la gargouille, les sourcils froncés, la colère montant en lui. Il était devenu de plus en plus facile de l'agacer, depuis que Neville, Luna et Ginny avaient tenté de voler l'épée. C'est d'ailleurs d'eux que Terry tenait l'idée du mot de passe.

- J'ai dit « sang pur », aboya Rogue.

- Et j'ai dit « non ».

Il avait eu du mal à trouver un sortilège de confusion suffisamment puissant pour passer outre les enchantements auxquels était soumise la gargouille, mais à chaque nouvelle tentative de Rogue, Terry se sentait de plus en plus fier de lui.

- Alors que dois-je dire, au juste ?

- Le mot de passe correct.

- Quand a-t-il changé ?

- Il y a cinq mois, quatre jours et dix-sept heures.

- Qui l'a changé ?

- Le directeur de Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore.

- Il est mort depuis longtemps, imbécile.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

Rogue poussa un juron sonore ; Anthony se détourna, les épaules secouées d'un fou rire silencieux, tandis que Michael s'écroulait sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier en se tenant les côtes.

- Y a un problème ? , demanda une voix nasillarde.

Amycus Carrow avait rejoint Rogue. Terry remonta encore quelques marches, prêt à partir au cas où il viendrait à Carrow l'idée d'inspecter l'escalier secret. Anthony l'imita, sans pour autant arrêter de sourire.

- Ce truc ridicule refuse de me laisser entrer dans mon bureau. Il prétend que le mot de passe a changé.

- Qui l'aurait changé ?

- Dumbledore, selon lui.

- Rogue, il est mort, j'étais là-haut, je t'ai vu l'achever, c'est pas possible que…

- La ferme !

Terry faillit rater la marche suivante, sous le choc. Anthony s'immobilisa également, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Michael s'était relevé, et son sourire avait totalement disparu. Les trois élèves restaient là, immobiles, comme pétrifiés par cette nouvelle, fixant sans la voir la tapisserie qui les dissimulait.

- Tu as vérifié les alentours ? A tous les coups c'est encore une farce de ces morveux…

Terry réagit aussitôt, comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui lui restaient à parcourir, Anthony sur les talons ; Michael leur écarta la tapisserie et tous trois partirent en courant en direction de la tour de Serdaigle.

---

Terry jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, puis se retourna et fit semblant d'être totalement absorbé par son devoir de métamorphose, qu'il n'avait pas avancé d'un mot depuis plus de dix minutes. En face de lui, Anthony jetait lui aussi des regards nerveux aux étagères remplies de livres de la bibliothèque, s'attendant manifestement à ce que Carrow vienne les retrouver.

La veille au soir, les deux Serdaigle étaient de garde auprès des jeunes élèves en retenue ; malheureusement, ils s'étaient enfuis un peu trop tard, et Terry avait reçu un maléfice dans le dos. Anthony l'avait aidé à rejoindre la salle commune, et Hannah les avait rejoint pour soigner la blessure du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais Terry avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et était toujours très affaibli.

I venait à nouveau de jeter un œil derrière lui, quand une main s'abattit brutalement entre ses omoplates ; le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur en sentant la blessure se rouvrir, tandis que Carrow riait aux éclats.

- Ben pour un Serdaigle, t'es vraiment trop con, railla le professeur en prenant Terry par le bras.

Ce dernier, trop faible pour résister, laissa le professeur l'escorter énergiquement vers la sortie, sous le regard pesant de Madame Pince, et suivi d'Anthony qui s'était mis à vociférer à son tour :

- Foutez-lui la paix ! Je vous jure, quand mes parents vont savoir ça…

- Ah, parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser écrire ça à Papa-Maman ? , demanda Carrow en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Non mais sans blague !

Anthony les suivait toujours, mais Terry n'essayait même pas de lui dire de filer. Il se concentrait pour marcher, soutenu par la main de fer du professeur de Forces du Mal, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui se répandait dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Anthony se tut un instant, puis Terry entendit ses pas mourir derrière lui, et eut du mal à croire que son ami ait si facilement lâché prise.

- Pas courageux, ton pote, grogna Carrow à l'intention de Terry en tournant à l'angle de mur.

Terry ne répondit pas ; à travers le brouillard qui envahissait peu à peu son esprit, faisant passer un voile sombre sur ses yeux, il sentit encore le Gallion chauffer dans la poche de son jean, sous sa robe de sorcier. Et enfin…

- Carrow !

Le professeur se retourna vivement, entraînant Terry avec lui, et ce dernier distingua à peine Anthony, à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Vous êtes un crétin fini. Un imbécile, comme j'en ai jamais vu. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Carrow lança un maléfice, qu'Anthony évita avec aisance.

- Je me posais quand même une question, si les Moldus sont si moches et si bêtes que la seule explication logique est qu'ils ont dû se croiser avec des singes…

D'autres étincelles jaillirent de la baguette de Carrow, mais Anthony fit un bond de côté, et continua sur sa lancée :

- … avec quoi votre mère a bien pu…

Carrow lâcha brutalement Terry, qui tomba à genoux. Il se lança aussitôt à la poursuite d'Anthony qui éclata de rire et fila dans l'autre direction. Terry tenta d'attraper son Gallion pour lire le message, mais il sentit deux mains puissantes s'insinuer sous ses bras et le traîner en arrière. Incapable de voir quoique ce soit, il sentit encore quelqu'un lui attraper les genoux, et une main fraîche se poser sur son front.

- Ca va aller, Terry, murmura Hannah. On t'emmène où tu sais. Pomfresh m'a donné la potion qui te manquait…

Terry gémit encore, puis sombra pour de bon.

Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, confortablement installé, allongé sur le côté dans un lit aux draps blancs et doux ; Hannah était assise à côté de lui, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant, et lui tenait le poignet en consultant sa montre.

- C'est… la Salle ? , murmura-t-il en clignant des yeux pour faire le point.

- Oui. Neville s'est surpassé, il a créé une infirmerie très réaliste.

Terry regarda autour de lui, et vit qu'Anthony était allongé sur le ventre dans un lit à côté de lui, torse nu, endormi. Ou inconscient, se reprit Terry en voyant qu'Ernie laissait couler une potion sur le dos meurtri de son camarade ; son fameux mélange de dictane et d'essence de Murlap, à en juger par l'odeur.

- Carrow, expliqua Hannah à mi-voix en reposant le poignet de Terry. Les chaînes. Contre le mur.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Terry s'imaginait déjà parfaitement la scène.

- Il va rester ici quelques jours. Les Carrow vont penser qu'il se terre dans un coin, et qu'il lèche ses blessures comme un animal. Il aura encore tellement mal qu'ils vont penser qu'il n'a rien fait pour se soigner. Ca passera inaperçu.

Hannah poussa un profond soupir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et Terry parvint à lui prendre la main pour la serrer dans la sienne, essayant silencieusement de la calmer. Hannah répondit avec douceur, et sourit en se relevant :

- En arrivant ici, il était encore assez conscient pour me demander de te laisser un message : « Ca en valait la peine. J'aime pas qu'on s'attaque aux fillettes. »

- L'enfoiré…

Le sourire d'Hannah s'élargit, et Terry referma les yeux, tout prêt de retomber dans l'oubli.

- Repose-toi, murmura son amie en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

----

- Bon, je crois qu'on en a fini pour ce soir. Bonne nuit à tous, dit Neville en agitant sa baguette pour ranger les coussins.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, puis Terry s'avança vers Neville. Il se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec Ginny, avec qui il ne s'était jamais beaucoup entendu.

- Neville ?

- Hum ? , répondit-il en remettant un livre sur son étagère.

- Je… Je voudrais te demander… A propos de Padma… Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais lui demander d'arrêter ?

Neville le regarda un instant, puis soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Terry, je ne peux pas. J'ai bien essayé, je lui ai dit cent fois qu'elle pouvait arrêter, qu'on se débrouillerait, même si ce serait plus dur si on ne pouvait pas savoir les plans des Carrow et les combines de Zabini, mais elle refuse.

- Les notes de Padi ont beaucoup baissé, elle s'endort souvent en pleurant, et tu as bien vu ses cernes ?

- On a tous les mêmes. Parvati aussi.

- Ca vient peut-être de toi, ça. Tu le fais peut-être exprès pour qu'elles se ressemblent toujours autant, Londubat, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, je te demande de trouver autre chose ! , s'exclama Terry.

Neville se redressa aussitôt, soudain beaucoup moins calme. Terry sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible en parlant de Parvati.

- Elle refuse, Boot. Je n'y peux rien. Elle est têtue. Et si moi aussi, je peux me permettre de parler des relations que tu peux avoir avec une des Patil, je te suggérais de ne pas la laisser savoir ce que tu viens de me dire. Elle le prendrait très mal.

Terry tenta de répondre, mais il sut que Neville avait raison.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle, je le sais. On s'inquiète tous pour elle, reprit Neville après un soupir. Elle joue un jeu dangereux, et si les Carrow apprennent qui nous informe de leurs plans, elle aura de sérieux ennuis.

- Parce que torturer sa sœur « pour la bonne cause », ce n'est pas encore assez dur ?

Neville le fusilla du regard, et quand il répondit, Terry sentit qu'il contenait sa colère.

- Si. C'est horrible. Mais Padma aurait déjà pu lâcher l'affaire avant. C'était son idée.

- Alors tu n'es pas responsable ?

- SI ! Je suis responsable de chacune des blessures des membres de l'AD, parce que c'est moi qui leur redonne encore espoir, même si on n'a aucune nouvelle de Harry ! , s'écria Neville en serrant les poings. Je n'ai même pas pu empêcher les Mangemorts d'enlever Luna ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé à Parvati, je n'ai jamais voulu que Padma soit poussée à faire ça ! Mais elle l'a fait, malgré tout, et je ne lui ai pas mis la baguette dans la main !

Terry et Neville se défièrent du regard un long moment. Ernie et Hannah étaient restés en arrière, pour préparer leurs nouvelles potions, et les regardaient d'un air inquiet. Puis Terry baissa les yeux, se passa une main sur le visage et soupira, soudain très las. Il sentait qu'il avait eu tort de s'en prendre à Neville, mais c'était tellement plus facile de trouver un responsable supplémentaire du malheur de Padi, que de tenter de faire quelque chose par lui-même.

Neville poussa un profond soupir, et Terry le sentit lui frapper l'épaule, comme pour le remettre en marche.

- Je suis navré, Terry, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Si tu veux qu'elle s'arrête, il faudra que tu l'en persuades par toi-même. J'ai déjà essayé. J'ai échoué. Tu auras peut-être plus de chances.

- Merci. Bonnes vacances, Neville, conclut Terry en s'éloignant sans plus un regard.

- A toi aussi.

----

Terry s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil confortable devant la cheminée de la salle commune, le regard perdu dans les braises mourantes. Il reprit une gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

- Ils sont vivants, murmura Anthony pour la énième fois ce soir-là, effondré dans le fauteuil à côté de Terry. C'est officiel, plus jamais je ne serai le sceptique de l'AD.

- Mais il nous en faut un, Goldstein, protesta mollement Michael depuis le canapé où il était allongé. Sinon, Neville ne pourra pas se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un.

- Je ne vois pas Neville se passer les nerfs sur qui que ce soit. A part Rogue, peut-être, intervint Padma en redescendant du dortoir. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est deux heures du matin.

Malgré cela, elle vint se percher sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait Terry, et lui prit délicatement sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre des mains pour en prendre une gorgée, laissant son autre main s'égarer dans les cheveux de son ami. Terry ne dit rien, se contentant de fusiller Anthony du regard ; le sourire de celui-ci ne fit que s'élargir.

- On fêtait encore cette bonne nouvelle, répondit Michael d'une voix endormie.

- Y a de l'ambiance, répliqua Padma avec un sourire.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Padi, lui reprocha Terry en reprenant sa bouteille. Si quelqu'un apprenait que tu fricotes avec tes ennemis de l'AD…

- Ah, fricoter…, soupira Anthony, soudain parcouru d'un frisson imaginaire.

Terry se redressa, saisit le coussin derrière lui, et le jeta d'un geste précis à Anthony, dont le rire se transforma en protestation quand le coussin frappa sa bouteille et l'aspergea de Bièraubeurre.

- La ferme, Goldstein, l'interrompit Terry.

- Je sais, répondit Padma. Mais je ne pense pas que les plus jeunes diront quelque chose. Ils détestent les Carrow, et les plus âgés les méprisent de tout cœur.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas arrêter ? , demanda Terry en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre bleue qui dévoilait à peine sa chemise de nuit assortie. Il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux d'un noir profond. Même quand il n'avait qu'onze ans, il se souvenait de l'avoir trouvée très jolie. Et cette année, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il avait commencé à la trouver encore plus jolie que sa sœur ; bien sûr, un esprit rationnel lui aurait dit qu'elles étaient strictement identiques, et les Carrow s'étaient déjà fait prendre, mais Terry persistait à croire que Padma avait une douceur dans le regard que Parvati n'avait pas.

- Non, Terry. J'ai encore la force de continuer. Dis-moi juste que ça ne ressemble pas à…

- Non, intervint Anthony, soudain plus sérieux. Tu ressembles plus à une espionne infiltrée.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, dit Padma avec un sourire. Et sur ce, je m'en vais. Bonne nuit, les garçons.

Tous trois répondirent dans un grognement inintelligible. Mais juste avant de partir, Padma se pencha et embrassa Terry sur le front. Celui-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il l'entendit s'éloigner, et quand ses pas furent inaudibles, il se cala dans son fauteuil, prêt à subir les railleries…

- Padma ne fricote qu'avec un seul ennemi de l'ordre établi, ricana Anthony en sirotant le peu de Bièraubeurre qu'il restait dans sa bouteille.

- La ferme, Goldstein, répéta Terry en vidant sa bouteille.

Il jeta un regard courroucé à Michael, qui sut qu'il devait intervenir :

- Si tu avais un peu plus d'expériences en matière de filles, Anthony, tu arrêterais de parler de Ginny, Cho, Susie et Padma de cette manière.

- Hé ! Y a eu Tracey !

- De Serpentard. Traître.

- Oh, ta gueule, Boot ! , s'exclama Anthony en se relevant. Au moins, moi, je n'ai jamais bavé devant une fille sans oser l'embrasser.

Et sur ce, il posa sa bouteille sur la table basse, et partit se coucher. Quand il fut sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, Michael se tourna vers Terry et lui sourit.

- Tu l'as embrassée, hein ?

- Non.

Le sourire de Michael disparut, et il écarta les mains comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Crétin !

-----

- Bon, c'est terminé, j'abandonne, s'exclama Anthony en enroulant son rouleau de parchemin, excédé. Si Vector voulait me voir renoncer, c'est gagné !

- Si tu t'y étais mis un peu plus tôt, à ce devoir…

- Oh non, non. J'aurais pu m'y mettre en septembre que ça n'aurait pas été mieux. Tant pis. Ma moyenne peut compenser un D. Et si je cartonne au prochain devoir, je peux même me payer le luxe du T.

Il s'étira en baillant, puis regarda autour de lui la salle commune presque déserte ; à travers les hautes fenêtres, on pouvait voir un ciel étoilé magnifique. Terry profita du fait qu'Anthony avait enfin abandonné pour fermer le livre qu'il tentait désespérément de lire depuis un quart d'heure. Il était trop préoccupé pour pouvoir se concentrer ; Flitwick avait convoqué Padma il y avait plus d'une demi-heure, et elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

- Elle ne devrait pas tarder, murmura Michael en tournant une page de son lexique de runes anciennes.

A ce moment précis, Padma entra dans la salle commune. Elle ne s'attarda pas, et ne leur accorda même pas un regard ; elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis claqua violemment la porte de son dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? , s'étonna Anthony.

- Tu devrais aller la voir, Terry, conseilla Michael.

Terry acquiesça et se leva aussitôt. Il monta les escaliers du dortoir des filles, heureux que les professeurs aient levé le système d'alarme, afin que les garçons puissent également monter dans les dortoirs des filles en cas d'urgence. Il se retrouva devant sa porte, frappa doucement, mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Padi ? , demanda-t-il doucement en entrant.

Padma était recroquevillée sur son lit, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. Terry s'approcha timidement d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et posa une main sur son bras. Padma se retourna, et Terry vit ses yeux rouges et humides.

- Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Les Mangemorts ont tué mon père, Terry, murmura Padma. Je n'ai pas trop compris les circonstances, ma mère me les expliquera demain, mais je…

Elle s'interrompit, incapable de continuer, se redressa et enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de Terry. Celui-ci la serra aussitôt dans ses bras, le nez dans ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles inutiles au creux de son oreille.

- Si seulement j'avais accepté… de partir chez nos cousins à Bombay… Il serait…

- Arrête, Padi, l'interrompit-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la faute de beaucoup de monde, mais certainement pas la tienne. Ca ne sert à rien de te torturer comme ça, ma belle. Chut, allez…

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, peut-être même un quart d'heure. Terry la berçait doucement en lui caressant les cheveux, l'épaule humide des larmes de Padma. Enfin, elle se calma, et finit par s'assoupir. Terry l'allongea sur son lit, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux humides de son visage un peu plus paisible, se releva et s'apprêta à partir, quand un murmure le fit se retourner.

- Terry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux rester avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Terry poussa un profond soupir, se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis se rassit sur le lit. Il s'allongea doucement à ses côtés ; Padma lui prit le bras et le fit passer autour de ses épaules, puis se lova contre lui, les yeux fermés, une main sur son torse. Terry inspira profondément, les yeux fermés lui aussi, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la jolie fille sous son bras, et à ce qu'il aurait davantage envie de faire avec elle que de lui servir d'oreiller. Il fallait qu'il parle.

- Tu… Tu vas continuer, avec Zabini ? , demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre plus ferme.

- Non. Je ne pourrais plus.

Terry se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement, conscient que cela aurait paru bizarre aux yeux de Padma.

- Tu pourras rester dans la Salle sur Demande, avec Neville et Ernie. On pourrait loger tout le monde là-bas.

- Oui. C'est une bonne idée.

- Au moins tu seras à l'abri. Les Carrow ne te feront pas payer ta haute trahison. Hé, attends, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant un peu d'elle, et Parvati ?

- Eh bien ?

- Elle et Lavande se sont réfugiées chez Neville et Ernie, cet après-midi même.

- Je sais. Mais on peut arranger ça facilement. Parvati passera par le souterrain qui mène à la Tête de Sanglier, on… on dira toutes les deux au revoir à Dadi…

Terry fronça les sourcils, mais ne put se retenir de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

- Quelqu'un risquera de vous voir. Ils verront que vous êtes là-bas toutes les deux…

- On trouvera un moyen. Et ensuite, on reviendra.

- Vous ne feriez pas mieux de rester avec votre famille ?

- Non. On risquerait d'attirer encore plus l'attention. On va revenir. Et on se cachera dans la Salle sur Demande.

Le silence retomba sur eux, et Terry se rendit finalement compte qu'à présent, une de ses mains était perdue dans les cheveux de son amie, et que l'autre caressait doucement l'avant-bras de Padma posé sur sa poitrine. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendormit, et Terry l'imita rapidement.

------

- Terry ! Où vas-tu ? , s'exclama Neville en quittant enfin des yeux le poste de radio.

- Annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde !

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais Terry n'attendit pas la suite. Il se précipita en dehors de la Salle sur Demande et se rendit compte qu'il était juste au premier étage de l'école. Il dévala les grands escaliers de marbre et entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle.

- Le Ministère et les Mangemorts ont une annonce à faire ! , s'écria-t-il. Ce matin même, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ont pénétré par effraction dans la banque Gringotts, et s'en sont échappés à dos de dragon ! La Gazette du Sorcier donnera de plus amples détails sur cet horrible acte de terrorisme. Je…

Mais un coup à l'arrière du crâne l'empêcha de continuer. Il tenta de se retourner, mais quelqu'un passa aussitôt un bras puissant autour de sa gorge et l'entraîna dehors. Il reconnut Amycus Carrow à son odeur de transpiration.

- Petit con, mais vraiment quel idiot… T'es pas dans la bonne maison, toi…

- Si je peux me permettre, alors vous n'auriez même pas dû avoir le droit d'entrer à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, répliqua Terry en tirant sa baguette. Impedimenta !

Carrow bascula en arrière, mais il entraîna également Terry dans sa chute. Terry se débattit autant que possible, tentant de trouver un bon angle de tir, mais Carrow le tenait toujours fermement. Terry vit du coin de l'œil quelques jeunes élèves les observer, visiblement terrifiés.

- Et alors, morveux, qu'est-ce que Potter a bien pu t'apprendre ? , grogna Carrow. Jamais de corps à corps ?

- Seulement avec des jolies filles, répliqua Terry. Ca n'a pas du t'arriver souvent, hein ?

- Espèce de sale…

Mais il s'interrompit brusquement, frappé en plein visage par des étincelles violettes. Terry se dégagea d'un coup sec, et regarda autour de lui. Demelza Robbins rangeait sa baguette, un sourire aux lèvres, fière d'elle-même. Terry lui rendit son sourire, et s'apprêta à la remercier, quand Alecto arriva, suivie de McGonagall et Chourave.

- Petit imbécile ! , beugla Alecto. Sectumsempra !

- Protego ! , hurla Terry.

Le maléfice ricocha sur le charme du bouclier de Terry et fila dans le grand hall.

- Baissez-vous ! , hurla McGonagall à des élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle.

Les portes du réfectoire se refermèrent en claquant, sans que personne n'y ait touché. Le sortilège les frappa de plein fouet, puis sortit par les grandes portes d'entrée, heureusement ouvertes. Et au même moment, Alecto s'immobilisa à son tour.

- Filez, Boot ! , s'exclama Chourave.

Terry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ; il se releva précipitamment, mais il fut rejeté en arrière par un sortilège puissant. En relevant les yeux, il vit Rogue sortir de l'ombre du couloir et s'avancer vers lui, un vilain rouge colorant ses joues ordinairement blafardes.

- Comment osez-vous ? , gronda-t-il.

Terry se releva une fois encore, plus doucement, sans geste brusque, prêt à passer un très mauvais quart d'heure ; si Rogue avait tué Dumbledore, alors il pourrait facilement le tuer lui.

Soudain, un écran noir de fumée se dressa entre le directeur et lui ; Terry en profita pour s'échapper ; il retourna en courrant dans le grand hall, bousculant au passage plusieurs élèves, monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de marbre, se baissant pour éviter les derniers maléfices de Zabini et Carrow, courut aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs, puis s'engouffra dans le placard à balais qui servait d'entrée à la Salle sur Demande.

Hors d'haleine, il s'écroula contre le mur, entouré des autres membres de l'AD.

- Terry ? Hé, Terry, ça va ? , s'inquiéta Neville en le forçant à le regarder. Hannah…

- Neville, il est trop essoufflé pour répondre, laisse-lui un peu de temps.

- Tiens, Boot, descends ça, conseilla Seamus en lui tendant un verre de whisky.

- Tu n'en as pas assez de proposer ça à tout le monde ? , demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est le meilleur remède contre pas mal de choses, répliqua Seamus avec un sourire en voyant Terry vider le verre d'un trait.

- Il a… raison…, souffla Terry. J'ai annoncé… la nouvelle… à tout le monde. Suis sûr qu'ils le savaient… en plus. Suis trop bête. Et Carrow… mâle… a débarqué… Il voulait m'emmener… Et il n'a pas réussi… Et ensuite Carrow… l'autre… Et après Rogue…

- Et tu t'en es sorti ? , demanda Neville, visiblement impressionné. Le trio, et tu t'en es sorti ?

- Vivant ?

- Seamus ! Tu vois bien qu'il est vivant !

- Ben, pas avant le whisky. Il ressemblait à Nick, avec un teint pareil.

Neville et Seamus continuèrent à se chamailler, et le groupe s'éparpilla, après quelques mots pour Terry. Celui-ci se releva, et croisa le regard de Padma. Elle s'avança vers lui, et l'embrassa doucement au coin de la bouche.

- Tu as sûrement été génial.

-------

Terry descendit les escaliers d'un pas chancelant ; Madame Pomfresh lui avait conseillé de marcher un peu pour s'habituer, mais il avait l'impression que les nouveaux os de ses jambes grinçaient encore. Il devrait faire des recherches pour en apprendre plus sur ce sortilège que lui avait lancé un Mangemort masqué…

_Parce que franchement, c'est une arme redoutable_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Quand il tourna au coin du couloir, il vit Padma assise sur la première marche des escaliers de marbre.

- Salut, dit-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Salut, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Et elle retourna à la contemplation du grand hall, imitée par Terry.

- C'est donc ce qu'on appelle un champ de bataille…

L'escalier avait reçu de nombreux maléfices et sortilèges, et pas une seule de ses marches n'était encore intacte. Terry bougea un peu le pied et écarta un éclat de marbre, faisant crisser sa semelle sur les gravats. Les tentures des quatre maisons qui entouraient l'entrée de la Grande Salle étaient déchirées, quelques fils pendant tristement, à peine agités par la légère brise qui s'engouffrait par les grandes portes ouvertes. Il ne restait quasiment rien de celle de Poufsouffle.

Terry s'attarda un moment sur les cadavres de quelques acromentules qu'on n'avait pas encore débarrassés, mais sa gorge se serra en suivant des traces de sang, comme celles que pouvait laisser un corps qu'on traînait ; les traces disparaissaient vers la Grande Salle, et Terry espéra de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sang d'une personne qu'il connaissait.

- Où est Parvati ? , demanda-t-il soudain sans y penser.

- A l'infirmerie. Rien de grave. Comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai des jambes de nouveau-né, soupira-t-il.

Padma éclata de rire et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le bras.

- C'est malin.

Elle s'arrêta là ; il vit McGonagall sortir du château en serrant un châle autour de ses épaules, puis l'assassin de Bellatrix Lestrange – la mère des Weasley ! – ressortir du couloir menant aux cuisines avec un pichet de lait, un de jus d'oranges et un de jus de citrouille, comme si de rien n'était.

- Elle était…, murmura Padma avec un sourire. Elle était incroyable, hier soir. Cette nuit… Enfin, ce matin.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Padi, tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Seulement si tu viens te coucher aussi. Dans ton lit, et moi dans le mien, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il rougissait.

- Ca marche.

Il se leva et prit la main que Padma lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever.

- Tu veux de l'aide, petit vieux ? , demanda-t-elle dans un éclat de rire en le voyant grimacer.

- J'ai des jambes neuves, je pourrais gambader comme un Scroutt à Pétard, rétorqua Terry sans lâcher la petite main dans la sienne.

Padma sourit et lui serra doucement la main. Terry lui rendit son sourire ; la vie pourrait paraître plus belle, bientôt.

***

_Je vous souhaite un excellent dimanche, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore discuter avec mes lecteurs ^^ !_


	7. Ginny 1ere partie

**7. Ginny, 1ère partie**

Le cœur battant à ses oreilles, furieuse, Ginny Weasley vit le dernier Mangemort tourner sur lui-même, et disparaître. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, et sa colère ne s'apaisa pas ; le chapiteau était tombé à terre, il y avait des chaises renversées partout, la pièce montée gisait dans la pelouse, tous les invités étaient partis. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures à talons qui lui avaient donné des ampoules douloureuses, et poussa un peu une flûte à champagne, dont seul le pied était encore intact, le reste était disséminé dans l'herbe, parsemant celle-ci de petits éclats, comme de minuscules étoiles.

Le silence fut soudain rompu par un cri, et Molly Weasley s'effondra sur une chaise, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Arthur fut à ses côtés en un éclair, de même que Charlie et George.

Elle avait tenu bon. N'avait pas laissé échapper le moindre renseignement ; elle avait suivi le mensonge que Ron avait mis en place malgré son refus catégorique de le laisser partir… Et il était finalement parti.

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration, soudain en proie à un léger vertige. Ils avaient profité de la panique générale pour s'éclipser. Elle avait tellement espéré pouvoir à nouveau parler à Harry, avant son départ. Voire même le convaincre de l'emmener avec lui. Mais c'était trop tard.

L'air froid, hautain et digne, Fleur remit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure, et Bill lui ôta doucement une brindille des cheveux ; la robe de la jeune mariée était tachée de terre et de vin, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une forme de pitié pour elle et son frère. Leur plus beau jour avait été gâché.

- Bon, ben…

Ginny se tourna vers Fred, mais même lui ne parvint pas à se fendre d'une plaisanterie. Il était visiblement à court de mots, massant sans avoir l'air d'y croire le suçon qu'une cousine de Fleur lui avait fait juste sous l'oreille.

- Je vais les prévenir, murmura Arthur à l'intention de son épouse, qui acquiesça sans relever la tête. Ils vont bien, Molly chérie, ajouta-t-il.

- On va mettre la goule au chaud, dit George en s'éloignant, suivi par Fred. Au cas où ils voudraient interroger « Ron »…

Ginny s'approcha de sa mère, s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Elle avala sa salive, perdue dans ses pensées.

Bien sûr, elle savait déjà dans quel chaos était plongé sa communauté, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment senti les effets. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le corps de Dumbledore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les Mangemorts chez elle. Soudain, elle avait vraiment pris conscience de l'horreur des temps troublés qui s'étendaient devant elle, sans même que Harry soit à ses côtés…

_Ca a commencé. La guerre a commencé…_

-

Ginny parcourut le quai des yeux, s'assurant qu'aucun des nés-Moldus qu'elle connaissait n'était présent. Elle n'en avait repéré aucun pour l'instant, en revanche, elle avait reconnu deux Aurors en civil, qui arpentaient la voie 9 ¾ d'un air innocent.

- Ma chérie, promets-moi que tu ne chercheras pas les ennuis, cette année, chuchota sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras pour la énième fois ce matin-là.

- On te fera parvenir autant de nos produits qu'on pourra, promit George avec un clin d'œil.

- George !

Et pour la énième fois, l'un des jumeaux intervenait avant que Ginny ait besoin de promettre qu'elle resterait sage. Eux savaient qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester sans rien faire. Eux avaient deviné que l'AD recommencerait. Mais elle devrait d'abord s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas seule, que Neville et Luna seraient à ses côtés.

Un coup de sifflet résonna sur la voie plus silencieuse que d'ordinaire.

- Allez, Ginny, soupira son père en lui embrassant le front. Bon courage, ma puce.

- Merci Papa. Vous aussi. Et si…

- Oui. On te tiendra au courant, l'interrompit Fred en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Oh, Fred, protesta-t-elle en les lissant à nouveau.

- On se reverra à Noël, demi-portion, dit George en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Chérie…

Ginny fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendue sa mère, monta dans le train et claqua la porte, avant de passer la tête à travers la fenêtre. Le train s'ébranla, et commença à avancer. Sa mère tendit la main vers elle, et Ginny la lui prit pour la lui serrer doucement.

- Promets-moi, Ginny, s'il te plaît…

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour dire encore au revoir, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge ; elle ne pouvait pas voir sa mère ainsi, mais elle ne pouvait pas…

- Je ne peux pas, Maman, dit Ginny en lâchant la main de sa mère. Je suis désolée.

Molly s'arrêta et Ginny s'éloigna d'elle, se sentant coupable de ses larmes. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle aussi, puis referma la fenêtre et se redressa. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis souffla d'un coup et avança dans le couloir.

_C'est parti_, pensa-t-elle.

-

Ginny attendait Neville dans la salle commune en faisant les cent pas devant la cheminée. Quand enfin il descendit du dortoir, il n'était pas seul. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ? , chuchota-t-elle.

- Eh ! , protesta Seamus en fronçant les sourcils. Je peux être utile !

- Il peut au moins faire le guet, dit Neville à mi-voix. On a besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là, Ginny.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et s'engouffra dans le tunnel de sortie.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, les gronda la grosse dame en rose quand ils firent basculer son portrait.

- Oui, on sait, grogna Neville en sortant sa baguette. Tu connais les meilleurs passages, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ginny, on te laisse faire.

Elle les entraîna à travers de nombreux passages secrets, et comme par miracle, ils atteignirent le premier étage sans croiser personne.

- Merlin est avec nous, chuchota Seamus avec un sourire.

Tous trois descendirent en silence les escaliers de marbre, baguette levée, oreille dressée, regardant de tous côtés, prêts à réagir à la moindre alerte. Arrivés en bas des marches, Neville et Seamus encadrèrent Ginny, qui sortit de la poche de sa robe un flacon d'encre ineffaçable que ses frères lui avaient donné le matin même.

- Toujours rien ? , demanda-t-elle en dévissant le bouchon, avant de plonger une mèche de parchemin dedans.

- A ce rythme-là, ce n'est plus Merlin qui nous garde, chuchota Neville. Circé et Dumbledore sont aussi là…

- Rajoute Morgan et Grindelwald, pour avoir certains mages noirs aussi, ajouta Seamus.

Ginny posa la bouteille à terre, fit léviter la mèche, et commença à écrire le sigle géant sur les grandes portes.

- Neville, éclaire-moi, je vois plus rien en haut.

Celui-ci obéit aussitôt, et Ginny remarqua que sa main tremblait.

- Allez, Gin, on ne va pas y passer la nuit, quand même.

- On ne nous laissera pas faire, fit remarquer Seamus.

- Ca y est. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Les garçons regardèrent la peinture rouge et encore brillante ; si Neville paraissait satisfait, Seamus fronçait les sourcils.

- Quoi ? , demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Ils vont comprendre ?

Ginny poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis reprit un peu d'encre en marmonnant.

- Dans le genre casse-pieds…

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour écrire « de retour ».

- Ca fait suite de film moldu, commenta Seamus.

- C'est pas vrai, Finnigan, tu t'arrêtes jamais ? , grogna Neville.

- Le principe, c'est qu'aucun Moldu ne pourra voir ça, renchérit Ginny en fusillant Seamus du regard.

- Mais moi, je connais les films moldus, et…

Il s'interrompit aussitôt, tournant sa baguette vers le couloir d'accès aux cachots. Ginny aussi avait entendu ; elle imita les garçons, un maléfice au bord des lèvres, mais rien d'autre n'arriva.

- Venez par-là, chuchota Neville en entraînant Ginny par le coude.

Ils se cachèrent derrière l'escalier, et éteignirent leurs baguettes.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, dit-il en se glissant doucement sur la première marche.

Ginny l'imita, mais elle sut aussitôt que Seamus ne la suivait pas. Elle se retourna, et le sentit se faufiler jusqu'aux portes.

- Seamus ! Merde ! , siffla-t-elle.

Un peu plus loin, la baguette de Seamus s'alluma, et Ginny le vit graver dans le bois « pour votre plus grand plaisir ».

- Hé ! Y a quelqu'un là-bas ! , s'exclama une voix nasillarde depuis le couloir des cachots. Stupéfix !

L'éclair rouge passa à quelques centimètres de l'oreille gauche de Seamus ; celui-ci détala rapidement en direction des escaliers, où Ginny et Neville avaient déjà monté quelques marches supplémentaires.

- Incarcer… !

- Protego ! , s'exclama Ginny.

Le maléfice ricocha sur le bouclier, et les trois élèves se dépêchèrent de monter les escaliers.

- Attrapez-les ! , hurla une femme depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le noir, en cette nuit de nouvelle lune, ils ne voyaient presque rien ; Ginny tourna un angle de mur, et rentra dans quelque chose de massif et solide ; elle tomba à terre, se retrouvant face à un professeur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

- Stupéfix ! , hurla Neville.

L'homme s'immobilisa aussitôt ; Ginny se releva, et s'engouffra derrière la tapisserie que Seamus tenait écartée. Tous trois montèrent les marches quatre à quatre, gravissant les nombreuses volées de marches à toute vitesse, et enfin, essoufflés, ils se retrouvèrent au cinquième étage.

- La Salle sur Demande ! On peut y aller, dit-elle en se précipitant sur un autre passage qui les mènerait directement au septième.

- On a pas le temps ! Ils vont vérifier les dortoirs. Faut rejoindre la salle commune ! , ordonna Seamus en ratant une marche.

Neville l'aida à se relever, puis écarta le portrait d'un sorcier, qui se réveilla en sursaut et poussa un cri assourdissant.

- Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte !

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, gémit Neville en s'éloignant au plus vite.

Les trois Gryffondor coururent le long du couloir, sautèrent encore quelques marches, dérapèrent à un angle de mur, et se retrouvèrent enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Rentrez vite ! , s'exclama celle-ci sans leur demander le mot de passe.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, et sans un mot aux garçons, Ginny courut jusqu'à l'escalier des dortoirs des filles. Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre, et la referma aussi vite que possible.

- Où étais-tu… ? C'est quoi, ça, du sang ? , s'exclama Elisabeth en la regardant à la lueur des chandelles encore allumées.

Ginny suivit son regard, et vit que de la peinture rouge avait coulé sur la manche de son pull.

- Merde ! , répéta-t-elle en l'enlevant rapidement. Lizzie, rends-moi un service…

Elle ouvrit d'un coup sa malle, fouilla à l'intérieur, en sortit un vieux tee-shirt de Ron et le balança près de la salle de bains.

- Mets autant de désordre que tu peux avec mes affaires. Libère Arnold et laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut. Fais disparaître ce pull, retourne te coucher, et quand les profs débarqueront, raconte-leur ça…

Elle déboutonna son jean et enleva son tee-shirt des Harpies, et reprit :

- Tu étais la première sous la douche, et j'ai juste attendu que tu aies fini. Quand tu es arrivée ici, j'étais déjà là, et je n'ai pas bougé depuis. McGonagall m'a envoyé directement ici après mon départ de la Grande Salle. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi les profs devraient…, bégaya Lizzie en repoussant ses couvertures, les sourcils froncés.

- Fais ce que je te dis ! , s'exclama Ginny en récupérant le vieux tee-shirt. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement, avant de claquer la porte.

Ginny se précipita sous la douche, ouvrit le robinet à fond, enleva ses sous-vêtements et se glissa sous le jet d'eau trop froide… Elle ajusta la température, puis attendit…

A peine une minute plus tard, elle entendit des éclats de voix venant de la chambre.

- Elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivée, récita Lizzie d'une voix assez convaincante. Elle…

- Ferme-la !

Ginny reconnut avec horreur la voix de la femme du rez-de-chaussée, qui était sans aucun doute Alecto Carrow. Elle entendit quelqu'un fouiller dans quelque chose, sa malle à coup sûr, puis une autre voix :

- Voyons, Carrow, vous voyez bien que ces jeunes filles n'ont rien à se reprocher, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

- J'en suis pas sûre, répliqua Alecto. La jeune Weasley s'est déjà fait remarquée, tout à l'heure.

- Vous avez entendu Miss Ford, Weasley n'a pas bougé d'ici depuis tout à l'heure.

Alecto poussa un juron ; Ginny l'entendit sortir en trombe du dortoir, puis des hurlements dans le dortoir du dessus. Elle coupa l'eau, s'enveloppa dans une serviette, et entendit la porte du dortoir se refermer. Elle attendit, le cœur battant, puis Lizzie frappa à la porte.

- Elles sont parties, chuchota-t-elle.

Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis se sécha, enfila le tee-shirt et entra dans la chambre. Ses affaires étaient éparpillées sur son lit, certaines dépassaient de la malle, et d'autres encore étaient étalées sur la moquette.

- J'ai mis un désordre beaucoup plus convaincant, au départ. Moins chaotique, fit remarquer Lizzie en récupérant son roman qu'elle avait laissé ouvert sur le lit de Ginny.

- Merci, Lizzie.

- Tu m'expliques, maintenant ?

- J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le pull, éluda Ginny en ramassant quelques vêtements.

- De la chance de m'avoir, oui.

Ginny se redressa, et vit Lizzie sortir le pull de sous son oreiller. Elle le lui lança, et Ginny le rattrapa au vol. Les deux adolescentes s'observèrent un instant, se jaugeant du regard.

- Alors ? , insista Lizzie en retournant se coucher. J'ai aussi perdu Katherine, Gin, et Megan me manque beaucoup.

Ginny lui sourit, puis laissa tomber ses vêtements dans sa malle, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'AD ?

---

Le lendemain après-midi, c'est de mauvaise grâce que Ginny se rendit au cours d'étude des Moldus, en compagnie de Lizzie et de Luna. Elles s'assirent au fond de la salle, et attendirent en discutant calmement.

- Bonjour à tous ! , s'exclama Alecto Carrow en fermant la porte.

Le silence dans la salle fut immédiat. Carrow avança dans l'allée centrale, un sourire faux plaqué sur son visage difforme ; elle posa son cartable en cuir sur la table, balaya la salle du regard, puis se retourna et accrocha le portrait d'un homme au tableau.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire qui est cet homme ?

Une main timide se leva au deuxième rang.

- Oui ? , demanda Carrow en découvrant un peu plus ses dents gâtées.

- C'est Hambledon Quince, répondit le jeune homme en se recroquevillant un peu.

- Vous connaissez sa théorie ?

- Il prétendait que les sorciers venaient de Mars et que les Moldus descendaient des champignons.

- Exactement. Deux points pour Serdaigle.

Ginny serra les dents ; cette théorie était absolument absurde, tout le monde le savait, mais si Carrow commençait ainsi son premier cours, alors la jeune fille se doutait de la tournure que prendraient les leçons suivantes.

- En fait, si la partie sur les sorciers est absolument ridicule, la partie sur les Moldus a un fond de vérité… Un fond qui pourrait presque aller jusqu'à la surface, en fait, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Ginny fronça les sourcils ; elle se rendit compte qu'à côté d'elle, Lizzie serrait le bord de la table, si fort que ses articulations en étaient blanches.

- Le seul problème, c'est qu'on n'a jamais vu des animaux descendre de plantes comme les champignons.

Cette remarque fut accueillie par un silence encore plus lourd qu'avant.

- C'est horrible de dire ça, murmura l'élève qui avait répondu aux questions du professeur.

- Et pour cette remarque, je t'enlève tes deux points, morveux, répliqua Carrow en se penchant vers lui, toute trace de sourire à présent effacée. Comme je le disais, des animaux ne peuvent pas descendre de champignons. Alors, d'où peuvent venir les Moldus ?

- Ce sont des humains, comme nous…, commença Lizzie.

- Erreur, jeune fille, je le dis et le répète, ce sont des animaux. Sales, méchants, cruels…

_- _Un peu comme toi, murmura Ginny avec fureur.

John Abercrombie, un élève de Poufsouffle leva la main. Ginny savait qu'il était loyal et pragmatique, et qu'il ne partageait certainement aucune de ces idées ridicules.

- Oui ?

- Si les Moldus sont des… des animaux, comme vous dîtes, alors comment expliquez-vous l'existence des sorciers dont les parents sont des… ?

- Encore une erreur. Ces Sangs-de-Bourbe n'existent pas tels quel, ils deviennent sorciers en volant les pouvoirs de véritables sorciers.

- Si on pouvait voler les pouvoirs de quelqu'un, alors il n'y aurait aucun Cracmol ! , s'exclama Ginny en se redressant, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- Miss Weasley, je me demandais quand vous alliez finalement ouvrir votre jolie bouche, ricana Carrow en s'approchant d'elle. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Où j'en étais ? Ah, oui ; il est bien possible de voler les pouvoirs de quelqu'un. Mais comme ces pouvoirs sont acquis par la force, ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que chez un sorcier au sang pur. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe sont généralement des sorciers très moyens, voire vraiment mauvais.

- Hermione est trente fois la sorcière que vous ne pourrez jamais espérer être ! , s'exclama Ginny en se levant à moitié. Et Colin sera toujours meilleur que vous et votre frère réu…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et porta la main à sa joue ; elle entendit Lizzie étouffer une exclamation, et Ginny comprit pourquoi en regardant ses doigts rouges de sang.

- On m'interrompt pas pour dire des bêtises pareilles, siffla Alecto en foudroyant Ginny du regard. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et une retenue, dans mon bureau, ce soir, dix-neuf heures. Maintenant, assieds-toi, petite idiote.

La jeune fille se rassit à contrecoeur, et accepta le mouchoir que lui tendait Luna pour éponger sa joue.

- Et maintenant, si Miss Weasley veut bien se taire, nous allons continuer, reprit Carrow. Sortez vos parchemins et vos plumes, et écrivez ça…

Ginny obéit sans un mot, furieuse, mais elle tremblait si fort qu'il lui était presque impossible d'écrire lisiblement.

----

Les trois coups de sifflet retentirent dans le stade, à peine audibles au-dessus des huées des élèves ; Ginny, la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, mit pied à terre et quitta le terrain, suivie des autres membres de l'équipe. Une fois aux vestiaires, elle jeta son balai à terre, enleva ses genouillères, sans un mot. Les autres ne disaient rien non plus ; la défaite avait été trop cuisante… Deux cents quatre-vingt-dix à vingt...

Elle prit ses affaires de douche et s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau, déterminée à laver cet affront, cette injustice… Mais le match lui revint en bribes… Le coup de batte d'un Serpentard dans le ventre de Seamus, le nouveau gardien… Les cinq penaltys accordés à Serpentard parce que Demelza avait un peu bousculé un autre poursuiveur, et pour quatre autres raisons totalement stupides… Le but refusé parce que Ginny avait soi-disant passé la main dans le cercle en même temps que le Souaffle…

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit, et Demelza Robbins et Rachel Torn la rejoignirent. Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire quelque chose.

Vingt minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Gryffondor sortit des vestiaires. McGonagall les attendait, ses mains tordant sans répit son écharpe rouge et or.

- Miss Weasley, je voudrais vous parler. Et au reste de l'équipe également. Nous pouvons rester ici. Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est de toute façon… aucunement agréable.

Ginny poussa un soupir, puis posa son balai contre le mur du couloir.

- Allez-y, murmura-t-elle, se préparant au pire.

- Le profess… Rogue a décrété que du fait du niveau de jeu aussi lamentable et d'un manque de fair-play aussi flagrant de la part… de l'équipe de Gryffondor, – elle fusilla Jimmy du regard quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour protester – celle-ci est à partir de maintenant disqualifiée du tournoi, pour cette année, et… pour toutes les années où Rogue sera… directeur de Poudlard.

Ginny ferma les yeux, sentant la colère monter en elle, comme un feu prêt à la consumer, comme fréquemment ces dernières semaines.

- C'est dégueulasse, déclara Seamus en fronçant le nez comme si on venait de lui mettre quelque chose de particulièrement immonde sous les yeux.

- J'en suis navrée, poursuivit McGonagall, visiblement furieuse, elle aussi. Sachez que jamais des élèves de Serpentard ne m'ont fait autant honte qu'aujourd'hui, et pourtant… Pourtant de nombreux Mangemorts me sont passés entre les mains, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ginny reprit son balai, avança de quelque pas vers McGonagall, hocha la tête sans croiser son regard, puis sortit du stade. En se dirigeant vers le château, elle entendit à peine les récriminations des autres membres.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, murmura-t-elle en battant furieusement des paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de déborder. Désolée… Je voulais mener l'équipe à la victoire. J'avais fait promettre aux membres de l'équipe d'être irréprochables, pour avoir encore une chance de gagner. Je voulais le faire pour toi… Parce que je peux rien faire d'autre… Mais ça n'a servi à rien.

_Arrête_, dit une voix désagréable dans sa tête. _Le Quidditch ne pourra pas aider Harry. Ca lui est bien égal de savoir qui gagne la Coupe. Il a besoin d'autre chose. C'était juste une façon pour toi de passer tes nerfs sur quelque chose, de te défouler, autrement qu'avec l'AD. _

C'était vrai. Les graffitis, l'insolence, cela la soulageait, lui permettait d'évacuer cette colère, cette rage, qui l'habitait si souvent, depuis si longtemps, qu'elle était presque devenue une amie. Et si Neville et Luna étaient bien là, toujours à ses côtés, ils ne partageaient pas la même vision des choses ; Luna n'aimait pas l'injustice, les mensonges et les complots, et Neville… Neville était également en colère, mais les Carrow, ou Rogue ne l'intéressaient pas. Il se battait en espérant qu'un jour, il serait celui qui vengerait ses parents, et qui tuerait Bellatrix Lestrange. Il voulait cette folle dangereuse. Ginny comprenait bien cela, mais elle ne pouvait encore s'imaginer commettre un meurtre. Ni que quelqu'un comme Neville puisse en arriver là… Mais peut-être que si Rogue continuait ainsi, il arriverait un moment où Ginny pourrait concevoir de se venger personnellement. Et elle avait déjà une idée. Quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment aider Harry, cette fois-ci. Parce que s'il pouvait y avoir un mince espoir pour qu'il l'apprenne, alors il saurait qu'elle se battait toujours pour lui.

A ce moment précis, elle le vit à l'entrée du château ; Luna aussi était là, toujours coiffée de son chapeau en tête de lion.

- Ca va ? , demanda Neville quand elle passa à côté de lui.

- Non, répondit-elle en montant les escaliers de marbre. Non, ça ne va pas.

- On sait déjà tout, intervint Luna. Les Serpentard étaient euphoriques en entendant la nouvelle.

- Ils ont gagné le match, et le championnat. D'avance. Rogue s'en assurera. Il me le paiera. Cher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ? , demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ginny se retourna vivement vers lui, plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle ne fut que vaguement surprise de constater que Neville ne baissait pas le regard.

- Aidez-moi à récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor, murmura-t-elle.

-----

Ginny ramena ses genoux à elle dans son fauteuil en face de la cheminée de la salle commune, à présent déserte. Il était un peu plus de minuit. Arnold escalada l'accoudoir et se mit à couiner. La jeune fille sourit et le caressa du bout de l'index, ce qui fit ronronner la petite boule de poils.

Elle attendrait Neville. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, puisqu'elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Pourquoi au juste, elle ne le savait pas vraiment ; cette nuit n'avait rien de différent des autres nuits, depuis la disparition de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et pourtant, elle avait comme un pressentiment, une impression étrange…

Ces derniers temps, elle se réveillait fréquemment en sursaut, après un énième cauchemar, où Harry l'appelait depuis le fonds d'un puits noir et humide. Elle entendait également Hermione pleurer, puis hurler, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle se réveillait. Et quand elle reposait la tête sur l'oreiller, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas rêvé de Ron.

Il lui manquait aussi, bien sûr ; quand ils étaient ensemble, ils se disputaient sans cesse, et Ginny le supportait difficilement, mais il restait son frère, le seul à qui elle avait dit pourquoi elle paraissait aussi déprimée au début des vacances d'été… Le soir où il avait annoncé qu'il partait, c'est lui qui l'avait consolée – comme un rustre, mais l'intention y était – et lui avait promis de veiller sur Harry et Hermione… Après quoi elle l'avait taquiné au sujet de cette dernière, et Ron l'avait mise à la porte de sa chambre.

Ginny s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil, se demandant encore pourquoi Ron n'était jamais dans ces cauchemars qui la laissaient en sueur, mais qui n'étaient jamais parvenus à lui arracher une larme. Elle les combattait depuis plusieurs mois, ces maudites larmes, depuis le moment où elle avait réalisé qu'ils avaient disparu le soir du mariage.

Mais ce soir, c'était vraiment difficile ; elle était seule, ils l'avaient laissé derrière, comme une chose inutile et encombrante, et si elle se doutait de la profondeur des sentiments que Harry éprouvait à son égard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était peut-être soulagé de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés…

Elle frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts, le souvenir de leur dernier baiser flottant encore dans son esprit ; son regard vert qui lui coupait encore le souffle, ses mains chaudes au creux de son dos ou perdues dans ses cheveux, son rire qu'elle avait réussi à provoquer d'elle-même durant ces quelques semaines fantastiques où le monde était encore à peu près en place…

Et soudain, Ginny abandonna la lutte ; une larme brûlante mouilla sa joue droite, suivie d'une autre. Elle renifla discrètement, puis un sanglot lui échappa. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées et appuya ses yeux contre ses genoux, déterminée à sécher ses larmes, étouffer ses sanglots qui se succédaient sans lui accorder aucun répit, qui voulaient sortir après avoir été refoulés pendant si longtemps, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, peut-être un quart d'heure, et finalement Arnold entreprit lentement l'ascension de sa jambe. Elle releva finalement les yeux, et une dernière larme tomba sur le Boursouflet ; celui-ci émit un couinement de protestation, et quelques secondes plus tard, Neville apparut à côté d'elle, serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

- Hé, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant, l'air inquiet.

Elle s'essuya précipitamment les yeux, puis tenta un vague sourire.

- Salut, Neville. Je pensais que tu en aurais pour plus longtemps que ça.

-------

- Non, déclara Seamus en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Alecto et Amycus Carrow l'observèrent sans mot dire, les traits déformés par la fureur. Il était le troisième à refuser de lancer le sortilège Doloris, après Neville et Ginny, qui se tenaient un peu plus loin, les bras croisés.

- Bon. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On recopie des lignes ? , demanda Ginny avec un soupir dramatique.

- Jette-le ! , hurla Alecto en revenant vers Ginny, et celle-ci ne fit que hausser le sourcil.

- C'est toujours non. Je suis têtue, « professeur ». Je refuse.

- Endoloris !

Ginny s'effondra aussitôt, en proie à des flammes qui lui léchaient les jambes, à des épingles qui s'enfonçaient par chaque pore, sous ses ongles…

- Stop ! Stop !

La douleur se retira, et Ginny ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la gorge à vif d'avoir tant crié ; Amycus maintenait Seamus à terre, et menaçait Neville de sa baguette.

- Oh, alors ça, ça vous fait réagir, hein ? , dit Carrow en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Alors avec ça, juste ça, on arrive à vous faire sortir de vos gonds ? Ah, mais bien sûr. Londubat…

Neville tenta de s'élancer vers Alecto, mais Amycus lui enfonça la baguette dans le ventre, et le jeune homme recula. Ginny eut soudain pitié de lui. C'était une autre forme de torture, pour lui.

- Endoloris !

Sans prévenir, Ginny fut de nouveau assaillie, et hurla à nouveau à en perdre haleine. Quand Alecto releva la baguette, Ginny sentit les larmes s'échapper d'entre ses cils, et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses sanglots.

- Endoloris !

Ginny se tordit de douleur, son corps en proie à des vagues de feu, mais son tortionnaire releva le sortilège plus vite. Elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever à moitié, puis la serrer dans ses bras, et elle reconnut Neville sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit Seamus désarmer Amycus, qui se tenait le nez, le visage ruisselant de sang, et récupérer la baguette de son professeur. Il immobilisa d'abord le Mangemort, puis tourna les trois baguettes sur Alecto, elle aussi désarmée.

- J'ai changé d'avis. Endoloris !

--------

Ginny posa sa dernière carte et laissa les jumeaux finir la partie sans elle. Son regard se tourna vers le feu de cheminée, comme toujours quand elle réfléchissait.

En ce soir de Noël, le Terrier était particulièrement calme. Seuls Ginny, Fred, George et leurs parents avaient partagé le repas de fête ; la plupart des membres de l'Ordre fêtait avec le peu de famille qu'il leur restait encore, Kingsley était toujours en fuite, Remus et Tonks étaient restés chez Andromeda pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule, Charlie n'avait pas voulu abandonner Justin et Kevin en Roumanie, Percy n'avait même pas répondu au hibou de leur mère, Bill et Fleur voulaient fêter leur premier Noël en tête à tête, et Harry, Ron et Hermione… semblaient avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Les jumeaux avaient bien tenté de mettre un peu d'ambiance, mais leurs blagues n'avaient rien changé ; leur mère avait passé la soirée les yeux rivés sur la pendule, comme elle le faisait depuis des mois, d'après leur père. Celui-ci posait parfois des questions à Ginny pour faire la conversation, mais il était tellement préoccupé qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille les réponses monosyllabiques de sa fille.

Elle et Molly sursautèrent quand l'horloge de la cuisine sonna onze heures. Et presque aussitôt, cette dernière posa ses aiguilles à tricoter et fondit en larmes.

- Molly…, murmura Arthur en serrant doucement son épaule.

- Oh, Arthur, je t'en prie ! , s'écria Molly en se levant brusquement. Comment peux-tu supporter ça ? Nous ne sommes plus que cinq, et nous étions neuf avant ! Plus de la moitié de nos enfants ne sont pas avec nous en ce jour spécial, ni Harry, ni Hermione, et tu te contentes de me dire « Molly » d'un air affligé ?

Furieuse, elle quitta le salon et partit dans la cuisine ; Ginny savait qu'elle partait se défouler sur une pâte feuilletée qu'elle étalerait et frapperait avec plus de force que nécessaire. Arthur adressa un pâle sourire à ses enfants réunis sur le tapis devant lui, puis se leva et rejoignit son épouse.

- Et joyeux Noël, murmura Fred en jetant ses cartes par terre.

Ginny ne répondit même pas : elle comprenait ce que ressentait sa mère. Quand elle avait fouillé dans le placard de Ron pour trouver une autre chemise de nuit, elle avait trouvé les trois pulls que Molly avait tricotés pour Harry, Hermione et son frère. Elle savait que sa mère s'était réjouie d'offrir son premier pull façon Weasley à Hermione, qui n'en avait jamais eu, de voir le regard reconnaissant de Harry, qui semblait toujours un peu étonné de recevoir un cadeau, et le sourire presque courageux de Ron qui, Ginny s'en doutait, aurait prétendu aimer le marron juste pour ne pas la froisser…

Elle savait que le plus beau cadeau de Noël que leur mère aurait pu recevoir cette année-là, c'était des nouvelles. Des bonnes, de préférence. Juste pour savoir qu'ils étaient en vie, toujours en fuite, mais sains et saufs. Elle le savait parce qu'elle voulait la même chose. Juste ça. Un espoir. Un nouveau souffle pour mener son combat, une nouvelle arme contre ces larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger une nouvelle fois, comme ce soir-là dans la salle commune, où Neville avait réussi à la consoler…

Elle eut un vague sourire en se souvenant de la manière dont il lui avait dit au revoir sur le quai de la gare, alors que la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de Luna se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée sur le front, sans qu'elle le lui demande, cette fois. C'était encore un peu hésitant, mais Ginny s'était vraiment sentie réconfortée… il ne lui resterait plus que lui, à Poudlard, après les vacances, à présent que Luna avait disparu sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire, là non plus.

Ginny soupira, ferma les yeux et entoura à nouveau ses jambes de ses bras en se balançant doucement. Elle sentit à peine George passer un bras autour de ses épaules, sans dire un mot.

Juste un petit signe… Un second souffle… Une étincelle de vie… Un nouvel espoir…

***

_J'espère que ma Ginny ressemble à celle que vous imaginez ^^. A la semaine prochaine !_


	8. Padma

**8. Padma**

Padma Patil relut sa lettre de Poudlard pour la quatrième fois, les mains légèrement tremblantes, la respiration courte et saccadée. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle aurait juste voulu finir ses études tranquillement, comme tout le monde. Mais simplement parce qu'elle avait le sang pur…

- Padi ?

Parvati n'attendit même pas que sa sœur relève la tête ; elle s'assit à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Ca va ?

- Je… Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, murmura Padma.

Parvati ne répondit pas tout de suite ; elle prit délicatement la lettre des mains de sa sœur et la lut à son tour, en silence.

- Hermione aurait dû avoir cette place, reprit Padma. C'était à elle que devait revenir ce badge, pas à moi. Elle a toujours été la meilleure, puis il y avait Lisa, et ensuite moi. Et elle était préfète, elle aussi, et c'était certainement celle à qui ce rôle convenait le mieux…

- Mais elles ont pris la fuite… Padi, McGonagall a dû penser que tu étais la plus qualifiée pour occuper ce poste.

- C'est simplement parce que je suis la seule des préfètes de notre année à avoir le sang « pur », cracha Padma en se levant brusquement. A ton avis, avec qui je vais me retrouver ?

Parvati se redressa quelque peu, puis soupira et énuméra les possibilités en comptant sur ses doigts :

- Anthony est un sang-mêlé, Ron un traître à son sang… Il reste Ernie et Malefoy.

- Ernie est un Poufsouffle. Ca ne vaut pas grand-chose. Reste Malefoy…

Padma poussa à son tour un profond soupir, puis murmura pour elle-même.

- Tout mais pas ce type… Ou je vais avoir du mal à le supporter…

-

Les jumelles étreignirent leurs parents une dernière fois, puis montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express, déjà bondé. L'atmosphère était différente de celle des rentrées précédentes. La tension nerveuse était presque palpable, et les parents paraissaient aussi anxieux que leurs enfants. Padma repéra facilement les première année, apeurés, qui semblaient vouloir retarder le moment de la séparation d'avec leurs parents en restant le plus longtemps possible sur le quai.

Mais inéluctablement, le coup de sifflet retentit, et tous les élèves durent monter à bord.

- Je te laisse, Pati, je vais rencontrer les nouveaux préfets.

Parvati se contenta d'un signe de tête, puis partit dans une direction, et Padma dans l'autre.

Le train s'ébranla, prit de la vitesse, et finit par quitter le quai. En vacillant un peu, Padma déposa ses affaires dans un compartiment à côté de celui des préfets, puis entra dans ce dernier et salua les nouveaux préfets. Elle échangea quelques mots avec eux, mais le cœur n'y était pas ; elle attendait avec impatience son « collègue », espérant de tout cœur qu'elle s'était trompée, que ce ne serait pas Malefoy… Quand on prêtait l'oreille aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui à la fin de l'année précédente…

Elle vit Ernie Macmillan, qui lui adressa un bref signe de tête et un léger sourire, puis il continua son chemin le long du couloir, regardant dans tous les compartiments devant lesquels il passait.

Ce n'était donc pas lui… Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience, quand elle entendit une voix traînante s'approcher ;

- Cet imbécile de Macmillan… Toujours à fourrer son nez partout… J'espère juste que son petit ami se fera bientôt prendre…

Padma reconnut les ricanements stupides de Crabbe et Goyle, et ferma brièvement les yeux. Malefoy.

Mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci passa devant le compartiment sans s'arrêter, ralentissant à peine pour lancer un sourire mauvais à Padma, qui contempla la robe de Malefoy sans y déceler le moindre éclat d'argent. Mais alors…

- Tu m'attendais, Patil ? , demanda une voix grave.

Padma remonta le long de la robe noire qui lui bouchait presque la vue, et en fut muette d'étonnement…

- Blaise… Tu…

- Cache ta joie. Personnellement, je suis ravi de t'avoir comme collègue.

--

- Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile, dit Ginny en lui jetant un regard indécis.

- Je me sens prête à le faire, assura aussitôt Padma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. J'ai perdu Lisa, je lui dois ça.

- Padi, intervint Terry en se passant la main dans les cheveux, c'est énorme, comme boulot. Tu vas devoir être constamment sur tes gardes, faire attention à tout ce que tu vas dire, ou faire… Et si Parvati un jour se fait prendre…

- Y a aucune raison ! , s'exclama Parvati juste à côté d'elle.

- Exactement, renchérit Padma en serrant la main de sa sœur. Il n'y a aucune raison.

---

- Pour tout vous dire, Miss Patil, je mets en doute votre capacité à assumer une telle tâche.

- Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur, je me sens prête à assumer cette responsabilité.

Padma releva le menton pour insister sur ce point, et Rogue la regarda droit dans les yeux, son expression indéchiffrable. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entrer dans le bureau du directeur du temps de Dumbledore, mais elle sentait dans l'atmosphère de la pièce que Rogue n'était pas à sa place ; tous les portraits étaient vides, à l'exception de celui d'un homme à l'aspect antipathique, et du portrait de Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes sans doute au courant qu'un groupe d'élèves dissidents, qui se surnomme « Armée de Dumbledore » a récemment repris ses activités d'antan ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Padma.

- Savez-vous également que votre sœur est soupçonnée d'en faire partie ?

Padma ne répondit pas immédiatement ; elle savait que Rogue jaugerait chacun de ses mots, et un impair pourrait coûter cher à l'AD.

- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé personnellement. Mais je l'avais deviné par moi-même. J'ai tenté de l'en dissuader, mais… Elle n'a rien voulu entendre.

Rogue n'eut qu'un hochement de tête.

- D'après vous, n'y a-t-il pas conflit d'intérêt, Miss Patil ? Votre sœur faisant partie de ce… gang…

- Je… Je continue à espérer que… si l'Armée de Dumbledore est suffisamment réprimée…

- Durement, intervint Zabini comme s'il ne supportait plus d'être ignoré.

- … durement… réprimée, Parvati retrouvera la raison et… abandonnera ses velléités de rébellion.

Padma releva à nouveau un peu le menton, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux de Rogue.

_Pardonne-moi, Ginny_, pensa-t-elle avec force en se pinçant férocement le bras derrière son dos pour ne pas craquer. Sa mission s'avérait déjà plus difficile que prévue.

----

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle de cours. Padma regardait les élèves plus jeunes qu'elle alignés contre le mur, redoutant le moment où ils devraient s'avancer au centre de la pièce. Des « délinquants », comme les appelaient les Carrow. Des enfants, selon Padma. Elle avait du mal à éviter le regard de Parvati qui, elle le sentait, ne la quittait pas des yeux, depuis le mur opposé où elle était adossée, entre Michael et Terry.

Padma baissa la tête, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Les cris de douleur du plus jeune élève ayant reçu une retenue ce jour-là, un Poufsouffle de treize ans, venaient de mourir, remplacés par ses gémissements.

- Ramassez-le, ordonna Amycus Carrow avec dédain.

Luna s'avança, et murmura quelques mots au jeune garçon. Celui-ci se releva péniblement, et s'effondra sur une chaise à proximité.

- Bien. Au tour de Miss Patil…

Parvati s'avança, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche entrouverte, visiblement terrifiée. Neville tapait doucement du poing sur le mur derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur Carrow, comme s'il espérait pouvoir le tuer d'un simple regard.

- … et Miss Patil.

Padma releva brusquement la tête, espérant n'avoir pas bien entendu. Et à en juger par les regards des autres membres de l'AD, elle n'était pas la seule.

- Allons, Padma. Vous tenez certainement à avoir une bonne note. Il est temps de passer à la pratique, reprit Carrow. Alors avancez-vous.

Padma obéit, les oreilles bourdonnantes, son estomac se tordant comme un animal pris au piège dans une cage trop étroite. Son cœur battait contre ses côtes, au point qu'elle pensait que les autres pouvaient l'entendre.

- Professeur, intervint Terry en se plaçant devant Parvati, c'est mon tour ; je préfère en finir vite…

- Ton tour viendra, Boot, répondit sèchement Carrow en s'avançant pour lui pointer sa baguette entre les yeux. Maintenant, recule. Contre le mur. Tout de suite !

Terry lui lança un regard haineux, mais ne répondit pas et retourna à sa place ; Padma aurait voulu lui exprimer sa gratitude, mais elle ne pouvait courir le risque de se trahir.

- Quand vous voulez, Patil, reprit Carrow avec un sourire malfaisant.

Padma tira sa baguette de sa manche sans y penser, et la pointa sur le cœur de sa sœur. Puis elle fit l'erreur de relever les yeux et de croiser le regard de Parvati, brouillé par les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir. Elle fut alors incapable de bouger, comme hypnotisée par ses yeux si semblables aux siens.

- Carrow ! , s'exclama Neville. C'est…

Il fut interrompu par un maléfice de Carrow, qui lui laissa une profonde coupure sur le front. Michael lui saisit le poignet et le tira en arrière, le forçant à regagner sa place.

Ni Parvati, ni Padma n'avaient bougé ; la main de celle-ci tremblait de plus en plus, elle était incapable de contrôler sa baguette.

Et comme au ralenti, Parvati ouvrit la bouche, puis chuchota à sa sœur :

- Vas-y, frappe. A moins que tu ais oublié ce que courage veut dire, depuis que tu as rejoint le camp des traîtres.

Padma fronça les sourcils, resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et avala sa salive.

Neville se précipita auprès de Parvati et l'aida à se relever. Il la traîna presque jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, refusant obstinément de regarder ailleurs. Luna les rejoignit et tendit un verre d'eau à Parvati. Quant à Padma, elle aurait également voulu sentir quelqu'un auprès d'elle… Terry lui murmurer qu'elle était la meilleure, comme toujours quand il sentait qu'elle était découragée…

Padma sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les regards de haine converger vers Carrow quand celui-ci dit d'un ton détaché :

- Très bien, Miss Patil. Bon boulot.

Lentement, Padma tourna à son tour les yeux vers le Mangemort qui, heureusement pour elle, ne remarqua pas son expression.

_Tu le paieras. Je m'en assurerai_, pensa-t-elle avec rage.

-----

Padma sortit rapidement du compartiment des préfets, prétextant une patrouille dans les couloirs pour échapper aux regards séducteurs de Zabini. Soudain, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre. Elle se releva aussitôt, serrant sa baguette dans sa main, et vit que le train était arrêté.

En écoutant attentivement, elle distingua des éclats de voix venant de devant elle, du milieu du train. Elle courut le long des couloirs, passa devant le compartiment des Serpentard de septième année, où elle aperçut Malefoy, et quand elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte du wagon, celle-ci resta hermétiquement close. Aucun de ses sortilèges ne parvint à la débloquer ; elle se précipita dans le compartiment à côté d'elle et en se tordant le cou, elle vit Neville dehors, sur le pont.

En grimaçant, Padma parvint à ouvrir la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir Luna disparaître, entraînée par un homme masqué. Elle poussa un cri, imitée par les élèves plus jeunes à ses côtés, et fut sur le point d'appeler Neville, oubliant les conséquences qu'auraient pu avoir un tel acte sur sa couverture, quand elle reconnut le professeur Lupin.

Etonnée, elle les vit échanger quelques mots, puis Neville remonter à bord du train. Elle rentra la tête, et vit à ce moment précis Malefoy passer devant le compartiment, ouvrir la porte du wagon suivant, et s'arrêter au milieu du couloir, immobile, les bras croisés, un sourire mauvais plissant ses petits yeux gris. Padma eut à peine le temps de sortir du compartiment, que Neville s'était déjà jeté sur Malefoy :

- Bâtard ! Crétin ! Tu le savais ! Tu étais au courant, et tu n'as rien dit !

Elle le laissa faire, non contente de se venger par procuration de tout ce que Malefoy avait pu dire sur Lisa et les autres disparus, mais se décida à intervenir quand elle vit Terry et Michael lever leur baguette ; elle croisa le regard de Parvati, qui retint les garçons.

- Impedimenta !

Neville fut aussitôt projetée à quelques mètres, et Padma se précipita sur Malefoy, le prenant par le coude pour l'aider à se relever.

------

- Non, non, Padma, attends ! , s'exclama Neville en la rattrapant par le coude.

Padma se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, mais un air buté plaqué sur le visage.

- Tu peux t'arrêter, dit-il pour la cinquième fois. Tu peux tout arrêter, on peut se débrouiller sans les plans des Carrow, de Rogue. Zabini peut être neutralisé autrement, on a des ressources, on…

- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? , l'interrompit Padma en se dégageant brusquement. Tu te fiches de moi ? Qui vous aurait prévenu des soirs où les profs étaient vraiment en réunion, et les soirs où ce n'était qu'un coup monté pour vous attraper plus facilement ? Qui vous aurait prévenu des élèves en retenue, et de l'endroit où ils étaient enchaînés ? Qui aurait empêcher Zabini de vous surprendre près de la Salle à la fin des réunions, si je ne faisais pas tout pour le coincer à l'autre bout du château, si je… si je… si je ne me jetais pas dans ses bras comme une…

Neville baissa les yeux, visiblement à court de mots. Padma se cacha le visage dans les mains, agacée par ses larmes qui l'assaillaient dès qu'elle était seule, le matin, le soir, en pleine après-midi, dans les toilettes…

- Parvati me manque, avoua-t-elle enfin en écartant à peine ses mains. Je la voudrais à mes côtés. Mais parce qu'il y a les Carrow, Rogue, Zabini, l'AD… Parce qu'on est censées ne plus s'adresser la parole, je ne peux pas… Je la vois à peine durant les quelques réunions auxquelles je peux assister.

- Tu lui manques aussi, murmura-t-il. Elle me le dit, parfois.

- Je… Au début, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur, mais… Je me dis souvent que Rogue a dû demander à Carrow que dès que Parvati se ferait prendre… je sois celle qui m'assure… qui prenne toutes les dispositions pour qu'elle ne recommence pas. Comme ça, tu sais… il pouvait se faire une idée sur ma véritable allégeance. Au moins, j'aurais été convaincante, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Padma, reprit Neville en soupirant. Je sais que ça a l'air ridicule, mais je… Je me sens mal à l'idée de te laisser faire ça.

- Tu ne peux rien faire. Je suis préfète-en-chef, si je renonce, je ne pourrais plus rester ici. Et je serais encore plus durement punie que les autres.

Neville ne répondit pas. Padma n'attendait pas vraiment qu'il dise quelque chose, et se calma progressivement en prenant de profondes inspirations.

- Après tout, si, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi…

- Ce que tu veux, répondit aussitôt Neville.

- Fais attention à Parvati. Ménage-la. Elle a besoin de toi.

- D'accord.

-------

Padma se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir ; Hannah grimaça et s'excusa à profusion.

- C'est rien, Hannah, je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès.

Terry poussa un juron sonore et se tourna vers Neville :

- Toi et tes plans bancals !

- Neville n'a rien à voir avec ça, arrête, Terry ! , s'exclama Padma. Je voulais participer à ça. J'ai été blessée, voilà, on ne va pas en faire un plat. Hannah va réparer tout ça.

- Le problème, dit son amie en se redressant, c'est que… Malgré les potions, tu risques de boiter… Au moins pour le week-end. Et si les Carrow le voit, ils voudront savoir ce qui t'est arrivé…

- Il faut trouver un moyen de te cacher quelque part… A l'infirmerie, toi tu peux toujours y aller, et Pomfresh inventera facilement une histoire, avança Neville, nerveux.

- Ou alors je prends ta place, murmura Parvati.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, ébahi ; un silence pesant s'installa sur eux, chacun réfléchissant aux conséquences d'un tel plan. Et soudain, tous se mirent à protester…

- Non, c'est trop dangereux !

- Tu ne peux pas être parfaitement comme ta sœur, même des jumelles…

- Tu ne pourras pas…

- Elle peut le faire ! , les interrompit Padma d'une voix forte, sans quitter sa sœur des yeux. Si je lui explique tout en détails, elle pourra le faire.

--------

- Salut, dit-elle sans un sourire à Zabini en le rejoignant, légèrement essoufflée.

Zabini lui adressa un bref signe de tête, et Padma fut un peu étonnée par cette froideur inhabituelle.

- Quoi ?

Zabini la projeta violemment contre le mur de pierre, et se saisit de la cravate de la jeune femme.

- C'est quoi, ça ? , murmura-t-il.

Padma sentit soudain l'air lui manquer, fixant sans y croire la cravate rouge et or qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle en avait changé les couleurs pour prendre la place de Parvati lors d'une tentative de sauvetage. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée, tellement à cran, qu'elle avait oublié de la remettre en l'état. Ce qu'elle considérerait plus tard comme un acte manqué.

- Je… Je…

- Je le savais ! , s'exclama Zabini en frappant violemment le mur juste à côté de la tête de la jeune femme. Tu m'as roulé ! Tu as joué les espionnes infiltrées, hein ? Tu travaillais pour Londubat, tout ce temps ? Il t'a bien récompensé, au moins ? Tu m'as envoyé ta sœur, des fois ? Combien de fois ? Réponds !

Padma ferma les yeux, refusant de lui faire face, tentant de bloquer les mots avant qu'elle ne puisse les comprendre, mais c'était inutile ; chacun d'entre eux la blessait, lui arrachait quelques larmes de plus…

- Zabini !

Celui-ci s'écarta aussitôt, les mains à hauteur des épaules comme pour se disculper. Flitwick le menaçait de sa baguette, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

- J'enlève quarante points à Serpentard ! , s'exclama le minuscule professeur en s'approchant d'eux. Filez, avant que vous ne preniez ce que vous méritez !

Zabini jeta un dernier regard à Padma, qui sut aussitôt qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Il la rattraperait.

- Miss Patil ?

Padma regarda Zabini s'éloigner, incapable de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains, mais finit par glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et se retourna vers le professeur Flitwick, totalement paniquée.

- Nous pouvons aller dans mon bureau ? , demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Je… Il y a un problème ?

Flitwick poussa un léger soupir, et Padma vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux.

- C'est à propos de votre père.

---------

Padma se réveilla doucement, et ouvrit les yeux sans trop savoir où elle était ; puis tout lui revint en mémoire… Son père… Et les menaces de Zabini… Le visage de Parvati quand elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle…

Elle tenta de se rouler en boule pour mieux se protéger, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Les sourcils froncés, elle se retourna et comprit enfin ; Terry était derrière elle, endormi le nez dans ses cheveux, un bras sous sa tête, et l'autre serré autour du ventre de Padma. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant son visage paisible.

Et soudain elle vit les choses plus clairement ; il était resté à ses côtés, simplement pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas commettre l'irréparable. Sans rien demander, sans rien attendre et ce, toute l'année… C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait tenu le coup… Grâce à lui qu'elle avait supporté les avances de Zabini, qu'elle y avait cédé juste ce qu'il fallait pour détourner son attention…

A partir de cet instant, elle sut que Zabini ne pourrait plus rien lui faire ; elle devrait seulement retourner dans la Salle sur Demande, et une fois là-bas, plus aucun membre de l'AD ne la laisserait se battre seule.

----------

- Padma !

Terry n'eut pas le temps de la retenir ; elle se précipita dans la tour de Serdaigle, dont la porte s'ouvrit sans poser de questions, et les trouva enfin. Comme animée d'une volonté propre, sa baguette s'agita et sépara les deux Carrow. Elle réveilla Amycus et le força à se lever.

Groggy, l'homme pouvait à peine tenir debout, mais Padma n'en avait cure ; elle s'était promise de se venger, elle le ferait. Toute cette année, à jouer les faux-semblants, à lutter tous les jours pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, sans personne parmi ses amis pour l'aider, sous peine de perdre toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait donner à Neville et aux autres… Elle avait l'impression d'y avoir perdu son âme, ou tout du moins son innocence, à coup sûr sa moitié, et Carrow en était responsable.

- Je me suis entraînée, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix sourde. Comme vous pourrez le constater, je mériterai plus qu'un A, cette fois-ci. _Endoloris_ !

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle leva le maléfice, et le regarda se traîner au sol.

- Personne ne t'aidera à te relever.

Elle brandit sa baguette une nouvelle fois, mais soudain, une main de fer lui saisit le poignet et la força à lâcher prise. Pendant un instant horrible, elle crut qu'Alecto s'était également réveillée, mais très vite elle comprit que Terry l'avait retrouvée.

- Tu vaux mieux que ça, Padi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux.

-----------

Padma releva brusquement la tête en entendant Parvati gémir ; elle lui saisit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Sa sœur ouvrit enfin les yeux, et les posa aussitôt sur Padma.

- Salut, chuchota-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Lourde. Et engourdie… Lavande…

- Elle va bien. Elle est ici, Seamus est à côté d'elle.

- Et moi ?

- Un gros coup sur la tête. Mais Pomfresh est confiante, tu sortiras d'ici en un rien de temps.

Parvati sourit faiblement, mais ne répondit pas. Padma se contenta de la regarder, se rendant compte de la distance qui s'était installée entre elles, progressivement, mais inexorablement. Et comme si elle pensait la même chose, comme avant ces mois épouvantables, Parvati murmura :

- On se retrouvera… Je te le promets…

- Moi aussi, je te le promets…


	9. Seamus

**9. Seamus**

Seamus Finnigan monta les escaliers qui menaient à la tour de Gryffondor, plongé dans ses pensées, revoyant encore Neville quitter la Grande Salle pour suivre Ginny. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Seamus avait momentanément oublié Dean. Et c'était la seule lumière qui était venue éclaircir ses heures sombres durant lesquelles il avait parcouru la Gazette du Sorcier, à la recherche du moindre indice sur le devenir de son meilleur ami. Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine en lisant son nom pour la première fois, mais il ne figurait alors que sur la liste des nés-Moldus recherchés par le Ministère ; Seamus avait été soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas tombé dans la gueule du loup, mais il avait fini par jeter le journal au feu, furieux que Dean soit traité de la sorte, comme un criminel.

Il n'avait rien pu faire, à part le prévenir. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, les choses allaient changer. Et Neville pourrait bien avoir quelques idées derrière la tête. Ne faisait-il pas partie de l'équipée du Ministère ? N'avait-il pas été l'un des seuls à combattre les Mangemorts au printemps dernier, avec Ginny et Loufoca ? Oui, il aurait forcément un plan.

- Balivernes, dit-il à la grosse dame, qui s'écarta sans un commentaire.

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux la salle commune bondée, mais Neville n'était pas là. Il monta dans le dortoir, et ne fut que légèrement surpris de voir que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. D'un geste de sa baguette, il alluma quelques bougies, puis s'exclama :

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu dors, Londubat !

Neville ne fut pas long à écarter les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , demanda-t-il.

- Je veux en être, répondit Seamus en se redressant fièrement.

- En être ? De quoi tu parles ?

- De l'AD.

Seamus se rapprocha encore et empoigna fermement un des montants du lit de Neville.

- Je n'en ai pas fait partie longtemps, la dernière fois, mais cette fois vous ne ferez rien sans moi.

- Qui te dit qu'on a l'intention de faire quelque chose ? , demanda Neville en commençant malgré tout à rattacher ses rideaux.

- Prends-moi pour un poulpe ! , s'exclama Seamus. Je vous ai vu sortir de la Grande Salle tout à l'heure, comme tout le monde. Je sais que l'AD va renaître, parce que je sais que Ginny ne se laissera pas faire, pas avec Potter, Weasley et Granger là-dehors. Ils sont peut-être juste en fuite, mais…

- Ron est malade, l'interrompit Neville en se levant lentement de son matelas. Hermione est effectivement en fuite, mais Harry a un plan pour détruire Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Soit, admettons, reprit Seamus. Londubat, je veux en faire partie. Mon père est Moldu, et ma mère est vraiment en danger, et Dean est dehors, lui aussi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il devient, et…

Seamus s'arrêta, à court de mots. Mais curieusement, il semblait que c'était son manque d'éloquence qui avait persuadé Neville de lui faire confiance.

- Ginny et moi avons l'intention de faire quelque chose, tout à l'heure, quand les autres seront partis se coucher, finit-il par admettre.

Ses yeux essayaient de sonder ceux de Seamus, comme pour déceler encore une trace de malhonnêteté, mais comme celui-ci ne détournait pas le regard, ce fut finalement Neville qui rompit le contact en enfilant sa paire de chaussettes.

- Ce sera facile de sortir d'ici, en tout cas, dit Seamus en jetant un regard autour de lui. On n'est plus que deux.

Neville se redressa, contempla un instant la chambre, et hocha gravement la tête.

- Alors faisons en sorte de leur poser autant de problèmes que si on était cinq, ajouta Seamus avec un sourire.

-

Seamus laissa passer Ginny et Neville, puis s'engouffra derrière eux dans la salle commune. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se glissa dans le dortoir juste derrière son camarade, avant d'en claquer la porte. Il s'appuya un moment contre celle-ci, essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire, si les Carrow faisaient encore une descente dans les dortoirs pour trouver les coupables.

- Enlève ton pull, ordonna-t-il à Neville en envoyant voler ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Pourquoi ? , demanda celui-ci tout en obtempérant.

- Il faut faire croire à ceux qui viendront qu'on est là depuis longtemps, expliqua Seamus.

Il ouvrit sa malle d'un coup de pied, en sortit un pyjama, et fouilla encore un peu pour donner une impression de naturel. Puis il se jeta sur son lit, déplia les couvertures, laissa tomber l'un des oreillers à terre, et eut alors une idée lumineuse.

- Crève les oreillers des autres lits.

- Hein ?

- On est en pleine bataille d'oreillers, Nev' !

Neville le regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils, puis sembla comprendre et se précipita sur les oreillers de Harry, qu'il déchira d'un coup sec. Il escalada ensuite le lit et fit de même avec ceux de Ron. Seamus s'occupa de l'oreiller qui lui restait, et en répandit les plumes un peu partout dans le dortoir, s'en mit dans les cheveux, et jeta le reste sur Neville, qui répondit en le frappant avec le seul oreiller intact de Dean. Très vite, les coups plurent, et Seamus ne put se retenir de rire, malgré la gravité de la situation.

Deux minutes plus tard, Amycus Carrow et Flitwick firent irruption dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce cirque ! , hurla Carrow en les fusillant du regard.

- Une bataille d'oreillers, répondit Neville d'un ton d'évidence.

Seamus fut momentanément surpris par le semblant d'assurance de Neville, mais il ne laissa rien paraître et poursuivit :

- C'est une tradition de début d'année. Et là, on profitait du fait qu'on n'était plus que tous les deux.

Il vit les coins de la bouche de Flitwick tressaillir, mais reporta rapidement son attention sur Carrow.

- Pourquoi vous êtes en sueur comme ça ? Et essoufflés ?

- On a élevé la bataille au rang de sport, m'sieur, répondit Seamus avec un sourire triomphant. Faudrait voir ça, hein, Londubat ?

- Un sport. Pire que le Quidditch, renchérit Neville avec un hochement de tête vigoureux.

Quelques plumes blanches tombèrent de ses mèches brunes et il en chassa une qui venait d'atterrir sur son nez. Dans le dos de Carrow, Flitwick se mordait les lèvres.

- Je vous enlève dix points chacun pour avoir mis un souk pareil ! , hurla Carrow en sortant de la pièce.

Flitwick resta un peu plus longtemps.

- Rangez-ça immédiatement, dit-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre sévère.

Et avant de partir, il leur fit un sourire, puis un clin d'œil, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Seamus croisa le regard de Neville, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Pire que le Quidditch ? Mais comment tu parles, Londubat ?

- Ca m'est venu comme ça. Une inspiration soudaine, répondit Neville en ôtant quelques plumes supplémentaires de ses cheveux. Ce n'est pas mieux que « une tradition de début d'année ». Depuis quand au juste ?

- Depuis trois minutes, répliqua Seamus en lançant à nouveau un oreiller, que Neville reçut en pleine figure.

Neville riposta aussitôt en assénant un grand coup d'oreiller déchiré dans le ventre de Seamus, et la bataille reprit de plus belle. Quand enfin tous les oreillers furent vidés de leurs plumes, ils s'assirent sur leur lit respectif, hors d'haleine.

- On aurait pu passer une bonne nuit, s'il y avait encore eu quelques oreillers vivants, conclut Seamus.

A cet instant précis, ils entendirent Flitwick et Carrow redescendre. Aussitôt, les oreillers tressaillirent, puis parcoururent la pièce en tous sens, récupérant leurs plumes au passage. Finalement, sans que Neville et Seamus ne fassent quoi que ce soit, les oreillers se remirent par paire, se dirigèrent vers les cinq lits, et se posèrent avec légèreté sur les matelas. Seamus jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

Il était heureux d'être de retour. Malgré Rogue et les Carrow.

--

- Vous prétendez que mon père est un animal et que je suis mi-homme mi-bête ! , s'exclama Seamus en bondissant de sa chaise.

- T'as tout compris, gamin, répliqua Alecto. Je sais tout de ton ascendance suspecte et de ta mère très influençable.

- Je vous défends de parler de ma mère ! , hurla Seamus en tirant sa baguette.

Neville se leva à son tour et retint Seamus, qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Carrow, au sourire mauvais. Il se débattit quelques instants, puis finit par se calmer.

- Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura Neville en desserrant un peu son étreinte.

Carrow les observait, sa baguette pointée sur Seamus. Dans une brusque secousse, celui-ci se dégagea complètement, et se dirigea vers la porte à grandes enjambées.

- Où tu vas, morveux ? , demanda Carrow.

- Dehors.

- _Impero_ !

Seamus se figea, soudain incapable de faire un pas de plus. Une voix désagréable murmurait dans sa tête : « _Rassieds-toi… Tu n'as qu'à te rasseoir…_ »

_Non. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Toi, tu veux sortir_, affirma une autre voix un peu plus forte. _Pousse la porte et vas-t-en_.

_« Assieds-toi. Viens te rasseoir_ ».

_Tu n'en as pas envie_.

Les deux voix s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis finalement Seamus se retourna. Carrow abaissa un peu sa baguette avec un sourire triomphant, persuadée d'avoir réussi, et le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire. Puis il recula de trois pas, poussa la porte du coude, et sortit dans le couloir, où il ne s'attarda plus.

---

Seamus tâta sa mâchoire avec un grognement, puis remit la glace sur l'ecchymose qui commençait à se former ; qui aurait cru que Macmillan avait autant de rage dans les poings ? Même la poche de glace qu'Hannah lui avait préparé ne le soulageait pas beaucoup. Il aurait voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais Lavande l'en avait empêché.

A ce moment précis, elle le rejoignit sur la première marche de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, où il était assis. Sans un mot, elle écarta doucement la poche de glace, observa quelques instants, puis le lâcha avec une grimace.

- Il ne t'a pas loupé.

- Comme tu dis, grogna-t-il.

- Mais ce n'était pas malin non plus de ta part.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, quand même ?

- Arrête de te poser en victime, Seam', dit-elle d'un ton sévère. Tu es un Sang-Mêlé, tout le monde le sait, et tout le monde s'en fiche. C'est aussi dur pour Ernie et les autres d'entendre des horreurs pareilles de la bouche de cette hyène puante. Il n'y a pas que pour toi que c'est pénible.

- Alors pourquoi je suis le seul à réagir, hein ?

- Parce que tu es irlandais, et que les Irlandais n'ont pas de sang froid, répondit Lavande avec un sourire. Ernie est écossais, il a plus de…

- Classe ?

- Retenue. Tu ne m'entendras jamais dire qu'Ernie est classe.

Seamus eut un sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, qui se changea en grimace du fait de sa blessure.

- Ca ressemble à du racisme, ton truc, protesta-t-il.

Lavande se glissa un peu plus près de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Et alors ? Tant que je suis du côté du plus différent de moi, ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu as plus de points communs avec lui qu'avec moi, murmura-t-il en inspirant discrètement l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Elle avait changé de shampooing. Cela ressemblait à de la noix de coco, et plus à de la vanille.

- Traite-moi encore une foie de Macmillan et je ne te parle plus, décréta-t-elle.

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par les murmures inquiets des quelques élèves encore réunis autour du feu.

- Seam' ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu seras là, cette année, hein ? Pour moi. Tu vas pas me lâcher pour courir à l'aventure, ou parce que les Carrow sont infects avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Seamus poussa un léger soupir ; il ne voulait pas vraiment partir, mais sa mère avait visiblement davantage besoin de lui que Lavande. Il était déjà loin le moment où il s'était presque réjoui de revenir ; à présent, il envisageait sérieusement de quitter l'école après les vacances de Noël, et de partir se mettre à l'abri avec sa mère, afin de rejoindre Mr Finnigan.

- Il te resterait Parvati, finit-il par dire.

- C'est plus pareil, entre elle et moi. Quelque chose a changé, depuis Ron, et…

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel en entendant parler de l'ex-petit ami de Lavande. Il s'était comporté comme une belle ordure, ce type.

- Seam' ?

- Je ne te laisserai pas, Lav'. Je te le promets.

Il sentit une main de fer lui étreindre le cœur mais, raisonna-t-il, sa mère aurait refusé qu'il abandonne ses études.

- Arrête de te poser en victime, jeune fille.

Lavande lui donna un léger coup de poing dans le genou, mais ne rajouta rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et partit se coucher. Seamus enleva la pochette de glace avec une autre grimace et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Il regrettait son attitude envers Harry deux ans auparavant, ce n'était pas nécessaire de la part de Macmillan de raviver sa culpabilité. Il n'avait pas pu faire beaucoup pour se rattraper l'année précédente, alors même si à présent, Harry ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait à Poudlard, il était déterminé à payer sa lâcheté. Au moins pour quelques mois, jusqu'à Noël, et sinon davantage encore.

D'autant que Dean, son meilleur ami depuis six ans, depuis le premier jour, était parti quelque part, avait pris la fuite, et Seamus ne s'attendait pas à avoir de ses nouvelles avant longtemps. Il espérait surtout que Dean ne disparaîtrait pas un jour de la liste des sorciers recherchés par le nouveau régime. Tout comme son père.

Ce dernier était parti chez des membres de leur famille éloignée, en Irlande, où l'influence de Lord Voldemort était plus faible qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Il l'avait dit lui-même, s'il le fallait, il partirait même chez leurs cousins, aux Etats-Unis.

Quant à sa mère, elle était à présent fichée, et si elle n'en avait pas vraiment parlé dans sa dernière lettre, il savait que le regard des gens sur elle semblait être devenu plus pesant et critique lorsqu'elle se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse, et qu'elle en souffrait. Elle était d'un naturel fier, c'est d'ailleurs d'elle qu'il tenait ce trait de caractère, mais il savait que si cette intolérance devait durer, elle finirait par craquer, elle aussi.

----

- J'ai changé d'avis, murmura Seamus en sentant son sang bouillir, furieux. Endoloris !

Alecto s'effondra aussitôt, prise de convulsions, et Seamus fut pris de nausées, mais ne releva pas les trois baguettes qu'il tenait, trop heureux de se venger enfin de celle qui venait de torturer Ginny sous ses yeux.

Tout à sa colère, il n'entendit pas Neville et Ginny hurler, et reçut un coup brutal à l'arrière du crâne, qui le fit tomber en avant, les baguettes lui échappant des mains. Il fut aussitôt littéralement soulevé de terre, et plaqué contre le mur. Amycus appuyait son avant-bras sur sa trachée, forçant Seamus à se battre pour trouver de l'air.

- Petite pourriture, murmurait Amycus en reniflant, son nez continuant à couler.

Seamus cessa un instant de se battre, puis se racla la gorge et cracha au visage de son ennemi, qui fut surpris un court instant.

- Pour nettoyer tout ça, répliqua Seamus en souriant à son tour.

-----

Seamus tira de toutes ses forces, mais la cuisse d'Ernie ne bougea pratiquement pas. Son ami le lâcha, se mordant les lèvres, piégé par la marche qui s'était effondrée sous son pied ; les morceaux de bois s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa cuisse, et Seamus préféra renoncer. Il avait essayé quelques sortilèges, mais aucun n'avait pu aider Ernie.

Ginny était en retenue, et ne pourrait pas les aider, et Seamus ne savait pas comment contacter Neville sans laisser Ernie seul. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

- Casse-toi, murmura Ernie en tentant de trouver une position un peu plus confortable.

Seamus nota que la douleur lui avait fait abandonner ses expressions grandiloquentes, mais ne céda pas. Il s'assit sur la marche juste en-dessous, et sortit sa baguette, prêt à veiller.

- Tu rêves, mon frère, répliqua Seamus en haussant les sourcils.

Neville ou Ginny finirait par utiliser ce passage secret que peu connaissaient, à Poudlard. En revenant de la retenue, ou des cachots où quelques élèves passaient la nuit. C'était un passage pratique, qui permettait de passer directement du quatrième au septième étage. Seamus savait que l'un ou l'autre l'emprunterait sans y penser. Il espérait juste que les Carrow ne seraient pas les premiers.

------

Seamus arrangea les derniers détails, referma doucement le tiroir du bureau d'Alecto Carrow, puis reprit sa place à côté de Terry. Hannah se précipita et s'assit derrière eux en chuchotant :

- Elle arrive !

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Carrow apparut et referma la porte avec un sourire mauvais. Seamus s'y était presque habitué, elle avait toujours cette expression quand elle faisait cours aux Sang-Mêlés ; Ernie, Neville et les autres sang-pur n'auraient cours qu'à l'heure suivante. Les Carrow avaient espéré qu'en séparant les cours selon le statut du sang, les mutineries seraient moins nombreuses, mais Seamus pensait régulièrement avec satisfaction qu'une fois encore, ils s'étaient trompés.

- Bonjour à tous.

- Bonjour, professeur Carrow, ânonnèrent les élèves.

Seamus hocha discrètement la tête et Terry se mit à pianoter sur son bureau ; ce rituel finissait par être particulièrement agaçant.

- Bien, aujourd'hui encore nous allons parler des soi-disant sorciers que l'on appelle communément des Sangs-de-Bourbe…

Mais elle s'interrompit aussitôt ; le tiroir de son bureau s'était brusquement ouvert, la frappant au niveau du bas-ventre ; Seamus tenta de dissimuler son sourire devant l'expression incrédule de Carrow, qui fixait le tiroir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle le referma d'un coup sec, et parcourut la salle des yeux, à la recherche du coupable. Mais Seamus était tranquille ; aucun de ses camarades ne le dénoncerait.

- Bon, euh…, reprit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Bref. Les Sangs-de-Bourbe…

Le tiroir s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois deux bâtons de craie volèrent et la frappèrent au front. Quelques élèves étouffèrent un éclat de rire, tandis que Carrow claquait une nouvelle fois le tiroir en se massant le front.

- Qui a fait ça ? , demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Bien évidemment, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

- Le prochain…, menaça-t-elle. Les Sangs-de… Bourbe ?

Elle fit un bond pour éviter le tiroir et les bâtons de craie, mais un jet d'encre l'atteignit en pleine figure. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire, mais le silence retomba dès qu'elle tira sa baguette de sa ceinture.

- Très bien. Vous voulez jouer ? On va jouer. Vous avez sûrement retenu la dernière leçon du professeur Carrow ? Oh oui. Vous vous souvenez encore de ce qu'on ressent, hein ?

Certains élèves se tassèrent sur leur chaise, mais Seamus se redressa quelque peu ; il n'avait pas prévu cela. Personne d'autre que lui ne devait payer pour cette farce.

- Toujours personne pour se dénoncer ? Bien.

D'un geste brusque, elle pointa sa baguette entre les yeux d'Hannah. Celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement, et Seamus ne put en supporter davantage ; il tira également sa baguette et la pointa dans la nuque de Carrow.

- Baissez votre baguette immédiatement, dit-il d'une voix tremblante de rage.

- Alors c'était toi ? , demanda Carrow en serrant sa baguette dans sa main, les yeux plantés dans ceux d'Hannah.

- Ca vous fait plaisir ?

- Tu vas payer. Comme d'habitude.

D'un geste brusque, elle se retourna, et un éclair rouge aveugla Seamus momentanément ; il eut le réflexe de se baisser, fit tomber Alecto, l'enjamba et se précipita sur la porte de la salle de cours, sous les exclamations de ses camarades.

- C'était toi ! , hurla-t-elle dans son dos.

Seamus sortit en trombe dans le couloir et se mit à courir, Carrow sur les talons. En la voyant courir derrière lui, il éclata de rire, puis…

- Endolo…

- Expelliarmus !

Seamus eut à peine le temps de voir une main disparaître dans l'ombre, puis Carrow descendit les escaliers en poursuivant sa baguette. _Ernie_.

-------

Seamus s'effondra sur un pouf à côté d'Ernie, et lui tendit un verre d'hydromel. Ernie l'observa un instant sans rien dire, les sourcils froncés, puis prit le verre et le leva à bout de bras en direction de Seamus.

- A n… nous. Les p… pires crétins qu'on p… puisse imaginer, déclara-t-il en butant sur certains mots. A notre mission s… suicide qui s'éternise.

Seamus se mit à glousser de manière irrépressible, mais finit par lever son verre et trinqua avec Ernie.

- Aux pires idiots que la Terre ait jamais portés !

- Aux Abrutis Décadents !

- Aux…

Seamus s'interrompit quand quelqu'un lui prit son verre des mains, et Ernie subit le même sort. Ils s'apprêtèrent à protester, quand Seamus reconnut les cheveux blonds d'Hannah et ses yeux bleus, d'habitude remplis de tendresse, mais qui cette fois lançaient un regard exaspéré.

- On va s'arrêter là, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Arrête d'entraîner Ernie dans toutes les bêtises que tu peux imaginer, Seam'. Tu sais qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool, pourtant…

Seamus et Neville observèrent la porte de la Salle sur Demande se fondre progressivement dans le mur, puis disparaître, et repartirent en direction de la salle commune. Seamus était passablement éméché, et même Neville parlait un peu plus fort que d'habitude, mais par chance, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs ; Rogue avait certainement ordonné une réunion spéciale de rentrée dans la salle des professeurs.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve.

- Le fait qu'ils soient vivants, tous les trois, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Alors tu savais que Ron était avec eux ?

- Ginny me l'avait laissé entendre, répondit Neville avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les deux amis tournèrent à un angle de mur et écartèrent une tenture poussiéreuse ; son propriétaire protesta mollement, mais Seamus entendit à nouveau ses ronflements une fois dans le passage secret.

- Bref. Ca ne change rien au problème. Même si on sait maintenant qu'ils sont vivants, on ne peut toujours pas être sûrs qu'ils reviendront ici pour mettre Rogue dehors.

- Garde espoir, mec, répliqua Neville.

- Pourquoi Ginny a donné ces photos à Pati pour le Mur, hein ? Vu les précautions qu'elle a prises, Ginny pensait bien qu'il lui arriverait bientôt une tuile. Même elle avait perdu espoir.

- Non. Elle a fait ça parce qu'elle savait que Harry, Ron et Hermione finiraient par faire surface. Et qu'elle devrait bientôt partir se cacher. Elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Elle en avait plus que pas mal d'entre nous, bande de sceptiques.

- Le mot de passe ? , demanda la grosse dame dans un bâillement quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Mmh ? Mal aux cheveux, tenta Seamus en plissant les yeux.

- Non.

- Cuite magistrale ?

La grosse dame soupira, puis se tourna vers Neville, qui lui adressa un sourire contrit.

- Vous le savez bien, moi et les mots de passe…

- Oh, laissez tomber.

Elle s'écarta, et les garçons s'engagèrent dans le passage.

- Ca c'est parce qu'elle a un faible pour toi, la grosse dame.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans toi, hein ? Héros parmi les saints, chantonna Seamus en se tenant à la rampe de l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir. Notre espoir, et notre leader, et notre résistant préféré, et…

- Oh, la ferme. Tu as épuisé ton quota de moqueries depuis longtemps, Finnigan.

Seamus éclata de nouveau de rire, mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant personne, mais contre toute attente, Neville était vraiment devenu un meneur d'hommes et la principale source d'espoir des membres de l'AD. Il n'aurait jamais parié là-dessus encore quelques mois auparavant, même pas avec Michael Corner. C'était bien d'ailleurs grâce à Neville que Seamus avait retrouvé un semblant de moral après les deux semaines passées auprès de sa mère, qu'il avait entendu pleurer tous les soirs avant de s'endormir.

Progressivement, il avait senti le désespoir l'envahir, et avait presque renoncé à avoir des nouvelles de son père, de Dean… Ou même de Harry, jusqu'à ce que Potterveille annonce son retour, avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait éclaté de rire, tout seul devant son poste de radio ; Neville et ses espoirs… avaient donc eu raison dès le début.

- Lavande était jolie, ce soir, hein ? , reprit d'ailleurs celui-ci en enlevant son pull bleu, avant de lisser ses cheveux qui se dressaient dans tous les sens.

- Toi, t'as Parvati, répliqua Seamus en adressant un regard intimidant au bouton qui refusait de sortir de sa boutonnière.

Neville haussa les épaules, le regard vague, le rouge commençant à lui monter aux joues.

- Quoi ? T'es pas content ? Une jolie fille comme ça…

- Je le sais, qu'elle est jolie, l'interrompit Neville en hochant la tête. Très jolie, même. Mais ça te paraît pas bizarre, toi, que…

- Que quoi ? Qu'elle te soit tombée dans les bras ? Mais tu te prends encore pour l'insignifiant gamin qui a pleuré pendant le premier match de Quidditch qu'il a vu, ou quoi ?

Seamus préféra renoncer et enleva sa chemise en la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir, et ne put s'empêcher d'observer sa dernière blessure en date, qui cicatrisait progressivement.

- T'es devenu un mec, c'est pour ça, Londubat. Même si j'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

- Une fille comme elle ? Avec un type comme moi ?

Seamus ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, puis se rapprocha de Neville, assis sur son lit, et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

- Si je devais suivre le même raisonnement que toi, alors je me dirais que j'ai aucune chance avec Lavande. Qui me dépasse de quatre centimètres. Et pourtant, elle va me tomber dans les bras, à moi aussi.

- J'aurais au moins appris un truc, ce soir, reprit Neville en lui lançant un regard agacé. Je ne parlerai plus jamais à un Irlandais soul.

- Suis pas soul !

Neville s'étira brusquement, saisit son oreiller derrière lui par un coin et le jeta au visage de Seamus. Celui-ci tenta de s'écarter, mais n'y parvint pas et reçut le coup de plein fouet. Il s'éloigna en titubant et s'effondra sur son lit en riant bêtement.

- Tu aurais pu l'éviter, celui-là, reprit Neville en se relevant. Si tu étais vraiment sobre.

- Con.

- Barrique.

--------

- Il est là ! , beugla Amycus Carrow en pointant un doigt boudiné vers Seamus.

Celui-ci lâcha aussitôt ses affaires et courut dans la direction opposée.

_Pourquoi je me mets toujours à courir dans les couloirs ?_ , se demanda-t-il en tournant un angle de mur.

Mais à ce moment précis, il percuta Alecto Carrow, qui l'envoya aussitôt s'écraser contre le mur d'en face à l'aide d'un sortilège. Suspendu à vingt centimètres du sol, immobilisé, il était pris au piège. Carrow n'avait plus affiché un sourire aussi large depuis longtemps. Très vite, son frère la rejoignit en soufflant. Ils avaient manifestement réussi à se libérer des sortilèges.

- Mais c'est ce petit sauveur, ricana Alecto en s'approchant de lui. Finnigan qui vole au secours de Macmillan. Oh, c'était vraiment touchant. J'en aurais presque pleuré.

- Dommage, vous étiez trop occupée à essayer de tuer Neville.

- Son tour viendra. En attendant, on va s'occuper de toi. On a perdu un otage, il nous en faut un autre, intervint Amycus.

- Casse-toi ! , hurla Alecto à l'intention d'un élève qui venait de faire son apparition.

Seamus eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Wayne Hopkins. Il savait que celui-ci n'avait pas voulu rejoindre l'AD, mais il espérait juste qu'il irait chercher du secours.

- Allez, montre-toi coopératif, Finnigan, grogna Amycus en agitant sa baguette.

Seamus s'écroula sur la moquette, et fut aussitôt comme ligoté par un autre sortilège.

- Où est Londubat ?

- Oh, j'ose pas dire un truc aussi pervers, mais je le pense très fort…

Profitant de sa vulnérabilité, Amycus se mit à le rouer de coups. Le jeune Gryffondor se retint de crier de douleur, il ne leur ferait pas cette joie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit Amycus poser sa botte sur sa tête, et il discerna à peine son visage difforme à travers ses paupières tuméfiées.

- Je répète ma question, poursuivit-il. Où est passé Londubat ?

Seamus refusa de répondre. Ils pourraient le torturer autant qu'ils le voulaient, il ne lâcherait rien. Il avait subi suffisamment de retenues douloureuses pour résister encore longtemps.

- Cette pourriture est obstinée, dit Alecto avec un sourire. Si on ne peut rien faire, nous, peut-être que Rogue pourra.

Seamus sentit la panique monter en lui. Rogue avait toujours délégué les punitions et châtiments aux Carrow, mais s'il finissait par se charger lui-même de sa correction, il avait encore moins de chances de s'en sortir debout. Voire, vivant. Après tout, il avait tué Dumbledore.

- Tu as peur, hein, vaurien de Gryffondor ? , s'amusa Alecto en s'approchant. Rogue te fait peur, hein ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Alecto, derrière toi !

Alecto, puis Amycus disparurent de son champ de vision. Il les entendit courir, puis un étrange bruit s'éleva, et devint vite assourdissant. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ; il aperçut à peine à travers ses paupières tuméfiées des étincelles volant dans tous les sens, de toutes les couleurs. Paniqué, il tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais ils étaient trop serrés ; à défaut de pouvoir se libérer, il se mit en boule contre le mur, espérant qu'aucun sortilège ne le toucherait.

Enfin, après quelques secondes, le silence revint dans le couloir ; il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Diffindo !

Il fut soulevé de terre par deux mains solides, et il reconnut enfin Michael et Anthony, qui le tenaient chacun par un bras.

- Tu l'as échappé belle, mon pote, dit Michael.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'était quoi, ce… ?

- Les feux d'artifice des jumeaux Weasley, intervint Padma.

La jeune femme remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, puis elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière, dont elle ressortit le badge de préfète-en-chef, qu'elle épingla sur sa poitrine. Elle faisait tout ça depuis si longtemps qu'elle semblait le faire sans réfléchir.

- On en avait un bon petit stock, ajouta Anthony.

- Trop gros, tout ça.

- Hé, on t'a sauvé la vie, et tu grognes encore ? , dit Anthony. Tu ne manques pas d'air !

- Vous avez mis deux minutes pour arriver ? C'était Hopkins ?

- Ouaip. Ce n'est pas un mauvais type. Il n'a juste pas grand-chose dans le ventre.

- Merci quand même.

- Ah, quand même ! Pas de quoi. Mais maintenant, tu rejoins Neville et Ernie. Et tu y restes.

-------

Seamus glissa le long du mur à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie et poussa un profond soupir. Dean s'assit à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Elle va bien, non ? , s'étonna Dean.

- Oui. Oui, je sais, mais… Merde, j'ai eu une de ces trouilles.

Le silence retomba entre eux ; on entendait à peine les cris des survivants, en bas, qui tentaient d'organiser un semblant d'ordre. Seamus se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait plus vu en pratiquement un an. Il avait changé, lui aussi ; le regard hanté par quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, une attitude plus réservée, malgré ce qu'il voulait faire voir… Il gratta précautionneusement la cicatrice qui lui barrait le sourcil, qu'il avait eu en traitant Carrow de singe, puis palpa l'entaille profonde qui courait sur sa joue gauche, jusqu'au milieu de son cou. Il n'oublierait pas cette année, lui non plus.

- Dean ? , dit-il enfin, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Pourquoi tu as débarqué avec Luna Lovegood ? Et tu étais où, tous ces mois ?

- Luna est une fille bien, extra, même. Et en gros, Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas eu ma peau, et aucun des Rafleurs d'ailleurs…

- En gros, ta vie a été palpitante.

- Vu ta tête, je pense que la tienne l'était aussi. J'ai appris deux ou trois trucs à propos de l'AD, tu es au courant ?

- Un peu, sourit Seamus. Mais tu seras le premier à tout raconter.

***

Bonjour ! Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard dans la publication, je n'ai pas eu de vacances, et la tête ailleurs le temps où j'étais à la maison ^^ ! Alors voilà un petit cadeau de Nouvel An, en particulier pour l'une de mes revieweuses les plus fidèles ;)…

Donc le sauvetage de Seamus est celui mentionné dans le chapitre précédent, vous remarquerez que Padma n'a pas changé la couleur de sa cravate… Autre chose, je n'ai absolument aucun préjugé sur la descente des Irlandais ^^. Mais il recourrait plus facilement à la bouteille en cas de coup dur que les autres, et vous verrez, il en propose souvent, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Voilà, pour finir : bonne année 2010 !


	10. Hermione

**10. Hermione **

Hermione Granger courut vers la grande baie vitrée, vit l'avion faire un tour de piste, se placer pour le décollage, puis enfin quitter le tarmac, emportant à son bord Wendell et Monica Wilkins. Elle renifla plusieurs fois, battant frénétiquement des paupières pour empêcher les larmes de déborder, se répétant sans cesse qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle sortit un stylo et un morceau de papier soigneusement plié de son sac, et en raya la dernière ligne :

_Vol 824 pour Sydney, 08/07/1997, 9h50, hall B, porte 45._

Puis elle rejoignit les toilettes, où elle s'enferma dans une cabine. Elle s'assit sur la cuvette, ne pouvant retenir deux ou trois larmes et un traître sanglot, puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, se releva, rajusta son sac en perles et s'apprêta à transplaner.

-

- Oh, Hermione, quel plaisir ! , s'exclama Mrs Weasley en la voyant. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je…

- M'man ! Fleur a besoin de toi ! , hurla Ginny depuis l'étage au-dessus.

- J'arrive ! Je suis désolée, la maison est sans dessus dessous, s'excusa Mrs Weasley en relâchant Hermione.

Elle repartit sans un mot, laissant Hermione seule dans la cuisine. Celle-ci regarda de tous côtés, à nouveau étourdie avec plaisir par l'agitation et le brouhaha qui régnaient en permanence au Terrier.

- Tiens, Miss Granger ! , la salua Fred en lui adressant un sourire charmeur. Déjà là ?

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'il était déjà sorti dans le jardin, où Mr Weasley venait d'arriver en portant à bout de bras plusieurs robes de cérémonie.

- George ! Dépêche-toi ! , s'écria Mrs Weasley.

Hermione entendit des pas dévaler des marches, puis un semblant de silence. Quand elle s'apprêta à monter dans la chambre de Ginny, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et sentit son cœur bondir de joie – ce que ça pouvait être ridicule !

- Salut, Ron.

- Hé ! Salut ! Tu viens d'arriver ? Ca va ?

- Ron ! Arrête de draguer, ramène-toi ! Les gnomes ne vont pas partir tous seuls ! , ricana Fred depuis le jardin.

Ron ferma un instant les yeux, les oreilles rouges, puis il poussa un soupir et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Hermione.

- On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Après le repas du soir, quand les choses se furent quelque peu calmées, Hermione sortit dans le jardin et rejoignit Ron derrière le garage de son père. Il était adossé à un arbre, face au coucher de soleil, l'air rêveur. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les reflets du soleil dans ses cheveux ; elle hocha doucement la tête, incapable de comprendre comment les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ami pouvaient lui faire perdre la tête aussi rapidement.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ? , demanda-t-elle après s'être doucement raclé la gorge.

- Y a assez de Bièraubeurres pour tout le monde, répondit-il en lui tendant une bouteille. Je les ai volées dans le stock de Maman. Le mariage n'est que dans un mois, on a encore le temps de faire des réserves.

- C'est comme ça depuis le début des vacances ?

- Non, heureusement ! Mais les parents de Fleur vont vivre ici quelques jours avant le mariage, et Maman veut que tout soit impeccable. Tu as eu de la chance, l'Ordre n'a pas débarqué ce soir pour une réunion « évacuation de Potter », comme les appellent Maugrey.

- Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

- Rien. Il doit préparer ses affaires, pour après…

Le silence retomba entre eux, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Hermione joua un peu avec sa bouteille, essuyant du pouce une goutte de la boisson ambrée.

- Maman veut savoir ce que Harry prépare. Attends-toi à ce qu'elle te coince dans un coin pour te poser des questions.

- Suis prête, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Elle est redoutable, je te préviens, reprit Ron. Mais bon, tu l'es aussi, murmura-t-il en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup, et il en profita pour lui saisir le poing d'un geste rapide. Elle le laissa faire, et il s'enhardit jusqu'à glisser sa main dans la sienne et lui caresser le dos de la main avec son pouce. Hermione s'adossa au tronc d'arbre rugueux, des frissons remontant le long de son bras jusqu'à sa nuque. _C'est ridicule_.

- Tes parents t'ont laissée partir ?

La jeune femme avala la boule qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge, et eut un sourire triste.

- C'est plutôt moi qui les ai laissés partir.

Devant le regard confus de Ron, Hermione lui expliqua son plan en détails ; elle avait préféré ne pas lui en parler dans les quelques lettres qu'ils avaient échangées, de peur que quelqu'un ne surveille leur courrier. Quand elle eut fini, quelques larmes s'étaient tout de même échappées d'entre ses cils, et Ron passa doucement son pouce sur ses joues.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, dit-il finalement.

- Alors pourquoi je n'en suis toujours pas persuadée ?

Ron se rapprocha un peu d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui ; Hermione se laissa faire, préférant ne pas réfléchir, et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule, en respirant amplement. Elle se calma peu à peu, réconfortée par sa chaleur et son odeur de terre qu'elle aimait tant.

- Tu les as protégés, et personne ne pourra les trouver. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, répéta-t-il.

--

- Je déteste cette bonne femme, grogna Ginny en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

- Tante Muriel ? , demanda Hermione en se débattant avec une de ses dernières mèches frisées face au miroir.

- Bien deviné, répondit son amie en la poussant un peu pour se remettre du gloss. Toujours un truc qui ne lui convient pas : mon décolleté, tes chevilles, le gâteau, même la mariée en elle-même, par la barbe de Mer…

- Tu me trouves comment ? , l'interrompit Hermione sans y penser.

Ginny la regarda de haut en bas, tout sourire, puis d'un air innocent, elle se retourna vers le miroir en gloussant.

- Rappelle-moi, c'est pour lequel des Weasley que tu t'es faite aussi jolie ?

- Gin ! Arrête ça, veux-tu ! Ca ne marchera pas, ça ne marche plus, je te l'ai déjà dit, Ron et moi avons…  
- Ah, c'est pour Ron ! , s'exclama la jeune fille avant d'éclater de rire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Quand Ginny se fut calmée, elle recula un peu et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Plongeant ses yeux dans le reflet de ceux d'Hermione, elle reprit :

- Il a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Ils ont beaucoup de chance, tous les deux.

- J'ai de la chance aussi, répondit Hermione. Tu en veux toujours à Ron pour toi et Harry ?

- Non. Je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. J'essaye de m'en persuader, du moins.

- Il n'avait pas envie que tu souffres encore, tu sais, dit Hermione en se retournant.

- Je peux me défendre toute seule, rétorqua Ginny en croisant aussitôt les bras, l'air buté. Pour tout le monde, je suis la petite sœur des Weasley. La petite dernière. Toujours le mot petit avant, dès que ça me concerne…

Hermione préféra abandonner, sachant pertinemment que quand Ginny commençait cette tirade, rien ne pouvait l'en sortir. Elle n'osa donc pas l'interrompre, de peur de la vexer ; leur amitié était précieuse à ses yeux, étant donné que Ginny semblait être la seule fille qui pouvait faire plus que la tolérer.

On les appela bientôt du rez-de-chaussée, et Hermione s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir, très nerveuse.

- Allez, Hermione, l'encouragea Ginny en lui prenant délicatement le bras. Tu es ravissante, Ron va tomber raide en te voyant.

Les joues rouges, Hermione revint en arrière pour récupérer sa baguette, qu'elle glissa dans une poche invisible de sa robe, et son petit sac posé sur le lit.

_Pourvu que je n'en ai pas besoin aujourd'hui…_

---

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, et chercha un moment à se repérer, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était allongée sur le plancher dur et froid du salon de Square Grimmaurd, ou plutôt sur les coussins mangés aux mites du canapé. Harry dormait profondément, près de la porte, et Ron… n'était pas dans son sac de couchage.

- Ron ? , chuchota-t-elle.

- Suis là, répondit-il aussitôt en s'approchant d'elle. Je surveillais, pour voir si des Mangemorts nous avaient trouvé, mais il n'y a rien. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, de toute façon.

- Ils vont bien, Ron. Tu as entendu ton père. Viens te recoucher.

Il obéit sans broncher, et se retourna pour lui faire face ; il lui adressa un pâle sourire, et Hermione tendit la main de sous son sac dans sa direction. Il la lui prit doucement, et elle reprit à mi-voix pour ne pas réveiller Harry :

- On est ensemble, maintenant, tous les trois. On arrange tout ça, et on rentre à la maison.

- Tu y crois vraiment ?

- J'essaye.

Harry émit un ronflement bruyant, puis se retourna en grognant. Hermione attendit quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- Ron ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu me crois, au moins ?

Il lui serra un peu plus la main en murmurant :

- Oui. Il le faut. On a des trucs qui nous attendent, après.

Hermione sourit en imaginant ce dont il pouvait parler. Elle ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle plongea dans un sommeil profond, bercée par les allers et retours des doigts un peu rugueux de Ron sur la peau fine de son poignet.

----

Incapable de se détendre, Hermione se releva en silence et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds. Ce plan était une pure folie, s'ils s'en sortaient, elle devrait bien admettre que des stupidités telles que la bonne étoile devaient exister, parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas simplement s'en sortir avec le stratagème qu'ils avaient mis au point.  
Tant de choses pouvaient finir par mal tourner qu'elle en était malade. Laisser une telle part de hasard dans une mission telle que celle-ci lui demandait de terribles efforts.  
Et pourtant, elle et ses garçons n'auraient rien pu faire de mieux. Harry avait raison, même avec un mois supplémentaire, ils ne pourraient concocter de plan moins périlleux.  
Hermione sortit un verre du vaisselier avec d'infinies précautions, évitant au maximum de réveiller Kreattur, et se servit à boire. Appuyée à l'évier, elle regardait son sac de perles sans le voir.  
Il fallait bien qu'elle finisse par s'y faire, pourtant. La quête des Horcruxes allait être dangereuse, et ils manquaient de temps, car chaque jour qui passait amenait ses victimes innocentes des nouvelles lois de Lord Voldemort. Elle n'avait pas le choix, et devait apprendre à se fier à l'instinct de Harry.  
_Même s'il n'est pas toujours extraordinaire_, siffla une voix désagréable.  
- Sirius en est un parfait exemple, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.  
Elle reposa le verre sur l'évier, et se précipita sur le sac. Elle ralluma sa baguette, et entreprit de faire à nouveau l'inventaire de ce dont ils auraient besoin quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas, rester sans rien maîtriser. Cela lui était insupportable.

-----

Hermione se réveilla difficilement, les yeux collés et humides. Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir pourquoi elle serrait un mouchoir dans son poing, puis tout lui revint, et la douleur la reprit d'assaut. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus sous ses couvertures, cherchant à repartir dans l'oubli, mais le regard furieux et glacial de Ron ne la quittait plus.  
_Il est parti. Il n'est même pas resté pour toi_, lui ressassait une voix désagréable dans sa tête, si forte et cruelle que le faible murmure d'espoir au creux de son cœur était totalement étouffé. Il avait dit des horreurs, à Harry surtout ; elle qui pensait qu'il le soutiendrait jusqu'au bout avait fini par l'abandonner. Par les abandonner, tous les deux. Comment allait-elle faire, à présent, pour continuer, sans lui ? Comment donner des forces à Harry, quand son soutien à elle était parti rejoindre sa famille ? Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il a dit ? Ou le médaillon lui avait murmurer et fait penser des choses qui lui avaient fait perdre le contrôle ?  
_C'est aussi la faute de Harry, si Ron est parti. Il ne comprend pas, il devait s'attendre à ce que l'un d'entre nous, un jour, soit lassé d'attendre une idée lumineuse_, pensa Hermione avec fureur.  
Elle avait déjà senti, entendu le médaillon murmurer des choses à son oreille, qui l'avaient poussé à être vraiment sèche avec Harry, mais surtout avec Ron, quand il était de mauvaise humeur, lui aussi. Ce pouvait donc n'être vraiment que la faute du médaillon ?  
_C'est la faute de Ron. Il t'a laissée tomber. Pour courir à l'aventure par lui-même, ou par lâcheté. Il est parti. Sans toi._  
Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête pour faire taire cette voix. Elle se leva, fit une rapide toilette et se mit à faire du thé.  
Elle resterait avec Harry. Quoiqu'il arrive. Mais quand il se leva à son tour, elle ne trouva pas la force de le regarder, encore moins de lui sourire. Il n'avait pas choisi ce qui lui arrivait, et elle savait qu'il aurait lui aussi préféré avancer ; mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à une compagnie très agréable. Elle avait besoin de Ron, pour cela.

------

Hermione referma le livre de contes d'un coup sec, enfila son manteau le plus chaud, se camoufla derrière son écharpe et sortit.

- Où vas-tu ? , demanda Harry en se redressant.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle s'éloigna de la tente à grands pas, sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait. Elle arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt, déjà transie de froid.

Elle était en colère, furieuse même, contre Harry, qui n'avait aucun plan, contre Dumbledore, qui manifestement s'était moquée d'elle en lui léguant un livre de contes stupides, et contre Ron, pour avoir été aussi lâche et égoïste. Mais surtout, elle était en colère contre elle-même.

Elle était censée être la meilleure élève de leur promotion à Poudlard ; elle résolvait les problèmes, l'un après l'autre, dès qu'ils se présentaient, et là…

Les énigmes de Dumbledore et ses secrets étaient une insulte à son intelligence ; Hermione avait beau retourner les pièces dans tous les sens, elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'emboîter, et la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à avoir une idée d'ensemble de ce que Dumbledore avait voulu leur faire comprendre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Voldemort avait pu cacher ses Horcruxes, ni où Dumbledore avait dissimulé l'épée de Gryffondor. Le livre ne contenait aucun renseignement, rien, Harry semblait abattu et préoccupé, et il persistait à lui mentir à propos de ses visions, qu'elle savait bien réelles !

Il lui semblait que tout se liguait contre elle ; même Ron avait disparu.

Hermione tomba à genoux et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle ne demandait plus grand-chose ; à présent qu'elle savait que Ron ne pourrait revenir, même s'il l'avait voulu… Elle demandait juste à avancer, pour pouvoir penser à autre chose, se plonger dans un travail, quel qu'il soit, pour oublier, et avoir un quelconque sujet de satisfaction.

-------

Une fois la tente montée, Hermione tenta de soulever Harry, mais il était lourd, et se débattait trop pour qu'elle parvienne à le coucher. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son ami.

- Mobilicorpus !

Harry fut soulevé dans les airs, et Hermione l'allongea sur l'un des lits. Elle lui ôta son pull et son tee-shirt, et vit enfin le médaillon, comme incrusté dans sa poitrine.

- Oh mon Dieu, Harry…, murmura-t-elle.

Il était brûlant de fièvre, et délirait de plus en plus, murmurant des paroles incohérentes. Avec une grimace, elle parvint à détacher le médaillon, qu'elle jeta sans plus d'égard sur le lit voisin, maudissant cet objet maléfique. Puis elle déboucha le flacon d'essence de dictane et en versa quelques gouttes sur les multiples coupures de Harry et sur la plaie à vif, qui se mit à fumer. Il gémit faiblement, et Hermione espéra de tout cœur que ce n'était pas de douleur. Mais la fièvre ne tombait pas.

Elle partit remplir une bassine de neige, qu'elle fit chauffer à l'aide d'un sortilège, y plongea un linge propre et se mit à éponger le front trempé de sueur de son ami, écartant avec douceur quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, quand il arrêtait de s'agiter.

Soudain, il s'écarta violemment d'elle, comme pris de convulsions.

- Harry ! , s'écria-t-elle en tentant de le retenir. Harry, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, on est rentrés ! Harry ! Ecoute-moi…

- LÂCHE-MOI, SANG-DE-BOURBE !

Hermione recula brusquement, renversant la bassine au passage. Harry se redressa, et elle se retint de gémir quand il tourna vers elle des yeux rouges, aux pupilles étroites, au regard haineux. La mort dans l'âme, mais terrorisée, elle sortit sa baguette du passant de sa ceinture, tout en continuant à reculer.

- Harry…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui jeter un maléfice. Il se raidit, hurla quelques secondes, puis retomba sur le lit, soudain immobile. Elle s'approcha doucement, tâtonna son poignet, où elle sentit son pouls, filant et rapide. A ce moment précis, il se remit à gémir. Rapidement, avec des mains tremblantes, elle lui enfila un vieux tee-shirt, et le recouvrit de plusieurs couvertures jusqu'à la poitrine, puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise voisine.

- Harry…, sanglota-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, mais incapable de le toucher à nouveau. Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît… Accroche-toi, s'il te plaît… Je ne veux pas te perdre, toi aussi…

--------

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna aussitôt pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ron, qui tenait dans sa main une tasse de café fumant. Quand il la lui tendit, elle la prit doucement en souriant.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Ton tour de garde est fini, vas te reposer un peu.

- Je vais surtout me réchauffer, je suis frigorifiée.

- J'ai trouvé un vieux journal moldu, si tu veux de la lecture pour t'endormir, dit Ron quand elle rentra se mettre au chaud.

Hermione s'attabla, sirotant le liquide brûlant et réconfortant en lisant les gros titres, et quelques brèves étranges, qui dénotaient un regain d'activité de la part des Mangemorts. Lassée, elle referma le journal et vida sa tasse, qu'elle nettoya aussitôt et rangea dans la petite armoire. Elle s'apprêta à aller se coucher, quand la première page attira soudain son attention. Non, elle n'avait quand même pas oublié… Elle se mordit les lèvres, honteuse, puis reposa le journal et releva les yeux.

Elle l'observait souvent à la dérobée ; il avait une telle présence, qu'il ne semblait même pas soupçonner, quand il riait, qu'il la regardait avec un sourire attendri, ou quand il lui criait qu'elle avait tort. Mais même quand il était calme, comme en cet instant, juste assis sur sa chaise à souffler dans ses mains pour les réchauffer… Elle ne le lui avouerait jamais, mais la nuit de son retour, elle l'avait observé pendant plusieurs heures, tentant de réaliser qu'il était vivant, et qu'il était à ses côtés… Hermione poussa un soupir, et ressortit de la tente.

- T'as oublié un truc ? , demanda aussitôt Ron en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Hermione sourit, sachant enfin comment se rattraper ; elle passa derrière lui, fit descendre ses mains des épaules de Ron jusqu'à son torse, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son nez dans son cou ; il ne dit rien, mais Hermione savait qu'il souriait, heureux qu'ils soient à peu près revenus à la même complicité qu'ils avaient avant qu'il ne parte. Car si elle avait daigné lui parler, et même à rire avec lui ces dernières semaines, elle avait tenu à éviter tout contact physique, ce qui l'avait passablement frustré, bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais plaint.

- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-elle sans bouger. Avec neuf jours de retard.

- Merci, murmura-t-il en prenant délicatement une main d'Hermione pour poser un baiser au creux de sa paume.

- Suis désolée d'avoir oublié.

- C'est pas grave. On perd la notion du temps, ici. Je ne m'en suis souvenu que le lendemain, à vrai dire.

Ron tira doucement sur la main d'Hermione qu'il tenait toujours, pour qu'elle fasse le tour de la chaise ; les joues un peu rouges, mais ne sentant plus la morsure du froid de ce matin de mars, elle s'assit sur ses genoux et se mit à jouer avec ces cheveux roux qui la fascinaient encore après toutes ces années, à présent un peu trop longs.

Tout n'était pas encore pardonné, mais il était revenu. Et c'était l'essentiel.

---------

- HERMIONE !

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante, tentant par tous les moyens de garder connaissance ; elle croisa le regard de Malefoy, et s'accrocha à ses yeux gris, à défaut d'avoir les yeux bleus de Ron…

- HERMIONE !

Elle allait mourir ici, dans le salon des Malefoy, sans lui avoir avoué qu'elle l'aimait. Sans avoir eu l'occasion de l'entendre de sa bouche…

Mais il continuait à se battre pour elle, le fait de crier sans cesse son nom lui donnait des forces et un ridicule espoir, comme s'il était là, à côté d'elle, lui murmurant de rester consciente. Grâce à lui elle parvenait encore à penser, s'accrochant désespérément à sa voix…

----------

Hermione s'étira en regardant par la fenêtre le paysage qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Même si elle n'avait plus tellement le temps de l'observer… Il y avait eu tant de choses à faire, tant de détails à régler pour le… leur « expédition » à Gringotts.

Ils semblaient être mieux préparés que pour le Ministère. Mais Hermione était persuadée qu'avec toute la préparation du monde, rien, rien ne pourrait garantir qu'ils s'en sortent libres. Ou même en vie.

Elle sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne, mais sut que ce n'était pas par crainte de quelque chose, pas cette fois-ci. Ron était derrière elle.

Comme si de rien n'était, Hermione retourna à ses carottes qu'elle coupait en rondelles sur ordre de Fleur. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir la main de Ron posée juste à côté sur le plan de travail. Il ne la touchait pas du tout, mais elle sentait sa présence. Et c'était déjà tellement rassurant.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis la nuit précédente. Où il lui avait dit, d'une manière un peu détournée, qu'il avait l'intention de vivre avec elle le restant de ses jours. Qu'il l'aimait…

La main de Ron frôla son dos, Hermione sentit son souffle s'accélérer près de son oreille, et elle ferma les yeux.

- Je suis sûre que tu serais surpris, Dean !

Luna et Dean venaient d'entrer dans la minuscule cuisine, et Ron s'écarta aussitôt. Hermione rouvrit les yeux, déçue. Le moment était à nouveau passé. Et ils partiraient le lendemain pour Gringotts.

------------

_Il t'a abandonnée. Il ne t'aime pas. Tu le sais, il te quittera encore. Pour une autre, plus belle, plus forte, moins insignifiante que toi. _

Hermione restait tétanisée, brandissant un crochet du Basilic au-dessus de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, d'où s'échappait cette voix, traître, haineuse, sifflante, qui s'enroulait autour de son esprit à la manière d'un serpent. Quand elle sentit quelque chose l'étreindre à la taille, elle crut qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'un reptile, mais presque aussitôt, le souffle chaud de Ron dans sa nuque lui redonna un peu de clairvoyance ; elle comprit que c'étaient ses bras qui l'étreignaient doucement, et elle se concentra sur ses paroles pour étouffer l'autre voix.

- Vas-y, Hermione, murmurait-il. Quoique Jedusor puisse te dire, c'est complètement faux.

Il poussa un léger soupir, puis se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle et chuchota, juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende par-dessus les sifflements du Horcruxe.

- Je t'aime.

Hermione ferma les yeux, serra les dents, et abaissa brutalement le poing. La coupe laissa échapper un cri strident, inhumain, à glacer le sang. Et soudainement, le silence revint dans l'immense Chambre des Secrets ; elle n'entendait plus que son souffle saccadé, et celui de Ron juste à côté d'elle.

Hermione sentit les larmes menacer de déborder de ses yeux, et Ron la retourna brutalement dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui à lui en faire mal, mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire.

------------

Hermione manqua de s'effondrer, terrassée par une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue. Ron la soutint de justesse, lui-même incapable de détacher ses yeux écarquillés du corps de leur meilleur ami. Harry…

Elle ne l'avait lâché qu'une fois au cours des derniers mois, et avait manqué le perdre, à Godric's Hollow. Elle s'était jurée que cela n'arriverait plus. Mais il avait profité de quelques minutes d'inattention de sa part pour aller au rendez-vous de Lord Voldemort, qui avait fini par l'achever.

Elle sentit tout espoir la quitter, et son cœur manquer de s'arrêter. Son frère, son meilleur ami, son soutien, son espoir… Les bras de Ron resserrèrent un peu leur étreinte autour de ses épaules, et elle sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux.

- Hermione… On a pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant, ma puce. On doit le venger. On sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

La flamme qui l'animait depuis si longtemps tressaillit et sembla reprendre quelques forces. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, serra une dernière fois le pull de Ron entre ses doigts, s'assurant encore de la chaleur qui émanait de lui, prouvant qu'il était toujours vivant, et déterminé à le rester, et tira sa baguette.

Voldemort paierait.

-------------

Hermione sortit de la salle de bains et se coucha aussitôt. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sommeil qu'elle attendait avec tant d'impatience ne venait toujours pas. Agacée, elle rouvrit les yeux, cherchant à en comprendre la raison, et finalement elle trouva la solution. Elle enfila un bas de pyjama, puis sa vieille robe de chambre par-dessus le vieux tee-shirt de Ron, et descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds. Après tant de mois passés avec eux, à quelques centimètres d'eux, elle était incapable de s'endormir facilement sans entendre les ronflements paisibles de ses garçons.

Elle ouvrit la porte de leur dortoir avec une grimace quand cette dernière se mit à grincer, mais Harry et Ron dormaient toujours. Le premier était roulé en boule dans ses draps, ses lunettes sur la table de nuit à côté de lui, et Hermione s'approcha lentement de son lit, un sourire attendri s'insinuant sur ses lèvres en le voyant dormir ainsi, comme un enfant.

Elle se retourna et s'approcha du lit de Ron, qui était étalé sur le dos, les bras écartés, comme s'il venait juste de tomber sur le matelas. Sans bruit, Hermione dénoua les rideaux qui entouraient son lit, préférant que personne ne les voie, ignorant que Parvati et Lavande avaient dormi ici pendant quelques temps sans que McGonagall ne les punisse. Puis elle enleva sa robe de chambre, ses pantoufles, écarta un peu les couvertures et s'assit sur le lit.

_Chacun de son côté du lit, en tout bien tout honneur. Je veux juste l'avoir à portée de main, au cas où… Et je ne vais pas occuper un des autres lits, si les autres veulent dormir aussi…_

Elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était une excuse ; pour être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, elle voulait juste avoir une présence, un peu de chaleur, près d'elle, pour mieux dormir… Pour qu'il y ait une infime chance qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemars à propos de Greyback, au moins pour cette fois…

Elle s'allongea enfin, sur le dos, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller, sa tête se calant contre son avant-bras. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire en même temps, repensant avec délice à ses lèvres sur les siennes, une deuxième fois, quand Harry était parti se coucher, et que Ron avait lui-même pris congé. Et au moment où elle voulut fermer les yeux, il se retourna et vint nicher son nez dans le creux de son épaule.

- Deux minutes et trente-deux secondes, murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, en frôlant son ventre, l'air de rien, pour poser sa main de l'autre côté d'elle, sur le matelas.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as mis deux minutes et trente-deux secondes à te coucher.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- C'est pas grave. J'te pardonne.

Hermione fut presque outrée, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire silencieusement. Elle sentit le genou de Ron se caler un peu plus sous ses cuisses, et fut quelque peu surprise par le fait que cette position puisse être aussi confortable.

- Alors quoi, déjà accroc, Granger ?

- Tu es un goujat, Weasley, rétorqua-t-elle.

- On utilise les insultes quand on sait qu'on a perdu, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, puis ferma les yeux et fit glisser sa main le long de l'avant-bras de Ron, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il encore avant qu'elle ne s'abandonne à un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

--------------

Hermione fronça les sourcils en arrivant dans la cuisine, persuadée qu'elle y trouverait Harry, mais le cœur du Terrier était désert. Et beaucoup trop silencieux au goût de la jeune femme, comme trop souvent depuis l'enterrement de Fred.

Mais elle l'aperçut bien vite dans la cour, à l'extérieur, assis tout seul, fixant l'horizon comme s'il observait quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir.

- Ron ? , finit par dire Hermione sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Ouais ? , lui répondit-il depuis le salon.

- Je vais encore dire au revoir à Harry, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

- Je te rejoins !

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la cour, et rejoignit Harry en quelques secondes.

- Harry ?

Celui-ci sursauta et mit un instant à lui sourire, comme s'il avait eu besoin de réfléchir, de la reconnaître. Hermione soupira en s'asseyant à côté de lui, inquiète pour son meilleur ami. Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la bataille, et depuis leur retour au Terrier. Mais Harry semblait perdu, désorienté, passait ses journées au ministère pour des raisons et un devoir qui, Hermione en était certaine, n'existaient que dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

Il ne lâchait pas prise. N'arrivait pas à lâcher prise. Ne trouvait pas quoi faire à présent qu'il avait fait ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Ne parlait quasiment plus, ni avec Ron ni avec elle, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de passer autant de temps avec son petit ami – _je ne me fais toujours pas à cette idée_ – en délaissant celui qui avait à présent besoin d'elle.

Hermione finit par suivre le regard de Harry, et comprit finalement qu'il ne fixait pas l'horizon, mais un point bien précis.

_Il aurait plutôt besoin de Ginny._

On pouvait voir les cheveux flamboyants de Ginny au bout de la propriété des Weasley, près de l'étang où tous les enfants de la famille avaient appris à nager et avaient passé de nombreux étés. Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Neville était là, et tentait de parer les coups que Ginny lui donnait avec une serviette mouillée, et leurs éclats de rire parvenaient jusqu'à Hermione et Harry.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et parvint à distinguer des cicatrices sur le torse et dans le dos de Neville, et réprima un frisson ; Ginny avait commencé à parler des retenues des Carrow, des punitions, des menaces, mais était restée élusive, finissant toujours ses brefs aveux avec un sourire étriqué, en murmurant :

- On a le temps, tu finiras bien par tout savoir, de toute façon.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Harry qui serrait le poing avec une expression de profonde douleur peinte sur son visage, si impassible ces dernières semaines.

- Harry. Ron et moi allons partir.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer, puis sembla comprendre ce qu'elle disait, et se retourna enfin vers elle.

- Tout est prêt ? , demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

- Ron est en train de ranger ses dernières affaires. Il ne s'y retrouve toujours pas dans mon simple sac de fille.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut en voyant que Harry se contentait d'un petit rictus qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

- Je me sens coupable de te laisser ainsi, pour partir à l'autre bout du monde, finit-elle par avouer.

Harry mit à nouveau quelques secondes à réagir, et Hermione fut saisie d'une brusque envie de le secouer.

- Tu as des choses à faire là-bas. Et je serai de trop.

- Tu…

- Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour retrouver tes parents. Tu as besoin de Ron.

La jeune femme baissa enfin les yeux, ses doutes l'assaillant à nouveau.

Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps à se décider à partir. Ce n'est que quand Ron était peu à peu sorti du monde ouaté et silencieux dans lequel l'avait plongé la mort de son frère qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione souffrait aussi pour une autre raison : fallait-il vraiment qu'elle retrouve ses parents pour leur redonner leurs souvenirs ? Leur rappeler qu'ils avaient une fille, qui leur avait volé un an de leur vie ? Et si elle échouait ? Si elle effaçait définitivement leur mémoire ? Ron l'avait percée à jour, et l'avait convaincue de repartir.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de les priver de te connaître. Si tu étais une fille nulle en tout, peut-être, et encore… Mais les priver de toi, ça c'est criminel… Je le supporterais plus, moi…_

- Hey, intervint Ron en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Harry.

Il se mit aussi à observer sa sœur, qui tentait à présent de pousser Neville dans l'eau, riant toujours aux éclats. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois pendant un long moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, Ron se releva en soupirant.

- On y va ?

Hermione se releva à son tour, mais finit par se pencher vers Harry, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Ca va aller ? Non, pas juste comme ça, reprit-elle en le voyant acquiescer une fois de plus. Tu me promets qu'on n'est pas en train de te laisser en plan ? Que tu vas remonter la pente ? Promets-le-moi, Harry…

Le jeune homme finit par relever les yeux, et croisa le regard d'Hermione, pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

- Oui. Vous ne me laissez pas en plan. Vous allez remettre votre vie en ordre, et prendre des vacances bien méritées. En tête à tête, et ça vous fera le plus grand bien, à tous les deux. File, maintenant.

Harry se dégagea avec douceur et se releva pour serrer la main de Ron, qui l'attira à lui en une accolade. Hermione les entendit murmurer, et les écouta sans le faire exprès.

- C'est bien avec toi qu'elle veut partir, elle ne l'imaginerait même pas autrement, murmurait Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

- Et j'en remercie Merlin tous les jours, répondit Ron en relâchant son meilleur ami.

Il tendit la main à Hermione, qui la prit sans y penser, se demandant bien ce que tout cela voulait dire. Mais finalement, Ron passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, posant un baiser sur son front.

- Tu nous emmènes au ministère, Miss Granger ?

--------------

- Mais…

Hermione se releva brusquement, éblouie par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les persiennes, et s'enroula dans un drap pour se couvrir. Elle s'était réveillée seule, ce matin-là, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis que Ron et elle étaient arrivés en Australie. Et ce petit changement dans leurs nouvelles habitudes la laissaient anxieuse. Et juste après cette nuit, en particulier…

Elle se retourna vivement en entendant la clé dans la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel, et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit Ron, soulagement immédiatement suivi d'un brusque accès de colère.

- Tu étais où ? , demanda sèchement Hermione en se rapprochant de lui, toujours dans son drap.

- Ben, je… Mais… qu'est-ce que…

- J'étais morte d'inquiétude !

- Je suis allé chercher le petit-déjeuner, j'avais faim, répliqua-t-il en posant le sac en papier sur la table de nuit.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? Et il fallait que tu choisisses pile ce matin pour disparaître ? Après…

Elle s'interrompit, les joues rouges, resserrant un peu plus le drap autour de sa poitrine, gênée et étrangement, blessée. Ron enleva ses chaussures en soupirant, puis se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire de mauvaise grâce, mais finit par se détendre et s'approcha à son tour, fermant les yeux, calmée par son odeur qui l'entourait.

- Hé, tu croyais que je t'avais abandonnée ? Je suis tout à fait du genre à fuir au petit matin…

Les mains de Ron glissèrent un peu plus dans le dos d'Hermione, qui ne put retenir un frisson.

- J'avais faim, répéta-t-il contre son épaule nue avant d'y poser un baiser. Et c'est en grande partie de ta faute.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le frapper à l'épaule, et elle sentit Ron rire tout contre elle. Elle s'écarta quelque peu, observa la peau de son petit ami, ou du moins le peu que laissait voir les deux premiers boutons ouverts de sa chemise, et se mit à relier les taches de rousseur entre elles, comme elle n'avait cessé de le faire ces dernières semaines.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'étira un peu plus quand Ron se mit à poser de légers baisers partout sur son front, et elle referma les yeux en sentant le soleil commencer à lui chauffer le dos, ainsi blottie dans les bras de l'homme qui lui appartenait enfin.

***

_Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce long silence, j'ai eu pas mal de travail, et je voulais retravailler un peu ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain ne devrait pas être si long à venir ! A bientôt !_


	11. Anthony

**11. Anthony**

Anthony Goldstein parcourut des yeux le quai 9 ¾, puis monta à bord en traînant sa malle derrière lui. Il aperçut rapidement Michael et Terry entrer dans un compartiment ensemble en riant, mais passa devant leur porte fermée et continua jusqu'au bout du train. Trouvant enfin un compartiment vide, il y entra et en ferma aussitôt les rideaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune fille entra à son tour, poussa sa malle à l'intérieur, jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et referma la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Anthony l'embrassait déjà avec fougue.

Elle répondit avec enthousiasme, avant de s'écarter.

- A croire que je t'ai manqué, Goldstein, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et même plus encore, Davies, répliqua-t-il en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille. Six mois, c'est bien trop long.

La jeune femme contempla l'uniforme de son petit ami un instant, avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

- Pas de badge de préfet-en-chef, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Je ne sais même pas qui…

- Blaise Zabini.

- Tu plaisantes ! , s'exclama Anthony en s'écartant un peu. Il n'était même pas préfet !

Tracey haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance ; elle savait à quel point il pouvait avoir eu envie de ce poste.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai l'impression que Malefoy est tombé en disgrâce…

- Ca aurait quelque chose à voir avec les rumeurs… ?

- Peut-être. Il n'en parle pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'en parle.

Anthony grogna, puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Tracey s'écarta à son tour au bout de quelques secondes, l'air préoccupée.

- Tes Serdaigle sont au courant, pour nous deux ?

- Non, ils pensent toujours qu'on a rompu en mars. Ils ne savent pas que tu m'as supplié de revenir pendant les vac… Aïe !

- _Tu_ m'as suppliée. Ne l'oublies plus, ou tu auras plus qu'un coup sur l'épaule ! , dit-elle en se dégageant. Mais merci quand même… Parce que si Parkinson vient à l'apprendre…

- Tu seras encore moins digne d'être à Serpentard que tu ne l'es déjà, en tant que sang-mêlé.

Tracey acquiesça sans un mot, lissant le col de la chemise d'Anthony. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher à nouveau, et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu sais que si elle ose te faire quelque chose…, reprit celui-ci dans un murmure.

- Je suis une grande fille, l'interrompit-elle aussitôt en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois, et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à partir. Anthony sentit son coeur se serrer un peu, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se quittaient après une dispute. Mais c'était un sport, entre eux.

- Je ne suis pas le genre de jeunes filles que tu sors d'une maison en feu dans les rêves éveillés des jumeaux Weasley.

- Non. Tu n'as pas les cheveux assez longs pour ça, rétorqua-t-il.

-

- Debout ! Debout !

Anthony se réveilla en sursaut et tomba aussitôt de son lit, empêtré dans ses draps. Il regarda par-dessus le matelas, et comprit enfin d'où venait ce raffut. Amycus Carrow et Slughorn venaient d'entrer en trombe, et le premier était en plein déballage des affaires de Michael.

- Hé ! Ne vous gênez pas ! , s'écria celui-ci, à genoux sur son lit, les sourcils froncés, visiblement en colère. Qui vous a… ?

- La ferme ! , hurla Carrow en menaçant Michael de sa baguette. C'est toi ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ? , demanda Terry en refermant le livre qu'il lisait à la lueur de sa baguette avant d'être interrompu.

- Les portes ! , répondit Carrow en le fusillant du regard. Slughorn ! Vous comptez agir ou rester à tenir le mur ?

Slughorn se redressa, quelque peu offusqué, puis se racla la gorge et dit d'une voix sourde :

- Allons, messieurs, ouvrez vos malles et laissez-nous y jeter un œil.

Anthony parvint enfin à se défaire de ses draps et à les remettre à peu près en ordre, puis il ouvrit sa malle et attendit, les bras croisés, debout à côté de son lit.

- Si vous nous disiez ce que vous cherchez, on pourrait peut-être vous aider, claironna Terry quand Carrow ouvrit sa malle d'un coup de pied et se mit à en sortir toutes les chaussettes que le jeune homme pouvait bien avoir emmenées.

- Si c'est toi qui as fait le coup, tu dois le savoir !

- C'est intelligent, ça, comme remarque, mais comme nous n'avons rien fait, on ne sait toujours pas la raison de cette descente dans les dortoirs à… une heure moins le quart du matin ! , rétorqua Anthony en consultant sa montre.

Carrow se retourna aussitôt, saisit Anthony par le col de son pyjama, enfonçant sa baguette en bois brut dans la jugulaire du jeune homme. Il le fusilla du regard, mais Anthony ne détourna pas les yeux.

- Répète !

- Il soulignait d'un ton ironique que votre remarque reflétait votre sens très aiguisé de l'à-propos et de la réplique cinglante.

Carrow lâcha aussitôt Anthony et s'avança vers Michael, mais à la surprise des trois garçons, Slughorn s'interposa.

- Amycus, vous voyez bien qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Nous avons vérifié leurs affaires, il n'y aucune trace de peinture nulle part. Allons fouiller les autres dortoirs.

Amycus plissa les lèvres en une horrible grimace, puis souffla comme un bœuf et sortit du dortoir en courrant, suivi par Slughorn, qui referma la porte derrière lui.

- Merde ! , s'exclama Terry en reprenant sa baguette pour ramener ses chaussettes dans sa malle. C'était pourquoi, ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux portes ? Quelles portes, d'ailleurs ? , demanda à son tour Michael en jetant un sort sur la porte, visiblement décidé à finir sa nuit paisiblement.

- On saura tout demain, répondit Anthony.

Il ramassa ses pulls, ses robes de sorcier, souffla les quelques chandelles que Slughorn avaient allumées en entrant et se recoucha, de mauvaise humeur. Il aurait voulu se rendormir de suite, rien que pour reprendre où il en était dans son rêve.

--

- Bon, au moins c'était constructif, soupira Michael en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Ca sera sûrement différent d'avec Ombrage et Potter, dit Terry, les yeux dans le vide. Mais au moins on pourra faire quelque chose…

Le silence retomba entre eux, et Anthony ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

- Enfin quoi ! Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on va réussir à avancer avec une fille loufoque, un empoté et une gamine capricieuse en guise de meneurs !

Terry et Michael se tournèrent vers lui, mais ne répondirent pas. Anthony en profita pour continuer :

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu vous convaincre dans leur « discours » de bienvenue, mais personnellement je suis sûr que Potter ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. Il est parti parce qu'il est recherché par les Mangemorts et le Ministère, pour le meurtre de Dumbledore. Et même si je le crois innocent, je crois aussi qu'il ne reviendra pas nous sauver la mise. Il a d'autres problèmes, plus importants, plus urgents. Sauver sa propre vie, par exemple. Alors désolé de ne pas en voir cru un mot, mais s'ils veulent s'opposer aux Carrow, c'est juste pour s'amuser, pour faire les petits rebelles et voir leur côte de popularité augmenter ; Potter parti, il y a une place vacante dans le rôle de l'éternel révolté.

- Tu l'assumes bien, cette place, dit Terry avec un sourire.

- Non, lui c'est le nouveau Zacharias Smith, objecta Michael d'un ton docte.

- Vous êtes deux imbéciles, grogna Anthony en se retournant en direction des dortoirs.

- Eh, Goldstein ! , le rappela Terry.

Anthony se retourna, les poings au fond des poches de sa robe de sorcier.

- Admettons que tu aies raison, poursuivit Terry. Admettons que Potter ne reviendra pas, qu'il est parti se cacher, n'importe… Il faut bien venger un peu Kevin, dont on risque d'avoir peu de nouvelles ces prochains temps… Alors quel est le mal à ridiculiser des profs imbéciles et incompétents ? Juste pour rire…

- Ce ne sont que deux Serpentard de plus, renchérit Michael. Et puis tu n'as jamais aimé Rogue non plus…

Anthony sentit quelque chose se tortiller derrière son nombril en entendant son meilleur ami parler ainsi des Serpentard… S'il savait, pour Tracey… Il reprit rapidement contenance en voyant le regard interrogateur de Michael et le sourire de Terry.

- Vu comme ça… Tant qu'on ne me demande pas d'obéir à Londubat…

- Eh ben voilà quand tu veux ! , s'exclama Terry en tapant du poing sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

---

Anthony s'engagea entre les tables de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, et fut étonné du silence qui régnait sur la table des vert et argent. Il leur jeta un dernier regard avant de s'asseoir, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? , demanda-t-il en prenant une saucisse et un œuf au plat dans le plat juste à côté.

- Aucune idée, répondit Michael en haussant les épaules. On dirait qu'ils se méfient les uns des autres, ils sont en petits groupes et murmurent en se regardant bizarrement…

- Et ben je vais vous l'apprendre, annonça Terry à mi-voix en prenant place à côté d'Anthony. D'après Padma, quelqu'un a écrit un gentil poème sur le mur de leur salle commune, au-dessus de la cheminée.

Terry passa un morceau de parchemin à Anthony qui le déplia et lut une copie du poème, un sourire s'insinuant sur ses lèvres. Il le passa à Michael qui sourit à son tour.

- Joli, concéda ce dernier en brûlant le petit parchemin. Qui a fait ça ?

- Et ben justement, répondit Terry entre deux bouchées de son toast. Ils ne savent pas. Et ça les rend dingues…

Anthony se détourna de la conversation et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il repéra rapidement Tracey, qui mangeait seule au milieu de la table de sa maison, le dos droit et la tête haute. Il croisa son regard, et la jeune femme ne manifesta pas le moindre signe. Mais Anthony avait deviné.

Il se retourna et se mêla à la conversation de ses deux meilleurs amis, heureux et soulagé : Tracey savait à présent qu'il faisait partie de l'AD, et n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de tous les livrer pour se faire moins d'ennemis. Elle était dans leur camp.

- Une taupe chez les serpents.

- Espérons que cette taupe ne se fera pas dévorer…

Anthony baissa les yeux sur son bol de céréales, soudain mal à l'aise.

----

Anthony se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil ; la révélation qu'avait faite Amycus Carrow par inadvertance ne cessait de lui tourner dans la tête comme une mouche prise au piège dans un verre. Rogue avait bien tué Dumbledore, comme Londubat et Ginny le prétendaient depuis le départ.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir eu tort à ce sujet qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était surtout le fait d'avoir été assez naïf pour penser qu'un criminel reconnu serait traqué quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soit le régime mis en place. Mais à présent, cette immunité de Rogue prouvait une bonne fois pour toutes que le Ministère était tombé aux mains de Voldemort.

Anthony ne s'était jamais considéré comme idéaliste ou optimiste, c'était bien pour cela qu'il s'opposait si souvent à Londubat et à son espoir affiché de voir revenir Potter. Mais d'avoir mis en doute la culpabilité de Rogue simplement parce qu'il était libre… Subitement, il se trouvait vraiment ridicule.

Anthony se mit à genoux sur son matelas pour marteler son oreiller du poing afin de le rendre plus confortable, puis il se recoucha.

_A partir de maintenant_, pensa-t-il en fixant le dais des yeux, _j'en fait le serment ; j'arrête de mettre en doute des choses simplement parce que d'autres les affirment, simplement parce que j'aime bien la provocation et les débats… _

-----

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? , demanda Parvati en ouvrant la porte du compartiment.

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent, et Michael l'aida même à ranger sa malle dans le filet à bagages.

- Alors, Michael, tu vas revoir Cho pendant les vacances ? , demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Terry.

- Ah, oui, il va retrouver sa fiancée, son amour de touj…, commença aussitôt Anthony en jouant des sourcils.

- La ferme, Goldstein, l'interrompit Michael.

Parvati sourit discrètement, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre et contempla le paysage.

- Comment va Padi ? , demanda soudain Terry comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher plus longtemps.

- Elle ne te dit rien ? , s'étonna Parvati.

Terry haussa les épaules.

- Elle ne dit pas grand-chose. Et je l'ai encore attendue hier soir, mais j'ai dû la manquer.

- Elle est rentrée trop tard pour ça. Elle est restée chez les Serpentard jusqu'après minuit.

Michael, Terry et Parvati se tournèrent vers Anthony, qui se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi Tracey est-elle aussi bavarde ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi avant de révéler ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin même ?

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? , demanda Parvati en fronçant les sourcils.

Anthony ouvrait à peine la bouche que le train s'arrêta brusquement. Aussitôt, les garçons se levèrent et pointèrent leur baguette sur la porte, tandis que Parvati regardait par la fenêtre, sa baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main droite.

Michael tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci resta fermée malgré ses efforts ; sans qu'ils puissent rien faire, trois silhouettes masquées passèrent devant leur compartiment, et Anthony sentit une vague de froid l'envahir quand il croisa un regard d'acier à travers deux trous ovales. Mais très vite, des étincelles jaillirent de toute part, et les étrangers ripostèrent avec tout autant de vigueur ; Michael s'escrima de plus belle sur la porte, jurant à plusieurs reprises, essayant de multiples sortilèges, aidé de Terry, mais rien n'y faisait. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur tâche qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas d'autres personnes s'engager dans le combat.

- C'était le professeur Lupin ! , s'exclama Parvati en poussant les garçons sur le côté pour tenter de voir quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu…, dit Terry en se collant à son tour sur la vitre de la porte.

- Chut ! Tais-toi, écoute !

Anthony se rapprocha de la porte, et au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit enfin…

- Arrêtez-vous ! , hurlait Neville. Arrêtez-vous, ou…

- Ils ne sont pas dans le train…

- Ils sont dehors ! , s'exclama Michael.

Anthony et les deux autres le rejoignirent aussitôt, et enfin ils purent voir quelque chose : Neville menaçait de sa baguette l'homme qui avait toisé Anthony un peu plus tôt, qui à présent tenait fermement Luna contre lui, sa baguette s'enfonçant dans le cou blanc de la jeune fille.

- Oh mon Dieu, Luna, murmura Parvati en se mordant les lèvres.

- … Tu as perdu.

En l'espace d'une seconde l'homme disparut de leur champ de vision ; tous les quatre hurlèrent en même temps que Neville en comprenant qu'il était tombé du pont, emportant leur condisciple dans sa chute.

- Luna ! Luna !

- Ils ont transplané, Neville, dit Lupin en le rejoignant, à bout de souffle.

Parvati poussa un soupir de soulagement, posant son front contre la vitre, les yeux fermés. Anthony tenta d'écouter la suite de la conversation, mais des filles plus jeunes du compartiment d'à côté se mirent à pleurer à gros sanglots, ce qui rendit la tâche impossible.

En les observant, il comprit que Lupin était désolé et devait se considérer comme impuissant, ce qui semblait abattre Neville encore davantage. Puis celui-ci partit sans dire un mot, et Anthony comprit qu'il remontait dans le train. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lupin fut rejoint par un grand homme noir, et tous deux transplanèrent.

- Bâtard ! Crétin ! Tu le savais ! Tu étais au courant, et tu n'as rien dit !

Michael fut le premier à atteindre la porte, mais celle-ci resta obstinément close.

- Pousse-toi ! , s'exclama Parvati.

Elle agita sa baguette en un mouvement compliqué, et enfin la porte daigna s'ouvrir ; tous les quatre se précipitèrent dans le couloir, et ce qu'ils virent laissa Anthony bouche bée… Neville, à terre, frappant Malefoy de toutes ses forces.

- C'est toi et les gens de ton espèce qu'on devrait appeler Sangs-de-Bourbe, Malefoy ! , hurla encore Neville. Ces imbéciles qui se croient les maîtres du monde, mais qui sont plus bêtes qu'un géranium !

Michael et Terry s'apprêtèrent à intervenir, mais Parvati les en empêcha en hochant la tête. D'un geste discret, elle leur montra Padma, qui les regardait intensément, tentant de leur faire comprendre de ne pas agir. Et aussitôt, elle jeta un sortilège puissant qui envoya Neville voler dans les airs, puis atterrir lourdement aux pieds d'Ernie, qui s'était glissé entre les Serdaigle et Parvati. Celui-ci et Ginny aidèrent Neville à se relever, menaçant Malefoy de leur baguette, tandis que Padma pointait la sienne sur chacun d'entre eux, tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu paieras cher pour ça.

- Et tu paieras encore bien plus ! Tu regretteras le jour où tu as accepté de remplacer ton père aux côtés de Tu-Sais-Qui. Je te ferais payer pour ça Malefoy. Pour ça, et pour tout le reste.

Neville se dégagea brusquement, puis entra dans son compartiment, suivi de Ginny. Ernie haussa les épaules en regardant les autres garçons, et rejoignit Hannah et Susan qui observaient toute la scène depuis l'embrasure de la porte de leur compartiment.

- Vous voulez autre chose ? , demanda Padma en abaissant sa baguette, fusillant les Serdaigle du regard.

- Juste te dire que tu as choisi le mauvais camp, répliqua Parvati en poussant ses amis dans leur compartiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle referma la porte et se lança aussitôt dans une conversation enflammée avec Michael et Terry, à laquelle Anthony ne participa pas. Il était trop heureux de la diversion qu'avait créé l'enlèvement de Luna pour attirer l'attention sur lui, même s'il était désolé qu'il ait fallu quelque chose d'aussi grave pour distraire ses amis. Mais il était également sous le choc, d'un tel déballage de violence devant des enfants, et de cette soudaine rage qui avait animé Londubat ; celui-ci venait de monter considérablement dans son estime…

------

Tracey l'embrassa une fois encore, puis sourit d'un air mystérieux.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-elle.

Anthony se redressa, intrigué. Tracey fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière, et en sortit une bague. Une chevalière, en fait.

- Ecoute, Tracey, je t'aime, hein… Mais c'est un peu tôt pour le mariage, non ?

Le sourire de Tracey s'étira un peu plus et elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule.

- Idiot ! Regarde-la d'un peu plus près !

Anthony prit la chevalière des mains de sa petite amie, et l'observa à la lueur des quelques chandelles qui brûlaient autour d'eux. Un « M » était nettement visible, et un serpent à l'œil d'émeraude tournait lentement autour.

- C'est…

- Oui, Goldstein. Un « M » comme « mariage ».

- Oh ça va ! Comment l'as-tu eu ?

- Mais je suis tout simplement la meilleure…

- Je confirme, renchérit Anthony en se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser.

Anthony retourna à l'observation de la chevalière, ressentant l'angoisse qui pointait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Tracey au milieu de tous ses « camarades ». Peut-être pas une brebis au milieu des loups, mais en tout cas une louve qui ne ferait pas le poids face à tous les autres.

-------

- Bon, alors, raconte ! , pressa Terry en fixant Anthony, qui se contenta de sourire.

- Tu vas vite comprendre, Terry. Juste un peu de patience.

Ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre de l'escalier de marbre.

- Explique au moins un peu, allez !

- Bon, pendant que tu étais occupé à fricoter avec Padma…

- Mais bien sûr. Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Anthony se retourner en silence, vas-y continue.

- Bref, Michael et moi avons eu l'idée d'un nouveau petit tour pour les Carrow. Et maintenant, on attend.

- On attend… quoi ?

A ce moment précis, Michael apparut en haut du grand escalier et leva le pouce en direction d'Anthony. Celui-ci tira sa baguette de sa manche et fit un clin d'œil à Terry.

Les Carrow descendirent les marches ensemble, comme tous les matins, mais ils semblaient avoir des difficultés à marcher correctement, allant même jusqu'à sauter certaines marches.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu sais qu'on a une vengeance à prendre sur eux, pour Luna ? Les Serdaigle ne laissent pas un crime impuni.

- Oui, mais…

- Et tu sais que c'est bientôt le printemps ?

- Oui, mais…

- Regarde, les canards commencent déjà à s'ébattre…

Terry fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'illumina et il pouffa de rire ; le sourire d'Anthony s'élargit en voyant Amycus Carrow tenter d'atteindre « une plume » à son coude avec sa bouche.

- Sortilège de confusion ? , chuchota Terry, en riant encore plus fort.

- Oui. Mais ça n'était pas assez pour nous, alors… Il faut faire croire que la saison de la chasse est ouverte…

Il sortit de sa poche un Leurre explosif, qu'il lança un peu plus loin ; le Leurre tourna quelques secondes sur lui-même, puis se mit à vibrer, et une énorme détonation fit trembler le grand hall. Pris de panique, les Carrow hurlèrent et tentèrent de s'envoler ; ne pouvant fuir par la voie des airs, ils se ruèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans la Grande Salle, où les élèves éclatèrent aussitôt de rire.

Terry était tombé par terre, essuyant ses joues humides de larmes, tandis que Rogue tentait de se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Anthony vit qu'Alecto était montée sur la table de Serpentard en s'époumonant, tandis qu'Amycus picorait le bol de céréales de Mandy Brocklehurst, qui était pliée en deux sur son banc, les épaules secouées d'un fou rire.

- Les plus érudits sont rassemblés ici…, entonna Anthony en levant la main vers Terry.

- Et personne ne sera à l'abri ! , répondit aussitôt son ami en tapant dans la sienne, hilare.

--------

Anthony jouait avec son nouveau Gallion de l'AD en le tournant entre ses doigts, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait prétendu avoir perdu le premier messager, alors qu'il l'avait donné à Tracey. Celle-ci avait failli bloquer la Salle sur Demande, un soir où elle pensait qu'Anthony pourrait l'y rejoindre ; un soir justement où l'AD se réunissait et avait besoin de la Salle. Il s'en était fallu de peu que Londubat et les autres ne la croisent, après le couvre-feu, et ne la soupçonnent sûrement de vouloir les espionner. La situation aurait vite mal tournée, pour Anthony comme pour elle.

Le jeune homme s'était décidé sur un coup de tête, afin que Tracey sache désormais quand il n'était pas disponible.

- Tu rêvasses, Goldstein, murmura Seamus Finnigan en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

- Je réfléchis. Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu ne pouvais pas savoir à quoi ça ressemblait. Pauvre Gryffondor…

- Orgueilleux Serdaigle, répliqua aussitôt Ernie.

Seamus manqua de s'étrangler de rire en voyant l'air ébahi d'Ernie devant sa propre remarque, et Anthony lui-même fut surpris de la nouvelle audace de Macmillan.

- Ah, c'est beau la coopération inter-maison, tiens, railla Seamus en retrouvant un semblant d'air sérieux. Pour une fois qu'on suit les conseils du Choixpeau…

Anthony lança le Gallion en l'air et le rattrapa d'un geste habile. Une fois de plus, cette petite blague aurait dû porter la signature des trois gobelins, mais Terry était encore trop mal en point, malgré les soins attentifs d'Hannah, et Michael avait écopé d'une nouvelle retenue. Il lui avait fallu de nouveaux alliés, Anthony n'avait pas voulu repousser son nouveau plan. Les « canards du printemps » lui avaient procuré un sentiment fantastique, il avait eu besoin de recommencer au plus vite.

- On ne coopère que parce qu'on a un ennemi commun, dit Anthony en rangeant enfin le Gallion dans sa poche. Quand toutes ces conneries seront finies, comprenez bien que je ne pourrais plus vous adresser la parole.

- Oui, puisque tu seras mort.

Anthony retint difficilement un sourire, et s'apprêta à répondre à l'attaque, quand des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Les trois adolescents se ramassèrent aussitôt derrière la porte du cagibi dans lequel ils se tenaient, observant avec attention le couloir sur lequel ils avaient une vue parfaite.

---------

- Je suis juste inquiet pour toi ! , s'exclama Anthony en suivant Tracey, qui s'éloignait de lui, furieuse.

- Je suis une grande fille ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je gère !

- Tu mens ! Tu as les traits tirés, des notes déplorables, tu sursautes au moindre bruit !

- C'est t'avoir sur le dos en permanence qui m'épuise ! , s'écria Tracey en se retournant, marchant à sa rencontre pour le frapper. Pourquoi tu me surveilles ! Va te faire voir !

Tracey le gifla pour bien insister sur ce point, puis quitta la salle de classe inoccupée en claquant la porte. Anthony observa cette dernière un moment, puis poussa un cri de rage et frappa violemment le pupitre le plus proche.

---------

Les trois garçons se déplaçaient le plus silencieusement possible, en pleine nuit ; par chance, la pleine lune éclairait le couloir, et ils n'étaient donc pas obligés de trahir leur présence en allumant leur baguette.

Anthony fermait la marche, quand il entendit des exclamations venir vraisemblablement d'une salle de classe toute proche, suivies de gémissements et de coups sourds.

- Hé ! , chuchota-t-il en faisant signe à ses deux amis. Par là-bas, il y a un truc louche…

- C'est peut-être un piège, dit Terry à mi-voix. Les Carrow veulent nous attraper, c'est leur dernière chance avant qu'on ne rentre tous dans la Salle…

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Anthony, murmura Michael en hochant la tête. Qui sait… ?

Il fut interrompu par une voix stridente et haut perchée, qu'Anthony n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître :

- Tu paies pour ta trahison, Davies ! , criait Pansy Parkinson. On t'avait prévenue, tu devais te tenir à carreaux ! Et pendant tout ce temps, tu transmettais des infos aux Abrutis de Dumbledore !

Le cœur comme pris dans un étau, il laissa tomber son sac, et courut en direction des bruits, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte d'une salle de classe. Ce qu'il vit le révulsa : Millicent Bulstrode maintenait Tracey à terre, la tenant par les poignets, tandis que Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et Sally Perks la rouaient de coups.

- Lâchez-là ! , hurla Anthony en se rapprochant d'elles, la baguette levée.

- Tiens, le chevalier servant, ricana Pansy en s'écartant un peu de Tracey… Et ses écuyers…

Anthony n'eut pas besoin de se retourner ; il savait qu'elle parlait de Terry et Michael.

- Ecartez-vous d'elle, gronda Terry.

- Mais bien sûr, susurra Pansy. Tu crois donc que je vais obéir à un sang-m… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; un éclair rouge l'atteignit à la joue, et quand elle retira sa main, Anthony vit qu'elle commençait à saigner. Terry s'agaçait vite dès qu'on parlait de pureté de sang.

- A l'attaque ! , hurla-t-elle en tirant sa baguette à son tour.

Les trois garçons n'eurent pas besoin qu'on le leur dise deux fois ; ils ne s'étaient pas entraînés plusieurs mois durant pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion de mettre en pratique leurs leçons de l'AD. En quelques secondes, ils envoyèrent Millicent à plusieurs mètres, Sally s'écroula, ligotée par des cordes noires, et Daphné pressait ses poings contre ses yeux en hurlant, victime d'un maléfice de conjonctivite de Michael.

Se retrouvant soudain en infériorité numérique, Pansy préféra se précipiter sur la porte au fond de la salle et s'enfermer dans le placard en appelant à l'aide. Anthony se précipita aussitôt auprès de Tracey, qui sourit doucement en le voyant.

- Je suis désolé… Accroche-toi, ma belle, murmura-t-il en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux de ses joues blafardes.

- Ma belle, répéta Michael derrière lui.

Anthony se retourna, vit Millicent allongée, immobile, Terry réduire Pansy au silence à travers la porte du placard, et se tourner ensuite vers Daphné, puis Sally bâillonnée, assise contre le mur, et enfin son ami, qui le toisait, les bras croisés.

- J'en étais sûr, décréta Michael. Je savais que tu étais encore avec elle…

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, intervint Terry en s'approchant d'eux. Il faut qu'on rejoigne la Salle sur Demande le plus vite possible. Maintenant que Smith a craché le morceau, ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant que les Carrow ne nous retrouvent.

---------

- Vous avez vos affaires ? , demanda Neville en se tournant vers Terry.

- Oui. On était en chemin pour venir ici quand on a entendu Parkinson crier.

- Bien. Vous restez ici, tous les quatre. Il est hors de question que vous sortiez, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Rogue pourrait nous faire.

Michael et Terry se contentèrent d'acquiescer et s'éloignèrent, mais Anthony resta, gêné.

- Londubat ?

- Mmh ?

- Je… Tracey veut partir.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, Anthony, soupira Neville en passant la main dans ses cheveux trop longs. Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'a pas envie de rester, c'est tout. Bon sang, tu peux bien la faire passer par la Tête, non ?

Neville lui adressa un regard de reproche, puis répondit en détachant chaque mot, comme s'il craignait qu'Anthony ne saisisse pas bien les risques d'une telle requête.

- Ce passage est là pour qu'on puisse avoir quelque chose à manger. Pas pour faire sortir les gens. Abelforth n'acceptera pas de se mettre encore plus en danger qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il prend déjà beaucoup de risques.

- Ah oui ? En préparant des sandwichs ?

- En commandant plus de nourriture qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en manger, lui et ses chèvres, répliqua Neville en s'éloignant, l'air soudain agacé. Il risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui !

Anthony réfléchit un instant, nerveux, tandis que Neville s'éloignait en hochant la tête.

- Neville, s'il te plaît !

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, et c'est peut-être ce qui avait arrêté Neville. Anthony revint vers lui.

- J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle ne risque plus rien, murmura-t-il. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est plus ici.

- En gros, tu me demandes de faire sortir quelqu'un de Poudlard, sans que personne ne soit au courant ? Poudlard, l'un des lieux les mieux gardés et surveillés du pays ?

- Les jumelles ont pu assister aux obsèques de leur père, et il y a de grandes chances que tu arrives à les faire revenir. Si tu as réussi, tu peux bien recommencer, non ?

Neville passa une main sur son visage fatigué, manifestement en proie à un dilemme ; Anthony ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, le suppliant en silence de changer d'avis, malgré ce que cela pouvait lui coûter.

- Je demanderais à Abelforth quand j'irai chercher le repas du soir, répondit Neville, résigné.

- Tracey ? , murmura Anthony en s'agenouillant à côté de son hamac.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et Anthony fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu de vigueur.

- Tu vas partir dans quelques jours. Neville va t'emmener chez le barman de la Tête de Sanglier, et de là tu pourras rejoindre ta famille.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, puis elle referma les yeux. Quelque peu frustré, Anthony se pencha un peu plus et reprit :

- Je voulais te demander pardon…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Pris au dépourvu, Anthony ne sut quoi répondre. Il l'avait abandonnée, et elle avait payé pour lui. Il était coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé, non ? Il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire qu'il faisait partie de l'AD.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Goldstein, murmura-t-elle en le regardant. Mais une fois de plus, tu n'es pas le centre de mon univers. Parkinson et les autres m'auraient attaquée, à un moment ou à un autre. Tu n'as rien fait.

Anthony ne sut à nouveau pas comment interpréter ses dires. C'était une accusation ? Ou au contraire le disculpait-elle ? Excédé, il se releva et commença à s'éloigner, puis revint à son chevet et murmura :

- On t'a sauvé la vie, mine de rien. Et on va faire en sorte que tu puisses quitter l'école, un des lieux les mieux gardés du pays. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de dépendre de quelqu'un, Davies. Ca marchait peut-être avec les Serpentard, mais tu n'as aucune raison de le faire ici.

- Tu es prête ?

Tracey ne fit qu'acquiescer, remonta la bretelle de son sac de cours sur son épaule, et se dirigea vers le portrait d'Ariana que tenait Neville, prêt à partir au village. Anthony la suivait, sans prendre conscience des regards en coin que lui jetaient certains membres de l'AD, méfiants à l'égard de la seule élève de Serpentard qui avait eu l'honneur de mettre un pied dans leur retraite.

- Bon, euh…

Neville semblait vouloir partir en premier pour laisser à Tracey et Anthony le temps de se dire au revoir, mais la jeune femme se glissa dans le passage, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Anthony. Neville la retint avec douceur par le poignet.

- Tu ne lui dis pas au revoir ?

Anthony en voulut à Neville de se mêler de ses affaires, mais en voulait peut-être tout autant à Tracey : elle lui en voulait manifestement pour quelque chose, et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Pensait-elle qu'il l'avait abandonnée ?

Tracey se dégagea, fusilla Neville du regard qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils, puis fit un signe à Anthony, et s'engagea pour de bon dans le tunnel. Le jeune homme avala sa salive, et revint auprès de Michael et Terry en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard désolé de Neville.

Ses deux amis l'accueillirent en silence, puis Michael lui tendit une Bièraubeurre, qu'Anthony accepta avec plaisir.

----------

Anthony s'aplatit au sol et évita les étincelles vertes de justesse ; de plus en plus furieux à chaque seconde, il se retourna sur le dos et décocha un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre du Mangemort qui lui faisait face. Son ennemi se plia en deux, et Anthony fit partir son deuxième pied dans sa mâchoire.

_C'est l'avantage de regarder des films moldus. On sait qu'on peut se servir d'autre chose que de sa baguette._

L'homme se retrouva également à terre, et Anthony l'immobilisa sans peine. Il se remit debout, et observa sans vraiment le voir le combat qui faisait rage autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il la vit, aux prises avec un autre Mangemort, malingre mais vif et rapide. Anthony s'en mêla et jeta des sortilèges en s'approchant. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à mettre leur ennemi à terre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Anthony posa la première question qui lui venait à l'esprit :

- Tu es restée ?

- Je suis revenue.

Sans réfléchir, Anthony la prit dans ses bras et lui fit faire un demi-tour. Une vive douleur le transperça au niveau des lombaires, lui coupant le souffle, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

- Anthony ! Anthony !

A genoux, se sentant partir, le jeune homme garda les yeux plongés dans ceux de Tracey, qui tentait de le soutenir, mais tout de même entraînée à terre, elle aussi.

- Non ! Non, Anthony !

Il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais sa vue se brouilla, les sons devinrent plus forts, et se mirent à résonner dans sa tête, où ne régnait plus que la douleur. Ne résistant pas plus longtemps, il ferma les yeux. Il n'eut plus conscience que des cris de Tracey, puis ce fut le noir.

-----------

Goldstein se redressa avec douleur, anéanti.

- Mr Goldstein ?

Une jeune fille s'approcha de lui, l'air timide et les joues rouges.

- Je suis Tracey Davies, Monsieur. La… la petite amie d'Anthony.

David Goldstein eut un léger sourire, et serra la main de Tracey, la gardant entre les siennes pendant un long moment.

- Je me disais bien qu'il était amoureux… J'aurais aimé vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, ajouta-t-il avec un geste ample en direction des tentures noires que l'on pouvait voir partout où l'on portait le regard.

- Moi de même, Monsieur, répondit Tracey en baissant les yeux.

Anthony les observait de loin, incapable de les rejoindre. Abattu, il se retourna et repartit dans la direction opposée.


	12. Neville 2eme partie

**12. Neville, 2ème partie**

- Allez gamin, faut être fort, conseilla Augusta Londubat à son petit-fils sur le quai de la gare.

Elle lui tapota la joue et lui sourit presque tendrement. Neville lui rendit son sourire, puis s'éloigna. Il monta sa malle à bord du train, et très vite Ginny le rejoignit.

- Salut, Neville. Bonnes vac…

- Bonjour, Neville, l'interrompit Mr Weasley en s'approchant d'eux. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Mr Weasley, répondit Neville en lui serrant la main. Et vous ?

Mr Weasley hésita un instant, puis il répondit dans un soupir :

- On fait aller.

- On pense beaucoup à eux, vous savez.

- Oui. Ginny m'a déjà parlé de ce que vous faites à Poudlard, et d'ailleurs…

Neville comprit que Mr Weasley voulait aborder ce sujet dès l'instant où il l'avait vu. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de Ginny, en pleine conversation mouvementée avec sa mère.

- Ce que vous faites est dangereux. Vous mettez vos vies en danger, et Ginny m'a parlé de…

- De l'enlèvement de Luna, acheva Neville en fronçant les sourcils. Mr Weasley, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. A cause de Luna, de Dean, d'Hermione, de tous ceux qu'on connaît, dehors. On a besoin de faire quelque chose.

- Vous êtes trop jeunes, tous, chacun d'entre vous, Neville. Je comprends que ce soit dur, je comprends que vous ayez envie d'agir, mais…

- Harry est parti pour détruire Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est-ce pas ? Il a un jour de moins que moi. Il n'y a donc aucune raison que…

- Molly et moi nous inquiétons pour Ginny. Votre… aventure dans le bureau de Rogue…

Neville retint un frisson en se rappelant de l'expression furieuse et meurtrière de Rogue ce soir-là, mais interrompit aussitôt le père de son amie :

- Je sais. Je lui ai dit que c'était fou, mais vous devez vous en douter, elle ne m'a pas écouté.

- Promets-moi juste de l'empêcher de faire des erreurs. Maintenant que Luna est partie, tu es le seul à pouvoir la canaliser.

Neville se mordit les lèvres, et le sifflet du train retentit à ce moment précis. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le train rouge et monta sur la première marche, puis se retourna :

- Je suis désolé, M'sieur. Je ne peux rien vous promettre.

Puis il ferma la porte, en lançant un regard navré à Mr Weasley, qui réajusta ses lunettes et lui fit un rapide signe de main. Le train prit de la vitesse et bientôt, ils s'éloignèrent du quai, et Mr Weasley ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Neville sourit et fit face à Ginny ; une tête de moins que lui, mais des yeux bruns pétillants et à cet instant, réduits à deux fentes inquisitrices. Il comprit alors qu'il aurait pu faire cette promesse à Mr Weasley ; il la protégeait déjà, depuis le moment où l'AD avait repris vie. Il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal ; il avait déjà échoué en laissant Luna partir, il ne ferait pas la même erreur. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle avait six frères et un petit ami qui lui feraient chèrement payer toute lâcheté.

- Il a tenté de me faire promettre… de t'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

- Et tu as répondu quoi ?

- Que je ne pouvais pas te contrôler.

- Bonne réponse, Londubat.

- Pas le choix.

Ginny lui sourit et l'emmena dans le compartiment où elle avait déposé ses affaires. Au moment où il allait entrer, quelqu'un le retint par l'épaule. Il se retourna, et vit Malefoy, accompagné de deux gorilles qu'il ne connaissait que de vue.

- Salut Londubat. Tu hésites davantage à me frapper, hein ?

- Tu hésites aussi à dire des conneries, intervint Ginny en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

Malefoy ne fit que la regarder, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Neville, avec un sourire malfaisant qui ne lui dit rien de bon.

- Sache juste que tu paieras pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je te le répète : attends-toi à quelque chose.

- Un coup dans le dos, étant donné ta réputation, répliqua Neville, en ravalant le nœud qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge.

- Pire encore, Londubat, murmura Malefoy en s'éloignant. Je te rendrais au centuple…

- … l'humiliation qu'il t'a fait subir, l'interrompit Ginny en entraînant Neville dans le compartiment. On a compris.

Et elle referma la porte d'un coup sec. Neville s'assit, le regard vide, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu es inquiet ? , demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira, puis hocha lentement la tête.

- Je cherche ce qu'il pourrait bien faire, et je… Tu penses qu'il est au courant ? Pour… tu sais… mes parents…

Ginny sembla prise de cours.

- Je… Bellatrix est sa tante, alors…

- Oui. Ne rajoute rien. C'est bon.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais elle hésita, et préféra se taire. Neville ne s'en soucia pas. Il était trop inquiet après les menaces de Malefoy ; ce type avait la méchanceté et le vice dans le sang, et une famille tournée vers le mal. Il restait une menace.

-

- Je ne te crois pas ! , s'exclama Neville en éclatant de rire, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! , répondit Parvati sur le même ton. Elle lui a envoyé un collier avec écrit « Ma bien-aimée » dessus. Quand elle me l'a montré, j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de rire.

- Seamus est au courant de ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu l'as vu avec un collier, récemment ?

- Il faudra que je vérifie, dit Neville en prenant un air sérieux.

Parvati éclata de rire à son tour ; curieusement, elle fut imitée par deux filles de troisième année, qui s'éloignèrent en chuchotant furieusement, jetant des regards en biais à Neville.

- C'était quoi, ça ? , demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- La rançon de la gloire, sans doute, répondit Parvati en passant nonchalamment son bras sous celui de Neville. Tu commences à avoir ta petite célébrité, maintenant.

- Oh, arrête, protesta-t-il, les joues rouges. Je n'ai pas…

- Tu as affronté un Mangemort, dans le train, il y a quelques semaines. Il y en a beaucoup qui ont assisté à la scène, et…

Elle s'interrompit quand ils croisèrent une bande de Serpentard, qui se mirent à leur tirer la langue et à faire des grimaces étranges.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Non, là, c'est sûr, c'est pas de la célébrité, murmura Parvati.

Ils arrivèrent à l'escalier de marbre, et soudain Neville comprit. Il descendit rapidement les marches, Parvati sur ses talons.

Juste à côté des grandes portes menant à la Grande Salle s'étalait une grande toile de drap blanc ; quelqu'un y avait dessiné une caricature. Si cette dernière était assez maladroite, Neville put s'y reconnaître aussitôt. La toile avait été enchantée pour que sa représentation sautille constamment, énervée par la camisole qui l'empêchait de bouger à sa guise.

Le cœur battant contre ses côtes au point qu'il pensait que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre dans le vaste hall, Neville baissa les yeux et lut ce qu'on avait écrit en dessous du dessin.

« Méfiez-vous de Londubat. Antécédents familiaux de folie. Sorcier (?) dangereux ».

Malefoy était tout près, entouré de Serpentards, flanqué de Zabini ; ils affichaient tous le même sourire goguenard, et le fixaient de leur regard curieux et moqueur. Neville les observait sans comprendre, le cerveau embrumé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait projeté tête la première contre un mur de briques, à plusieurs reprises. Sortant quelque peu de son état de choc, il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le bras.

- Viens, grogna Seamus.

Ernie les rejoignit et prit l'autre bras de Neville. Celui-ci se laissa conduire vers le premier étage sans opposer de résistance.

- Tu as oublié tes potions, Londubat ? , lança Malefoy dans son dos.

Il tenta de se retourner, mais ni Seamus ni Ernie ne lâchèrent prise.

--

- Cassez-vous, murmura-t-il en se dégageant brusquement.

- Quoi ? , dirent-ils à l'unisson, surpris de l'entendre parler ainsi.

- Foutez le camp. Dégagez. Je…

Ils étaient entrés dans une salle de classe vide. Et à présent qu'il était à l'abri de la plupart des regards, il ne pouvait même plus supporter celui de ses amis. Il ne voulait plus voir personne.

- On… On te laisse, hésita Seamus en repartant à reculons vers la porte.

- Si tu…

- Oui. D'accord, acquiesça Neville avec un geste impatient.

Quand il entendit enfin la porte se refermer, il s'effondra sur une chaise à proximité et enfouit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Il avait beau se l'interdire, des larmes brûlantes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières closes. Il n'arrivait même pas à respirer calmement, ni à réfléchir ; il ne restait plus aucune pensée claire et lucide, juste cette image, ces mots, gravés dans sa mémoire, dans sa rétine, comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais en partir. Ses mains agrippèrent ses cheveux et tirèrent de plus en plus fort, mais même la douleur ne le rendait pas plus cohérent. Et enfin, il comprit ce qui se passait ; bien plus que la honte, c'était une colère, puissante, dévastatrice, qui montait en lui, une colère si forte et incontrôlable qu'il

était pris de vertiges.

Malefoy avait voulu l'humilier, mais il n'avait réussi qu'à le rendre plus furieux encore, plus ivre de vengeance qu'il ne l'était depuis l'assassinat de Dumbledore, depuis l'enlèvement de Luna. Il se précipita dans le couloir, un voile rouge obscurcissant sa vision. Il hurla après deux garçons de Serpentard quand ils le montrèrent du doigt, éprouvant un malin plaisir à confirmer les rumeurs, et se retrouva rapidement dans la salle commune. Sans attendre, il monta quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir, dont il claqua la porte derrière lui, et se jeta sur son lit encore défait. La tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, il laissa la colère monter encore un peu plus, et enfin, il hurla. De toute la force de ses poumons, au point qu'il pensa que quelqu'un pourrait encore l'entendre. Il frappa l'oreiller de ses poings, mais rien n'y fit.

Il se releva brusquement, jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui, et finit par envoyer à terre tout ce qu'il pouvait soulever lui-même. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rassit sur le lit, hors d'haleine ; sa colère s'était un peu apaisée, mais elle restait tapie au fond de lui, prête à bondir à la moindre étincelle. Neville finit par se rallonger, le visage entre ses mains, reprenant doucement son souffle ; il comprenait mieux Ginny, quand elle partait voler quelques heures, maintenant qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe. On ressentait moins bien les choses quand on devait lutter pour reprendre haleine.

A ce moment précis, il entendit un grattement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

- Neville ?

C'était Ginny, comme il ne l'avait plus vue depuis longtemps, penaude, presque timide.

- Tu en as mis, du désordre, murmura-t-elle en balayant la chambre du regard.

- Ca fait du bien, répondit-il sans la regarder.

- J'en doute pas.

Elle referma la porte et s'assit sur le lit de Harry, en face de lui. Pendant un bref instant, sa main caressa la couverture rouge, puis elle reprit ses esprits et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je… Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- J'avais raison. Malefoy était au courant, dit Neville d'une voix sourde.

- Oui. McGonagall a descendu le dessin et l'a brûlé sur le champ, dans le hall. Elle était furieuse, et Flitwick tremblait des pieds à la tête.

- A l'entendre, c'est familial, reprit Neville comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Malefoy ne dit rien sur la personne responsable de leur état.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Après quelques secondes, elle murmura :

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux que les gens le sachent ?

- Non, répondit Neville. Personne ne doit même savoir pourquoi elle a croupi en prison toutes ces années. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils le sachent. C'est juste… J'espère seulement qu'elle continue à se terrer quelque part dans un trou miteux, puisqu'elle s'est à nouveau évadée.

- Elle… Elle est en liberté, Neville, murmura Ginny, des larmes dans la voix.

Il releva brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ?

- Elle ne se cache pas. Elle est en liberté, et personne n'intervient. Je l'ai croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances, c'est…

- C'est ce que tu voulais me dire dans le train, hein ? , l'interrompit Neville, qui sentait la colère s'emparer à nouveau de lui.

- Oui, chuchota Ginny en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ?

- Je… Je savais que ça te mettrait en colère, et…

- Il n'y a aucune raison, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Neville d'une voix sarcastique. Pourquoi je devrais me mettre en colère ? Une tortionnaire folle dangereuse se promène à loisir, et je suis enfermé ici, dans ce château, à me faire traiter de fou. De fou, moi ! Par le neveu de celle qui est responsable de tout ça ! Mais pourquoi je devrais me mettre en colère ? , ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

- Neville, ne…

- Je t'interdis de me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! , hurla Neville en donnant un coup de pied à la malle de Seamus. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, ou comment je dois réagir ! Tu ne sais rien, tu ne comprends pas…

- Je ressens la même chose que toi, figure-toi ! , s'exclama Ginny en se levant à son tour. Je ronge mon frein, tout comme toi ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre, à donner de l'espoir aux autres, un espoir qui faiblit de jour en jour ! Je…

- Oui, ramène tout à toi, pauvre victime ! , hurla Neville en s'approchant, avant de se planter à vingt centimètres d'elle. Tu es toujours la plus à plaindre ! Abandonnée de tous, tordant son mouchoir dans ses mains parce que son héros est parti à la guerre !

- Depuis quand tu es le centre du monde, toi ? , riposta Ginny en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Neville. Depuis quand tu es aussi immature, aussi stupide pour dire des choses pareilles ?

- DEPUIS LE MOMENT OU JE SUIS DEVENU FOU ! , s'écria Neville en s'éloignant à nouveau. Je suis fou, alors j'ai le droit de dire n'importe quoi ! Si je ne supporte pas ton côté jouvencelle en détresse, j'ai le droit de le dire ! Forte avec tout le monde, mais qui est là pour te voir pleurer ? Moi ! Toujours moi ! Et quand moi j'ai des problèmes, mais que je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, tu débarques, en pensant que je veux la même chose. Et tu m'annonces tranquillement qu'ELLE est en liberté ! J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, Weasley, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'ai pas besoin de tes regards compatissants, que tu me venges, que tu dises à tout le monde que Bellatrix a torturé mes parents jusqu'à la folie, ce que je veux, c'est que TU FOUTES LE CAMP !

Il sentait son regard dans son dos, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder. Il n'avait jamais eu conscience de penser ça ; peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé, en fait, et peut-être que dans quelques heures, il regretterait, mais pour le moment, il ne contrôlait plus rien ; Malefoy n'étant pas à disposition, c'était Ginny qui prenait, et s'il en était profondément désolé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une satisfaction un peu malsaine.

- Je croyais pouvoir compter sur toi. Je croyais qu'on était amis.

- Moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu m'avais caché quelque chose d'aussi important pendant si longtemps. Je suis pas ton ami. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu voulais un grand frère, et tu l'as eu. Mais j'ai jamais dit que je voulais une petite sœur. Et maintenant, tu te casses.

- Désolée d'avoir été un tel poids pour toi.

Et sur ces quelques mots, où il décela des larmes refoulées, elle partit en claquant la porte.

---

Neville glissa le long d'une paroi de la serre n°2, et contempla le vide. Il savait pourquoi il agissait ainsi ; cette colère, sa vieille amie, ne l'avait pas quittée une seconde en deux semaines, l'avait poussé à tagger plusieurs murs, à faire exploser une oreille de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Rogue et, pire encore, à hurler au milieu d'un dîner que ce dernier avait assassiné Dumbledore, ce qui lui avait bien sûr valu plusieurs heures de torture des mains d'Amycus Carrow, de sa sœur, puis de Rogue, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi furieux et incohérent ; il l'avait entendu murmurer à plusieurs reprises « Vous ne savez rien, imbécile ».

L'AD l'avait vengé, encore et encore, s'occupant personnellement de Malefoy, qui avait du parcourir le château entier à la recherche de ses affaires, cachées dans des endroits impossibles ; un maléfice l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie pour plusieurs jours. Mais Neville n'arrivait toujours pas à les regarder en face, aucun d'entre eux ; après sa violente dispute avec Ginny, il avait eu tellement honte qu'il ne s'était pas rendu à la réunion du soir même, ni à la suivante, ni aux cinq autres qui ont suivi. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il avait le sentiment de les avoir abandonnés. Il avait aussi l'impression de leur devoir une explication, ce qui lui était insupportable. Plus il repoussait le moment où il devrait s'excuser auprès de Ginny, et bien sûr, des autres, plus cela lui était difficile. Il était prisonnier d'un cercle vicieux, qui le faisait se sentir de plus en plus seul, car il savait que personne ne pouvait le comprendre ; personne ne savait dans quel état il devait voir ses parents, à chaque fois.

Alors pour ne pas craquer, il s'accrochait à cette colère, qui le rendait plus fort, mais qui l'isolait encore davantage. Et dans les moments où elle menaçait de le quitter, il se réfugiait ici ; personne ne savait que le professeur Chourave lui avait confié les clés des deux premières serres pour qu'il l'aide à s'occuper de certaines plantes.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un grincement ; aussitôt sur ses pieds, il pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte, cachée derrière une orchidée géante. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir de soulagement, quand il vit Hannah Abbot enlever sa cape en lui adressant un sourire timide. Il voulut le lui rendre, mais sa rage prit le contrôle trop vite :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venue te rendre visite, à vrai dire, répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

- Et comment tu savais… ?

- Ginny me l'a dit.

Neville ne trouva rien à répondre, et il préféra hausser les épaules et se rasseoir. Hannah se rapprocha et s'assit sur un petit tabouret, en face de lui.

- Et maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu fais quoi ?

- Je commence une conversation. Du moins, j'essaye.

- Tu vas avoir du mal.

- Oui, ça j'avais déjà compris.

Neville ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Hannah fit mine de ne pas le voir.

- Tu nous manques. Ginny bosse bien, une vraie chef, mais elle a l'air un peu perdue, sans toi.

- Je n'ai pas envie de revenir, dit-il en contemplant ses mains terreuses.

- Tu as peur de quoi ?

- Je n'ai peur de rien, dit-il en relevant les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Mauvaise réponse, répliqua-t-elle en soutenant son regard. Si tu refuses de nous revoir, c'est parce que tu as peur d'avoir perdu la face après le coup de Malefoy.

- C'est faux.

- Oui, c'est faux. Tu n'as pas perdu la face, tout le monde a pris Malefoy en grippe, même les première année s'en sont mêlés. Tu…

- … passes pour un martyre ? , l'interrompit Neville en se relevant brusquement. J'ai pas envie de ça. Qu'on me foute la paix. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde ait pitié…  
- … tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit sympa avec toi, parce que tu as passé une épreuve difficile. Tu veux juste qu'on continue à te traiter comme avant, tu veux juste un semblant de vie normale. Tu ne veux pas parler, tu ne veux pas qu'on t'écoute. Parce que si les gens ne sont pas normaux avec toi, alors tu ne peux pas te sentir normal non plus.

Il croisa son regard, un peu étonné. Hannah eut un sourire triste en se relevant.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu un parent proche, Neville.

- Ta mère ?

- Oui. Et quand je suis revenue, tout le monde était gentil, attentif, me demandait si je voulais parler… Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir le temps de comprendre par moi-même ce qui c'était passé, comprendre vraiment l'ampleur de… de tout ça. Après seulement, je pouvais en parler.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Pour moi ?

- Non. Juste que c'est ta grand-mère qui t'a élevé, et que c'est en rapport avec ce que Malefoy fait circuler sur toi.

- Ginny n'a rien dit de plus ? Etonnant.

Neville s'éloigna encore un peu, et posa ses mains poussiéreuses sur le plan de travail, regardant son reflet dans une paroi de la serre sans le voir.

- Ca fait seize ans, ajouta-t-il après un moment. Le 21 novembre. Mais j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. Ils ne sont pas morts, alors…

Il fut lui-même surpris d'entendre sa voix se briser brusquement. Gêné, il se détourna un peu, et fit semblant de s'occuper d'un vieux géranium dentu aux gencives nues. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en parlait, tout à coup. Seule Ginny savait tout de l'histoire, à l'école. Pourquoi avait-il laissé échapper ça en présence d'Hannah ?

- Ils sont malades ? , demanda-t-elle avec douceur en restant à distance.

- On les a rendus malades. Bellatrix Lestrange, entre autres. Elle les a torturé, pour obtenir des informations. Tu-Sais-Qui venait de disparaître. Si longtemps, avec tellement d'acharnement, qu'ils... ont perdu la raison. Malefoy ne fait pas circuler de rumeurs ; il sait, il dit la vérité.

- Ca doit être dur.

- Non, c'est… On s'y fait.

Neville se gratta le nez et en profita pour essuyer discrètement une larme.

- C'est juste… De savoir qu'ils ne seront plus jamais comme avant, qu'ils ne me parleront plus… Ils… Ils sont là, vivants, ils respirent, mais… Mais ils ne pourront jamais me dire si ce que je fais est bien ou non, et je n'ai pas non plus le réconfort de penser qu'ils sont quelque part à veiller sur moi, parce que… Parce qu'ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste, en fait, tu comprends ? C'est comme si… Si leurs âmes étaient coincées quelque part, à un endroit où ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que je deviens, et… Et il y a aussi cette envie, que j'ai, qu'au fond… si on me torture, peut-être qu'à force… je saurais. Je les rejoindrai…

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi toute sa douleur sortait ainsi devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il la sentait juste à côté de lui, sentait son souffle juste sous son oreille, et cela lui faisait presque du bien.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre ce que tu ressens, Neville, parce qu'il me reste mon père, et la certitude que Maman me voit et m'encourage. J'ai encore mes deux parents, finalement. Mais toi…

Il sentit ses doigts caresser doucement l'arrière de sa nuque, et il ferma les yeux à ce contact.

- Tu n'as pas honte de ce qui leur est arrivé, ça je le comprends maintenant. Tu veux juste qu'on les laisse là où ils sont, et qu'on ne remue pas tout ce qui les entoure, parce que… Parce que ça te fait mal, parce que tu as mis des années à mettre tout ça au fond de toi, et… Malefoy voulait t'humilier, et il n'a pas réussi. Il a juste…

- … trouvé mon point faible, finit Neville dans un souffle.

Hannah leva la main vers sa joue et le força à se tourner vers elle. Il était juste un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il plongea un moment son regard dans ses yeux bleus, et toujours sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il la laissa le prendre dans ses bras ; il répondit aussitôt en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, et les larmes coulèrent enfin. Doucement, accompagnées de quelques sanglots discrets, retenus. D'eux-mêmes, ses bras entourèrent la taille d'Hannah et la serrèrent délicatement, comme pour essayer de reprendre un quelconque contrôle en touchant quelque chose de solide, doux, réconfortant.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans parler, Hannah le berçant doucement en lui serrant tendrement l'épaule, et enfin, il trouva la force de se détacher d'elle, de sortir du cocon qu'elle lui avait créé en quelques secondes à peine. Il s'était presque senti bien, dans ses bras…  
- Malefoy a fait une erreur. Tu dois lui montrer que sa bêtise t'a rendu plus fort. Reprends le dessus. Maintenant qu'il a mis ta faiblesse à jour, il ne peut plus rien contre toi. Parce que tu n'as plus rien à cacher, tu n'as plus rien à perdre non plus.

- Tu me pousses à quoi, là, au juste ? , demanda-t-il en reniflant, avec un léger sourire.

- Pas à te casser le cou, non plus, répondit Hannah en esquissant un sourire un peu crispé. Ni à pousser les Carrow à te torturer jusqu'à ce que… ce que tu saches ce que tes parents ont vécu.

Elle avait soudain retrouvé son sérieux, et releva les mains pour les poser de part et d'autre du visage de Neville.

- Tu sauras un jour. Mais pas tout de suite. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici, et l'une d'elles est de retrouver ta place dans notre gang d'irréductibles, auprès de Ginny.

Elle le relâcha très vite, et se détourna pour remettre sa cape. Neville l'imita, et tous deux sortirent de la serre dans la nuit bleue et froide. La neige laissait peu à peu la place à la pelouse détrempée, et la fine pluie qui tombait du ciel pénétrait facilement leurs vêtements. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au château, traversèrent le grand hall et se retrouvèrent devant le couloir qui menait à la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

- Merci, Hannah, finit-il par dire en regardant ses chaussures.

- La réunion est à 19h00 ce soir, répondit-elle. Viens y faire un tour.

Et sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et partit sans se retourner.

----

Neville se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit puis, excédé, il se leva et descendit dans la salle commune avec son devoir de sortilèges ; il se sentait si mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, autant tenter de rattraper son retard en cours.

Il s'attabla au bureau le plus proche de l'âtre rougeoyant, sortit ses affaires, plongea sa plume dans l'encre… et se remit à ressasser ce qu'il avait appris le soir même.

Les membres de l'AD l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement. Il s'était excusé auprès d'eux, puis auprès de Ginny en privé. Il savait que si elle lui avait aussitôt pardonné, il aurait plus de mal à mettre cet épisode dans un coin de sa tête. Elle avait profité de leurs retrouvailles pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles de l'AD, qui avait subi une lourde répression pendant ses deux semaines d'absence. Et bien qu'elle lui ait dit et répété qu'il n'en était pas responsable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable du regain de violence des Carrow. Le seul point positif avait été que Malefoy était descendu encore un peu plus bas dans la hiérarchie de l'école, pour avoir osé s'attaquer de manière si personnelle à l'un des élèves qui donnaient de l'espoir à tous les autres. Mais il paierait encore, lui aussi… Neville ne savait pas encore quoi faire, mais…

- Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il releva la tête et sourit à Parvati, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre jaune, les cheveux rassemblés en une tresse lâche.

- J'arrive pas à dormir. Et comme j'ai du travail en retard…

- Tu te sens mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules, quelque peu agacé que Hannah, puis Ginny, et enfin Parvati parviennent à le percer à jour aussi facilement en une soirée. Parvati tira un fauteuil près de la table et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu nous as manqué, tu sais. Surtout à moi.

Elle leva la main et lui caressa doucement l'épaule. Neville se raidit quelque peu, mais la laissa faire.

- Ah oui ?

- Mmh. Ginny est dans son truc de l'AD, Lavande est toujours avec Seamus, Lizzie n'est pas revenue après l'enterrement de sa mère, alors… Question Gryffondor, j'étais un peu à court.

Elle eut un sourire, puis se pencha un peu plus vers lui. Neville préféra se concentrer sur le parchemin devant lui, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à présent que Parvati se rapprochait de sa nuque.

- Neville, regarde-moi.

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête, et elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Oh, non_, gémit une voix dans sa tête quand Parvati resserra sa prise sur sa nuque. _Pourquoi les filles font toujours ça ? Elles…_

Etonnamment, Neville parvint à faire taire cette voix désagréable et à ne plus trop penser ; Parvati avait toujours été une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard. Il s'était souvent posé la question de quel goût pouvait avoir ses lèvres, mais avec Luna comme seule expérience, il ne s'était jamais aventuré à essayer. Et maintenant… Maintenant, il la serrait presque dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle lui tirait presque les cheveux, à force de perdre ses mains dedans. Il l'attira timidement à lui, et Parvati répondit aussitôt en glissant sur ses genoux.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il oubliait un peu Malefoy et les Carrow.

-----

- Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va marcher ? , demanda-t-il pour la cinquième fois à Parvati.

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Respire un bon coup.

Il suivit son conseil, mais ses mains serraient toujours convulsivement sa baguette.

- Tu n'as pas confiance ? , dit-elle en s'approchant un peu, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu le sais bien. Et arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me rends nerveux.

Parvati eut un petit rire, puis lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa doucement. Au bout de deux semaines, elle arrivait encore à lui faire perdre la tête, sans avoir l'air de faire d'effort particulier. Généralement, c'est elle qui cherchait un contact un peu plus intime, et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il l'intéressait, soudain…

Le bruit avait vite couru parmi les membres de l'AD que Parvati sortait avec Neville ; Ginny avait simplement souri, les garçons l'avaient raillé, Lavande s'était mise à glousser plus souvent, et Hannah s'était abstenue de tout commentaire, ce dont il lui était vraiment reconnaissant. Puis la rumeur s'était répandue dans l'école, où on avait vite fait le parallèle entre eux et Padma, qui fréquentait Zabini… Si les gens pensaient ça, pensaient qu'il sortait vraiment avec Parvati, alors… Ils devaient avoir raison.

Neville mit fin au baiser quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Parvati sortit aussitôt sa baguette, se renfonçant un peu plus dans l'ombre de la grande statue de pierre, et se rapprochant un peu plus de Neville.

Et quand enfin il apparut, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Aussitôt, son sac tomba à terre, ses vêtements s'affaissèrent en un tas sur le tapis, et un furet en sortit en se débattant. Neville bondit, l'attrapa et le fourra dans un sac de toile, que Parvati referma avec une corde.

- Arrête de couiner, Malefoy, tu ne peux pas sortir, murmura Neville en souriant malgré lui.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'en arriver à ces extrémités ; la première fois qu'il avait humilié Malefoy, il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait juste obéi à ses pulsions. A présent, c'était un plan, un peu odieux tout de même, travaillé pendant plusieurs jours, avec l'aide de Parvati, Ginny, Lavande et Seamus ; Lavande et Seamus avaient eu une retenue, et Ginny était coincée au lit avec un mauvais rhume. Mais il se sentait réconforté en pensant qu'à défaut de Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'il finirait bien par punir lui-même, il s'attaquait à plus petit, plus agaçant, et moins dangereux. En attendant…

- On compte te prêter à Hagrid, pour qu'il vérifie que tu n'es pas blessé, chuchota Parvati quand Neville lui passa le sac pour ranger les affaires de Malefoy.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du garde-chasse. Parvati s'apprêta à frapper, mais Neville la retint, et murmura encore à l'intention du sac :

- Je considèrerai que nous sommes quittes, Malefoy. Hagrid ne résistera pas à l'envie de dire à qui veut l'entendre ce qui te sera arrivé. Avise-toi d'imaginer des représailles, et je risque de laisser échapper certains détails que Ginny m'a racontés sur toi… Le Sortilège Impardonnable sur Harry, le fait que c'est toi qui as fait rentrer les Mangemorts à l'école, que tu as failli tuer Ron et Katie… De quoi te faire une réputation de fou dangereux. Alors si tu ne veux pas perdre le peu d'influence que tu as encore, ne t'avise plus de m'attaquer.

Neville se redressa et frappa lui-même à la porte. Dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, il se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup changé, depuis le mois de septembre.

***

Voici mon cadeau de Pâques, avec beaucoup de retard par rapport à ce qui était prévu ! Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que la prochaine mise à jour ne sera pas avant juin, j'ai un examen très important en mai et je veux m'y consacrer. Alors, à dans deux mois…


	13. Parvati

**13. Parvati**

Parvati Patil posa sa plume, referma ses livres, boucha son encrier et s'étira en faisant craquer sa nuque, soulagée d'avoir fini ses devoirs pour la semaine. Elle était à présent libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle, mais Lavande n'était visible nulle part. D'ailleurs, Parvati ne se serait pas autant avancée dans ses devoirs si sa meilleure amie avait été à côté d'elle.

En revanche, Neville et Ginny étaient assis devant le feu, dans des fauteuils se faisant face, visiblement plongés dans une conversation animée. Elle s'approcha d'eux en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, et entendit quelques mots :

- … trop dangereux, Gin' ! , chuchotait furieusement Neville. On va se faire prendre, ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute !

- Pas si on fait diversion, pas si on fait en sorte que Rogue soit à l'autre bout du château quand…

- Parvati ! , l'interrompit Neville avec un sourire crispé en voyant la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui est trop dangereux ? , demanda aussitôt celle-ci en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil à côté de lui.

- Un de ses plans complètement dingues, répondit Neville à mi-voix, les yeux rivés sur Ginny.

Cette dernière fit une grimace à Neville, puis croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Il y a plusieurs manières de faire diversion, après tout, insista Parvati. Peut-être que…

- Sans doute, reprit Neville avec un sourire que Parvati jugea indulgent, mais aucune ne serait assez efficace.

Puis il reprit ses chuchotements avec Ginny, qui ne répondit plus que par monosyllabes. Parvati tenta de suivre la conversation encore un peu puis, se sentant quelque peu mise de côté, elle se releva en soupirant, alla chercher ses affaires et remonta dans le dortoir en ressassant des idées noires.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? , s'exclama Lavande en écartant les bras, excédée.

- Rien, ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua Parvati d'un ton sec en finissant sa manucure. Tu es toujours avec lui, c'est tout. A croire qu'il n'y a plus que lui.

- Je me sens bien, avec lui ! , expliqua Lavande en faisant sécher son vernis par de petits mouvements des poignets. Il est super gentil, il…

- Oui, d'accord, ça fait cent fois que tu le dis, je vais finir par comprendre : « super gentil », « super mignon », « vraiment craquant », etc. Allez, file ! Je ne te retiens pas ! Pars le rejoindre, tu en meurs d'envie ! , s'exclama Parvati, furieuse.

- Pati…

- Ron aussi était « super mignon » et « super gentil », l'an dernier, murmura Parvati sans plus un regard pour sa meilleure amie.

Lavande la fixa un instant, bouche bée.

- Ca, c'est super bas…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et quitta leur dortoir en claquant la porte. Parvati prit une profonde inspiration, mais cela était inutile elle ne put s'empêcher de saisir un des oreillers d'Hermione et de le jeter à terre, avant de le piétiner en criant.

_Encore Seamus. Toujours Seamus. Et moi, oubliée ! Plus là, Parvati ! Si gentille, pourtant, quand Mademoiselle avait des peines de cœur, l'an dernier ! Mais là, non, plus rien ! Plus besoin ! ,_ pensa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. _Et si moi, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un, il n'y aura personne non plus !_

Elle se calma brusquement, et peu après une larme dégoulina sur sa joue droite elle réalisait soudain qu'effectivement, elle était bien seule. Padma assurait sa couverture, Ginny était focalisée sur l'AD, Neville était focalisé… sur Ginny, et Seamus et Lavande vivaient dans leur bulle de bonheur, ou de ce qui pouvait le plus y ressembler à Poudlard, cette année.

Lizzie Ford snobait quiconque avait des notes inférieures aux siennes, et Demelza et Jimmy étaient vraiment trop jeunes pour qu'elle apprécie leur compagnie.

En soupirant, Parvati se rassit sur son lit Hermione au moins aurait été un peu plus présente. Bien sûr, ses notes et « ses garçons » seraient passés avant le reste, avant Parvati, mais elles avaient partagé quelques bons moments, quand Lavande s'était entichée de Ron et qu'elles s'étaient toutes deux retrouvées un peu esseulées.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seule sa grande famille avait toujours été présente, depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et il y avait toujours eu Padma. Mais tous leurs cousins étaient partis en Inde un an auparavant, après l'annonce publique du retour de Lord Voldemort. Les Patil étaient restés pour permettre à leurs filles de finir leur scolarité, cédant finalement aux suppliques de celles-ci. Et à présent que Padma, sa jumelle, sa moitié, devait faire croire à tout le monde que leurs opinions divergeaient sur la façon dont était gérée l'école, Parvati se sentait comme amputée de quelque chose.

En poussant un profond soupir, la jeune femme se pencha et alluma la radio, qu'elle régla sur de la musique entraînante, tentant de combler le vide que Lavande ne remplissait plus de ses bavardages enjoués. Puis elle agita sa baguette et enleva tout le vernis, qu'elle n'avait pas laissé sécher assez longtemps, bien décidée à recommencer tout le rituel après tout, personne n'allait venir la déranger ou l'énerver, cette fois-ci.

- Il faut garder espoir, clama Ginny en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Luna n'est plus là, mais on doit continuer à se battre. Pour elle. Et pour les autres aussi.

C'était la première réunion de l'AD depuis la rentrée de janvier. Tous étaient venus ce soir-là, y compris Padma, qui contemplait ses lacets, immobile, à côté de Parvati. Celle-ci s'inquiétait pour sa sœur, elle avait l'air fatiguée, et elle l'avait entendue plusieurs fois gémir et pleurer dans son sommeil, au cours des vacances.

Ginny s'approcha du Mur, le contempla un moment, puis se retourna et leur fit face.

- Il nous faudrait quelqu'un, pour continuer son idée. On ne peut pas laisser le Mur dans cet état.

- Je vais le faire ! , s'exclama Parvati en se redressant. Je veux bien m'en occuper.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Lavande avec un sourire en direction de sa meilleure amie.

- Alors on est d'accord, dit Ginny en leur souriant à toutes les deux. Merci, les filles.

- Tu es vulgaire, grossier et tu as l'esprit mal tourné, Seam', déclara Ginny d'un ton péremptoire en jetant un petit pain en direction de Seamus.

Celui-ci rattrapa le petit pain avec aisance, et mordit dedans à belles dents.

- Et pourtant, j'ai six grands frères…

- Fais pas ta choquée, Weasley. Je sais très bien que si tu ne ris à aucune de mes blagues un tout petit peu graveleuses, c'est parce que tu les connais déjà toutes.

Neville et Lavande éclatèrent de rire.

- Aha, reprit Seamus en relançant un autre petit pain à Ginny. Qui ne dit rien consent.

Ginny rattrapa le petit pain, elle aussi, et prit un couteau pour le couper en deux. Parvati lui tendit le jambon, puis se renfonça dans son fauteuil, dégustant son sandwich généreusement garni.

Après deux jours au pain sec et à l'eau dans l'un des cachots humides, et une bonne douche bien chaude, les Gryffondor avaient organisé un petit pique-nique dans leur salle commune, au beau milieu de la nuit, avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison que Ginny semblait connaître. Parvati était assise sur un pouf, à côté de Neville, tandis que Ginny était assise par terre, les jambes croisées. Quant à Lavande et Seamus, ils partageaient le même canapé. Demelza feuilletait Sorcière Hebdo en croquant de temps en temps dans sa pomme, assise en travers dans son fauteuil, et Jimmy soignait ses écorchures avec un flacon d'essence de dictane que de nombreux membres de l'AD portaient en permanence sur eux depuis peu, cadeau d'Hannah et Ernie. A l'autre bout de la table basse, que Ginny avait agrandie à l'aide d'un sortilège, Abby Cornwell, Ludmila York, Darius Wright et Bob Harrison, de cinquième année, avaient entamé une partie de bataille explosive.

En les observant à la dérobée, Parvati vit Lavande glisser ses pieds nus sous la cuisse de Seamus, et celui-ci lui caressa le mollet du bout des doigts en riant à la dernière réplique cinglante de Ginny. La jeune femme ressentit une vague de tristesse et de jalousie qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas. Elle se força à avaler sa bouchée, l'appétit soudain coupé.

Ginny et Neville. Demelza et Jimmy. Lavande et Seamus. Et elle. Seule au milieu de la foule.

- Neville ! Attends !

Celui-ci se retourna et lui adressa un sourire sincère, que Parvati lui rendit elle tentait de passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui, depuis le retour des vacances de Noël. Non seulement parce que Neville et Ginny semblaient s'être quelque peu éloignés l'un de l'autre, mais également parce que voir Neville frapper Malefoy avec tant de rage avait réveillé quelque chose chez Parvati, qui observait son ami plus volontiers, à présent.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il avait changé physiquement, à part peut-être quelques kilos en moins, et des épaules plus larges… ou peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il se tenait plus droit. Mais son regard n'était plus fuyant, son sourire moins timide, il rougissait moins vite… Il avait jeté un maléfice redoutable à Peeves quand celui-ci l'avait pris pour cible d'une de ses farces, se montrait volontiers insolent avec les Carrow au milieu de leurs cours… Et par-dessus tout, il s'était introduit dans le bureau du directeur pour lui voler un objet d'une valeur inestimable…

- Où est Lavande ? , demanda-t-il en la laissant passer à travers l'ouverture dans le mur de la salle commune.

- Aucune idée, répondit Parvati en haussant les épaules. Probablement quelque part à deux ou trois mètres de Seamus.

- Oui, j'avais déjà remarqué, dit Neville avec un sourire en coin. Tu penses que ça prendra les mêmes proportions qu'avec Ron, l'an dernier ? Parce que revoir deux anguilles dans un fauteuil…

- Ah, tu avais la même impression ? , demanda Parvati avec une grimace. Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas qu'ils en soient là. Il faudra que je lui demande ce qu'elle a offert à Seam' pour Noël… Si c'est un collier…

- Quoi ? , l'interrompit Neville. Un collier ?

- Oui, un truc tout moche en or, qui devait peser une tonne !

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Je te jure que c'est vrai !

Parvati se réveilla en sursaut, un peu désorientée, la gorge sèche. Ce cauchemar avait eu quelque chose de tellement… réel. Lavande, qui tombait du haut d'un balcon, ou d'un pont... La jeune femme écarta ses rideaux, et vit son amie dans le lit voisin, qui dormait paisiblement. Elle décida d'aller en parler au professeur Trelawney le lendemain, pour comprendre la signification d'un rêve aussi violent.

Mais, trop agitée pour pouvoir se rendormir, elle enfila une robe de chambre, ouvrit silencieusement la porte du dortoir et se glissa dans l'escalier il lui semblait qu'elle avait oublié son roman sous un coussin du grand canapé de la salle commune. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite les bougies encore allumées à une table voisine.

Elle retrouva son livre, et le vit en se retournant : Neville, apparemment penché sur un devoir.

Il était enfin revenu à une réunion de l'AD, après avoir passé deux semaines sans parler à personne, sauf pour agresser des élèves curieux ou méchants. Hannah l'avait fait revenir. Parvati sentit son estomac se contracter en repensant à la jeune Poufsouffle elle était devenue jolie, très jolie, depuis leur première année, surtout qu'elle avait abandonné ses éternelles tresses, à présent. Une rivale sérieuse. Et elle avait déjà suffisamment d'influence sur Neville pour le pousser à revenir et à s'excuser auprès de Ginny et des autres.

Subitement, elle prit la décision de reprendre l'avantage Neville ne la laisserait pas tomber, lui aussi. Pas après tous les autres. Elle avait trop besoin de lui.

- Neville ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Parvati courut aussi vite qu'elle le put le long du dernier couloir qui lui restait à parcourir, puis frappa à la porte de la Salle sur Demande, trois fois, puis deux, avant de la pousser. Lavande était déjà là, encore essoufflée.

- Ca va ? , s'inquiéta aussitôt Neville en la faisant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil confortable.

- Oui, chuchota Parvati en reprenant doucement son souffle.

Elle observa la quinzaine de membres de l'AD présents, et fut soulagée de trouver Su, Mandy et Megan, qui lui souriaient.

Parvati et Lavande avaient été à l'origine d'une des plus énormes campagnes de promotion de la résistance à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année scolaire : cette dernière avait passé ses vacances à peaufiner son projet, basé sur les photos que Ginny lui avait laissé avant les vacances, mais cela avait vraiment valu le coup. Elles avaient ensuite demandé l'aide des filles, qui avaient accepté avec joie leur nouvelle mission.

Elles avaient couru d'énormes risques, la nuit précédente, arpentant le château en tous sens pour coller les nouvelles affiches rose bonbon sur tous les murs de l'école, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une journée, les Carrow et Rogue n'avaient pas réussi à toutes les enlever, et qu'il en restait encore, notamment dans le hall d'entrée, où Mandy avait préparé un sortilège de Glu redoutable, qui ne prendrait fin qu'au bout d'une semaine.

De telle sorte que depuis le matin même, les portraits de Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron et Harry souriaient à quiconque passait devant eux pour aller manger. Mais ce dont Parvati était le plus fière, c'était la légende qu'elle avait écrite sous toutes les photos :

_Grand Concours :_

_Qui est le résistant le plus mignon ? Votez !_

La plupart des filles gloussaient en regardant les affiches, et certaines avaient laissé des marques de rouge à lèvres sur celles de leur favori. Harry semblait remporter le concours, suivi de Bill, et Ron arrivait en troisième place.

Quant à Rogue, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la plaisanterie Parvati n'avait jamais vu ses joues prendre une teinte aussi cramoisie. Il s'était certainement lancé lui-même sur la piste des filles, qui étaient à présent en danger.

- Il faut trouver une solution, décréta finalement Neville en se relevant, les sourcils froncés.

- Que penses-tu qu'il pourrait faire ? , demanda Michael.

- Ils sont capables de tout, répondit aussitôt Ernie. On l'a bien vu, avec cette descente dans les dortoirs que les Carrow ont organisé après le graffiti sur les portes. Ce hall ressemble de plus en plus à…

- Une pièce en l'honneur de l'AD, acheva Seamus en souriant, en donnant une claque dans le dos d'Ernie.

- Oui, bref, concéda celui-ci avec un sourire. Ils sont capables de recommencer. En pleine nuit. Elles sont toutes en danger.

- Cela voudrait-il dire que nous ne sommes pas capables de nous défendre, Macmillan ? , intervint Susan en haussant les sourcils.

- Je n'oserais pas dire ça à la fameuse Miss Bones, répliqua Ernie. Ni à aucune des filles présentes dans cette pièce, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en croisant le regard glacial d'Hannah.

- Ménage les susceptibilités féminines, Ernest, je te l'ai déjà souvent conseillé, dit Seamus dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde.

Il y eut quelques rires, et même Ernie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- On pourrait emménager chez les garçons, proposa Parvati.

Elle croisa le regard de Neville, qui pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, se mit à rougir violemment.

- Il n'y a pas de place chez les garçons de Poufsouffle, décréta aussitôt Ernie en rougissant, lui aussi.

- Mais il y a de la place pour un garçon, chez nous, susurra Megan en souriant. Je propose un vote pour les Poufsouffle ; qui voulez-vous, les filles ? Steven ou Ernie ?

- Ca suffit, dit Michael avec un sourire indulgent. Ca n'avance à rien, tout ça. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que les Carrow choisiront précisément la nuit pour retrouver les coupables. Ils peuvent s'attaquer à vous à n'importe quel moment… même quand vous êtes dans le train…

Tout le monde se tut, l'ambiance s'étant subitement considérablement rafraîchie.

- Michael a raison, dit Neville. Ils ne reculeront devant rien, à vous de prendre les mesures que vous jugerez nécessaires, les filles.

Parvati s'étira doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'était réveillée elle regarda autour d'elle, et se souvint qu'elle avait oublié d'éteindre la dernière bougie. Elle se redressa un peu, se pencha par-dessus le corps de Neville, endormi, et souffla sur la flamme, qui éclaira encore les chaussons de Lavande, au pied du lit de Seamus.

En reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, Parvati sourit, sûre de sa victoire sur Hannah Lavande et elles avaient pris les mesures qu'elles avaient jugé nécessaires.

- Et tu oses me dire ça, comme ça, murmura Parvati en détournant les yeux, serrant ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

- On ne peut pas continuer, Pati, répéta Neville en se passant la main dans les cheveux. On n'a rien à faire ensemble. On ne se ressemble pas, on…

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! , s'exclama-t-elle, sentant la colère monter en elle. On n'a rien en commun, c'est ça ? Et passer ces dernières nuits avec moi, ce n'était rien non plus ? Tu as juste voulu t'amuser un peu, savoir ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir une copine, et tu m'as trouvée.

- Tu es injuste, répliqua aussitôt Neville sans détourner les yeux. Je ne suis pas venu te chercher. Je n'ai même pas insisté.

- Oh, alors tu es la victime, dans cette histoire ? Tu t'es juste laissé faire ?

- Non. C'était sympa. Mais si ça a commencé, nous deux, c'est parce que tu te sentais seule. On se sentait seuls tous les deux. Tu m'as trouvé, et tu voulais être sûre que moi, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

- Tu n'as donc jamais rien ressenti pour moi ?

- J't'aime bien. Mais ça s'arrête là.

Parvati resta un moment à l'observer, puis se précipita sur lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Félicitations, Neville, siffla-t-elle en le voyant se tenir la joue, sous le choc. Tu viens de rompre avec ta petite amie. Parce que, que tu le veuilles ou non, on était effectivement ensemble.

- Pati…

- Non ! , l'interrompit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de classe vide. Non, s'il te plaît. N'essaie plus de m'adresser la parole pour me dire autre chose que « Parvati, derrière toi, un Mangemort », ou quelque chose de ce genre. Tu m'as trahie, Londubat ! Ne t'avise plus de me regarder en face !

Et sur ces quelques mots, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux. Elle était revenue au point de départ après seulement trois mois avec un semblant de compagnie, elle n'avait de nouveau plus rien, plus personne à qui s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la solitude au bord de laquelle elle tentait de garder l'équilibre.

_Harry, reviens vite. Reviens, pour que je puisse récupérer ma sœur. _

- ROOKWOOD !

Parvati eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Percy Weasley se lancer à la poursuite du Mangemort qui l'assaillait depuis plusieurs minutes, que Steven Cornfoot lui tira le bras pour l'entraîner aux étages inférieurs.

Elle n'avait rien suivi des dernières heures elle s'était contentée de courir, d'esquiver, de riposter, de fuir, tout cela sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Cette bataille était plus horrible encore que ses pires cauchemars elle avait perdu la trace de tous ses plus proches amis, Harry était introuvable, McGonagall devait se battre quelque part dans le château, et Neville avait disparu dans la mêlée.

Et soudain, elle revint durement à la réalité… Ou était-ce son rêve qui reprenait le dessus ?

- LAVANDE !

Elle la vit être poussée par un Mangemort par-dessus le balcon, la vit attraper son agresseur par le coude, et suivit leur chute comme au ralenti.

Sans réfléchir, elle faussa compagnie à Steven, et dévala l'escalier de marbre ses oreilles bourdonnaient si fort qu'elle entendit à peine une femme hurler, sa vue était tellement brouillée par les larmes qu'elle entrevit seulement un sortilège filer par-dessus son épaule, frapper Greyback et l'envoyer s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Lavande, gémit Parvati en s'écroulant au côté de celle-ci, qui remuait légèrement…

Seamus arriva à son tour, les yeux révulsés, et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté.

- Il faut la mettre à l'abr…

Avec fracas, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, et Parvati ne pensa même pas à avoir peur, ni à sa propre sécurité tandis que Seamus les défendait contre les araignées géantes, avec les autres combattants, elle souleva son amie à l'aide d'un sortilège, et la fit glisser vers le couloir menant aux donjons, espérant trouver un endroit sûr…

- Hé, jolie brunette !

Parvati se retourna, la vision teintée de rouge, décidée à venger son père et Lavande par n'importe quel moyen mais à ce moment précis, elle sentit le courage la quitter. Bellatrix Lestrange lui faisait face, la baguette levée, un sourire vicieux tordant sa bouche aux lèvres fines.

- Prête ? , demanda-t-elle, son sourire s'étirant encore.

Parvati eut à peine le temps de lever sa baguette, que Bellatrix s'écria :

- Endoloris !

Mais aussitôt, Parvati fut projetée à terre, et sa tête heurta une pierre qui affleurait du sol humide luttant pour garder connaissance, elle regarda autour d'elle, et comprit enfin.

- Neville ! , s'exclama Bellatrix. Quelle joie !

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, grogna Neville en se relevant, la baguette pointée sur le cœur de son ennemie de toujours.

- C'était très valeureux de ta part de sauver ta petite amie. Si je n'étais pas pressée, je m'en occuperai encore devant tes yeux, avant de faire en sorte que tu rejoignes tes parents…

- Permets-moi d'attaquer en premier, très chère…

Bellatrix haussa les épaules, visiblement amusée.

- Je t'en prie.

Neville ouvrit à peine la bouche, quand une voix glaciale retentit, faisant vibrer l'air autour d'eux :

- Vous avez combattu vaillamment…

Parvati dut malgré ses efforts sombrer un moment, car elle n'entendit pas la suite, jusqu'au dernier mot, « Une heure ».

- Ce fut un honneur, Londubat, reprit Bellatrix en s'en allant à reculons, la baguette pointée sur la tête de Neville.

Celui-ci s'apprêta à lancer un sortilège, mais mue par une impulsion soudaine, Parvati intervint :

- Neville, murmura-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

Le jeune homme abaissa aussitôt sa baguette et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, sous le regard sadique de Bellatrix, qui lança encore :

- A dans une heure, bébé Neville.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, immobile, serrant juste la main de Parvati dans la sienne.

- Y avait un Mangemort derrière toi, Neville, dit celle-ci en souriant faiblement.

Il lui rendit son sourire, puis murmura quelques mots, mais Parvati ne les comprit plus. Elle le regarda une dernière fois, puis ferma les yeux, accueillie à bras ouverts par l'oubli et le repos bienfaisants.

Parvati sourit encore avant de fermer les yeux, essayant vraiment malgré la fatigue et la douleur de serrer la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, encore un peu, cherchant inconsciemment à la garder auprès d'elle. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvée, après tant de mois sans sa moitié à ses côtés… Elle était décidée à ne plus jamais la laisser partir loin d'elle, et elle était soulagée d'apprendre que Padma pensait la même chose.

C'était fini. Parvati allait reprendre le cours de sa vie, aussi normalement que possible.

_Hello à toutes et à tous ! Cela faisait longtemps ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu maintenant vous savez pourquoi Parvati s'est jetée sur Neville, pourquoi Lavande et elle courraient dans le couloir pour rejoindre le QG dans le premier chapitre, et enfin d'où vient la blessure de Parvati à la tête. Le prochain chapitre ne devrait heureusement pas se faire autant attendre. En attendant, bon courage pour les examens divers et variés, ou bonnes vacances si vous en êtes là, petits veinards !_


	14. Susan

**14. Susan**

Susan Bones rangea sa malle dans le compartiment qu'avait gardé Hannah, puis redescendit sur le quai ses parents observaient les alentours, passablement nerveux, tandis que son petit frère, Andrew, tentait de retrouver certains de ses amis de deuxième année.

Susan, elle, se contentait de répondre aux questions de ses parents par des phrases courtes, sans faire aucun effort pour animer la conversation elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Sans Justin, cette année promettait d'être beaucoup moins drôle que les précédentes.

Le coup de sifflet du départ retentit. Susan embrassa une dernière fois ses parents, qui lui conseillèrent d'être prudente, puis monta à bord du train après Andrew.

- Tu as vu Justin ? , demanda Ernie dès qu'elle le retrouva dans le compartiment.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Ernie, calme-toi, il n'est certainement pas revenu.

- Je vais vérifier, quand même.

Susan se tourna vers Hannah, qui haussa les épaules, l'air inquiète malgré tout.

- Il est arrivé parmi les premiers, expliqua Hannah quand Susan se fut assise en face d'elle. Il voulait trouver Justin au plus vite, au cas où il n'avait pas reçu son hibou.

- Il me manque déjà, murmura Susan comme pour elle-même.

- A moi aussi. Cette année avec Rogue va être un véritable enfer. Il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les Poufsouffle. Tu sais, je me disais que peut-être…

Susan la laissa parler, regardant sans la voir la banlieue de Londres qui défilait de plus en plus vite de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ernie revint dans le compartiment, la mine réjouie.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, dit-il. Justin n'est pas à bord du train, donc il a eu ma lettre, mais j'ai également l'impression que Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat vont redémarrer l'AD.

- Tu es sérieux ? , s'exclamèrent Susan et Hannah en choeur en se redressant.

- Tout à fait sérieux, répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- C'est une excellente idée, se réjouit Hannah en souriant. Un peu de rébellion, comme à l'époque d'Ombrage…

A ces mots, Susan sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Il y a un problème, dit-elle à mi-voix. Zach. Il sait qui faisait partie de l'AD il y a deux ans, il pourrait nous dénoncer. Il serait au courant de la date et de l'heure des réunions, si on remet les Gallions d'Hermione en service, il pourrait le dire à Rogue…

- Il faudra trouver une solution, reprit Ernie en tentant de paraître serein.

Mais Susan le connaissait bien Zacharias l'inquiétait également.

- Contente-toi de lui voler sa pièce. Aucune intimidation.

Ernie eut un hochement de tête solennel, fier de recevoir une mission d'une telle importance, quand Susan se racla discrètement la gorge, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Susie ? Tu voulais dire quelque chose ? , demanda Ginny en se tournant vers elle.

- A vrai dire, non. Juste… vous montrer quelque chose…

Elle fouilla dans la poche de sa robe, et en sortit deux Gallions. Ginny fronça les sourcils un instant, puis son visage s'illumina et elle sourit à son tour.

- Quelqu'un m'explique ? , demanda Ernie, un peu déstabilisé.

- Quand est-ce que tu lui as volé ? , demanda à son tour Ginny sans faire attention à Ernie.  
- Ce matin, après le petit-déjeuner. Je suis retournée dans la salle commune, je suis allée dans le dortoir des garçons… Où j'ai croisé Steven, précisa-t-elle avec une grimace, mais il ne m'a posé de questions. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec l'AD. Il voudrait d'ailleurs pouvoir récupérer la pièce de Zach… Et nous rejoindre. A la prochaine réunion.

- Je ne sais pas si on devrait commencer à recruter de nouveaux membres, intervint Neville en relevant les yeux de ses lacets. C'est trop tôt pour ça, et pour l'instant on n'a pas vraiment de projet concret…

- On trouvera ça facilement, reprit Ginny avec un regard agacé en direction de Neville. Et plus on sera nombreux, plus vite on réussira à organiser des pièges et…

- Hermione aussi voulait qu'on soit nombreux, il y a deux ans, l'interrompit-il. Et on s'est retrouvés avec Smith et Edgecombe. Des bonnes recrues, au passage sans vouloir paraître…, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Ernie, qui haussa les épaules.

- Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié, ce type. Trop curieux.

Ginny fixait Neville, l'air un peu surprise par la réplique de son ami, mais elle récupéra rapidement contenance.

- A propos des pièces, Michael, tu as écrit que tu pouvais t'en occuper ?

- Oui, sans problèmes. Je n'ai pas encore bossé sur le sortilège, mais ça ne devrait pas être vraiment difficile.

- Bien, dans ce cas…

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui donna son Gallion, bientôt imitée par les autres membres.

- Bon, encore un problème réglé. Le suivant : Zabini.

- Quelqu'un sait comment ce type s'est retrouvé Préfet-en-Chef alors qu'il n'était même pas préfet ? , grogna Ernie, l'air renfrogné.

- Fais le calcul, Ernie, répondit Anthony. Je suis sang-mêlé, tu n'es « que » Poufsouffle, et Weasley était traître à son sang.

- Ca laisse Malefoy.

- Encore une chose qui peut vous confirmer ce que Neville et moi vous répétons depuis tout à l'heure, intervint Ginny. Malefoy est un Mangemort, qui a échoué dans sa mission en juin dernier, et qui ne vaut plus grand chose aux yeux de Voldemort.

Anthony eut un claquement de langue sceptique, puis croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs.

- Bref, dit Ginny en fusillant Anthony du regard. Ca ne règle pas la question. Zabini ?

- Je peux m'en charger, déclara Padma. Je pourrais le maintenir à distance, il est vraiment trop bête…

- Ce ne sera sûrement pas facile, hésita Ginny.

- Je me sens prête à le faire.

- Susie !

- Oui, oui, je sais, s'excusa aussitôt Susan en agitant les mains pour calmer Hannah et Ernie, qui lui adressait un regard de reproche. Mais elles ont insisté.

- Tu ne peux donc pas t'empêcher de bavarder ?

- Eh ! , s'exclama Susan en fronçant les sourcils. Neville et Ginny ont pensé qu'on pourrait recruter de nouveaux membres, mais en les testant d'abord. Lily et Megan ont toute ma confiance. _Je sais_ qu'on peut leur faire confiance. Elles nous ont couvert, Hannah et moi, elles ont mis des oreillers sous les couvertures pour faire croire qu'on était couchées, toutes les deux. Alors qu'on était en pleine réunion. Elles ont menti aux Carrow et m'ont évité de me faire prendre, en novembre dernier… Et Steven est bien avec nous, maintenant, alors…

- Grâce à toi, l'interrompit Ernie d'un ton ironique.

- Oui, effectivement, grâce à moi, répliqua Susan, glaciale. Il nous a déjà bien aidé, et il est doué pour les contre-sorts. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'en ai pas parlé à Wayne, le nouveau meilleur copain de Smith. Alors, ma langue bien pendue est également assez acérée pour te dire que la prochaine fois que tu es aussi paternaliste et suffisant avec moi, Macmillan, je te fais retourner dans ton Ecosse profonde pour que tu retrouves ta copine Nessie. Tu lui auras manqué, elle voudra sûrement te faire la bise.

Hannah éclata de rire, et Ernie rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Fière de sa victoire, Susan releva le menton et passa devant lui, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, dans un silence vexé.

Hannah et Susan discutaient tranquillement au fond de la Salle sur Demande, en attendant que la réunion commence. Quelqu'un frappa convenablement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans peine et révéla Padma, visiblement furieuse, qui poussait devant elle deux élèves plus jeunes.

- Andrew ! , s'exclama Susan en s'approchant aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je le savais ! , s'écria son frère, les yeux brillants, écarquillés. Je savais que tu faisais partie de l'AD ! J'en étais sûr !

Susan lui adressa un regard sévère, que son frère ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder autour de lui, tout comme son camarade, puis se tourna vers Padma, qui poussa un profond soupir.  
- Ils étaient dehors, tous les deux. Je les ai surpris à essayer d'ouvrir la porte du bureau d'Alecto pour pouvoir libérer la première année qui était dedans. J'ai appelé Terry et Michael pour qu'ils s'occupent de la petite, et je t'ai ramené celui-là, dit-elle avec un geste de la main vers le jeune Serdaigle.

- Merci Padi, répondit Susan avec un sourire un peu crispé. Je vais les ramener à leur salle commune.

Elle passa devant Padma, qui la retint par le coude.

- Susie… Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et je sais que je n'ai pas de petit frère, donc, je ne pourrais même pas me permettre de te donner une leçon, mais…

- Je sais. Il faudra que je lui parle. Merci.

Elle se dégagea un peu brusquement, et abattit une main ferme sur la nuque de son frère pour le faire sortir. Son camarade suivit docilement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? , demanda Susan dans un chuchotement furieux dès qu'ils furent dehors. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es trop jeune, Andrew, tu te serais fait prendre à tous les coups, tu ne sais même pas quel sortilège…

- Je voulais faire comme vous ! , s'exclama Andrew en lui lançant un regard déçu. Je veux faire partie de l'AD…

Susan ressentit aussitôt comme un coup au coeur elle s'était engagée dans l'Armée de Dumbledore par conviction personnelle, mais elle n'était pas prête à laisser son petit frère suivre la même voie. Elle avait déjà suffisamment souffert, avait vu ses amis se faire torturer suffisamment souvent pour savoir que ce n'était pas un jeu. Luna avait été kidnappée quelques semaines plus tôt, par des personnes sans remords.

Mais Andrew ne voyait pas tout cela il était trop jeune pour comprendre l'énormité et l'horreur de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il voyait seulement le soi-disant héroïsme des septième année, que les première année, elle en était sûre, n'avaient jamais autant respectés et admirés. Il était dans l'ordre des choses qu'ils se mettent en tête de les imiter.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence puis, arrivés devant la porte, l'ami d'Andrew donna la bonne réponse à la question de cette dernière, et entra dans la salle commune. Andrew s'apprêta à le suivre, les yeux baissés.

- Andy, murmura Susan en le retenant par l'épaule.

Elle se pencha un peu vers lui, voulant se mettre à la hauteur de ses yeux, mais son frère monta aussitôt une marche, pour être à la bonne hauteur. Susan eut un sourire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Andy, il faut que tu comprennes une chose, c'est que ce n'est pas un jeu. Les membres de l'AD ne font pas ça pour s'amuser, ou simplement parce qu'ils ont envie de tendre des pièges aux Carrow et à Rogue.

- Moi non plus, protesta Andrew, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas un jeu. Je le sais. J'étais sérieux, je voulais vraiment libérer Kate…

- Je sais. Je sais, Andy, mais…

Susan soupira, tentant de trouver les bons mots.

- Je sais que tu serais parfaitement à la hauteur, et que tu te bats pour tes amis. C'est bien pour cela que le Choixpeau a hésité à t'envoyer à Poufsouffle. Je sais aussi que certains de tes amis ne sont pas revenus cette année. Mais… J'ai besoin de savoir que tu resteras à l'abri, et que tu ne te feras pas remarqué, parce que pour Papa et Maman, je suis responsable de toi, ici.

Andrew l'observa un moment, puis haussa les épaules et rentra dans sa salle commune, sans plus un regard pour sa soeur. Susan soupira une nouvelle fois, une petite voix désagréable lui sifflant aux oreilles qu'elle avait échoué dans son rôle d'aînée.

Susan observait ses amis danser et faire semblant de chanter comme des Moldus, avec un manche à balai en guise de micro. Neville avait eu une bonne idée d'organiser cette fête pour célébrer la réapparition de Harry, au retour des vacances de Pâques, quoique Susan le soupçonnait de vouloir également combler le vide que Ginny avait pu laisser en partant se cacher, avec toute sa famille.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Anthony et Terry avaient relancé _Highway to Hell_, et jouaient à présent de la guitare à grand renfort de grimaces torturées, tandis qu'Ernie tentait de comprendre les paroles, assis sur un tas de coussins un peu plus loin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant aussi concentré, lui pour qui la chanson la plus violente qui soit était la dernière des Bizarr'Sisters, mais elle s'arrêta bien vite quand Hannah vint la rejoindre.

- Tu crois qu'il accepterait, si je le lui demandais ? , murmura-t-elle en regardant Neville à l'autre bout de la salle, en pleine conversation avec Michael et Steven.

- Pourquoi pas ? , l'encouragea Susan en prenant une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre. J'espère juste qu'il a fait des progrès en danse, depuis le Bal de Noël.

Mais Hannah ne l'écoutait déjà plus elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis avala une gorgée de la bouteille de Susan, avant de traverser la pièce. Elle aborda Neville au moment où le groupe moldu – et le duo magique – lançait un dernier accord de guitare. Susan fut soulagée de voir que Su et Mandy poussaient les garçons loin du gramophone afin de passer leur chanson préférée, _Eternal Flame_, que Susan fredonnait souvent, elle aussi, quand personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Etonnement, Neville n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'accepter, la nuque et les joues rouges. Les tapes dans le dos que lui prodiguèrent Michael et Steven n'étaient certainement pas étrangères non plus à son courage, exceptionnel à ces occasions.

Une fois au milieu de la salle, il sembla un peu indécis quant à savoir où poser ses mains exactement, et Susan entendit Anthony ricaner à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle les observa un moment, heureuse pour Hannah, qui discutait doucement avec son cavalier celui-ci semblait avoir fait des progrès remarquables, n'ayant pas l'air de faire d'effort considérable pour marcher ailleurs que sur les pieds d'Hannah. Il semblait même de plus en plus à l'aise, poursuivant la conversation avec son amie.

Susan détourna un instant les yeux, et vit alors l'expression de Parvati. Lavande l'avait abandonnée pour danser avec Seamus, et à présent, la jeune Gryffondor était crispée dans son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur son petit ami et Hannah, les lèvres pincées, et le pied droit s'agitant nerveusement.

Susan n'appréciait pas la jalousie quand elle n'était pas fondée, mais elle aimait trop Parvati pour lui avouer que cette fois-ci, elle avait raison de se méfier. Après tout, Hannah avait eu un faible pour Neville depuis la fin de leur cinquième année.

_Au moins_, conclut Susan pour elle-même en avalant les dernières gouttes de Bièraubeurre.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Susan à Steven au détour d'un couloir, en pleine nuit.  
- Ca va aller, Susie, chuchota Steven avec un sourire. Comme d'habitude, on désactive les sortilèges d'alarme, on rentre, on libère les gamins, on les met à l'abri, et on rentre à la maison.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du bureau d'Alecto Carrow, et Steven refit exactement ce qu'il venait de dire mais le plan ne se déroula pas exactement comme prévu…

- Andy ! , s'exclama Susan en se précipitant sur son frère.

Celui-ci était enchaîné au mur du fond, les pieds touchant à peine le sol, des larmes laissant des traînées humides sur ses joues sales.

- Andy ! Oh mon Dieu, Andy… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je… Je sais pas…, sanglota Andrew tandis que Steven brisait ses chaînes à l'aide d'un sortilège. Je… Je n'ai rien fait… J'ai juste laissé tomber mon encrier aux pieds de Carrow…

Il s'arrêta de parler dès que Steven l'eut libéré, et enfouit aussitôt son visage dans l'épaule de sa sœur, où il pleura à chaudes larmes. Susan le serrait contre elle, elle-même en pleurs. Elle croisa le regard de Steven, et sut qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle ; Carrow s'était attaquée à son frère pour l'atteindre, elle. Pour la pousser à se trahir, à sortir à découvert…

_Ils ont gagné_, pensa férocement Susan en essuyant ses joues humides. _Ils paieront pour ça_.

- J'en étais sûre ! , rugit quelqu'un à l'entrée du bureau.

Susan se rendit alors compte du bruit qu'ils avaient pu faire quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle poussa Andrew à terre, et celui-ci rampa aussitôt sous le bureau.

- Stupéfix ! , hurla Steven, mais Carrow esquiva et riposta aussitôt dans une pluie d'étoiles vertes, qui manquèrent Susan de peu.

- Incarcerem ! , s'écria-t-elle à son tour, mais une fois encore, Carrow s'écarta à temps, et dans un énorme mugissement…

- Expelliarmus !

Les baguettes de Susan et Steven leur échappèrent, et Carrow éclata de rire, persuadée d'avoir gagné.

- Je savais qu'en m'attaquant à ton morveux de frère, j'allais pouvoir t'attraper. Et oh surprise, j'en choppe aussi un que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Cornfoot, hein ? Il y en a d'autres, que j'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de torturer moi-m…

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit une ombre se dresser derrière elle, mais elle n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner, qu'elle reçut un grand coup de batte de Quidditch sur la tête elle resta un moment debout, puis finit par s'écrouler de tout son long sur le tapis poussiéreux. Et enfin Susan et Steven purent voir leur sauveur il avait lâché la batte, et tenait ses mains à hauteur de ses épaules, comme pour se disculper.

- Wayne, murmura Susan.

- Je… Je l'ai vu emmener ton frère ici… J'ai voulu trouver quelqu'un de l'AD, mais rien à faire, vous aviez tous disparu. Alors j'ai voulu venir le libérer moi-même, et…

- Mais pourquoi la batte ? , demanda Steven tandis que Susan relevait son frère et époussetait le devant de sa robe.

- Si j'avais utilisé ma baguette, ils lui auraient fait ressortir les sortilèges jetés. Priori Incantatum… Megan est avec vous dans votre salle secrète, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoua Susan.

- On n'avait pas pensé au Priori Incantatum, murmura Steven en enjambant le corps de Carrow.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller, on a fait un sacré raffut..., reprit Wayne avec un sourire.

Il se pencha pour récupérer la batte, jetant un dernier regard à Carrow, comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était le responsable de la bosse qui se formait à l'arrière du crâne du professeur.

- Merci, Wayne, chuchota Susan en refermant la porte du bureau.

- Si… Si tu as le moindre problème avec les Carrow, ces prochains temps, dit Steven en sortant son Gallion d'or et en le fourrant dans la main de son camarade… Tapote-le sept fois avec ta baguette. Celui de Neville va virer au rouge, il saura que c'est toi. On viendra te chercher.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant, Wayne resserra sa prise sur la batte de Quidditch et commença à s'éloigner, quand Steven l'interpella :

- Où as-tu eu cette batte ?

- C'est celle de Smith, un cadeau de son père. Il la garde dans sa malle depuis Noël.

Et sur ces quelques mots, il disparut. Susan et Steven échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Si les Carrow font le lien, ils vont interroger Smith à coup sûr, murmura Susan en ravalant le nœud qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Et s'ils l'interrogent…

- … alors il va nous dénoncer, acheva Steven.

- Malgré le maléfice de Michael ?

- On ne sait jamais. Il faut parler à Neville au plus vite.

- C'est de ma faute, répéta Susan en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

- Mais non, répéta Megan en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les Carrow avaient Andrew dans leur collimateur.

- Je suis la seule de l'AD à avoir un frère aussi jeune à l'école. J'aurais dû savoir qu'ils s'en prendraient à lui pour tenter de me faire sortir de la Salle sur Demande. Andrew paye pour…

- Pour ton engagement pour une cause juste, intervint Neville en s'asseyant en face d'elle sur un petit tabouret. Arrête de t'en vouloir comme ça, tu n'es pas responsable du côté tortionnaire et sadique de ces abrutis.

- Andy s'est fait torturé, Neville, reprit Susan en relevant la tête, les sourcils froncés. Dis-lui, Meg', il avait des bleus sur le torse et une sacrée bosse à l'arrière du crâne. J'aurais dû faire attention, j'aurais dû le protéger, j'aurais dû…

Susie s'interrompit, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, coupable et abattue.

- C'est ce que tu as fais, Susie, dirent Neville et Megan en chœur.

- Tu l'as protégé, ajouta Neville. Il est avec nous, à présent. Il est chouchouté par toutes les filles de l'AD, et les garçons lui apprennent tout plein de choses. Il a l'air heureux, regarde.

Susan leva les yeux dans la direction qu'indiquait Neville, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Andrew étalé à plat ventre sur un tapis multicolore, au côté de Seamus et Lavande qui lui apprenaient un enchantement pour faire voler une grue en origami.

- Vous avez raison, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes.

- Mais bien sûr qu'on a raison, reprit Megan en lui serrant doucement l'épaule. Tu es une super grande sœur, Susie. Tout le monde sait que tu serais prête à tout pour le défendre. Et il le sait aussi. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Non, Andy, c'est hors de question !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Susan soupira, glissa sa baguette dans sa poche et prit son frère par les épaules.

- Parce que c'est dangereux. Oui, je sais, tu es grand, et je sais aussi que tu vas me jeter à la figure tous tes arguments préférés, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche d'un air indigné. Mais je refuse que tu restes. Les Mangemorts vont tous venir, et ils n'ont aucun scrupule. Ils ont tué des centaines de personnes en quelques mois, et ils ne renonceront pas à faire pareil avec toi simplement parce que tu n'as que douze ans. Des sorciers et des sorcières plus doués et plus expérimentés que toi sont tombés sans pouvoir rien faire, et je refuse, tu m'entends, je refuse que cela arrive aussi à mon frère… Pense à tante Amelia… On savait tous que c'était une sorcière extraordinaire, et…

Susan s'en voulut de lui rappeler le souvenir de leur tante, qu'Andrew idolâtrait quand il était petit, mais elle devait prendre des mesures radicales.

- Je veux que tu restes à la maison, avec Papa et Maman.

- Et toi ? , murmura Andrew en ravalant ses larmes.

Susan prit une profonde inspiration, mais ne répondit pas. Elle le serra dans ses bras, espérant de tout cœur que cela ne serait pas pour la dernière fois.

- Je t'aime, Andy. Et dis à Papa et Maman que je les aime aussi.

Puis elle s'écarta de lui et le poussa vigoureusement dans la marée des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Salle sur Demande. Il tenta de lutter contre le courant, se débattit, l'appela encore, mais Susan partit sans se retourner, les larmes aux yeux.

- Il dort ? , demanda Susan en souriant.

Hannah sursauta en relevant les yeux sur elle, comme si elle était un peu désorientée.

- Hein ? Qui ?

- Neville.

- Euh, oui, oui, répondit Hannah, étrangement distraite.

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

- Oui, oui, ça va.

Susan fronça les sourcils, un peu intriguée. Hannah croisa son regard et hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire rassurant.

- Je… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Tu devrais aller dormir aussi, tu es debout depuis bien trop longtemps.

- J'y vais. Dès que j'aurais vérifié l'état de Kevin.

Susan sourit à sa meilleure amie, puis quitta l'infirmerie avec un soupir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva dans le couloir du premier étage sans trop savoir comment. Et là, elle le vit enfin…

- JUSTIN !

Justin et Ernie s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, et ce dernier s'écarta un peu, tout sourire.

- Susie !

Susan se mit à courir à toute vitesse et entra littéralement en collision avec son ami qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle le serra contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende gémir :

- Susie… S'il te plaît, tu me fais mal, là…

- Oh pardon. Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt en le lâchant.

- Ce n'est rien…

Elle le regarda un instant, profitant de chaque seconde pour graver dans sa mémoire chacun des petits détails qui faisaient de lui le garçon qu'elle aimait tant…

- Et puis zut…

Elle s'avança à nouveau, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, saisit le devant de son pull et l'embrassa. Elle entendit à peine le petit rire d'Ernie quand Justin passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore un peu de lui.


	15. Michael

**15. Michael**

Michael Corner referma le livre d'un coup sec, prit le sac de pièces d'or et le jeta à l'autre bout de la salle commune, excédé. Le sac frappa le manteau de la cheminée et tomba avec un bruit mat sur le tapis usé.

Heureusement, il était seul en cette heure tardive personne n'aurait à voir qu'il était incapable de reproduire un simple sortilège, demandé aux examens qu'il passerait quelques mois plus tard…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et poussa un profond soupir il regrettait d'avoir proposé de s'occuper des Gallions de l'AD. A présent, Ginny comptait sur lui, et il était incapable de remplir ses engagements envers elle, et envers les autres membres. Incapable d'être à la hauteur, même pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant, alors qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que son dernier petit ami ait tout quitté pour combattre l'un des plus grands mages noirs que le pays n'ait jamais gagné. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui, après cela ?

Michael ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, il en était sûr, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se considérer un peu comme un rival de Harry. Encore maintenant, plus d'un an après leur rupture.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés, et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que ce n'était que Luna Lovegood, qui lui tendait le sac de pièces avec un sourire rêveur.

- Tu as des difficultés ? , demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

- Rien de bien grave, mentit Michael en rouvrant le livre à la bonne page.

_Cela ne fait que trois heures que je m'échine dessus_, pensa-t-il.

- C'est un sortilège difficile, constata Luna en se tordant le cou pour lire la première page de théorie. Je me demande combien de temps Hermione a-t-elle mis pour réussir…

- Elle était en cinquième année, en plus, murmura Michael en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Hermione était une sorcière exceptionnelle, renchérit Luna avec un léger hochement de tête. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Juste un peu… Etroite d'esprit. Mais rien de ce qu'elle a pu faire ne peut être au-delà de ta portée, Michael.

Et sur ces quelques mots, elle se leva, lui fit un petit signe de la main et remonta les escaliers en direction de son dortoir. Michael la regarda partir, fronça les sourcils, puis se remit à lire, déterminé à réussir.

Le lendemain matin, Anthony le trouva encore assis sur sa chaise, la tête posée sur le livre, profondément endormi.

- Hé !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, c'est toi.

- T'as réussi ?

Michael s'étira en baillant, consulta sa montre, et avec un sourire, répondit :

- Il y a tout juste quatre heures.

- Tu es un acharné, tu le sais ça ?

- Non, je suis seulement obstiné, et particulièrement doué.

- Je n'ai jamais vu Granger avec une tête comme la tienne, cela dit.

- La ferme, Goldstein. Ne me gâche pas le goût sublime de la réussite et du triomphe avec ton amère jalousie.

- Merci beaucoup, Michael, dit Ginny avec un sourire en récupérant le sac. Est-ce que les Gallions que tu n'as pas eu peuvent encore recevoir les messages ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais bon, Smith n'a plus le sien, alors ce n'est pas très grave.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je me demandais juste si… Si Harry, et Colin pourraient être au courant de ce qu'on fait.

Michael fit taire la voix désagréable qui retentissait dans sa tête à chaque fois que son ex-petite amie prononçait le nom de Potter.

- J'en ai profité pour les perfectionner un peu, reprit-il un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Ils peuvent tous recevoir les messages, jusque là rien de nouveau, mais aussi en envoyer, des courts, et seulement à un des Gallions, que voici, dit-il en en sortant un de sa poche. Le Gallion du chef, en gros.

Il le posa dans la main tendue de Ginny, qui jeta un regard hésitant à Neville, qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Celui-ci regarda le Gallion, puis Ginny, puis à nouveau la pièce et finit par ouvrir la bouche d'un air étonné en se montrant du doigt.

- Moi ? Mais tu rigoles !

- Ben…

- Non, non. C'est toi, la chef, moi, ce n'est même pas la peine, bégaya Neville en hochant la tête vigoureusement. Non. Hors de question. On ressemblerait à quoi, avec moi en guise de chef ?

- Tu étais très convaincant, hier soir, insista Ginny.

- Oui, ben, euh… C'était parce que Goldstein était insupportable… C'est tout.

- Alors je le garde ?

- Oui. Oh que oui.

- D'accord. Encore merci, Michael, dit Ginny avec un dernier sourire.

- Non, ça c'était immonde ! , s'exclama Michael en arrachant son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle, furieux. C'était de la triche, d'un bout à l'autre ! Non, ce n'était même pas de la triche, c'était de l'injustice ! Les Serpentard n'auront plus qu'à humilier les Serdaigle comme ils viennent de le faire avec les Gryffondor, et écraser les Poufsouffle, et ce sera vraiment trop facile, et ils seront sacrés champions ! C'est inadmissible, intolérable ! Ce sont tous des tricheurs, ils ne savent même pas jouer, et puis leurs supporters, qui hurlent des insultes pendant tout le match, c'est…

- Michael, ce n'était justement qu'un match, murmura Anthony.

- Ce n'était pas un match ! C'était une parodie ! Un spectacle désolant, orchestré par tous ces imbéciles en vert et argent !

- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, tenta de tempérer Anthony, dont les joues commencèrent à rougir, étrangement.

- Si ! Dans le même sac, tous, et hop ! Je connais un calamar géant qui a besoin d'occupation ! Il sera ravi de jouer avec !

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à leur dortoir en proférant d'autres insultes à l'intention des Serpentard, puis il claqua la porte avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

D'après ses amis, il avait toujours été très mauvais joueur. Il l'avouait lui-même, il ne supportait pas de perdre, et encore moins quand il n'était pas le seul à considérer un penalty comme une simple injustice ou une faute d'arbitrage. Il ne s'emportait pas facilement les commentaires sur la pureté de son sang l'agaçaient, mais il n'avait jamais répondu aussi violemment que Terry. Lui, ce qui le mettait hors de lui, ce qui déchaînait ses passions, c'était le Quidditch. Et les fautes commises par les équipes adverses.

S'il était indéniable que Malefoy avait effectivement attrapé le Vif d'Or – la seule action de l'équipe qui s'était déroulée à peu près honnêtement – mettant ainsi fin à plus d'une heure de jeu particulièrement pénible pour les Gryffondor, le reste… Le reste n'avait été qu'une mascarade.

Michael abattit son poing sur sa couverture, encore furieux. Les Serpentard paieraient pour leurs combines et leur manque de fair-play. Il les arrêterait avant que l'équipe de Serdaigle ne subisse la même humiliation.

Michael s'attabla en sifflant joyeusement, puis sortit le livre de sortilèges le plus prometteur qu'il ait pu trouver dans la Salle sur Demande, ainsi qu'un morceau de papier chiffonné. Il déplia ce dernier, caressant avec bonheur la signature de son camarade si crédule. Il le posa sur la table, sans se départir de son sourire, et ouvrit le livre, au moment même où Terry s'asseyait sur la table, juste à côté de lui.

- Tu trouves ?

- Pas eu le temps de chercher, murmura Michael, toujours plongé dans son livre. Mais…

Il s'arrêta sur une formule et sa longue description, et tapota la page à plusieurs reprises.

- Toi ! , s'exclama-t-il en pointant le doigt sur Terry. Les noms des membres de l'AD. Vite !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- De quoi tenir Zacharias en respect. Mais moins il y a de monde au courant, mieux ça vaudra.

- Salut, toi…

Cho lui sourit et se jeta dans ses bras, au beau milieu du quai 9 ¾, et sous le regard narquois de Terry et Anthony, à qui il adressa encore un geste grossier dans le dos de sa petite amie avant qu'ils ne passent la barrière menant au monde moldu.

- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

- Vous avez redémarré l'AD, n'est-ce pas ? , murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, refusant de lâcher prise.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Cho regarda autour d'elle, puis sortit de sa poche son Gallion de l'AD.

- Il brûle toujours au moindre message, expliqua-t-elle, mais la tranche de la pièce reste floue, impossible de lire quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ai pensé…

- Tu as raison. On a recommencé.

- Tu as l'air en forme, pourtant, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, l'air inquiète.

- Oui, oui, ça va, mentit Michael avec un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant.

Comment lui expliquer que Padma sombrait doucement dans le désespoir, que Terry la suivait, qu'Anthony paraissait assez mystérieux et disparaissait plusieurs heures pour de faux prétextes, qu'il avait lui-même encore du mal à respirer convenablement du fait de sa côté fêlée, cadeau des Carrow pour avoir taggué le mur d'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, et surtout, qu'une élève moins âgée qu'eux venait de se faire enlever sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils puissent rien y faire ?

- Mike ? Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour mon Gallion aussi ? Pour que je sache un peu, quand même…

- Tu as de la chance, ma chère, je suis le cerveau de l'opération en ce qui concerne les messagers.

- Oh, c'est vrai ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ?

- Parce que tu me connais décidément trop bien, répliqua Michael en se penchant pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

Michael entra sur le terrain de Quidditch et s'adossa à une tribune, suivant des yeux le point qui tournait autour des buts à un bout du terrain Ginny avait en quelque sorte fait disqualifier son équipe, mais elle n'avait pas perdu le droit de voler en dehors des heures d'entraînement. Beaucoup des membres de l'AD le savaient, et Michael savait également qu'elle se réfugiait ici plus souvent depuis sa dispute avec Neville.

Il n'était pas mécontent que Ginny se soit ainsi éloignée de Neville même s'il se refusait à se croire jaloux de Londubat, il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'intimité qui les liait depuis quelques temps.

Sa relation avec Ginny s'était terminée de manière étrange elle avait gardé un goût d'inachevé pour lui. Il se sentait bien avec Cho, mais Ginny avait quelque chose en plus.

Sans qu'elle le sache, il avait remarqué le pendentif en émeraude qu'elle portait autour du cou, et cela l'avait mis dans une rage folle comment Potter avait-il eu l'audace, l'arrogance de lui offrir un bijou manifestement destiné à le rappeler au bon souvenir de la jeune fille ?

Mais en la voyant ainsi tournoyer, il crut comprendre ce qu'il l'avait tellement vexé… Ce n'était pas le bijou qu'il lui avait offert qu'elle portait en permanence.

Une fois de plus, Potter avait réussi où il avait échoué.

- Sincèrement, Michael, c'est une mauvaise idée, murmura Terry alors que son ami tentait de crocheter la serrure avec une épingle à cheveux. Si Bibine ou pire, Rogue, nous trouve, on est bons pour les cachots… Au sens littéral du terme, là.

- Rien à faire, grogna Michael en se débattant avec la serrure. Les Serpentard doivent payer, pour avoir fait disqualifier les Gryffondor avec autant de… Ca y est !

Il poussa doucement la porte, et laissa Terry dans le couloir pour qu'il fasse le guet. Il regarda autour de lui, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : la boîte des balles de Quidditch. Il soupira en s'agenouillant devant elle, et enfonça à nouveau l'épingle à cheveux dans la serrure du cadenas.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu utilises ce truc ?

- Parce que les sortilèges utilisés pour sceller ce coffre sont sûrement très puissants. Si j'utilise le sortilège qui les annulera, à tous les coups ils me trouveront.

- Tu es conscient que si tu te plantes, on va lâcher des Cognards complètement dingues sur des élèves ? , dit Terry en jetant un regard à Michael.

- Oui, je sais. Mais Ginny m'a raconté qu'un elfe de maison a réussi à les ensorceler il y a quelques années. Et il n'y a eu aucun mort.

- Non, juste un type avec un bras en chewing-gum, répliqua Terry d'un ton sarcastique. Hé, Mike ! Si on demandait à cet elfe de recommencer ? Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance… Mais je me dis que vu comme tu es remonté, il risque vraiment d'y avoir des morts…

Agacé, Michael releva momentanément les yeux de la serrure qui lui résistait pour les poser sur son ami, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je ne sais pas le nom de cet elfe. Je ne saurais même pas comment l'appeler.

- Ressors d'ici immédiatement. Je vais aux cuisines, attends-moi dehors.

Et aussitôt, Terry disparut, sans que Michael ait le temps de protester.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il n'était toujours pas de retour. Michael consulta sa montre, nerveux, voyant l'heure du match se rapprocher. Enfin, Terry revint en courant, escorté par un elfe minuscule.

- Voici Dobby, présenta Terry en reprenant son souffle. C'était lui, la dernière fois…

- Tu pourrais recommencer, Dobby ? , demanda Michael en s'accroupissant devant l'elfe.

- Non, Monsieur, répondit-il d'une petite voix. Dobby pourrait avoir de gros ennuis si Madame Bibine ou Monsieur le Directeur apprenaient…

- Tu sais que le directeur est méchant avec les élèves, Dobby, l'interrompit Michael en tentant de garder son calme. Tu pourrais certainement pour une fois désobéir à ton maître…  
- Mr Rogue n'est pas le maître de Dobby. Dobby n'obéit qu'à Harry Potter.

Michael eut du mal à contenir sa joie.

- Ecoute-moi, Dobby. Le directeur est un ennemi de Harry Potter. Il est prêt à tout pour le livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui. Et même si ce que je te demande de faire ne va pas vraiment aider ton maître… Ca lui ferait certainement très plaisir…

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'essayer de corrompre l'elfe de maison en jouant sur son sentiment d'attachement envers Potter, mais la situation appelait des mesures exceptionnelles.

Dobby fronça les sourcils, visiblement en proie à un dilemme, mais il finit par acquiescer lentement.

Il entra dans le bureau, suivi de Michael et Terry. Il ouvrit le coffre par un simple mouvement du poignet, puis posa les mains sur les Cognards qui s'agitaient sous leurs liens de cuir, et marmonna quelque chose. Enfin, il claqua des doigts, et les balles noires semblèrent rougir un moment.

- Voilà, Monsieur, dit l'elfe en refermant le coffre. Dobby a…  
Terry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir il l'attrapa par le bras, le jeta sans ménagement dans une armoire proche, dans laquelle il força également Michael à se cacher, après quoi il referma la porte sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? , dit Michael dans un murmure furieux.

- La ferme ! Bibine revient !

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent l'arbitre de l'école entrer dans son bureau, apparemment seule. Michael en eut la confirmation en regardant à travers le léger entrebâillement qu'avait laissé Terry.

Mais à son grand désespoir, il vit également quelque chose qui fit se contracter son estomac le Vif d'or s'était échappé, et voletait près du plafonnier.

Michael n'eut pas besoin du coup de coude de Terry pour se rendre compte de la dangerosité de leur situation si Bibine s'en rendait compte, elle saurait que les balles avaient été trafiquées, et le match serait annulé. Non seulement leur plan aurait échoué, mais Terry et lui avaient toutes les chances de subir la colère des Carrow, une fois de plus. Michael se souvenait encore de sa dernière punition. De plus, ils étaient incapables d'enchanter la minuscule balle pour revenir à sa place le coffre était refermé, impossible à ouvrir sans que le professeur s'en rende compte.

Bibine se pencha au-dessus du coffre, l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une formule complexe, et vérifia l'état des balles.

A la grande surprise des deux garçons, elle parut satisfaite et referma le coffre, qu'elle emmena avec elle. Michael ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand il entendit la porte se refermer et le verrou tourner.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas tout suivi…, murmura Terry en sortant de l'armoire.

Tous deux sursautèrent en entendant un coup sourd derrière eux ; ils se retournèrent, et virent l'elfe se tenir la tête à deux mains, les yeux mi-clos.

- Méchant Dobby. Très méchant…

- Hé…

Michael se retourna, imité par Terry, et tous deux poussèrent un soupir exaspéré. Sans perdre un seul instant, Michael replongea la main au fond du sac qu'il avait emmené pour récupérer les quelques affaires auxquelles il aurait droit les prochaines semaines.

- Arrêtez de vous comporter comme ça, tous les deux ! , s'exclama Anthony en s'asseyant en face d'eux, visiblement à bout.

Ses deux amis avaient refusé de lui adresser la parole ces dernières heures, et cela commençait manifestement à lui peser.

- Tu voudrais qu'on le prenne bien, peut-être ? , répliqua Terry en relevant brusquement la tête de son propre sac.

- Ce n'était pas contre vous, c'était pour protéger Tracey. On ne voulait pas que toute l'école soit…

- On n'est pas toute l'école, l'interrompit Michael en sortant son meilleur pull. On est tes deux meilleurs potes, depuis plus de six ans. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait l'écrire sur les murs, ça aussi ? En quoi nous cacher un truc, finalement assez banal, pouvait la protéger des ces furies ? Que je sache, ça n'a même pas marché !

Anthony grimaça, mal à l'aise, mais finit par répondre :

- Je… Vous n'avez jamais aimé les Serpentard, vous les mettiez dans le même sac, tous, et toutes, et je… Je me disais que vous auriez voulu vous venger, que vous l'auriez dénoncée auprès des autres pour...

- Mauvais calcul, grogna Terry en secouant son sac à l'envers pour trouver son jeu vidéo préféré. Parce que tu vois, Goldstein, non seulement on n'est pas des pipelettes, dans le genre de Tracey justement, qui t'a donné des informations sur les Serpentard…

- Comment vous le savez ?

Terry et Michael échangèrent un regard et poussèrent en même temps un deuxième soupir. Ce dernier espérait juste qu'Anthony serait trop troublé par les derniers évènements pour remarquer que ses amis jouaient la comédie.

- Tu crois qu'on a oublié ce que tu as laissé échappé avant l'enlèvement de Luna ? Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots. Je l'avoue, je ne l'apprécie pas énormément, ta copine…

- … une teigne, snobe et hautaine…, intervint Michael.

- … mais elle vaut mieux que les autres de la même bande… Et de croire qu'on aurait voulu ce qui lui est arrivé…

- … ça c'est répugnant, venant de toi.

Anthony ne répondit pas il se frotta un instant les mains, avant de se masser la nuque, visiblement gêné.

- Et maintenant ? , demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, sans pour autant relever les yeux du parquet sombre.

- Maintenant, rien. On est en sécurité, les Carrow ne peuvent plus rien nous faire, et on a descendu des Serpentard. Et on a sauvé une jouvencelle en détresse.

- Que du positif, murmura Terry en appuyant sur le bouton marche de sa console, incapable de dissimuler un sourire.

- Merci, les gars, dit Anthony, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

Michael releva les yeux vers lui, mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

- Tu l'as embrassée, au moins ? , demanda-t-il innocemment.

Terry éclata de rire, avant de pousser un juron sonore quand, apparemment, son personnage tomba dans un ravin et perdit une vie. Anthony sembla hésiter entre une remarque acerbe et un sourire.

- La ferme, Michael, finit-il par grogner.

Michael et Anthony se précipitèrent dehors et s'arrêtèrent sur les marches du perron.

- Non !

- Non !

- Harry ! HARRY !

Michael retint sa respiration quand il vit le corps de Harry Potter leur meilleur espoir s'était envolé, emporté par l'être maléfique, responsable de tous leurs malheurs de ces derniers mois… Responsable de leurs souffrances, de leur solitude, de leur désespoir, que Neville avait tenté de combattre autant que les Carrow…

Dans un état second, il sentit la main d'Anthony se resserrer sur son épaule quand il se tourna vers lui, il ne lui fit qu'un bref signe de tête.

- Pour Terry. Et Cho.

- Pour Tracey, murmura Michael en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.


	16. Ginny 2eme partie

**16. Ginny, 2ème partie**

- Désolée d'avoir été un tel poids pour toi.

Ginny claqua la porte du dortoir de Neville, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

_Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_ , pensa-t-elle en sortant de la salle commune, inconsciente de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle. Comment… Où avait-il réussi à trouver des mots aussi durs et blessants ? Comment pouvait-il penser cela, tout ce temps, après ces longs mois où ils formaient la meilleure des équipes, avec Luna ?

Etait-ce l'enlèvement de cette dernière qui les avait séparés ? Etait-ce Luna qui leur permettait de se supporter mutuellement ?

_Non_, argumenta Ginny, hochant la tête pour elle-même. _Neville et moi nous sommes toujours parfaitement entendus, depuis au moins le Bal de Noël. Il n'a même pas changé d'attitude envers moi quand j'ai appris pour ses parents…_

Elle passa la matinée à tourner ces questions en tout sens, incapable d'y trouver la moindre réponse elle était tellement obnubilée par cette dispute qu'elle ne réagit même pas en cours d'étude des Moldus. Elle se fichait même des remarques ironiques de Carrow, qui semblait fermement croire que Malefoy avait réussi à étêter l'AD en s'attaquant à l'un de ses membres les plus importants.

A la pause déjeuner, elle tenta de trouver Neville, mais celui-ci ne descendit pas manger. Seamus lui apprit qu'il restait sur son lit, les rideaux tirés, et qu'il refusait de lui parler. A la fin de la journée, Neville n'était toujours pas réapparu.

Prenant alors une décision, Ginny sortit son Gallion de la poche de sa robe, marmonna l'incantation usuelle, et transmit le message aux autres membres :

_Ce soir, 18h45. Vengeance capitale et nécessaire._

- Ils se sont attaqués à Neville en se servant de sa vie privée, clama Ginny, debout face aux membres le soir même.

- Alors c'est vrai ? , demanda Susan, l'air inquiète.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva pas la force de mentir, ou même de cacher la vérité. Ses nouveaux amis la fixaient, et elle pouvait lire dans leur regard une curiosité quelque peu malsaine.

- Je suis sûr que c'est faux, intervint Ernie depuis l'accoudoir du fauteuil où était installée Hannah. Il…

- Macmillan, si c'était faux, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça, l'interrompit Michael. Les Carrow et Zabini l'ont attaqué à plusieurs reprises, et tous leurs commentaires glissaient sur lui comme du plaqué or dans les mains d'un gobelin : rapidement, et avec beaucoup de mépris.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas la peine, Ernie, l'interrompit à son tour Ginny avec un sourire triste. Même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, Malefoy a raison. Les parents de Neville sont… Ils étaient deux Aurors respectés, avant. Mais ils ont été victimes d'un maléfice qui leur a fait perdre la raison. Neville avait à peine un an, c'était peu après la première chute de… Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est pour ça qu'il a été élevé par sa grand-mère.

Ses aveux furent accueillis par un lourd silence Parvati reniflait discrètement, Hannah avait passé ses bras autour de son ventre comme pour se protéger, Ernie inspectait ses ongles, et même Anthony fixait le bout de ses chaussures, n'ayant rien trouvé de désobligeant à dire.

- Comment Malefoy pouvait être au courant ? , demanda à son tour Terry, les sourcils froncés.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mentit Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il était inutile de tout leur dire. Neville n'avait pas besoin qu'on braque les lumières sur lui pour de telles raisons, et les autres n'avaient pas à savoir quel était le principal but de leur ami d'ici à la fin de la guerre : s'occuper personnellement de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Mais il est nécessaire de lui en faire baver, reprit-elle en serrant inconsciemment le poing. Une attaque pareille ne peut pas rester impunie. Et puis, ce sera un moyen de montrer à Neville que cela ne fait aucune différence pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes avec moi ?

Les membres échangèrent quelques regards furtifs, puis Ginny décela dans les yeux de Terry, Michael et Anthony une lueur espiègle. Elle comprit aussitôt que l'humiliation de Neville ne serait pas sans suite.

Le menton relevé, l'air fier, Ginny entra dans la Grande Salle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Malefoy expliquer son problème à Alecto Carrow, qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air de ne pas bien comprendre.

C'était pourtant simple la chevalière de famille de Drago, qui se transmettait de père en fils depuis des générations, s'était retrouvée par le plus grand des hasards au milieu des émeraudes dans le sablier comptabilisant les points de Serpentard. Sans que Ginny comprenne vraiment comment il s'y était pris, Anthony était parvenu à mettre la main dessus, et la lui avait donnée la veille au soir.

Tandis que Malefoy tentait cette fois sa chance avec Amycus, Ginny repoussa son assiette et ressortit de la Grande Salle au passage, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux livres de Malefoy, réduits en cendres au pied des torches à l'entrée du réfectoire.

Son sourire s'élargit encore en voyant ses chaussures cirées faire les cent pas sur une des plus hautes poutres du hall d'entrée, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Rusard tenter d'attraper la cape noire du jeune Serpentard avec un balai, tandis que celle-ci voletait autour d'un lustre imposant.

Oui, il n'y avait rien à redire les Serdaigle étaient doués pour les enchantements, et Padma avait eu raison de laisser échapper le mot de passe qui avait permis à Ernie, Steven et Hannah de s'introduire dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Neville ! , s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant son ami à l'autre bout du couloir.

Neville s'arrêta brusquement, puis rebroussa aussitôt chemin. Ginny soupira, sentant sa bonne humeur passagère la quitter.

Ginny relut la dernière ligne du dernier article de la dernière page de la Gazette du Sorcier et, découragée, passablement énervée, elle froissa le journal en boule et le jeta d'un geste rageur et précis au milieu des bûches qui craquaient joyeusement dans l'âtre de la salle commune.

Toujours aucune nouvelle. Rien. Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient toujours introuvables, et n'avaient même plus donné signe de vie depuis leur incursion au Ministère. Elle connaissait suffisamment la dynamique du trio et l'intelligence d'Hermione pour savoir que c'était elle qui était derrière leur réussite. Les garçons ne devaient sûrement leur salut qu'à leur précieuse amie. Mais si elle se rendait bien compte que c'était horrible de souhaiter cela, elle aurait bien voulu qu'une fois, rien qu'une fois, les protections d'Hermione soient prises en défaut pour qu'ils s'échappent encore mieux par la suite, et pour que Ginny puisse enfin _savoir_.

Cela faisait à présent cinq mois et quatre jours. Une éternité, dont les premiers mois étaient passés un peu plus facilement grâce à l'AD, et surtout grâce à Luna et Neville. Neville… Lui, cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pu que le croiser dans les couloirs, et à ces rares occasions, il passait en trombe à côté d'elle, refusant de la regarder, encore moins de lui parler.

Cette situation l'avait beaucoup déstabilisée il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de perdre un peu pied au cours des réunions, se surprenant parfois à rêvasser en plein entraînement.

A court de moyens pour lui parler, elle avait laissé échapper à Hannah que Neville se réfugiait probablement dans les serres de l'école, dont il avait la clé par autorisation spéciale du professeur Chourave un privilège que les Carrow n'avaient pu lui retirer, ignorant jusqu'à l'existence de cette petite faveur.

Ginny consulta sa montre et se leva brusquement, déjà en retard pour leur réunion. Elle sortit de la salle commune, et parcourut les couloirs en jetant d'abord un coup d'œil à chaque angle de mur avant de s'aventurer plus loin. Si cette manière d'avancer pouvait paraître plus lente, elle était également efficace Ginny et quelques membres de l'AD parmi les plus prudents et les plus hauts placés sur la liste des Carrow avaient fini par prendre cette habitude, et le faisaient à présent sans même y penser.

Elle parvint enfin à l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, dont la porte s'ouvrit quand elle l'eut convenablement activée. Au bout de quelques minutes, que Ginny passa à discuter à contrecœur avec Megan et Mandy, Seamus annonça que tout le monde était là, et elle se leva pour prendre la parole.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et laissa entrer Neville, qui semblait vouloir se protéger une dernière fois en fixant tout le monde d'un air de défi. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, et il répondit par un timide signe de tête.

Elle le regarda un instant, incapable de contenir sa joie, retenant ses larmes à grande peine il était là, il était revenu, et d'après la teinte pivoine que prenaient ses joues devant tant d'yeux braqués sur lui, il restait encore un peu de l'ancien Neville au fond de lui.

Il avait encore perdu du poids, des cernes sombres soulignaient ses yeux au regard à la fois las et bravache, et sa façon de croiser les bras devant sa poitrine témoignait encore de la blessure que Malefoy lui avait infligée.

Refusant de le quitter des yeux, Ginny parvint à repérer le regard entendu qu'il échangea avec Hannah, et elle se promit de la remercier personnellement le lendemain matin.

- Bien ! , s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte qu'elle croyait avoir perdue. On commence par quoi, ce soir ? Sortilège d'Entrave ? Allez, par équipe de deux, on y va.

Ginny arriva dans la salle commune en ruminant de sombres pensées, quand elle le vit, assis dans un fauteuil défoncé mais confortable, observant en silence les flammes lécher les bûches dans l'âtre.

- Harry…

Celui-ci se retourna aussitôt, se releva, et Ginny s'avança vers lui.

- Reste où tu es, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Ginny obéit sans comprendre, tandis que Harry l'observait avec envie, sans pour autant tenter de l'approcher. Elle se sentit frémir sous son regard.

- Tu es revenu, murmura-t-elle sans y croire.

- Non, Gin. Je suis venu te dire au revoir.

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut, et elle avança d'un pas. Mais curieusement, elle n'en semblait pas plus proche.

- Je… J'ai commis une erreur. Je suis désolé.

- Harry, mais…

Elle s'avança un peu plus, mais à nouveau Harry sembla s'éloigner encore. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le petit livre posé sur la table basse, entre Harry et elle. Un journal. Le journal de Jedusor.

- Harry…

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Soudainement, sans que personne ne l'ait touché, le journal s'ouvrit, et en un clin d'œil, Tom Jedusor s'était matérialisé à côté de Harry, une main posée sur son épaule.

Ginny recula, horrifiée, son regard passant tour à tour de Harry à son vieil ami, son esprit refusant de comprendre.

- Je suis vraiment navré pour toi, Ginny chérie, murmura Tom. Harry a perdu.

- Non… Harry…

Harry l'observa un instant, puis baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose. Ginny n'y tenant plus, elle courut vers lui et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre elle, mais ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide. Elle se retourna, et Harry se tenait toujours là. Il tendit la main, lui caressa la joue, mais Ginny ne sentit rien. Juste un courant d'air froid, comme si elle passait à travers une cascade d'eau froide… comme si un fantôme la traversait.

- Harry, non…

- J'ai échoué, Gin. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

- Hermione… Ron…

En prononçant leurs noms, Ginny se rendit compte qu'ils étaient là, un peu plus loin. Ils souriaient tristement, et quand Ginny tenta de les approcher, ils disparurent brutalement.

Soudain en proie à la panique, la jeune femme voulut revenir près de Harry, mais celui-ci disparaissait à son tour.

- Tom ! Laisse-le partir ! Tom ! Harry ! HARRY !

Ginny se tourna en tous sens, l'appelant sans cesse, cherchant à le retrouver… Elle finit par fermer les yeux, se prit la tête entre les mains, tandis que raisonnait à ses oreilles le rire sans joie de Tom, qui n'avait déjà rien d'humain à seize ans.

- Gin !

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, et regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle comprit qu'elle était dans son lit, empêtrée dans ses draps. Pâle comme un linge, Neville lui tenait fermement les bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur s'il lâchait prise, mais il l'aida à se redresser quand elle se débattit contre ses draps. Parvati, Lavande et Seamus étaient eux aussi au bord du lit. De l'autre côté, Abby, de cinquième année, serrait le montant du lit de Ginny, si fort que ses articulations en étaient blanches.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que…

- Abby. Elle t'a entendue hurler depuis l'étage d'en-dessous, et comme elle n'a pas réussi à te réveiller, elle est venue nous chercher. Ca va ?

Ginny récupéra peu à peu, mais sursauta quand Parvati lui passa une main fraîche sur le front.

- Elle est brûlante, Neville… Tu veux appeler Hannah ?

- Non, non ! , s'exclama Ginny en essuyant la sueur de son visage. Je vais bien. Ca va. C'était… C'était juste un cauchemar.

- Ben merde, commença Seamus, comment tu appelles un horrible cauch…

Lavande le frappa gentiment à l'épaule, et il s'interrompit aussitôt, mais garda son air sceptique. Neville l'observait, attentif au moindre de ses gestes, et Ginny évitait son regard, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses draps. Finalement, il poussa un soupir et se releva.

- Allez-y. J'arrive.

Les autres protestèrent mollement, se dirigeant malgré tout vers la porte.

- Je te rejoins, murmura-t-il encore à l'intention de Parvati, qui acquiesça et ferma la porte.

Neville disparut dans la salle de bains, et revint avec un verre d'eau. Ginny le prit sans y penser, tandis que Neville s'asseyait en face d'elle.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle quand elle eut fini le verre. Ca va. Tu peux y aller.

Il ne répondit pas. Il resta patiemment en face d'elle, et Ginny resta plongée dans ses pensées, les doigts enroulés autour du pendentif de sa mère, qu'elle avait trouvé dans son coffret à bijoux peu de temps après la disparition de Harry, et qu'elle avait eu le droit de porter. Ce bijou qui le lui rappelait tant…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce cauchemar. Ginny pensait parfois que Voldemort essayait de la manipuler, pour lui faire perdre tout espoir, lui faisant croire que Harry, son frère et l'une de ses meilleures amies étaient morts, tués par le Mage noir lui-même. Et puis, la raison lui revenait. S'ils avaient effectivement trouvés la mort, on l'aurait su, la Gazette s'en serait félicitée, et Rogue n'aurait pas manqué de l'annoncer lors d'un repas.

- Il va bien falloir que tu me dises, un jour, ce que tu vois dans ces cauchemars, reprit Neville pour la sortir de ses sombres pensées. Et qui est ce Tom, que tu as aussi appelé.

Ginny réprima un frisson, mais refusa de répondre. Et puis, finalement… Il n'y avait plus personne, dans le dortoir. Elle dormait seule, malgré les réticences de Neville à la laisser si exposée. Personne ne pourrait entendre ce qui lui était arrivé lors de sa première année.

- Tu poses la question aussi à cause de l'Epouvantard, n'est-ce pas ? Celui que tu m'as vu vaincre… avec beaucoup de mal…

- Oui, en effet.

- Le carnet… c'est pas qu'un bête carnet…

Ginny poursuivit son récit sans que Neville ne l'interrompe une seule fois, et elle ne releva les yeux qu'à deux reprises. La première fois, il avait l'air profondément horrifié. La deuxième, à la fin de son histoire, il semblait faire un effort pour la regarder en face. Mais il restait toujours silencieux.

- Neville, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, murmura Ginny avec un sourire qu'elle savait pitoyable.

Neville acquiesça, puis se releva, les sourcils froncés.

- Ok… Alors… Tu-Sais-Qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets… Par ton intermédiaire.

Soulagée qu'il n'ait pas tourné sa phrase en la rendant responsable de cet horrible incident, Ginny acquiesça.

- Ok. Et tu n'as rien…

- Je suis à la tête de l'AD, Neville. A tes côtés.

- Tout à fait. Tout à fait.

Neville resta un moment immobile, les yeux dans le vide, puis acquiesça d'un mouvement volontaire, comme s'il se persuadait une fois pour toutes de quelque chose, et vint se rasseoir sur le lit de Ginny. Il prit la main de cette dernière dans la sienne, passant son pouce sur le dos de sa main, mais évitant toujours de croiser son regard.

- Je suis content que tu t'en sois sortie… Raison de plus pour penser que comme toujours, Harry reviendra pour sauver la situation.

Ginny ne put retenir un sourire, plus soulagée qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire. Cela lui avait fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et Neville emporterait ce secret dans la tombe, elle en était persuadée.

- Allez, raconte. S'il te plaît ! , réclama Ginny.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui !

Neville se redressa dans son fauteuil, se racla la gorge et recommença son récit de l'exploit du jour :

- Le professeur Chourave m'a donné les clés des serres 3, 4 et 5 la semaine dernière. Sans doute pour me remonter le moral. Bref, j'ai presque aussitôt eu l'idée de… trahir sa confiance, oui, je sais, ce n'est pas malin, fit-il semblant de s'excuser quand Ginny hocha la tête d'un air réprobateur. Je suis donc allé dans la serre n°5, j'ai immobilisé le Filet du Diable pour un moment, lui ait enterré la lampe de poche allumée de Seamus entre les racines pour l'anesthésier durablement, et j'ai tout replanté pour qu'on n'y voie que du feu… façon de parler. Là, je ne sais toujours pas comment, j'ai réussi à le sortir de la serre, et Parvati m'a aidé à l'emmener jusqu'au bureau de Carrow mâle, et ce, sans croiser personne, précisa-t-il.

Ginny applaudit deux ou trois fois, l'air impressionnée, et Neville esquissa une minuscule révérence.

- Donc, ce matin, je suis allé faire un tour du côté du bureau, pour voir si tout allait bien, pour le Filet, pas pour Carrow, bien sûr…

- Bien sûr…

- Et j'ai découvert avec émotion et bonheur qu'ils étaient déjà très liés. Je venais à peine de me glisser dans la salle de cours déserte juste en face de l'entrée quand Carrow est sorti en sautillant, les jambes déjà attachées, traînant derrière lui le pot en cuivre, alourdi par mes soins, évidemment...

- Evidemment…

- Comme toujours, Carrow femelle est arrivée à son tour pour le rapport du matin, et a commencé à insulter son frère pour sa bêtise, jusqu'au moment du drame…

Il s'arrêta un moment, fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une petite balle orange de consistance caoutchouteuse. Puis il emprunta la plume de Ginny et écrivit un mot avec application sur la balle, qui brilla un moment avant de reprendre son aspect d'origine.

- Car avec ces petites balles, il suffit de dire le mot gravé pour qu'elles deviennent, comment dire… capricieuses…

A peine eut-il prononcé ce mot que la balle se mit à vibrer elle tomba au bas de la main de Neville, puis se mit à sauter dans tous les sens dans la salle commune. Désormais habitués, les élèves encore présents se protégèrent la tête avec un livre, et au bout d'un moment, la balle s'engagea dans le passage du portrait de la grosse dame, qui protesta avec véhémence après un réveil aussi brusque.

- Une fois dans le pot, une de ces merveilleuses inventions de jumeaux de ma connaissance a pris vie, et a tout emporté avec elle sur son passage le pot, la terre, le Filet, et Carrow. C'est pour ça qu'il a passé deux heures à être promené dans tous les couloirs du château, secoué comme un vulgaire prunier, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Hagrid arrive à se jeter sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

- Résultat ?

- Résultat, Rusard a passé une très mauvaise journée à enlever la terre dans les couloirs, Rogue est devenu encore plus laid que d'habitude, Carrow femelle n'a plus de voix pour avoir autant crié, et Carrow mâle a deux côtes fêlées. Oui, un demi-géant qui vous tombe dessus, ça fait mal.

- Des remerciements à formuler ? , demanda Ginny.

- Oui. Je tiens à remercier Alecto Carrow, sur laquelle je peux toujours compter pour traiter son frère de « crétin fini ».

Ginny éclata de rire, et Neville lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

Depuis sa vengeance personnelle sur Malefoy, qui avait gardé un profil bas jusqu'à présent, Neville redevenait le garçon dont Ginny avait tant besoin avec en plus, une petite amie… Si Ron et Harry apprenaient cela…

Elle était fière de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, elle lui avait de plus en plus laissé les rênes de l'AD, au point qu'à la réunion précédente, il avait ouvert la réunion sans même un regard hésitant dans sa direction. Elle voulait ainsi le réintégrer, mais elle avait également un objectif qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer.

Elle ne l'avouait d'ailleurs à personne c'était peut-être fou de sa part, c'était peut-être juste une nouvelle forme d'espoir qui s'était battue pour pouvoir grandir en elle, mais elle sentait, en son for intérieur, que le moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione referaient surface approchait lentement.

Et quand les Mangemorts et le Ministère apprendraient que Ron n'était pas malade, mais en fuite avec l'homme le plus recherché du pays, la famille Weasley devrait se mettre à l'abri. Ginny était prête. Elle prendrait les dispositions nécessaires, comme un dernier encouragement à Neville, et comme un dernier pied de nez aux Carrow.

- Je vous dérange ?

Ginny s'approcha avec un sourire de Neville et Parvati, qui discutaient à voix basse sur le canapé le plus confortable de la salle commune. Dès qu'il l'entendit, Neville se redressa, laissant Parvati enlever le coussin de ses genoux, où il avait posé la tête un instant plus tôt.

- Du tout.

- Je peux t'emprunter Neville, une minute ?

Parvati eut un geste insouciant, et Ginny lui sourit quand elle prit Neville par la main et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart. Il la regardait, patient mais les sourcils froncés, visiblement étonné.

Ginny le regarda aussi un instant, puis soupira il était temps. Les vacances de Pâques débuteraient deux jours plus tard, et elle devait être sûre que tout était prêt.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en lui fourrant quelque chose dans la main.

Neville regarda aussitôt, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc.

- Non, dit-il d'une voix rauque en tentant de lui rendre le Gallion d'or. Gin', on a décidé de ça il y a longtemps, tu es la chef de…

- Je vais bientôt partir, Neville.

- Comment tu… Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

- Je le sais, l'interrompit-elle en le forçant à refermer la main sur la pièce. Je le sens. Les Weasley vont bientôt devoir disparaître. Et j'espère juste que j'aurais le temps de quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre ma famille, et…

- Stop. Arrête. Tu es simplement en train de me dire que… qu'ils vont bientôt se faire prendre, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, Ginny, Hermione est…

- C'est parfaitement possible, je doute qu'ils soient au courant du Tabou que le chef des Mangemorts a mis en place. C'est un miracle qu'il ne leur soit encore rien arrivé.

- Alors pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas continuer ?

Ginny soupira à nouveau, puis hocha la tête.

- Je le sens, ne me demande pas d'expliquer, je ne pourrais pas.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, son regard sceptique soutenant celui plus serein de Ginny. Puis, incapable d'en supporter davantage, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire quand elle sentit les bras de Neville s'insinuer autour de ses épaules.

- Où est passée la gamine capricieuse que j'ai dû enguirlander à plusieurs reprises ? , demanda-t-il, d'une voix inquiète.

- Elle n'est pas loin, rassure-toi. Garde cette pièce, Neville. Si je suis de retour après les vacances, je la reprendrai.

Elle s'écarta de lui, et fut presque honteuse de voir l'expression déçue sur son visage.

- Donne-moi le tien, en échange, si tu te sens trop mal, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Comme à contrecoeur, il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une copie exacte du Gallion, qu'il lui tendit et qu'elle saisit aussitôt.

- J'ai aussi ça, ajouta-t-elle en sortant une enveloppe de la poche intérieure de sa robe. Donne-la à Parvati et Lavande. Elles sauront quoi en faire.

- Je peux…

- Vas-y.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- Pour le Mur ?

- Oui.

- Tu te trompes, Gin', finit-il par soupirer en refermant l'enveloppe. Tu seras encore avec nous, après les vacances.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, un sourire triste plaqué sur son visage, puis elle s'éloigna et remonta dans son dortoir.

Elle avait été incapable de lui dire en face que, très sincèrement, au fond d'elle, elle espérait vraiment pouvoir s'échapper de Poudlard.

- GINNY !

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, et sortit aussitôt sa baguette de sous son oreiller à la lueur de celle-ci, elle vit sa mère ouvrir brutalement ses tiroirs et fourrer dans un grand sac tous les vêtements qu'elle pouvait attraper.

- Maman…

- Habille-toi, Ginny, vite, nous partons.

- Quoi ? , demanda-t-elle tout en se levant pour enfiler son jean. Qu'est-ce que…

- Ron s'est fait attrapé. Par des Rafleurs.

Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer, et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

- Il…  
- Il va bien. Ils vont tous bien. Ils sont chez Bill et Fleur, il vient de me prévenir.

- Harry…

- Je viens de te dire qu'ils vont tous bien, Ginevra ! , s'exclama Molly en se retournant brusquement.

Ginny eut à peine le temps de voir son visage bouleversé par le choc et l'émotion, que sa mère avait déjà quitté la pièce.

- Dépêche-toi, petit bout, la pressa gentiment son père en passant devant sa chambre. Fred et George viennent d'arriver, il faut partir au plus vite. Muriel est prévenue.

Ginny enfila ses baskets sans en nouer les lacets, attrapa un pull qu'elle enfila en courrant dans l'escalier, et se retrouva à toucher une vieille prise électrique, coincée entre ses frères, aussi décoiffés l'un que l'autre.

Elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur son nombril, et l'instant d'après, se retrouva par terre, assise dans l'herbe humide et mal entretenue du jardin de la tante Muriel.

- Ca va ? , demanda George d'une voix tremblante en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui, ça va.

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, et Fred la poussa aussitôt à l'intérieur, serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

Aveuglée par cette pièce si éclairée, les oreilles bourdonnantes, Ginny fut quelque peu déboussolée pendant un moment.

- Monte te coucher, Gin', chuchota sa mère en la poussant vers l'escalier.

- Non ! Non, Maman, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester, je ne peux pas dormir maintenant, je veux savoir ce que…

- Des Rafleurs ont capturé Ron, Harry et Hermione et, d'après ce que Bill a pu comprendre, Hermione s'est fait torturée…

- Elle…

- Elle va bien, Fleur s'occupe d'elle. Bill a également dit que c'était un elfe de maison qui leur avait sauvé la vie, que cet elfe était mort…  
- … Dobby… Ce devait être Dobby…

- … et qu'ils avaient également ramené un gobelin de Gringotts…

- QUOI ?

- … Ollivander, Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood…  
- QUOI ? QUOI ? Dean et Luna sont en vie ? Mais comment… Pourquoi… Ils se sont… Mais ça ne tient pas debout ! , s'exclama-t-elle finalement, incapable de retenir son pied de frapper le sol, malade de frustration.

- Bill n'en sait pas plus. Ton père va essayer de le contacter pour…

- Je reste, décréta aussitôt Ginny en croisant les bras.

- Non, Ginny, tu…

- Je me bats, comme tout le monde ! , hurla Ginny, soudain furieuse. Je me bats depuis des mois ! J'apprends que mes meilleurs amis, mon frère et… Harry refont surface après des mois sans nouvelles, et tu t'attends à ce que j'aille me coucher ! Tu plaisantes !

Muriel murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe, et Ginny l'entendit :

- Estimes-toi heureuse que je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de tes remarques stupides, Muriel, parce que je peux te jurer que…  
- GINNY !

Ginny s'interrompit, sous le choc sa mère s'était retournée, les jumeaux échangeaient un regard étonné, et son père… son père la foudroyait du regard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère contre elle…

- Cesse… immédiatement… de faire ta petite teigne, articula Arthur dans un murmure impressionnant. Obéis à ta mère, et monte te coucher. Maintenant !

Ginny recula, surprise, puis ses jambes semblèrent bouger de leur propre volonté et l'entraînèrent dans l'escalier. Elle entra dans la première chambre qu'elle trouva et s'allongea sur le lit, encore sous le choc.

Son père avait haussé le ton avec elle, pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir…

Incapable de penser clairement, elle se tourna et se retourna dans le lit pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Elle entendit sa famille monter à l'étage, puis finit par s'assoupir.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se réveilla en entendant le parquet grincer à nouveau la lumière du jour filtrait à travers les volets mal ajustés. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et sentit peu après le matelas s'affaisser légèrement ; elle ne daigna pas même ouvrir les yeux.

- Gin tonic…, murmura George.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle était petite, Bill lui racontait des histoires incroyables, elle se réfugiait toujours dans les bras de Charlie quand elle voulait « un câlin dragonnien », Percy était le seul de ses frères qui avait suffisamment de minutie et de patience pour couper correctement sa frange, Fred avait toujours une farce hilarante à faire, et Ron ne partageait ses gâteaux qu'avec elle. Mais ce n'était qu'avec George qu'elle pouvait rester de longues minutes sans rien dire, sans rien faire, juste regarder les nuages ou les étoiles, ou se laisser donner des surnoms ridicules, et le préféré de George avait toujours été celui de cette boisson moldue.

- D'après Bill, il y a de fortes chances qu'Hermione ait été torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et George comprit qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Cette immonde mégère a tué Dobby quand celui-ci a voulu les sauver. Ollivander devait être retenu captif au manoir Malefoy, et Luna aussi, parce que Bellatrix vit certainement là-bas depuis son évasion, chez sa sœur. Dean s'est fait prendre par les Rafleurs peu de temps avant Ron, Harry et Hermione. Le père de Tonks est mort.

- Qui lui a raconté tout ça, à Bill ?

- Pour Ted, il le tient de Dean. Mais pour le reste, personne, répondit George en haussant les épaules. Il l'a deviné, apparemment.

- Comment ?

George haussa à nouveau les épaules en se relevant. Il se pencha au-dessus de Ginny et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Une histoire de poignard avec un manche gravé aux armoiries des Black d'un côté et celles des Lestrange de l'autre…

- Il est doué, Bill, murmura Ginny en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Pas autant que moi, répliqua George avec un sourire. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai deviné, dernièrement. Alors comme ça, on a réussi à prendre le grand Harry Potter dans ses filets, hein ? Avec ses yeux de corbeau et ses cheveux de crapaud frais du matin et…

Ginny s'était vivement redressée et l'interrompit en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans le bras. George était secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

- Ron a parlé, c'est ça ?

- Je ne divulgue pas mes sources, répliqua son frère avant de refermer la porte. Bonne nuit, crapaude.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis se rallongea, les yeux fixés sur une fissure dans les moulures du plafond.

Son vœu avait été exaucé, presque de la pire manière possible, mais maintenant au moins, elle savait : Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient vivants, et ils se battaient toujours. Et à présent, ils étaient même en sécurité, chez Bill et Fleur.

Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux, cherchant vraiment à trouver le sommeil cette fois-ci elle eut encore un sourire à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé la trace de Dean et Luna, puis fut surprise par un énorme bâillement et finit par s'endormir.


	17. Dean

**17. Dean**

Dean Thomas se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant la source de ce bruit soudain, et comprit rapidement que c'était le camion poubelle qui venait de passer à côté de lui. Il se redressa en se grattant la tête, s'étira longuement, puis se leva, rassembla ses quelques affaires et se remit en route.

Voilà deux nuits qu'il dormait sous les porches des immeubles de Glasgow. A peine une semaine plus tôt, il était encore chez sa mère et son beau-père, à aider à préparer les tartines de ses frères et sœurs, quand un hibou de Seamus l'avait averti de la Commission. Il était parti le soir même, laissant un mot griffonné au crayon sur le bloc-notes près du téléphone.

Depuis, il transplanait à travers le pays, sans véritable but, ni aucun plan, et ne s'approchait des villes que pour chercher à manger, ou trouver un coin où dormir. Mais depuis l'avant-veille, il n'avait rien trouvé, et son estomac semblait être plus creux d'heure en heure.

- Jeune homme ?

Dean releva aussitôt la tête, et se retint juste à temps de sortir sa baguette.

- Je peux savoir votre nom ? , demanda le policier en face de lui.

- Je…

Son estomac, si vide quelques secondes auparavant, semblait s'être soudain rempli de plomb. Il pensait avoir quitté définitivement la société moldue pour la communauté magique. Au grand désespoir de sa mère, pour l'Etat britannique, il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Aucune école, aucun cours à domicile… Ses papiers n'étaient plus valides, il s'était persuadé qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin s'il avait su…

- Je…  
- Quel âge avez-vous, jeune homme ? , insista le policier en s'approchant de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Dix-se… Dix-huit. Dix-huit ans m'sieur.

- Dix-sept, donc. Un mineur n'a rien à faire seul dans ces rues à cinq heures du matin. Vous allez m'accompagner au poste, on va contacter vos parents.

Pris au piège, Dean recula quand l'homme tendit la main pour lui saisir l'épaule, fit volte-face et partit en courant. Il entendit le policier le poursuivre, tourna rapidement à un angle de rue… et se retrouva dans une impasse.

- Tout doux, jeune homme, reprit le policier en s'approchant de lui à pas mesurés. On va juste au poste. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher…

- Bien sûr que non ! , s'exclama Dean, agacé par l'attitude de son adversaire.

- Alors…

Dean ne le laissa pas finir ; désespéré, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers le ciel et tourna sur lui-même.

ù%

Dean se précipita derrière un arbre, retenant son souffle, resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette. Il n'avait rien vu, il avait juste entendu quelqu'un transplaner. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle pouvait être la probabilité pour que deux sorciers se croisent en pleine forêt, mais il était certain d'avoir reconnu ce craquement caractéristique.

- Bon, grogna un homme en laissant tomber quelque chose sur le sol meuble. Ca ne me paraît pas mal…

L'homme se mit à siffler, et Dean baissa quelque peu la garde. Visiblement, cet homme avait l'intention de s'installer ici il ne pouvait donc n'être qu'en fuite, lui aussi. Il s'apprêta à jeter un coup d'œil derrière l'arbre, quand des étincelles rouges en frappèrent le tronc.

- Qui que vous soyez, sortez de là derrière ! Je suis armé !

Dean ne réfléchit pas il se releva, transplana et réapparut de l'autre côté de l'homme.

- Stupéfix !

Il rata l'homme de peu, qui se retourna aussitôt et riposta avec un mouvement fluide de sa baguette. Dean glissa sur le côté pour l'éviter, tenta un maléfice d'Entrave, mais son adversaire parvint une nouvelle fois à esquiver.

Le combat continua ainsi pendant quelques secondes encore, quand Dean s'exclama finalement :

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de l'homme s'échappa de sa main et aussitôt, il montra ses paumes ouvertes, bien visibles.

- D'accord ! C'est bon ! , dit l'homme en reculant d'un pas.

Dean le maintenait toujours en joue, tenant sa baguette à deux mains, et il eut le temps de l'observer il avait dans la cinquantaine, légèrement bedonnant, et une lueur de ce qui ressemblait à du respect brillait dans ses yeux sombres.

- Tu es doué, pour ton âge, reprit l'homme en baissant un peu les mains. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Vous d'abord.

- Allez, fiston. Tu devrais être à Poudlard, malgré ton style mal rasé, tu ne fais pas plus âgé que dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Si tu n'es y pas retourné, c'est que tu es recherché.

Dean s'interdit de répondre, toujours immobile.

- Et vous ? Vous faisiez juste du camping ?

- J'aurais bien voulu. Mais mon nom est malheureusement apparu sur une liste du Ministère. Tout comme le tien, sans doute…

Dean ne répondit pas il détourna momentanément sa baguette pour récupérer celle de l'homme, et la glissa dans sa poche. Enfin, il abaissa la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans la voix douce de cet homme, quelque chose qui poussait Dean à lui faire confiance.

- Ted Tonks, indiqua l'homme en lui tendant la main. Indésirable n°493.

Dean le regarda de bas en haut une dernière fois, puis lui serra la main.

- Dean Thomas. N°816.

ù%

Dean poussa un soupir de contentement, puis reposa son écuelle près du feu.

- Tu es doué pour la cuisine, Ted, dit-il en souriant à son nouvel ami.

- Tu devrais goûter le saumon de ma femme, c'est encore meilleur.

Dean préféra ne rien dire c'était la première fois en deux mois que Ted parlait de sa famille. Il avait bien vu que son aîné portait une alliance, mais hormis leurs noms respectifs, Ted et lui n'avaient pas échangé grand-chose à propos de leur vie privée.

- Tu étais à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? , s'étonna Dean en se redressant aussitôt.

- Ta façon de marcher, renifla Ted avec un sourire. Ton regard.

- Merci, répliqua Dean avec sarcasme. Fin observateur.

Le silence retomba sur eux, mais Ted reprit la parole, comme s'il ne pouvait se retenir.

- Tu connaissais Harry Potter, alors ?

- Oui. On s'entendait bien. Et toi, Ted ? Où étais-tu, à Poudlard, au siècle dernier ?

- A Poufsouffle. Ma fille aussi.

- Tu as une fille ? , s'étonna Dean en se tournant vers Ted. Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Oh, c'est une femme, maintenant, murmura celui-ci en remuant inutilement les braises avec un bâton. Elle est mariée, et enceinte… Elle a changé de nom…

Dean garda le silence il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Ted semblait vouloir s'épancher, tout à coup, et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme pouvait prendre aussi mal le mariage de sa fille.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas, son mari ?

- Je ne l'apprécie pas, non… Lupin, grogna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Pardon ? , s'exclama Dean en se redressant brusquement, une fois encore. Lupin ? Remus Lupin ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui ! Il a été mon prof pendant ma troisième année. En défense contres les forces du Mal.

- Tu sais sûrement que c'est un loup-garou ?

- Je l'ai appris, à la fin de l'année, répondit Dean avec un haussement d'épaules. On n'a rien remarqué, tout le temps où il était là. C'est un des meilleurs profs que j'ai eu. J'ignorais qu'il s'était marié, ajouta-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- Et ça ne t'a pas dérangé ? Tu sembles avoir gardé un bon souvenir de lui, malgré… sa maladie…

Dean haussa à nouveau les épaules et reprit une gorgée de café de sa tasse ébréchée.

- Je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est un loup-garou. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et lui certainement pas non plus. Chacun ses torts.

Ce fut au tour de Ted de rester silencieux.

- En fait, reprit finalement Dean en tirant sur la fermeture de son blouson, je ne sais même pas si j'en suis vraiment un. De Sang-de-Bourbe. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Je ne sais pas… peut-être qu'il était sorcier.

- Tu serais donc… un traître… Tu ne mériterais même pas ton titre d'Indésirable n°816.

Dean se tourna vers Ted et lui rendit son sourire.

- Pour tout dire, je préfère mériter mon titre. « Indésirable », ça sonne bien. Ca porte la marque d'Ombrage… Juste pour être sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je la fais encore enrager…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dean ne put se retenir davantage :

- Ted ?

- Mmh ?

- Si tu devais dire quelque chose à ta famille, maintenant, ce serait quoi ?

Ted fronça les sourcils, et Dean eut peur d'être allé trop loin, mais son ami finit par répondre dans un souffle :

- Que je les aime. Mes princesses. Et le petit bout, aussi. Quant à Lupin… Qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin d'elles s'il ne veut pas avoir affaire à moi à mon retour.

ù%

- Sors de là, toi !

Dean fut traîné hors de la tente par une poigne de fer, puis allongé dans la boue, une botte posée sur sa joue.

- Fichez-lui la paix ! , hurla Ted en se débattant, à quelques mètres de là.

Dean entendit un coup sourd, puis un gémissement de douleur l'homme aux bottes renforcées fouilla dans les poches de son jean et en retira sa baguette, que le jeune homme avait tenté de cacher.

- Vos noms ! Vite ! , hurla un autre homme d'une voix rauque.

- Ernie Spinks, répondit aussitôt Dirk Cresswell, à genoux, tandis qu'un des Rafleurs, un homme courtaud et obèse, le tirait par les cheveux.

- Gripsec et Gornuk, siffla Gripsec.

- Henry Dickinson et Bob Tween, répondit Ted.

- Ah ouais ? , grogna l'homme en se penchant vers Dean.

Celui-ci sentit d'abord son haleine fétide, puis il croisa son regard et là, il sut qu'il était perdu. Il avait vu son portrait, juste avant que le Ministère ne tombe, il était recherché Fenrir Greyback. Dean sentit son cœur s'emballer, son souffle s'accélérer, plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa vie…

- Tu mens, Sang-de-Bourbe. Y a ta photo, là… Ted Tonks, hein ? Je connais bien ton gendre, je me souviens qu'il avait une chair bien tendre, gamin… Ta fille aussi ?

Ted tremblait de fureur il tenta de se relever, mais Fenrir lui décocha un coup de pied en plein visage, et un autre Rafleur lui abattit sa botte entre les omoplates. Ted reprit un peu sa respiration, puis murmura :

- Laissez le gamin partir. Faites ce que vous voulez avec moi, mais le gamin…

- Et renoncer à quelques jolies pièces ? Tu rigoles, Tonks ?

- Greyback ! , s'exclama l'homme aux bottes en relevant le nez d'un rouleau de parchemin. C'est le 816. Dean Thomas, dix-sept ans.

Dirk et Ted se débattirent un peu plus, espérant sans doute sauver la mise de leur jeune ami en faisant diversion, mais les Rafleurs les immobilisèrent rapidement.

- Les abîmez pas trop ! , râla Greyback en poussant le courtaud. Il faut les ramener vivants pour avoir la prime.

Chacun des Rafleurs ramena son prisonnier au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient, et les mirent dos à dos. Dean se laissa faire, ayant perdu tout espoir…

- A trois, fiston, murmura Ted.

- Quoi ?

- Deux… TROIS !

Aussitôt, Ted bondit et frappa un Rafleur en plein visage les autres Rafleurs se jetèrent sur lui, excepté Fenrir, et Dean se releva à son tour et tenta de s'enfuir. Il slaloma entre les arbres, trébuchant sur des racines, cherchant désespérément à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et les Rafleurs, quand il entendit une bête lancée au galop derrière lui. Et très vite, il s'écroula sous le poids de Fenrir, qui avait plaqué ses mains griffues sur ses épaules.

Tremblant de peur, Dean ferma les yeux quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Fenrir dans son oreille :

- Recommence ça, gamin, et tu subiras le même sort que ton père d'adoption.

Sous le choc, Dean fut incapable d'opposer la moindre résistance. Il se laissa attacher au gobelin. Il ne releva la tête que quand Greyback lui tira les cheveux en arrière, griffant son cuir chevelu au passage, et ce qu'il vit l'empêcha momentanément de respirer :

- Regarde bien, gamin : voilà ce qui arrive à ceux qui me résistent. Tant pis pour les Gallions.

Ted était à genoux, une lame d'argent sous la gorge, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Le Rafleur aux bottes commença à enfoncer le couteau, quand une alarme retentit aussitôt, ce dernier lâcha son arme et sortit de sa poche une petite boîte d'argent

- Ils sont pas loin, Greyback. Des membres de l'Ordre. Ils ont prononcé son nom…

- Alors on se dépêche…

Dans la confusion, Dean ne put rien voir. Il tenta de se défaire de ses liens, puis il les vit enfin : Gornuk était à terre, immobile, le visage dans la boue, Dirk était allongé, la gorge en sang, les yeux vides, et Ted…

- TED ! NON ! , hurla Dean en se débattant de plus belle. NON !

Le Rafleur penché sur son corps fit encore glisser la lame sur les poignets du protecteur de Dean, puis se précipita sur celui-ci et le frappa au visage. Une dernière fois, il vit le visage de Ted, qui souriait encore, pour la dernière fois… Puis il y eut un trou noir, et sous le choc, Dean entendit à peine des éclats de voix au-delà du bourdonnement de ses oreilles :

- Lâ… chez-… la !

- Non ! Laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le tranquille !

ù%

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! , s'exclama quelqu'un quand Dean releva le nez de l'herbe humide sur laquelle il était tombé. Fleur ! Fleur ! C'est Ollivander !

Aussitôt, une femme blonde à la silhouette élancée accourut vers eux, et Dean fut stupéfait de reconnaître Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons lors du dernier Tournoi. Il entendit encore l'elfe de maison couiner quelque chose, puis un craquement indiqua qu'il était reparti chercher les autres.

- Emmène-le à l'intérieur, Bill. J'arrive.

Dean tenta de se relever, mais il fut pris de vertiges et dut se rallonger.

- Allez, Dean, murmura Luna au bout de quelques secondes en le prenant par le coude. Vous êtes la belle-sœur de Ron et Ginny ?

- Tu es Luna Lovegood ? , demanda Fleur en abaissant sa baguette. Et…

- Dean Thomas. Un camarade de classe de Ron…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? , questionna Fleur en les ramenant à l'intérieur.

- Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont fait prendre par des Rafleurs, dit Luna comme si elle commentait son dernier mouvement lors d'un jeu d'échecs. Et…

- FLEUR !

Fleur se retourna aussitôt, imitée par Dean, qui sentit son estomac chavirer en voyant Ron

à genoux, serrant contre lui une Hermione sans vie, à la pâleur terrifiante.

- Ron ! Oh mon Dieu, Hermione ! Amène-la à l'intérieur, Ron, dans ta chambre.

Ron se releva aussitôt, semblant incapable de regarder son amie en face quand il la souleva et la fit quelque peu remonter dans ses bras, Hermione gémit doucement.

- J'suis là, ma puce, murmura Ron, au bord des larmes. J'suis là, accroche-toi…

- Vous allez bien, vous ? , demanda Fleur en refermant la porte de la cuisine derrière elle.

- Oui, répondirent en chœur Luna et Dean.

- Bien, je vous laisse, je dois m'occuper de… BILL ! BILL ! Arry est dehors !

Bill descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et sauta les dernières marches, puis se précipita dehors, Fleur, Dean et Luna sur les talons.

ù%

Dean vit Bill redescendre seul, et aussitôt Fleur l'entraîna à la cuisine. De là, Luna et lui entendirent des éclats de voix, les noms de Harry et Ollivander, et une litanie de mots en français, prononcés sans aucune pause, à croire que Fleur pouvait parler des heures sans reprendre sa respiration.

- Etrange soirée, non ? , dit Luna comme pour elle-même.

- Oui, acquiesça Dean, les yeux perdus dans les flammes dansantes, oui, vraiment étrange. Depuis quand étais-tu là-bas ?

- Depuis mon enlèvement à bord du Poudlard Express. Ils m'ont kidnappé pour faire taire mon père. Et toi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- Je…

Dean s'interrompit, sentant comme un poing imaginaire s'acharner sur son estomac il avait oublié Ted… Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, avait tenté de faire pour lui sauver la vie, Dean l'avait oublié, en l'espace d'une soirée…

Il se releva aussitôt, cherchant un moyen de se rattraper au plus vite il s'avança vers la cuisine, où Fleur et Bill poursuivaient leur conversation animée.

- Je… Je dérange ?

- Il y a un problème ? , demanda Fleur en s'approchant de lui.

- Non, c'est juste… On s'est fait prendre par des Rafleurs, séparément, eux et moi… J'étais avec Ted Tonks… Ils l'ont tué, et… Son corps est encore là-bas.

Bill le regarda d'un air grave, puis soupira et hocha la tête, l'air soudain très las.

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, Dean. Je suis coincé ici, à présent. Les agents du ministère le retrouveront certainement. Ils le rendront à sa famille.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau, puis hésita un instant et finit par retourner dans son fauteuil. Luna se percha sur l'accoudoir et lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

- Ca va aller, Dean. Ca va aller.

Il ne répondit pas regardant fixement les braises rougeoyantes, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et il les laissa couler, en silence.

ù%

Dean sortit discrètement de la salle de bains du premier étage, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour pouvoir entendre une bribe de conversation entre le trio et Gripsec, mais comme il devait s'y attendre, Hermione avait lancé un sortilège d'Imperturbabilité sur la porte de la chambre.

Quelques heures auparavant, au petit-déjeuner, Harry avait annoncé que Ron, Hermione et lui partiraient le lendemain, et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Bill avait tenté d'en savoir un peu plus, mais Harry avait refusé, poliment mais fermement quant aux deux autres, ils avaient baissé les yeux sur leur bol de céréales, sans un mot.

Il descendit, renfrogné, et rejoignit Luna dans le jardin. S'il la trouvait encore étrange, parfois, il devait s'avouer qu'elle lui avait été d'un grand réconfort, ces dernières semaines. Il sourit un peu en pensant à ce que Seamus pourrait dire, s'il savait que son meilleur ami appréciait vraiment la compagnie de cette fille un peu loufoque.

En l'entendant approcher, Luna se retourna et lui sourit.

- J'allais envoyer un message, dit-elle en montrant un Gallion d'or.

- Tu… Ce sont les pièces de l'AD ? Vous les avez remises en service ?

- Oui. On les a même perfectionnées, elles peuvent toutes envoyer des messages à présent, mais seulement à Ginny, et elle seule peut envoyer un message à tous en même temps ou à seulement certains. Michael n'a pas réussi à les améliorer davantage. Je n'ai rien pu faire jusqu'à maintenant, sans baguette…

- Comment as-tu fait pour que les Mangemorts ne te le confisquent pas ?

- Je le gardais toujours dans ma chaussette. C'est là que je suis le plus sensible, à la plante des pieds, je le sens mieux quand il chauffe.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher tout proche, puis pointa sa nouvelle baguette sur la pièce et murmura une incantation Dean s'assit à côté d'elle, silencieux, et quand elle releva les yeux, elle la lui tendit.

- Lis, s'il te plaît, et dis-moi si tu es d'accord.

Dean prit délicatement la pièce et lut sur la tranche : « Suis en bonne santé. A l'abri. Dean aussi. Courage. AD,SBE,RT,EspTjs ».

- Ca veut dire quoi, les dernières lettres ? , demanda Dean en lui rendant la pièce.

Luna la reprit, murmura une autre incantation en faisant glisser le bout de sa baguette sur la tranche les lettres disparurent, remplacées au fur et à mesure par des chiffres, qui semblèrent danser un moment, avant de s'immobiliser. Puis elle dit doucement :

- « Armée de Dumbledore, se bat encore, recrute toujours… Espérera toujours ». La dernière phrase ne faisait pas partie de notre slogan, à Poudlard. Je pense que Neville a repris le flambeau, à présent. Avec un peu d'aide de Parvati ou Hannah…

Elle lui sourit encore vaguement, puis détourna les yeux et fixa le ciel bleu sans nuages. Comme fasciné, Dean continua à l'observer, incapable même de réaliser à quel point l'idée de Neville en leader pouvait paraître absurde oui, elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Et cela, juste avec quelques mots.

ù%

- Et voilà, conclut Dean en soupirant. Tu sais à peu près tout.

- Merde, murmura Seamus. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à ta place. En fait…

- Mr Finnigan ?

Seamus se releva brusquement, les yeux rivés sur le visage fatigué de Madame Pomfresh, qui sembla retrouver un peu de joie de vivre en voyant son expression avide et anxieuse.

- Vous pouvez aller la voir.

- Elle est réveillée ?

- Non, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder.

Seamus sembla hésiter un instant, et Dean le rassura aussitôt :

- File, c'est bon. Je vais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui traîner.

Son ami lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, puis passa les portes de l'infirmerie et disparut.

Dean poussa un nouveau soupir, puis décida de redescendre dans la Grande Salle, où les survivants semblaient converger pour trouver quelque réconfort.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il balaya les quatre tables du regard, et repéra Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, à la table de Gryffondor. En s'approchant d'eux, il vit que Harry tenait un petit paquet bleu dans ses bras, et il comprit presque aussitôt.

- C'est Teddy ? , demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Harry.

- Oui, murmura celui-ci sans relever les yeux. Sa grand-mère me l'a confié, pendant qu'elle…

Il s'arrêta, cligna quelques fois des paupières et sembla ravaler un sanglot. Dean les observa quelques instants, Harry souriant doucement à chaque nouvelle couleur que prenait les cheveux du bébé, tandis que celui-ci serrait fermement l'index de Ginny dans sa main droite.

Soudain, Dean trouva comment racheter une partie de sa dette envers Ted Tonks.

- Où est-elle ? Mrs Tonks ?

Harry releva brièvement la tête, les sourcils froncés, mais Hermione répondit à sa place :

- Elle est là-bas, avec Mrs Weasley. Dean, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant se redresser, elle était la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle lui ressemble un peu, alors…

- Je sais. Ted me l'a déjà dit.

Il s'avança vers Mrs Tonks, qui acheva sa conversation avec Mrs Weasley quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles.

- Mrs Tonks ?

- Oui ? , dit-elle en relevant le menton.

Dean fut soudain frappé par son attitude digne, mais qui laissait voir sa fragilité. Ted avait raison, sa femme avait gardé sa beauté et ses poses aristocratiques, et le jeune homme sentait qu'elle pouvait glacer quelqu'un d'un simple regard, tout comme ses sœurs, mais il savait également que son visage n'avait plus pris d'expression méprisante depuis bien longtemps.

- Je suis Dean Thomas, dit-il en tendant la main. Je… J'étais avec votre mari, pendant quelques mois… On a voyagé ensemble, et j'étais aussi là quand…

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment continuer, comment lui dire les mots accrochés au bord de ses lèvres.

- Vous savez qui a fait cela, alors.

- Scabior, Madame. Mais je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous dire, en fait.

- Allez-y, jeune homme, le poussa-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

- Je… Je voulais dire que… Un soir où on a un peu discuté, lui et moi… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à sa famille… à vous, quand… si…

- S'il revenait, acheva Mrs Tonks.

- Oui. Il a répondu… Qu'il vous dirait qu'il vous aime. Vous, votre fille, et… « le petit bout », comme il disait.

Dean baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Le silence s'abattit sur eux, lourd, chargé, presque électrique. Il faillit s'enfuir, regrettant d'avoir osé dire tout cela à une femme qui avait tant perdu en quelques mois à peine, quand il sentit deux mains lui serrer doucement les bras.

- Quoiqu'il se soit passé… Ce n'était pas votre faute… Mais, merci, Mr Thomas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre elle serra ses bras une dernière fois, puis sortit précipitamment de la Grande Salle, le visage enfoui dans ses mains fines et délicates. Dean la suivit du regard, mal à l'aise, mais il sentit que la petite bulle rose que Luna avait installée au fond de son cœur avait tressailli, peut-être même un peu grossi ce n'était pas sa faute…

Il mettrait du temps à s'en persuader…

_Bonjour à tous ! Juste un petit message pour demander de l'aide, je ne sais vraiment pas comment séparer les différentes parties, tous les signes que j'ai pu essayé sont supprimés lors de leur transfert sur le Document Manager, voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas de séparation et que moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez tellement de mal -_-' Suis vraiment désolée, si j'avais tenté plus tôt de lire la fic sur le site j'aurais compris plus vite._


	18. Drago

**18. Drago**

Drago Malefoy s'avança à contrecoeur au milieu du salon, incapable de relever les yeux.

- J'attends, Drago ! Presse-toi ! Montre-lui ma colère ! , s'exclama Lord Voldemort, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

Rowle était agenouillé devant eux, tremblant de tout son corps, terrifié, attendant sûrement la punition pour ses erreurs il avait laissé Potter s'échapper.

Le jeune homme brandit sa baguette et la pointa sur le Mangemort, mais l'incantation resta coincée dans sa gorge, refusant obstinément de passer ses lèvres.

- Maître, intervint Bellatrix Lestrange dans un souffle, comme toujours quand elle s'adressait à Lord Voldemort. Puis-je…

- Non ! , l'interrompit Voldemort avec un geste de la main, les yeux rivés sur Drago. C'est à lui de le faire. S'il en est capable, bien entendu... Je finirai par croire que le sang pur des Black n'a rien pu faire contre la lâcheté qui coule dans les veines des Malefoy…

Drago resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, soudain furieux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Endoloris !

Drago s'effondra, mais la douleur s'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse crier. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son père serrer la main de sa mère, dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il vit également Voldemort abaisser lentement sa baguette, et Bellatrix esquisser un fin sourire.

- Relève-toi, Drago. Dépêche-toi, si tu ne veux pas subir ma colère à la place de cet incapable.

Drago se releva aussitôt, terrifié à l'idée de revivre cette horrible après-midi, le lendemain de la mort de Dumbledore, où Voldemort l'avait puni pour son échec. Pour la troisième fois, il pointa sa baguette sur Rowle, et hurla pour sauver sa vie.

oOoOoOo

Drago sortit de la Grande Salle sans échanger un mot avec Crabbe et Goyle, trop occupé à ressasser le discours du directeur pour tenter de leur faire un semblant de conversation.

Il était heureux d'être à nouveau là, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps non seulement parce qu'ainsi, il échappait à la lourde omniprésence de Lord Voldemort au manoir, mais aussi parce que les choses allaient changer à Poudlard, et il s'en réjouissait Rogue s'était déjà débarrassé des Sangs-de-Bourbe, et toute autre immondice serait éradiquée rapidement… Avec l'aide de Zabini...

Son sourire s'effaça dès qu'il pensa au nouveau Préfet-en-Chef. Il lui avait pris sa place par simple décision de Rogue qui, refusant de contrarier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait poussé l'humiliation des Malefoy jusqu'à priver leur héritier d'accéder à ce titre qui lui revenait de droit.

Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il finirait par se venger Rogue se rendrait compte qu'il avait commis une erreur en nommant cet imbécile à ce poste-clé.

oOoOoOo

- Malefoy !

Drago se retourna et se redressa pour être à la hauteur de Zabini, soutenant son regard.

- Quoi ? , demanda-t-il avec autant de dédain qu'il était possible de mettre dans un seul mot.

- Je sais que tu as mal pris ma nomination en tant que Préfet-en-Chef.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais serra le poing dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier Zabini savait parfaitement que c'était un euphémisme.

- Tu voudrais avoir l'occasion de remonter un peu dans l'estime de Rogue ?

- Tu en as le pouvoir ? , répliqua Drago avec un sourire méprisant.

- Livre-moi les membres de l'AD. Donne-moi leurs noms.

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça, et en silence, il calcula rapidement les risques et les bénéfices qu'il pourrait retirer de la livraison de ces informations éradiquer toute résistance dans l'œuf serait certainement une occasion supplémentaire pour Rogue d'asseoir son autorité, et tuer la révolte de l'AD en punissant durement les membres que Drago pouvait trahir lui garantirait une année scolaire calme et sans aucun incident. Il serait donc prêt à beaucoup de choses pour connaître ces informations. Peut-être même lui donner le badge de Préfet-en-Chef.

Cela étant, il n'était pas garanti que Zabini ne s'approprie pas la découverte des membres, occultant totalement le rôle de Malefoy, d'autant plus si cela pouvait lui coûter sa place. Drago avait perdu toute importance aux yeux de Rogue, et il lui serait donc impossible de le voir en privé pour lui donner les informations sans aucun intermédiaire.

Et puis, d'un autre côté, Malefoy pouvait tout simplement attendre attendre que Zabini commette des erreurs en accusant et en frappant au hasard, jusqu'au moment où, excédé, Rogue le destituerait et nommerait Drago à sa place, ce si précieux allié qui lui permettrait de mettre hors d'état de nuire tous ces imbéciles Londubat, Weasley, Lovegood, Macmillan et les autres.

Il tiendrait sa vengeance envers cet usurpateur, et apparaîtrait comme un Mangemort digne de la confiance de Lord Voldemort.

- Je sais que toi et Parkinson faisiez partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage, il y a deux ans, reprit Zabini. Vous avez participé à l'arrestation de Potter, le soir où cette fille de Serdaigle a craché le morceau. J'ai déjà demandé à Parkinson, mais elle semble légèrement confuse, et ne se souvient plus de cette soirée. Alors ?

Drago le contempla un instant, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Enfin, avec une moue qu'il voulait innocente, il murmura :

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Potter en était le chef, mais je n'en connais aucun autre.

_Débrouilles-toi_, pensa-t-il en s'éloignant. _Trompes-toi. Et j'aurais ta place encore plus vite_.

oOoOoOo

- Ca va ? , demanda Padma en inspectant sa lèvre enflée.

- Ouais, mentit Drago en se dégageant brusquement.

Il s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas rapide, traversa plusieurs wagons, où les élèves parlaient avec animation de ce qui venait de se passer, et s'enferma dans les uniques toilettes du train. Il inspecta attentivement son visage dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo il avait une lèvre fendue, et un énorme hématome commençait à se former autour de son œil gauche. En passant la main dans ses cheveux, il sentit l'arrière de son crâne l'élancer douloureusement, là où sa tête avait heurté le sol. Londubat ne l'avait pas raté.

Londubat. Parmi tous les types, les imbéciles qui auraient pu le défier et l'humilier publiquement, devant des élèves plus jeunes qui s'empresseraient de répandre la rumeur, il avait fallu que ce soit Londubat ! Le plus empoté de tous, ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus d'un Cracmol et qui avait malgré cela obtenu le droit de respirer l'air de Poudlard, hormis ce déchet de concierge. Londubat l'avait jeté à terre, l'avait empêché de se défendre, et l'avait frappé. Il avait eu besoin de Padma Patil pour le sortir de cette situation.

Drago s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et nettoya un peu sa lèvre en sang, son esprit tournant si vite qu'il en avait presque des vertiges. Il s'assit sur les toilettes et tenta de reprendre le cours de ses pensées il était nécessaire, capital, qu'il se venge de Londubat.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il laissait Zabini se débattre contre l'AD, dont seuls quelques membres avaient été découverts.

Mais s'attaquer à Londubat ne signifiait pas qu'il faciliterait la tâche de Zabini à la rigueur, il pourrait même remonter dans l'estime de Rogue, et donc de Lord Voldemort, en frappant l'AD à la tête.

Oui. Londubat paierait lui-même pour cet affront et si l'AD en pâtissait également par la même occasion, au moins cette fois Zabini ne pourrait faire croire à personne que c'était grâce à lui que les fauteurs de trouble avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire. Il serait le seul à en retirer un quelconque bénéfice.

oOoOoOo

Dissimulant son sourire de victoire derrière son manuel de potions, Drago se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait révélé à l'école toute entière les « antécédents » de la famille Londubat, et il était vraiment fier de lui fier d'avoir réussi un coup aussi décisif dans la lutte contre l'AD et fier d'avoir humilié cet arrogant Cracmol qui avait osé le défier. Et sa fierté ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure que Zabini s'approchait de lui, visiblement déterminé à lui parler, sûrement pour le remercier de son « aide ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, Zabini se posta devant le fauteuil de Malefoy, se saisit de son livre et le jeta à plusieurs mètres.

- C'est quoi, ton problème ? , s'exclama Malefoy, déstabilisé.

- Tu es un parfait crétin, répondit Zabini en détachant chaque mot.

- Répète, gronda Malefoy en se relevant, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était une vengeance personnelle, c'est ça ? , demanda Zabini en desserrant à peine les dents. Tu voulais t'attaquer à Londubat parce qu'il t'a rabaissé encore davantage, même si je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

- Je…

- TU EN AS FAIT UN MARTYRE, IMBECILE ! , hurla Zabini en poussant Malefoy, qui tomba lourdement dans le fauteuil. L'école entière l'a pris en pitié, et tout le monde le soutient, à présent ! On n'arrivera plus à corrompre les plus jeunes pour qu'ils dénoncent les membres de l'AD ! Avec ta fierté mal placée, tu nous as rendu la tâche encore plus difficile !

Malefoy se releva brusquement et sortit sa baguette, mais Zabini la détourna d'un geste rapide et précis en refermant sa main sur son poignet, et de l'autre, il frappa Malefoy en plein visage.

Celui-ci retomba, sonné.

- Londubat a raison, finalement, grogna Zabini en massant son poing. Tu es un excellent défouloir. Reste à proximité, les prochains temps, j'en aurais besoin, avec toutes les crasses que l'AD va préparer pour venger leur chef.

oOoOoOo

- Avancez ! Plus vite !

Drago releva le nez de son livre, et il eut du mal à déglutir des Rafleurs, et leurs prisonniers.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? , demanda son père en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

- Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter. Drago, viens là.

A contrecoeur, mais avec une certaine curiosité morbide, Drago se leva de son fauteuil il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher davantage, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité des prisonniers. Car même s'il avait le visage déformé, Drago était capable de reconnaître cette tignasse noire entre mille, tant il l'avait observé en fomentant des pièges à tendre au Survivant. Potter, Weasley et cette insupportable Sang-de-Bourbe, avec… Thomas ? Que faisait-il avec les autres ?

Greyback fit tourner les prisonniers, afin que Potter reçoive la lumière du lustre en plein visage.

- Alors, mon garçon ? , grogna le loup-garou.

Les jambes tremblantes, Drago s'approcha, incapable de regarder Potter dans les yeux, de peur de se trahir par une quelconque réaction montrant qu'il le reconnaissait. S'il confirmait les dires de Greyback, Potter serait livré à Voldemort, et même s'il éprouvait une profonde aversion pour le jeune homme, il ne pouvait se résoudre à être la cause de sa mort… De plus, s'il mentait, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort l'apprenait, ce serait à Drago de mourir.

- Eh bien, Drago ? , le pressa son père, cherchant certainement une façon de se racheter auprès de leur maître. C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

- Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Drago en tentant de gagner du temps.

Son père et Greyback continuèrent de le presser de questions, lui demandèrent de reconnaître également Granger et Weasley, mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas être celui qui les livrerait, assister à leur mort, qui se déroulerait certainement sous ses yeux par la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui considérerait peut-être cela comme un honneur de voir mourir des personnes qu'il connaissait depuis six ans.

Soudain las, épuisé, il se retourna vers la cheminée il lui était impossible de les regarder plus longtemps…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cissy ?

Drago se retourna vivement, sentant la peur l'envahir pour de bon Bellatrix avait eu ce pouvoir sur lui depuis qu'il était petit. Et cette fois, il se pourrait même qu'il assiste effectivement aux meurtres, mais de la main de sa tante.

oOoOoOo

- Attends ! Tous sauf… sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Tandis que Weasley hurlait, Drago sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui, et se rattrapa à peine au manteau de la cheminée. Ce serait donc Granger.

Une voix forte dans sa tête lui intima de se redresser, et de ne pas paraître aussi faible devant sa famille il avait déjà assisté à des séances de torture, à Poudlard, et il était lui-même capable de le faire. Avec un peu de chance, la jeune femme ne mourrait pas devant ses yeux. En refusant de voir quelqu'un mourir, Drago voulait seulement ne pas devoir à nouveau endurer ces cauchemars, qui avaient commencé le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, et dans lequel le directeur tombait, tombait, entraînant Drago dans sa chute, après quoi il se réveillait toujours en sursaut.

En relevant les yeux, il croisa le regard terrifié de Granger, que Bellatrix tenait par les cheveux, et il baissa aussitôt la tête, incapable de la regarder, incapable de supporter une telle détresse.

- Bien, murmura sa tante en se baissant pour sourire à Granger. Commençons. Comment avez-vous eu cette épée ?

Hermione avala sa salive, les yeux écarquillés, rivés sur la sorcière plus âgée.

- Nous l'avons trouvée.

Bellatrix lâcha brusquement les cheveux de la jeune femme et la fit rouler sur le dos par un coup de pied. Hermione gémit, les larmes aux yeux, mais ne dit rien de plus.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? J'ai les moyens de te rafraîchir la mémoire. Endoloris !

La victime hurla aussitôt, un cri déchirant, puissant, prolongé, exprimant toute la souffrance que ce sortilège pouvait causer. Drago entendit à peine Weasley hurler sous ses pieds.

- Alors ?

- Je… Je vous jure que…

- Endoloris !

Hermione hurla à nouveau, se tordant de douleur sur le tapis précieux.

- Dis-moi la vérité, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je sais que tu mens ! Faut-il que je t'ouvre les veines pour que tu daignes avouer ! , hurlait Bellatrix en tournant autour de sa proie, les traits déformés par la fureur.

Elle releva sa baguette, et Hermione se recroquevilla, des sanglots lui secouant les épaules. Drago la regardait, à présent, incapable de détourner les yeux, fasciné par cet horrible spectacle qui lui donnait la nausée.

- Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ?

- Nous l'avons trouvée… nous l'avons trouvée… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! , supplia Hermione en voyant la baguette se lever à nouveau.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de sa tante à vouloir savoir l'origine de cette épée, en quoi cela pouvait-il être capital ? Qu'elle arrête, immédiatement…

Il ferma les yeux quand il croisa à nouveau le regard accusateur et quelque part, presque déçu, de sa camarade, l'accusant en silence de ne rien faire pour l'aider, tandis que Weasley continuait à hurler le nom de son amie depuis le cellier, impuissant.

Il souhaita pour la première fois que leur rôle soit inversé qu'il soit en bas, à tenter de bloquer les hurlements de détresse de la jeune femme, et que Weasley soit là, à lui porter secours, s'il en avait tant envie…

oOoOoOo

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres abaissa sa baguette et se rassit dans son fauteuil préféré, le dos tourné au feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Drago était à terre, là où sa mère l'avait poussé, et contemplait fixement le motif géométrique du tapis.

- Ne vous avisez plus de sortir d'ici, murmura-t-il.

- Maître…, commença Bellatrix en se redressant un peu.

- Tais-toi ! Par ta faute, Potter m'a échappé ! Encore ! Ta faute, Bellatrix !

Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette, et Bellatrix s'effondra, folle de douleur. Voldemort s'arrêta, puis se releva Drago croisa son regard, et fut incapable de détourner les yeux.

- Vous ne pourrez donc que me décevoir, chacun votre tour… Lucius, Drago, Bellatrix… Quand me trahiras-tu, Narcissa ?

La mère de Drago baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas.

- Les Malefoy sont la honte et le rebus du monde de la sorcellerie, reprit-il. Vous n'êtes plus rien.

oOoOoOo

Elle hurla une nouvelle fois, et Drago hurla à son tour le lustre tomba, et il le sentit atterrir lourdement sur son torse… Il ne pouvait plus respirer…

- NOOON !

Drago regarda autour de lui, hors d'haleine il était captif, piégé, il devait sortir…

- C'est pas possible, faut te faire soigner, Malefoy ! , s'exclama Zabini depuis son lit.

Drago retomba sur ses oreillers, essuya de sa main glacée la sueur froide qui mouillait son front et ses joues c'était encore un cauchemar…

Ils ne le quittaient plus depuis cette fameuse nuit. Le regard de Granger le hantait encore, parfois en pleine journée ce désespoir, cette détresse, et surtout, surtout, ses reproches, muets, mais tellement puissants…

Depuis cette nuit, il était incapable de penser avec plaisir au destin des Sangs-de-Bourbe à travers le pays s'il les considéraient toujours comme des sorciers de seconde classe, il lui était à présent impossible de les voir comme des animaux, ou quelque autre idiotie que Carrow prétendait durant ses cours. Car quand ce n'était pas les yeux mi-clos d'Hermione qui le poursuivaient jusque dans ses nuits, son imagination prenait le relais, et lui faisait vivre comme s'il y avait assisté les tortures et les meurtres de Moldus et de Sangs-de-Bourbe qui avaient tant réjoui Bellatrix pendant les vacances de Pâques.

Il sortit la baguette de sa mère de sous son oreiller et l'alluma, puis prit son livre d'une main tremblante il était incapable de se rendormir, s'il fermait à nouveau les yeux, les ombres allaient à nouveau l'assaillir.

oOoOoOo

Drago poussait les élèves plus jeunes, tentant de trouver ces deux imbéciles…

- Crabbe ! Goyle !

Ses deux anciens comparses se retournèrent et lui jetèrent un regard glacial depuis sa vengeance envers Londubat et la déchéance qui avait suivi, les deux gorilles ne lui témoignaient plus aucun respect. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'y habituer, mais toutes ses tentatives pour les récupérer avaient été vaines.

- J'ai besoin de vous, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- Quoi ? Y a aucune raison, Malefoy.

Malefoy regarda autour d'eux, il y avait décidément trop de monde. Il prit Crabbe par le coude, l'entraînant à l'écart, et celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance, suivi de Goyle.

- Nous devons capturer Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Et comment ?

- Je sais ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Il ira dans la Salle sur Demande.

- La quoi ?

- La Salle sur Demande, imb…, s'emporta aussitôt Drago, à bout de nerfs. La Salle devant laquelle vous avez fait le guet, l'an dernier.

- Et pourquoi on t'aiderait, au juste ?

- On va ressortir pour aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis l'extérieur. Ici, on sert pas.

Drago prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de garder son calme.

- Aidez-moi à livrer Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il nous récompensera au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer.

_Et je rachèterais l'honneur de ma famille_, pensa-t-il. _J'ai manqué une occasion, et j'en ai payé le prix. Mais pas une deuxième fois. Je deviendrai le meilleur allié du Mage noir, et je serai son préféré. Il me fera confiance, et cessera de me rabaisser. Je dois lui montrer que les Malefoy sont encore avec lui._

Goyle et Crabbe échangèrent un regard puis, comme un seul homme, acquiescèrent lentement. Drago eut un vague sourire, sûr de sa victoire.

oOoOoOo

Drago freina brusquement et perdit l'équilibre il tenta de se relever, mais finit par le voir…

- Je suis Drago Malefoy, c'est moi, Drago, je suis dans votre camp ! , s'exclama-t-il, sentant la terreur l'envahir…

Le Mangemort leva la baguette, mais fut immobilisé par un éclair rouge. Drago se retourna, et reçut aussitôt un coup de poing qui le fit retomber sur le corps sans vie du Mangemort :

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie, ce soir, abominable faux-jeton ! , hurla la voix désincarnée de Weasley.

Médusé, Malefoy regarda autour de lui, et vit à peine trois paires de baskets disparaître dans les escaliers.

_La cape_, finit-il par comprendre en se relevant d'un bond pour éviter un éclair mauve. Il glissa sur du jus de Snargalouff, et parvint enfin au bout du couloir, où il se terra derrière un socle de pierre abandonné par sa statue.

_Que ça s'arrête_, supplia-t-il en se recroquevillant un peu plus. Il ne supportait plus ce chaos, son plan avait échoué, Crabbe en était mort, par sa faute, et il avait également perdu sa baguette. Il était seul, sans défense, sans alliés, entouré d'ennemis des deux camps. _Que ça s'arrête…_

Il avait vu des horreurs, vu des gens qu'il connaissait mourir devant lui, un homme tombé mort devant ses yeux parce qu'il s'était caché derrière lui en voyant Percy Weasley venir dans leur direction, une fureur vengeresse et une douleur sans nom animant ses yeux… _Que ça s'arrête…_

oOoOoOo

- Ce nouveau maître a enlevé la baguette à Dumbledore contre la volonté de celui-ci, sans jamais très bien comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, sans comprendre que la baguette magique la plus dangereuse du monde s'était soumise à lui…  
Drago s'agenouilla sur le sol dallé de la Grande Salle, suspendu aux lèvres de Potter, pressentant déjà ce qui allait suivre…

- Le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy.

Il retint sa respiration et sentit le sol s'effondrer sous lui, sous le poids du regard stupéfait de ses parents, qui l'encadraient, chacun une main posée sur ses épaules. Pendant près de dix mois, il aurait pu être le sorcier le plus puissant au monde, le mieux armé, le plus redoutable… Il aurait terrassé Lord Voldemort d'un simple mouliné du poignet, par deux simples mots, et n'aurait rencontré aucune résistance…

Tous ces mois passés dans la peur, la terreur même, de croiser Voldemort au détour d'un couloir du manoir, ou de s'attirer les foudres de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui n'aurait pas reculé sous prétexte qu'ils étaient du même sang… Cette honte, humilié par Londubat, rabaissé par Zabini, être la risée de l'école entière quand l'AD l'avait piégé… L'idée d'avoir perdu tout respect au sein de l'école, où même les plus jeunes se moquaient de lui dans les couloirs… Il aurait pu en finir, il aurait pu les punir, tous…

Il avait été le maître du monde pendant dix mois, et n'en avait même pas eu conscience… Et cette nuit-là, qu'il revivait encore et encore dans ses cauchemars… Il avait perdu son pouvoir, et l'avait donné à Potter…

Ainsi, c'était grâce à lui que Voldemort pousserait son dernier soupir parce que grâce à lui, et malgré tous ses efforts pour l'humilier pendant près de sept ans, ce soir-là, Potter était devenu invulnérable.

oOoOoOo

- Partons, murmura Lucius Malefoy en se relevant.

Sans un mot, Narcissa et Drago obéirent, celle-ci ne lâchant pas un instant l'épaule de son fils, certainement par peur de le perdre à nouveau.

Ils sortirent dans le parc, et au grand étonnement du jeune homme, personne ne les retint. Mais quand ils virent au loin Londubat et McGonagall s'avancer vers eux, il sut qu'il se trompait.

- Où allez-vous ? , demanda McGonagall en tirant discrètement sa baguette.

- Nous rentrons chez nous, répondit Narcissa d'un ton glacial et autoritaire.

McGonagall haussa les sourcils, puis s'approcha un peu plus.

- Ne me parlez pas ainsi, Narcissa Black. Vous n'en avez nullement le droit.

La mère de Drago se redressa encore un peu, la bouche pincée, sans quitter des yeux son ancien professeur.

- Un conseil, restez à disposition de la justice pour les prochaines semaines, gronda McGonagall en rangeant sa baguette. Vous aurez certainement beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre.

Drago n'entendit la conversation que d'une oreille il regardait Londubat de haut en bas, et celui-ci refusait obstinément de détourner les yeux. Il le toisait également, un fin sourire aux lèvres, se servant de l'épée comme d'une canne d'apparat, la pointe de la lame tranchante plantée dans le sol.

- Filez, dit encore McGonagall en s'écartant.

Lucius et Narcissa s'exécutèrent aussitôt, mais quand Drago voulut les suivre, Londubat fit un pas de côté et se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Quoi ? , demanda Drago en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- Emmène ta tante avec toi, répondit Londubat dans un murmure catégorique. Même si je saurais quoi en faire, elle n'a aucun droit de rester ici plus longtemps.

- Je…, commença à protester Drago en reculant d'un pas.

Mais Neville fut plus rapide et le saisit par le devant de sa robe Drago releva les bras pour se protéger le visage et ferma les yeux, sentant la peur l'envahir, une fois de plus. Une peur dont il aurait pu avoir honte quelques heures plus tôt, s'il ne l'avait pas vu défier personnellement Voldemort. Mais elle était on ne peut plus justifiée à présent.

- J'ai dit, emmène ta tante, répéta-t-il.

- Lâchez immédiatement mon fils, intervint Narcissa.

Neville le lâcha aussitôt, puis récupéra l'épée et la reprit bien en main. Pendant une seconde, Drago crut qu'il allait s'en servir contre lui, et s'écarta vivement, mais Neville se contenta de passer à côté de lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il le regarda s'éloigner en compagnie de McGonagall en direction du château, et il reprit le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard, ses parents le devançant de quelques mètres.

Il le sentait, les mois suivants allaient être difficiles… et particulièrement humiliants…

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà déjà un mois que je suis (enfin) plus régulière dans les publications. J'ai suivi vos conseils, je pense que la lecture a été un peu plus agréable. Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, j'essaye vraiment de répondre à tous mais vous vous êtes déchaînés ^^ !_


	19. Zacharias

**19. Zacharias**

Zacharias Smith suivit Neville des yeux quand celui-ci quitta la Grande Salle, et reporta aussitôt son attention sur ses ongles. Il savait que l'un des Gryffondor se mettrait en tête de lutter contre le nouveau directeur et ses idées politiques, si ouvertement exprimées lors du discours de rentrée.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de les suivre il avait eu la peur de sa vie le soir où l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été découverte par la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Il n'était pas prêt de refaire ce genre d'exploits.

Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard inquisiteur de Wayne Hopkins, assis en face de lui.

- Quoi ? , demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Wayne leva les mains dans un geste apaisant, puis tira vers lui un plat chargé de pilons de poulet.

- Rien. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais de ça.

- Je n'ai rien à en penser, répondit Zacharias. Ca ne me regarde pas. Si Weasley et Londubat veulent jouer les rebelles, ça les regarde. Passe-moi le jus de citrouille.

Wayne obtempéra et n'ajouta rien. Zacharias lui en fut presque reconnaissant.

oOoOoOo

Zacharias descendit les escaliers rapidement, tentant d'arriver enfin à déjeuner, après que le professeur Vector l'ait retenu aussi longtemps à la fin du cours. Il passa devant les salles de cours du premier étage d'un pas rapide, regardant droit devant lui.

Brusquement, il fut tiré par une main invisible dans une salle de classe déserte. Il n'eut pas même le temps de hurler, qu'il se retrouva assis sur une chaise un peu bancale, face à un gang d'individus au visage grave. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut les garçons de l'AD : Michael et Anthony serraient leur baguette dans leur poing, Terry surveillait le couloir, caché derrière la porte, Ernie éclairait la pièce à l'aide de sa baguette, Seamus souriait d'un air narquois, et Neville était assis sur un bureau un peu plus loin, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment ravi d'être là.

- Tu as l'intention de parler ? , demanda Seamus en se penchant un peu vers lui.

- De quoi ?

- De l'AD.

- A qui ?

- C'est bon, ne nous prends pas pour des imbéciles, grogna Anthony. Tu es au courant. Tu es le seul d'entre nous encore à l'école qui n'a pas voulu revenir.

- Tu es une menace, intervint Ernie en se redressant.

Zacharias l'observa en plissant le nez Macmillan et ses phrases grandiloquentes…

- On veut s'assurer que tu ne diras rien, Zach, dit Neville en quittant son bureau. Ca ne dépend que de toi…

Zacharias se redressa sur sa chaise et ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux, tour à tour, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui s'adresser.

- Voilà comment moi, je vois les choses. Je sais quelque chose sur vous, que vous ne voulez pas que je dise…

- Et on a les moyens de te rendre la vie impossible, coupa Anthony, l'air sévère.

- Moi aussi, contra Zacharias avec un sourire mauvais. Par l'intermédiaire des Carrow. Je peux sortir d'ici, et vous livrer. Alors je vous propose un truc je ne dis rien, et aucun de vous ne révèle que j'ai fait partie de l'AD il y a deux ans.

Michael et Anthony échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et Zacharias respira un peu plus facilement de toute évidence, il reprenait l'avantage.

- On a chacun notre part du gâteau, non ? C'est une sorte de… pacte de non-agression mutuelle ?

Neville, en face de lui, les mains dans les poches, l'observait intensément. Nullement intimidé, Zacharias soutint son regard. Et finalement, Neville détourna le premier les yeux, en poussant un profond soupir.

- On ne te fait pas assez confiance pour accepter ça.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, déclara Zacharias d'un ton péremptoire en croisant les bras.

- Tu sais combien nous sommes, Zach ?

- Je me souviens de chacun d'entre vous. Vous êtes dix encore ici.

- Et nos ennemis sont nombreux ?

- Moins que vous, admit-il.

- Exact.

Neville s'approcha un peu plus, et entra dans le cercle de lumière que dispensait la baguette d'Ernie.

- Ce qui fait que si tu nous dénonces, les Carrow, Zabini et Rogue ne peuvent pas tous nous attraper en même temps. Certains d'entre nous peuvent réussir à s'échapper. Pas très longtemps, mais assez pour te retrouver.

- Les Carrow me protégeraient.

- Tu parles de Mangemorts. Pas de respectables Aurors avec qui tu peux collaborer. Donc, imagine Michael arrive à s'échapper. Imagine les boutons que tu risques d'avoir. Comme Marietta, tu te souviens ?

Zacharias sentit comme un courant d'eau froide couler dans son dos, et réprima un frisson.

- Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, les boutons seront ton dernier problème, murmura Michael avec un sourire menaçant.

Neville l'observa encore un instant, puis se pencha un peu vers lui.

- Alors ? Tu comptes te taire ? Sans aucune autre condition ?

Zacharias médita un instant la situation lui échappait. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées, puis dans un souffle, répondit :

- C'est d'accord.

Neville eut un hochement de tête satisfait, puis se retira dans l'ombre.

oOoOoOo

Les joues rouges, les lèvres déformées par la fureur qu'elle tentait vainement de contenir, Alecto Carrow parcourait lentement les rangées entre les bureaux des élèves, observant, flairant, traquant les délinquants de la veille.

- J'attends. Je sais qu'il y en avait quatre, et il y a toutes les chances qu'ils soient tous là.

Zacharias s'efforça de ne pas s'écarter quand elle passa à côté de lui. Il vit Neville et Seamus, assis dans la rangée voisine, échanger un regard inquiet.

- Personne ? Bien. Pour tout dire, il m'en manque qu'un. Je sais que Londubat, Finnigan et Boot étaient de sortie, hier soir. Je me chargerai de vous quand j'aurai votre copain.

Elle revint brusquement vers le devant de la salle, et Zacharias sursauta, sur les nerfs. Manifestement, Carrow crut qu'il s'était trahi, car elle le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le fit se relever, et pointa sa baguette au milieu du front du jeune homme.

- C'était, toi, hein, Smith ?

- Non ! Non, je vous jure…

- Alors c'était qui ? , aboya Carrow.

Zacharias tenta de ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, mais aucun nom ne sortit.

C'était Ernie. Zacharias était encore réveillé quand celui-ci était revenu dans le dortoir, la veille, en pleine nuit, apparemment essoufflé, et qu'il avait tenté de se coucher en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Son camarade était assis devant lui, et ne s'était même pas retourné, mais Zacharias savait qu'il se tortillait nerveusement les mains, s'attendant sûrement à être dénoncé.

- Alors ? Tu vas me le dire, oui, ou tu veux goûter à mes maléfices ?

Terrifié, Zacharias avala sa salive une nouvelle fois, les yeux rivés sur Ernie :

- Macmillan est rentré tard, hier soir.

Carrow le relâcha immédiatement, et se tourna vers Ernie, qui s'était levé et restait appuyé à son bureau, comme quelqu'un devant un peloton d'exécution.

- C'était moi, professeur, dit-il.

Zacharias s'empressa de se rasseoir, sous le regard dégoûté de Seamus et l'expression menaçante de Michael.

- Macmillan. Un résistant que j'aurais même pas soupçonné, murmura Carrow en s'approchant d'Ernie. Ta couverture a filé, on dirait…

- On dirait, répéta Ernie sans un regard pour Zacharias.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, incapable d'assister à la scène qui allait immanquablement se jouer devant ses yeux.

_C'était lui ou moi_, se répéta-t-il en tortillant ses mains sous le bureau. _Lui ou moi_.

oOoOoOo

Wayne s'étira en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et lui souhaita bonne nuit en quittant son fauteuil confortable de la salle commune. Zacharias lui répondit par un signe de tête, puis tenta de replonger dans son manuel de runes.

Mais il fut rapidement distrait par les élèves qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune, comme si de rien n'était, sans chercher à attirer l'attention sur eux Ernie, Susan, Hannah, et Steven. Il regarda sa montre, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Il était dix heures passées, la réunion de l'AD venait de se terminer.

Si Steven monta rapidement se coucher, les autres s'assirent à une table, à bonne distance de Zacharias, comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne les entende.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas depuis qu'Ernie était dans le collimateur des Carrow, plus aucun des Poufsouffle de septième année, hormis Wayne, ne lui adressait la parole. Il en avait conclu qu'ils faisaient tous partie de l'AD, mais il avait encore un doute pour Lily Moon, qui ne lui parlait plus depuis plusieurs années pour une ridicule histoire de recopiage de devoir, et dont il ne pouvait donc vraiment connaître les opinions.

Quelque part, il appréciait ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ses camarades le craignaient parce qu'il était imprévisible, et qu'à tout moment il pouvait retourner sa veste et les dénoncer, même s'ils étaient trop fiers pour le reconnaître, et le menaçaient constamment pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Il prenait même un malin plaisir à débusquer les nouvelles recrues, pas seulement à Poufsouffle, mais aussi dans les autres maisons, pour tenter d'améliorer les cartes qu'il avait en sa possession avec un peu de chance, il serait le seul à connaître les nouveaux membres, et le seul en mesure de les livrer, à présent que Padma Patil maîtrisait Blaise Zabini, et que celui-ci ne pouvait plus agir à sa guise sans que l'AD soit au courant.

Discrètement, Zacharias lâcha son livre et compta sur ses doigts : Steven Cornfoot, Su Li, et Elisabeth Ford avaient à coup sûr rejoint Weasley. Il avait un doute pour Mandy Brocklehurst et Lily Moon. Aucun Serpentard ne pouvait en faire partie, ni Wayne. Zacharias doutait que Megan Jones et Morag MacDougal aient assez de cran pour quitter les rangs des élèves ordinaires. Quant à Alice Malone, de Gryffondor, elle avait quitté le pays dès l'annonce officielle du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres Janet Rivers, de Poufsouffle, et Sullivan Roper, de Serdaigle, l'avaient imitée quelques mois auparavant, après la mort de Dumbledore.

Bien sûr, il pouvait encore y avoir des recrues dans les années inférieures, mais Zacharias ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour les trouver. Avec les membres les plus anciens, cela lui faisait déjà une vingtaine de noms, qu'il pourrait échanger contre une quelconque immunité. Au cas où.

oOoOoOo

- Ca m'est égal, Londubat ! , s'exclama Zacharias.

Un peu gêné, il regarda de tous les côtés, espérant que personne ne le surprendrait en pleine conversation avec le leader de la résistance à Poudlard. Il l'entraîna dans une salle de cours vide, et fut quelque peu surpris que Neville se laisse faire.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de ces regards, de ces sourires condescendants, que tes moutons n'arrêtent pas de m'adresser.

- Mes moutons ?

- Des animaux stupides qui suivent n'importe qui.

Neville se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les mâchoires serrées.

- N'oublie pas que je sais qui vous êtes. Même si les Carrow vous ont trouvé, pour la plupart, il en reste qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas. J'ai encore un moyen de faire pression sur vous.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu as déjà fait en sorte qu'Ernie soit découvert.

Zacharias l'observa encore un peu, agacé par son calme.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

- Non. Parce que je sais que tu t'arrêteras là.

Et sur ces quelques mots, il rouvrit la porte et sortit.

- Ce n'est pas du bluff ! Je le ferai, si vous me poussez à bout ! , s'écria-t-il en le suivant.

Neville eut un geste désabusé de la main, et disparut à un angle du couloir. Frustré, Zacharias se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson, qui l'observait attentivement.

- Quoi ?

Pansy ouvrit la bouche en hochant doucement la tête, puis finit par murmurer :

- Zacharias Smith.

- Bravo, tu fais des progrès. Pomfresh t'aide bien, visiblement.

- J'ai vu ton nom… Sur…

Zacharias recula de deux pas, pressentant ce qui allait venir. Pansy ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en tapant du pied.

- Mais pourquoi ça ne me revient pas ? Hé ! Où tu vas ?

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il emprunta le même passage que Neville, et courut jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Le lendemain matin, il irait voir les Carrow. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devrait dénoncer les derniers avant que Pansy ne retrouve ses souvenirs, et ne le livre _lui_.

oOoOoOo

- Debout ! Debout ! Tous les deux, allez ! Où sont les autres ? Vous le savez ?

Wayne et Zacharias quittèrent aussitôt leur lit respectif, hirsutes et quelque peu effrayés par les cris d'Amycus Carrow.

- On ne le sait pas, répondit Zacharias en hochant la tête.

- T'es vraiment sûr, Smith ? , demanda Carrow en se plantant à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Oui, M'sieur.

Carrow le bouscula et ouvrit sa malle d'un coup de pied. Il fouilla un instant, puis avec un cri de victoire, en sortit un long objet.

- C'est quoi, ça ?

- C'est… une batte de Quidditch. C'était mon cadeau de Noël, de mon père, expliqua Zacharias. Dédicacée par tous les membres de…

- J'm'en fous ! Parce que faut que je te dise un truc, ta batte a servi à assommer ma sœur, il y a quelques heures.

- Je…

- Et tu sais quoi ? C'était pour sauver deux de tes petits camarades, Bones et Cornfoot. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- J'ai rien fait ! J'vous jure, M'sieur, supplia Zacharias en reculant. J'ai rien fait, je…

- Viens avec moi, tu vas t'expliquer avec le directeur.

- Non, M'sieur, je vous assure, je comprends pas…

Carrow le saisit par le coude et l'entraîna hors du dortoir. Au milieu de son discours incohérent, Zacharias jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, et il reçut comme un coup sur la tête. Wayne l'observait en souriant discrètement, et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

- C'était lui ! , hurla Zacharias en tendant un doigt accusateur en direction de Wayne. C'était lui, M'sieur, je le sais, il savait que j'avais une batte dans le dortoir, M'sieur ! Wayne ! Dénonce-toi, espèce de… !

Mais Carrow ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Il le frappa violemment à l'arrière du crâne, et Zacharias distingua encore Wayne qui fermait la porte du dortoir, avant de perdre connaissance.

oOoOoOo

- Que je vous mette au courant, Mr Smith, siffla Rogue en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Zacharias releva la tête, essayant de se concentrer sur les paroles du directeur pour oublier l'étau qui lui enserrait les tempes.

- Miss Parkinson s'est souvenue de votre nom. Il était sur la liste des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, liste qu'elle a elle-même récupérée dans la Salle sur Demande, il y a deux ans. Vous n'êtes que le premier. Avec son témoignage, nous pouvons vous envoyer à Azkaban pour haute trahison.

- Je n'en fais plus partie, M'sieur. Je n'y suis pas revenu cette année, quand Londubat…

- Je veux bien vous croire, l'interrompit Rogue. Mais pour cela, il va falloir être convaincant.

- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, M'sieur, s'empressa d'assurer Zach.

- Des noms. De tous les membres de l'AD. Vite. Même ceux que l'on connaît déjà.

Zacharias regarda un instant Rogue dans les yeux, sentant qu'il n'avait vraiment plus le choix. Il s'humecta les lèvres, prit une profonde inspiration, et prononça le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Hannah Abbot. Il y a aussi…

Mais il ne put continuer. Brusquement, il ressentit une violente douleur aux pieds, qui le fit gémir plaintivement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? , s'exclama Rogue.

Zacharias ne répondit pas la douleur remontait lentement le long de ses jambes. Il avait l'impression que son sang s'était subitement mis à bouillir, ou qu'un courant de lave parcourait ses veines. Il ne put s'empêcher de taper des pieds pour tenter de calmer sa douleur, mais c'était inutile, à présent, il avait mal au ventre au point d'en avoir la nausée.

Et aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la douleur disparut.

- Quoi ? , demanda Rogue en se penchant un peu plus.

- R… Rien… C'est… C'est parti.

Le souffle court, Zacharias remuait les orteils avec précaution, mais effectivement, il ne ressentait plus rien. Rogue se pencha sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés, visiblement méfiant, peut-être même persuadé que Zacharias lui mentait.

- Les noms !

- Neville Londubat.

- Ce n'est pas une surprise, je… Quoi encore ?

Zacharias referma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres la douleur était revenue, mais s'attaquait à présent à ses doigts, et grignotait peu à peu ses bras pour atteindre le coude.

- Allez chercher Pomfresh ! , ordonna Rogue à Amycus Carrow.

Zacharias vit le professeur disparaître dans les escaliers, puis à nouveau, la douleur disparut, comme une vague qui se retirait.

Et enfin, il comprit. Wayne et Megan l'avaient piégé. Il savait pourtant que son camarade avait un faible pour Jones depuis longtemps. Et il l'avait oublié, au moment le plus important. Le puzzle commençait à prendre forme, et les pièces s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

- Ils… Ils m'ont piégé, murmura-t-il.

- Qui ? , demanda aussitôt Rogue.

- Je… Si je vous le dis, ça va recommencer…

- Comment vous ont-ils piégé ? , reprit Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

- Ils… Ils m'ont fait signé un papier. Je croyais que…

A présent, il se sentait vraiment ridicule. S'ils avaient eu recours à ce stratagème, cela signifiait qu'effectivement, l'AD n'avait eu aucun moyen de le faire taire. Et il leur avait donné le bâton pour être frappé et maîtrisé.

- Quel papier ? , s'écria Rogue en se relevant brusquement.

- Un… un bon de commande pour des nouvelles protections, pour le Quidditch. C'était vraiment un bon de commande, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le poster moi-même. Je l'ai confié à… quelqu'un…

- QUI ?

- JE PEUX PAS VOUS LE DIRE !

Zacharias était désespéré, frustré il tenait sa vengeance au creux de sa main, le nom de Wayne était accroché au bord de ses lèvres, et il ne pouvait rien dire, s'il ne voulait pas agoniser une fois de plus. Ce type qu'il croyait être son allié n'avait pas résisté, et avait à son tour donné le parchemin à Megan, qui à coup sûr l'avait donné à Michael il suffisait qu'ils écrivent leur nom, tous les membres de l'AD, et que le jeune Serdaigle y jette un maléfice, pour que Zacharias se retrouve lié à un serment de silence sans même le savoir.

- Si la torture est pareille, que ce soit nous ou eux, ça devrait t'être égal, argumenta Alecto en plissant ses petits yeux porcins. On peut te torturer nous, et…

- Idiote ! , s'exclama Rogue. Il n'a aucun intérêt à les dénoncer sous la torture, il souffrirait autant grâce à nous que grâce à l'AD !

Rogue fit à nouveau face à Zacharias, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le jeune Poufsouffle vit les lèvres du directeur remuer silencieusement, et sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment, tous les visages des membres de l'AD défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il était incapable de bouger, incapable de détacher ses yeux de ceux de Rogue, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cligne des paupières et ne se redresse, un sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres minces.

- Retrouvez votre frère. Et allez arrêter Corner, Boot, Goldstein, Li, York, Jones, Moon, Brocklehurst, O'Connell, Martin, Abbot, et Hopkins. Les Gryffondor nous manquent, mais on aura les autres. On les tient.

Zacharias ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur sa poitrine. Au moins à présent, plus personne n'aurait de raison de le torturer.

oOoOoOo

Zacharias s'allongea sur le gazon de la propriété de ses parents et ouvrit le journal s'il avait eu une quelconque distraction ces deux dernières semaines, il se serait abstenu de lire ce qui semblait être une tentative de rédemption de la part de la Gazette du Sorcier.

En effet, depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort, une quinzaine de jours auparavant, le journal consacrait sa une à plusieurs ou même à un seul résistant. Potter et Granger y étaient passés, de même que le professeur McGonagall et le nouveau ministre. Le jour consacré aux Weasley, on avait pu voir une photo d'eux quittant le château de Poudlard, en rangs serrés, en compagnie de Potter et Granger, harcelés par des hordes de journalistes tenues en respect par quelques Aurors survivants.

Mais ce jour-là, il s'agissait de Londubat. Zacharias tourna rapidement la page où s'étalait un croquis de son camarade, décapitant le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Deuxième numéro, marmonna Zacharias en relisant les mêmes sottises que la semaine précédente. Ca doit te faire plaisir, Londubat.

Brusquement, il tomba sur un nouveau titre qu'un journaliste avait pu accorder au résistant : Héritier de Gryffondor. Ces trois mots le mirent dans une telle rage qu'il saisit le journal et le déchira en deux. Il se releva d'un bond, et se mit à marcher en direction du lac, sans vraiment voir où il allait.

- Héritier de Gryffondor. On aura tout vu. Quelle idée, c'est ridicule, c'est tellement…

_Tu es jaloux_, s'exclama une voix sifflante dans sa tête. _Tu aurais voulu être à sa place._

Zacharias ralentit quelque peu l'allure, tentant de contredire la voix, mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle avait raison il aurait voulu être reconnu, adulé, de la même manière.

_Pas assez de courage pour ça, pourtant. _

Cela aurait bien sonné, pour lui aussi… Héritier de Poufsouffle.

- Et moi, au moins, j'aurais mérité ce titre. Parce que j'en suis vraiment l'héritier.

_Par le sang, uniquement. Pas par le caractère, Smith. Tu n'as rien eu de loyal, ces derniers mois._

Zacharias contempla un instant l'autre rive du lac, puis hocha la tête en serrant les dents il n'avait fait que se protéger. Quiconque de sensé aurait fait de même. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Aussi loin que cela le concernait, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors non, Zacharias n'est pas du tout un résistant, mais une amie m'a mise au défi d'écrire son point de vue et voici le résultat. Je pense faire une pause dans la publication, il n'est pas certain que je publie les deux prochains dimanches, mais rassurez-vous, les chapitres sont déjà écrits. Et pour vous récompenser de votre patience, ce sera le tour de Ron, et ce sera un très long chapitre ^^ ! Bonnes fêtes à tous et donc, au pire, rendez-vous en 2011 !_


	20. Ron

**20. Ron**

Ronald Weasley serra un peu plus la taille de Tonks avec son bras gauche et se retourna au maximum

- Stupéfix ! , hurla-t-il.

Le Mangemort fit un écart au dernier moment et évita les étincelles rouges Ron poussa un juron sonore, puis lança un maléfice à celui qui les talonnait à leur droite.

- Incarcerem ! , hurla à son tour Tonks à un troisième Mangemort.

L'homme étouffa une exclamation, et ralentit, les jambes prises dans des cordes d'argent.

- Plus douée que je ne le pensais, dis-moi !

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il se tourna vers la femme qui venait de parler il aurait reconnu sa voix entre toutes… Bellatrix Lestrange…

Celle-ci leva sa baguette, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, et la pointa sur Tonks, trop occupée à faire lâcher prise à un Mangemort qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de leur balai.

- Avada…

- Impedimenta ! , hurla-t-il.

Bellatrix ralentit brusquement, évitant ainsi le maléfice, et vira derrière eux, sur la droite.

- Maintiens le cap ! , hurla Ron à l'intention de Tonks.

- Je fais que ça ! , répondit-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Rodolphus Lestrange tenta une nouvelle attaque, et Ron lui décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes pour l'éloigner. Le Mangemort perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai le jeune homme l'entendit encore hurler de douleur en tombant à terre.

Semblant indifférente au sort de son mari, Bellatrix continuait à les poursuivre en zigzaguant, jetant plusieurs sortilèges à Ron, qui tentait de protéger les arrières de Tonks autant qu'il le pouvait elle avait déjà compris qu'il n'était pas le vrai Harry, mais elle en voulait manifestement à sa nièce.

Le Mangemort que Tonks avait immobilisé quelques minutes plus tôt revint et vola aux côtés de Bellatrix. Excédé, Ron lâcha totalement Tonks, décidé à se débarrasser au moins de l'un de leurs assaillants.

- STUPEFIX !

L'homme recula sous la force du sortilège qui l'atteint au milieu du front, et disparut rapidement dans la nuit. Visiblement agacée, Bellatrix leva une fois encore sa baguette, et Ron sentit que cette fois, il ne pourrait rien faire…

- Avada Ked…

Une explosion retentit, et Ron eut l'impression de passer sous une cascade glacée il vit à peine le maléfice ricocher, entendit un cri de rage inhumain, et comprit finalement qu'ils étaient arrivés en lieu sûr.

Le balai fit une brusque embardée, et Ron saisit le manche juste à temps pour éviter qu'ils ne s'écrasent dans la pelouse humide du jardin de la tante Muriel. Il atterrit violemment sur le dos, et eut le souffle coupé quand Tonks tomba à son tour sur son torse.

- Ca va ? , demanda-t-elle aussitôt en se relevant.

- Oui, mentit Ron, les côtes douloureuses. On l'a échappé belle.

- Quelle garce, grogna Tonks en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds. Si un jour…

- Vous êtes en retard. Le Portoloin est parti sans vous, les interrompit Muriel en s'approchant de sa démarche boitillante, serrant une canne dans sa main gauche.

- Nous aussi, ça nous fait plaisir de te voir, Muriel, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Ron.

Elle l'observa d'un œil critique, et Ron savait qu'il n'avait pas fait une très bonne première impression, après plus de quatre ans sans aucune visite.

- Tu as des vêtements trop petits, commenta-t-elle en le désignant de sa canne.

- C'est pas à moi, en principe. Il y a moyen de rejoindre le Terrier ?

- Hormis par la voie des airs ? Non.

Cette fois, Ron retint la remarque acerbe qu'il avait au bout de la langue, et se tourna vers Tonks.

- On va attendre. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas rester là éternellement, dit-elle.

Ron n'eut qu'un hochement de tête, trop anxieux pour répondre.

- Ron, moi aussi je voudrais savoir si les autres sont bien arrivés, dit Tonks en le prenant par les épaules. Mais si c'est le cas, il est inutile qu'on coure un autre risque, d'accord ?

Ron répondit à nouveau par un bref signe, et scruta le ciel au-dessus d'eux, cherchant, redoutant la silhouette d'un Mangemort, ou de Bellatrix.

- Harry est sûrement arrivé à bon port.

- Je sais. Il avait le transport le plus rapide. Elle va bien, ajouta-t-il sans y penser.

Il ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, les yeux toujours levés vers les nuages. Pourvu qu'ils aient raison…

- Tu feras un très bon Auror, quand tu auras un peu de temps, reprit Tonks, manifestement dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral.

- Merci, répondit Ron avec un pâle sourire. Tu es bien la première à me le dire.

_Si tout le monde pouvait penser la même chose…_

oOoOoOo

Du coin de l'œil, Ron vit Krum disparaître dans la foule, l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude quelque peu soulagé, il poussa un léger soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , demanda aussitôt Hermione avec un sourire.

Ron abaissa les yeux vers elle et lui rendit son sourire elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle avait les joues un peu rouges d'avoir dansé, et elle semblait rayonner, tout simplement. Il eut un hochement de tête, et la rapprocha doucement de lui, ses mains glissant un peu plus dans son dos.

- Toujours jaloux de Viktor, alors ? , insista-t-elle, une lueur espiègle animant ses yeux sombres.

- Rien à voir, se défendit mollement Ron en vérifiant tout de même que son rival n'était pas à proximité.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est juste… c'est pas parce que c'est une star qu'il a besoin de… se pavaner et… de monopoliser les plus jolies filles… Et il t'aurait monopolisée à coup sûr…

Hermione rougit encore un peu plus mais n'ajouta rien. Fier d'avoir rattrapé une situation un peu bancale, Ron se réjouit encore davantage quand Hermione se rapprocha à son tour.

- Elle te va bien, cette robe, dit-elle en lissant un faux pli sur le devant.

- Remercie Fred et George. C'était leur cadeau d'anniversaire pour…

Il sentit Hermione serrer brièvement les poings sur le tissu et frissonner légèrement il était donc incapable de mener une conversation normale avec elle sans dire de bêtises ?

- Je m'en suis sorti, non ?

Hermione releva les yeux et lui adressa un pâle sourire.

- Heureusement, murmura-t-elle. Fais juste en sorte… que je n'ai plus aussi peur pour toi.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas, Her-mignonne. Pas qu'un autre Viktor ne te monopolise…

Elle eut une moue exaspérée, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en croisant son regard.

oOoOoOo

- Merde !

Ron s'écroula sur son lit avec mauvaise humeur, massant ses orteils endoloris après avoir buté contre un pied de son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ? , demanda Hermione depuis la cuisine.

- Rien, répondit-il sèchement, reposant son pied à terre pour tirer sur la chaîne du médaillon.

Il aurait juré que cette dernière tentait parfois de l'étrangler.

- J'en ai juste marre de rester comme ça, sans rien faire.

Hermione s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face de lui en poussant un profond soupir.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle en traçant le contour d'une tâche sur la couverture. Je trouve ça… frustrant.

- Est-ce qu'au moindre moment, il a eu un plan ? Parce que j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne fonctionne pas vraiment.

- On savait que ça allait être difficile…

- Oh je t'en prie…

- Mais… Je dois avouer que je suis déçue, acheva-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui. Je pensais au moins qu'il aurait quelques idées, que Dumbledore lui en avait dit davantage…

Ron eut une exclamation exaspérée, mais se laissa faire quand elle se redressa quelque peu et posa son front contre le sien, ce qu'elle faisait régulièrement ces derniers temps.

- On se l'est promis, Ron. De l'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

Ron fut sur le point de répondre, quand…

- Hermione ! Il se mange, ce champignon ?

Hermione se releva d'un bond, sans un regard en arrière et disparut.

_Vas-y, file le rejoindre. Il a _tellement_ plus besoin de toi. Il passera toujours devant, de toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive…_

Ron se massa la nuque et tira une nouvelle fois sur la chaînette, pris une nouvelle fois par cette sensation d'étouffement qu'il éprouvait souvent quand il portait le médaillon. Dans ces cas-là, il avait juste envie de hurler, de jeter le médaillon à la figure de Potter et de partir, loin de lui et de sa mission stupide qui faisait du sur-place. Seule Hermione arrivait encore à le retenir… quand elle n'était pas aux petits soins pour Harry…

oOoOoOo

Comme étourdi, Ron enleva l'Oreille à rallonge de la sienne et l'enroula sans y penser. Ginny… Que lui était-il passé par la tête, par la barbe de Merlin, pour oser pénétrer par effraction dans le bureau de Rogue ? Tout ça, encore une fois, pour Harry.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux, mais celui-ci était trop absorbé par sa conversation avec Phineas Nigellus pour le remarquer. Hermione, à côté d'eux, ne faisait pas davantage attention à lui.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et les contempla sans un mot, sentant la colère l'envahir.  
Potter serait la cause de la perte de chacun des membres de la famille Weasley il avait lui-même reçu quelques cicatrices pour lui sauver la vie, George avait été blessé quand il avait fallu le mettre à l'abri, Ginny…

- Oui, cette petite sotte a agi d'une manière bien imprudente…

- Ne parlez pas comme ça de ma sœur, s'exclama aussitôt Ron.

Elle avait du subir les pires horreurs, de la part de Rogue… Et tout ça, parce qu'il l'avait embobinée, elle aussi. Après sa mère et son père, sa sœur. La suite logique…

- Le professeur Rogue les a envoyés dans la Forêt interdite…

Ron hocha doucement la tête pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place, soulagé que rien de pire ne lui soit arrivé, et s'allongea lentement.

- Ginny, Neville et Luna ont dû bien s'amuser avec Hagrid. La Forêt interdite… Ils ont vu pire ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

La colère de Ron monta encore d'un cran forcément, pour lui, il y avait pire. Monsieur avait affronté Tu-Sais-Qui, qu'est-ce que des centaures et des loups et des araignées géantes pouvaient représenter, à ses yeux ? Il était invulnérable, et le fait que les personnes qui l'entouraient ne l'étaient pas ne semblait pas lui importer.

Combien de sacrifices Ron devrait-il encore consentir par amitié pour lui ? Il avait perdu un temps précieux à errer de forêt en forêt, l'occasion d'être un Auror en abandonnant ces études, et le peu d'estime que sa mère pouvait avoir pour lui par la même occasion… Bill avait été mutilé, George également, et un _autre_ membre de sa famille avait été blessé… Quant à Hermione, le peu de liens qu'il avait réussi à créer ces derniers mois en l'absence de Harry finissaient par se rompre, l'un après l'autre, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, et encore une fois, juste au profit de _Harry_.

Il observait successivement Harry et Hermione, finissant les phrases l'un de l'autre, se renvoyant la balle comme Fred et George s'envoyaient des pommes avec leurs battes de Quidditch l'été, dans le verger, au Terrier… Sa fureur montait à chacune de leurs phrases, à chacune de leurs découvertes, jusqu'à ce que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Ron ? Ron ?

Le colosse rouge qui se redressait progressivement dans sa poitrine finit par pousser un rugissement, et Ron n'en supporta pas davantage.

- Ah tiens, vous vous êtes souvenus de mon existence ?

- Laisse l'Horcruxe, siffla Harry.

Avec un plaisir évident, Ron enleva le médaillon d'un geste fluide, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous ses côtes. Il ne lui laisserait pas Hermione…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? , lui demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu restes ou quoi ?

- Je…

Il lut l'angoisse dans ses yeux, mais avant même qu'elle ne donne sa réponse…

- Oui… oui, je reste. Ron…

… il savait que Potter avait fini par gagner. Il avait donc réussi à lui prendre tout ce à quoi il tenait.

- Compris, l'interrompit-il en reculant d'un pas. C'est lui que tu choisis.

- Ron, non… s'il te plaît… reviens, reviens !

Ron fit volte-face et quitta la tente en faisant voler les pans de tissu.

_Pour le voir se pavaner avec toi, pour qu'il m'envoie son bonheur manifeste à la figure, et que j'endure chacun des moments pendant lesquels tu m'ignoreras, encore ? _

- RON ! Je t'en supplie, arrête-toi, reviens !

Elle le poursuivait encore, malgré la pluie battante. Une petite voix retentit au fond de sa poitrine, le suppliant de prendre cinq secondes pour réfléchir, tout en se débattant contre ce géant furibond qui le poussa à courir pour s'échapper plus vite encore.

- RON ! JE T'EN PRIE ! RON ! RON !

Il s'arrêta brusquement, leva sa baguette et tourna sur lui-même. Il atterrit sur une colline, en Ecosse visiblement… Il reprit lentement sa respiration, et l'horrible réalité s'abattit sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb… Qu'avait-il fait ?

Soudain, il fut projeté à terre, sa baguette lui échappa des mains, et des bottes crasseuses l'entourèrent.

- Pas de bol, gamin, ricana un homme qui lui prit les poignets pour le forcer à se mettre à genoux. Tombé au beau milieu de Rafleurs, c'est vraiment jouer de malchance…

oOoOoOo

Epuisé, Ron prit une profonde inspiration ils étaient partis. Ils ne l'avaient pas attendu… Pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait, d'ailleurs ? Harry avait été parfaitement clair : Ron devait partir.

Il avait juste espéré qu'il l'attendrait, pour lui donner une chance de s'excuser. Qu'elle attendrait, elle aussi… Mais ils avaient disparu. Harry était reparti sur une nouvelle piste dans la quête des Horcruxes, emmenant avec lui leur précieuse amie.

Ron les avait trahi. Il avait abandonné Harry, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son aide en six ans, et n'avait pas tenu sa promesse envers Hermione. Il ne méritait pas leur estime, le Horcruxe avait finalement raison…

Ron ressortit sa baguette de sa manche, s'apprêtant à transplaner il ne savait trop où il jeta un dernier regard au Terrier, qu'il voyait pour la première fois en plusieurs mois depuis la colline où il se trouvait, quand…

- Expelliarmus !

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains il se retourna brusquement et resta bouche bée en reconnaissant son adversaire, qui parut aussi surpris que lui.

- Bill !

- Ron ?

Ce dernier s'approcha, mais Bill releva quelque peu sa baguette, lui signifiant bien de rester où il était.

- Ne bouge pas ! Quel est le deuxième prénom de ma femme ?

- Euh… Je… Attends, non, attends, Isabelle, c'est ça, Isabelle, bégaya Ron, les mains à hauteur des épaules, se refusant à sortir la deuxième baguette.

- Quel objet Albus Dumbledore a-t-il laissé à Ron ?

- Le Déluminateur, répondit Ron en retirant l'objet de sa poche pour le lui montrer.

La baguette de Bill tressaillit un instant, comme si le fait de voir cet objet était ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde.

- Je ne l'ai enlevé à personne, assura Ron. Et s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, en principe… Tout le monde saurait que Harry a été attrapé, lui aussi, non ?

- On va rester ici, si tu permets. Juste le temps que le Polynectar ne fasse plus effet.

Ron poussa un soupir, et s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre voisin malgré sa culpabilité, il se sentait soulagé et heureux de voir enfin un membre de sa famille, aussi bien portant qu'il ne l'avait laissé. Bill le dévisageait également, cherchant à reconnaître son jeune frère sous ces cheveux trop longs, ce visage creusé et cette barbe de deux jours. Quand enfin, au bout d'une heure…

- Quel surnom je donnais à Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'envoie promener ?

- Crevette, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

Bill abaissa sa baguette et poussa un profond soupir.

- Bon sang, Ron…

Il se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit avec force. Ron ne mit qu'un instant à lui rendre son étreinte, trop heureux de ce contact qu'il n'espérait plus pour être trop surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Où sont Harry et Hermione ?

Ron sentit la boule se former à nouveau dans sa gorge, et articula avec difficulté :

- J'ai fait une énorme bêtise, Bill.

oOoOoOo

Ron rattrapa la balle du bout des doigts, et la relança vers le plafond de sa chambre. Il recommença ce manège pendant quelques minutes, perdu dans ses pensées depuis d'interminables semaines, il ne sortait que pour aider Bill et Fleur dans leurs tâches quotidiennes, ou pour picorer le contenu de son assiette. Le reste du temps, il restait allongé sur son lit, la radio allumée en permanence, sursautant à chaque fois qu'il croyait entendre le nom de Harry, pour finir par jeter la balle avec davantage de force, énervé par les mensonges sur son meilleur ami.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il tentait de garder l'espoir qu'un jour, ils les retrouveraient, pour qu'il puisse s'excuser, essayer de se faire pardonner… Il ne pensait qu'à eux, dans cette tente par ce froid glacial, en cette période de Noël, forcés de se nourrir de champignons ou de nourriture des supermarchés moldus, tandis que Fleur faisait preuve d'ingéniosité pour qu'il finisse son assiette au moins une fois par jour.

Il pouvait se rouler en boule sous une couverture, entre des draps doux et frais, quand il avait froid ou sommeil, et il n'avait pas besoin d'enfiler tous ses pulls pour s'empêcher de frissonner.

La petite voix désagréable qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment raisonnait alors, lui sifflant qu'ils devaient se tenir chaud, Harry et elle. Il secouait alors la tête, ravalait cette boule familière dans sa gorge, et relançait la balle, malade de frustration.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Bill entra sans attendre de réponse Ron se redressa, se préparant à être questionné, comme toutes les semaines depuis son arrivée à Shell Cottage.

Bill s'assit sur le lit, les yeux fixés sur ses mains qu'il frottait l'une contre l'autre, silencieux.

- Fleur s'inquiète pour toi, finit-il par dire. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de te voir aussi… dépressif.

- Carrément, murmura Ron en relançant la balle.

D'un geste vif, Bill attrapa cette dernière et la posa hors de portée de Ron.

- Tu ne veux rien dire, je sais, reprit Bill. C'est la volonté de Harry, et même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi même l'Ordre doit tout ignorer… Je n'essaierai plus de te faire parler.

- Merci.

- Mais je sais juste que tu ne pourras pas être tranquille tant que tu ne les auras pas rejoint. Je ne te chasse pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron ouvrir la bouche, mais... Il y a certainement…

- Non, Bill. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Hermione a pris toutes les précautions possibles, c'est pour ça que personne ne nous a jamais trouvé. Et si malgré ça, par un heureux hasard, j'arrive à les rejoindre… ils ne voudront pas me revoir. J'ai été infect. Avec Harry, et…

Ron détourna la tête, incapable d'avouer à quel point le dernier regard d'Hermione avait pu lui briser le cœur.

- Fleur m'a dit de te rappeler qu'on mangera vers 19h.

- Je serai là, répondit Ron avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Bill se releva et referma doucement la porte. Son frère s'allongea à nouveau, la tête entre les mains, le regard vide, le visage d'Hermione flottant devant ses yeux.

Tout juste un an avant, il s'était rendu compte à quel point Noël au Terrier sans Hermione pouvait paraître terne et fade. Et pour la première fois, une idée saugrenue lui était venue à l'esprit : serait-il tombé amoureux de sa meilleure amie ?

Il avait été tellement déstabilisé par cette révélation qu'il était tombé dans la douche, mais n'en avait ressenti aucune douleur. Les choses étaient devenues soudainement plus claires, et beaucoup plus simples… jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione l'ignore au retour des vacances.

Il avait fait erreur sur erreur, et à chaque fois elle lui avait pardonné. Il lui avait promis monts et merveilles, et l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle courrait après lui, par une pluie battante, pour tenter de le retenir.

Ron se tassa un peu plus sur ses oreillers et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, luttant à grande peine pour retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper depuis toutes ces semaines. Hermione lui manquait plus que tout, mais il ne pouvait imaginer revenir un jour dans ses bonnes grâces… Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

oOoOoOo

- Qui ne le préférerait pas ? Quelle femme te choisirait ? Tu n'es rien, rien, face à lui.

_Tu as toutes les réponses à tes questions, à présent._

_C'est faux, ce n'est pas Hermione, elle a couru après toi pour te retrouver !_

_Tu les importunes, elle l'a dit elle-même._

_Ce n'est pas Hermione._

_Elle n'a jamais rien ressenti pour toi, et ne ressentira rien tant qu'il sera là._

- Vas-y, Ron !

_Tue-le._

Ron leva l'épée, esclave de sa rage, et resserra sa prise sur la garde.

_Il doit mourir._

- Ron…

_BRISE LE HORCRUXE ! _

Ron dévia la lame au dernier moment, et frappa le médaillon le Horcruxe émit un hurlement inhumain, et se brisa.

Dans le silence assourdissant qui suivit, il tenta de reprendre son souffle, horrifié. Il avait failli tuer son meilleur ami parce qu'un morceau de l'âme de Lord Voldemort l'avait manipulé. Il n'avait jamais autant compris Ginny cet objet maléfique s'était servi de la moindre de ses faiblesses contre lui.

Honteux, écoeuré, il lâcha l'épée et se mit à genoux, ses jambes incapables de le porter plus longtemps. Harry savait tout, à présent. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher, n'avait plus qu'à repartir, et à la laisser avec lui.

Il sentit la main de Harry sur son épaule, et détourna le visage, incapable de le regarder en face, pas après ça, pas après avoir mis sa plus grande faiblesse à jour devant son rival…

- Après ton départ, elle a pleuré pendant une semaine. Sans doute davantage, mais elle ne voulait pas que je m'en aperçoive. Pendant longtemps, le soir, nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole. Sans toi…

Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre plus lentement, au fur et à mesure que les mots de Harry pénétraient son esprit encore confus. Etait-il vraiment possible…

- Elle est comme une sœur pour moi. Je l'aime à la manière d'une sœur et je pense qu'elle ressent la même chose de son côté. C'est comme ça depuis toujours. Je croyais que tu le savais.

oOoOoOo

- Non, Ron, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Je pensais juste que… après Xeno Lovegood…

- Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas était dans notre intérêt à tous. Pas juste pour toi. Ou pour nous. Ou pour toute autre raison que tu peux imaginer.

- Je…

- Laisse-moi finir ! Comprends bien ça, à aucun moment tu n'étais ma priorité.

Ron ravala sa salive, encaissant le coup avec difficulté, se souvenant des mots de Harry après la destruction du Horcruxe pour faire taire la petite voix.

- Du moins tu en faisais partie. Avant, murmura-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.

- Hermione…

- Avant que tu ne me fasses clairement comprendre que tu n'en avais rien à faire, l'interrompit-elle en plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Avant que tu ne me tournes le dos alors que je te courrais après, que je te suppliais de rester avec moi !

Subitement, la jeune femme se précipita sur lui et le frappa violemment au bras, cherchant visiblement à évacuer la rage qui l'animait. Ron la laissa faire, ne cherchant même pas à se défendre.

- Comment, comment tu as pu croire que je choisissais Harry ! Choisir entre vous, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Me pousser à faire ça ? Tu crois que j'en étais capable ?

- Tu l'as fait, rétorqua Ron.

- Evidemment, en quoi je pouvais t'être utile ? , s'exclama-t-elle en le frappant à nouveau. Je le lui avais promis ! Et toi aussi ! Alors quoi, tu me reproches ma capacité à tenir mes promesses ? Ca te paraît incroyable ?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter, tu le sais, je...

- Non ! Non, je ne le sais pas ! Je le savais, je ne sais plus ! Tu m'as trahie, tu m'as laissée seule, comment tu peux croire que j'ai encore envie de te faire confiance !

Elle releva le poing pour le frapper à nouveau, mais cette fois, Ron la saisit au poignet, sans serrer trop fort, mais suffisamment pour la retenir. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux, en silence. Ils pouvaient entendre les ronflements discrets de Harry dans la tente et des hiboux hululer lugubrement. Ron sentait ses pieds devenir humides, enfoncés dans la neige fraîche. La baguette d'Hermione les éclairait faiblement, lui permettant de distinguer le feu qui animait ses yeux sombres. Sans réfléchir, il glissa son pouce dans la paume de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau, aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs. Elle l'arrêta en refermant son poing sur son doigt, sans une fois détourner le regard.

Il retint son souffle en la voyant humecter doucement ses lèvres, et il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas l'embrasser, ici et maintenant, malgré le fait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une situation romantique, avec leur meilleur ami à quelques mètres, et de légers nuages de buée s'échappant de leurs lèvres.

- Je te demande pardon, finit-il par murmurer, en y mettant tout son cœur.

Hermione baissa les yeux, hochant doucement la tête. Puis elle se dégagea d'un léger mouvement du poignet, et s'écarta de quelques pas, avant de rentrer dans la tente sans un mot.

oOoOoOo

Ron et Harry remontèrent les marches le plus silencieusement et le plus rapidement possible. Les cris d'Hermione avaient cessé un instant, mais résonnaient encore dans sa poitrine, et le torturaient, aussi durement et implacablement que s'il avait lui-même subi les maléfices de Bellatrix. Il ne laisserait pas cette dernière lui voler les précieux instants qu'il partageait avec la femme qu'il aimait. Et à qui il ne l'avait pas même dit…

Qui qu'elle soit, elle n'en avait pas le droit elle avait beau être folle, dangereuse, sadique, il n'en avait cure. Personne n'avait le droit de lui enlever Hermione, ni même de la toucher.

ooo

- ARRETEZ OU ELLE MEURT !

_Non… Non…_

Il ne l'avait lâchée des yeux qu'un quart de seconde, juste le temps d'envoyer cette bête monstrueuse loin d'eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Bellatrix…

- Lâchez vos baguettes, murmura-t-elle. Lâchez-les ou nous allons voir à quel point son sang est immonde !

_Ce serait tellement simple, _siffla une voix dans un coin de son esprit_. Deux mots. Plus de problème…_

- J'ai dit : lâchez-les !

- D'accord ! , cria Harry en lâchant sa baguette.

Ron hésita une fraction de seconde, puis l'imita, les yeux rivés sur la goutte de sang qui perlait à la gorge d'Hermione.

C'était ça. C'était ce moment précis qu'il avait redouté depuis le début de leur quête le moment précis où il se rendrait compte qu'il avait toutes les chances de la perdre. Un quart de seconde. A quoi ça peut se jouer, parfois. Plus de six ans d'hésitation, de faux-semblants, et un quart de seconde, qui lui ferait tout perdre.

ooo

Hermione gémit doucement, et Ron ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied. Il la déposa avec précaution sur le lit, arrangea les oreillers avec des mains tremblantes, et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, incapable de réfléchir clairement.

Ce ne pouvait être vrai. Cette soirée n'était qu'un cauchemar, il se réveillerait, gelé sous sa couverture trop fine, l'odeur du café emplissant doucement la tente. Sans y penser, il lui prit délicatement la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté ici. Fleur était passée, lui apprenant que Dobby était mort, ce qui fut un autre coup au cœur de Ron. Mais, enfin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en serrant doucement sa main.

- Ron…

Il se rapprocha encore, caressant d'une main absente le front de son amie.

- J'suis là. Ne bouge pas, ajouta-t-il quand elle tenta de se relever en se mordant les lèvres. On est chez Bill, tout va bien.

- Elle…

- Elle est loin.

Hermione referma les yeux, respirant avec difficulté.

- J'ai du… J'ai cru devenir folle. J'ai cru… que Dobby était arrivé…

- Il est venu, admit Ron en serrant un peu plus sa main. Il nous a tous sortis de là.

- Et ? Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Il est mort, Hermione. Je suis désolé, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, conscient de la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cette nouvelle.

Hermione retint sa respiration, et un sanglot finit par s'échapper de sa poitrine, puis un autre, sans que Ron ne cherche à les retenir, sachant que cela serait parfaitement inutile.

- C'était elle.

- Oui.

Hermione ne répondit pas, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Ron lui caressait doucement les cheveux, serrant toujours sa main dans la sienne. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione demeurait inconsolable.

- Hermione…

- J'ai mal, Ron. J'ai mal partout, ça brûle…

- Her… Non, arrête…

Ron dut s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle pour la retenir elle se débattait contre ses couvertures, cherchant à se lever.

- Je suis la prochaine, elle veut…

- Hermione, ça suffit, stop, écoute-moi… Hermione !

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, et le regarda un instant. Puis, enfin, elle se dégagea et se roula en boule en sanglotant. Désarmé, Ron la laissa faire, ne sachant vraiment pas comment réagir elle d'habitude si forte, semblait sur le point de craquer pour de bon.

_Règle n°7 : si vous ne savez plus quoi faire, prenez-la dans vos bras. En général, cela résout pas mal de problèmes. A moins qu'elle ne vous en veuille personnellement, auquel cas tout contact physique est à proscrire._

Il n'avait pas toujours gardé cette règle à l'esprit. Mais peut-être que cette fois…

Ron passa ses doigts légèrement tremblants dans ses cheveux, et finit par s'allonger derrière elle, peu sûr de lui. Il la frôla du bout des doigts, et sa réaction fut surprenante.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le frappe, qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle lui demande de partir… mais certainement pas qu'elle se pelotonne contre lui, ses épaules secouées de sanglots successifs. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre sous sa nuque, et la laissa enfouir son nez contre son torse.

- Elle m'a fait tellement mal, gémit-elle en s'accrochant au pull de Ron.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, cherchant à lui prendre une partie de sa douleur, à lui faire oublier ce que Bellatrix lui avait infligée. Il la laissa murmurer des paroles incohérentes, embrassant doucement sa crinière brune. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes lui aussi, navré et coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger. Il avait failli, une fois de plus, mais il aimait penser qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien, s'il restait ainsi, autour d'elle, contre elle. Que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre mais quand elle finit par passer ses bras autour de sa taille, se rapprochant encore de lui, il comprit qu'elle cherchait à faire de même avec lui. A le protéger, lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce petit moment de paix, ou rien ne comptait hormis eux. Contre le monde entier.

Au bout d'un long moment, peut-être un quart d'heure, la respiration d'Hermione se fit plus ample et plus régulière. Ron s'écarta légèrement, et fut soulagé de la voir endormie.

Il dût finir par s'assoupir également, épuisé par tous les évènements de la nuit. Il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose le frôler, mais ce n'était que Fleur, qui cherchait à soigner les quelques égratignures d'Hermione avec de l'essence de dictane sans la déranger. Ron n'eut pas même le réflexe de s'écarter pour lui faciliter la tâche, et Fleur sourit d'un air entendu, sans pour autant faire de remarque.

Sa belle-sœur parut satisfaite, et s'éloigna silencieusement, avec sa démarche toujours aussi élégante, comme si elle glissait sur le sol. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, Ron se redressa à peine.

- Fleur ?

- Mmh ?

- Où est Harry ?

Fleur sembla hésiter, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Dehors, murmura-t-elle. Il creuse une tombe pour l'elfe de maison.

Ron acquiesça. Son meilleur ami devait se sentir coupable. Anéanti. Ron abaissa les yeux sur Hermione, qui dormait toujours profondément, lovée contre lui. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir avec mille précautions, et toute la volonté qu'il pouvait rassembler, il s'écarta d'elle et finit par se relever. Hermione fronça les sourcils inconsciemment en réponse au froid soudain qu'elle devait ressentir, et poussa un faible gémissement qui faillit briser la résolution de Ron. Silencieusement, et les oreilles rouges face au sourire de Fleur qui s'étirait de plus en plus, il quitta la chambre à la suite de la jeune femme, et referma la porte sur lui. Harry avait également besoin d'aide, ce soir-là. Et il s'était bien promis qu'il ne les lâcherait plus, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

oOoOoOo

Haletant, Ron se redressa brusquement sur le canapé, et manqua de tomber sur Dean, qui dormait sur un matelas posé à même le sol. Il tenta de fixer son regard sur quelque chose d'apaisant, n'importe quoi, mais rien n'y faisait : l'image du corps sans vie d'Hermione le hantait.

Elle semblait avoir récupéré, depuis cette soirée. En revanche, lui continuait à revivre les évènements dans ses cauchemars. Toutes les nuits, ou presque.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il se dégagea de son sac de couchage, enjamba Dean, et se cogna le petit orteil dans le pied de la table basse. Il invoqua la barbe de Merlin dans sa tête, se mordant les lèvres au passage, mais finit par s'éloigner en boitillant, sans réveiller ses amis.

En montant les marches qui menaient aux chambres, il tenta de se raisonner, mais l'image était tellement réelle… Il pouvait encore sentir son souffle court dans sa nuque, pouvait encore frissonner au contact de sa peau, froide et couverte de sueur.

Ron parvint à l'étage, et passa devant la porte close de Bill et Fleur, profondément endormis.

Ces rêves n'avaient pas leur place dans sa vie. Les rêves qu'il voulait avoir étaient ceux où Hermione se lovait contre lui, le regard espiègle, avant de déboutonner sa chemise de ses petites mains maladroites, faisant courir ses lèvres dans son cou, à murmurer…

Ron secoua la tête ce n'était pas non plus le genre de choses auxquelles il devait penser.

D'une main tremblante, il abaissa la poignée de la porte, et s'avança. Juste deux pas. Juste pour la voir.

Elle dormait. Les sourcils presque froncés, la main posée sur le matelas, dans un rayon de lune. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ron s'avança dans la pièce, dépassa le lit qu'occupait Luna, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

Juste sentir…

Il leva la main, et sentit son souffle chaud dans sa paume il sentit la chaleur l'envahir à son tour. Elle était vivante. Elle allait bien.

Juste la toucher… S'assurer…

Sa main s'abaissa sur son épaule nue, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts. Chaude, et douce.

_Juste…_

Il se pencha, et posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Elle se réveilla aussitôt, le regard paniqué, mais lui sourit dès qu'elle l'eut reconnu.

Cette paix, dans ses yeux. Malgré tout ce qui les entourait. Cette confiance, malgré la guerre, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre ? Pour rester aussi sourd et aveugle à tous ses appels... Et maintenant, il en mourrait d'envie, et techniquement, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire, personne, rien entre eux…

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois, mais au dernier instant, dévia un peu, et l'embrassa sur la joue, aussi doucement que possible, tout en passant son pouce sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il resta immobile un instant, avant de libérer le souffle qu'il retenait, en même temps qu'elle.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cette nuit était finalement la bonne nuit ; était-ce la perspective du casse de Gringotts, ou cette affreuse nuit au manoir Malefoy, qui poussait les mots qu'il avait retenus si longtemps à s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, Hermione, murmura-t-il contre son oreille, les yeux fermés. Tu l'as déjà compris. On aura toute notre vie pour être heureux. Et j'aurai des années devant moi pour t'aimer comme tu le mérites.

Hermione chercha sa main, et entrelacèrent leurs doigts dès qu'elle l'eut trouvée.

- Comptes sur moi pour te la rappeler, cette promesse.

Ron ne put retenir son sourire, plus heureux qu'il n'aurait pensé l'être en prenant la résolution de lui parler ce soir-là. Il resta un instant immobile, sa joue mal rasée effleurant celle d'Hermione, puis il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois dans le cou et se leva, lâchant sa main à regret. En arrivant à la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois Hermione lui adressa un sourire, puis referma les yeux.

Ron baissa le regard vers la moquette, non sans voir Luna lui sourire aussi, avec un air entendu, et une promesse muette dans les yeux. Leur secret serait bien gardé. Même si ce n'était plus vraiment un secret pour personne.

oOoOoOo

Comme dans un brouillard, Ron eut le réflexe de tendre le bras pour retenir Harry, qui glissait le long du mur, plongé dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler une sorte de vision. Puis il s'effondra à son tour, terrassé par une douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

C'était impossible, ça n'avait pas de sens. Fred était éternel, invulnérable, c'était son grand frère, l'un de ceux qu'il suivait constamment quand il savait à peine marcher. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Agenouillée face à Ron, une main tenant toujours le poignet de Harry, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas dès son réveil, Hermione caressait doucement les cheveux de Ron, embrassant son visage à de multiples reprises, leurs larmes se mêlant en une rivière amère.

- Hermione…, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je sais, Ron, répondit-elle dans un murmure étouffé. Je sais… Je suis tellement… Je suis désolée…

Ron n'en supporta pas davantage, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra à lui en faire mal. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, son cœur battre contre lui. Hermione lâcha le poignet de Harry et prit la tête de Ron dans ses bras, perdant ses mains dans ses cheveux couverts de suie, embrassant son front en murmurant des bêtises qu'il n'avait même pas envie d'entendre.

oOoOoOo

Ron jeta tous les sortilèges d'attaque qu'il connaissait à tous les Mangemorts qu'il pouvait croiser il se fichait des conséquences, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Harry était mort, à l'aube de sa victoire, juste avant que Neville ne rende Voldemort à nouveau mortel. Il ne laisserait pas la mort de ses frères impunie le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomberait à son tour, ce soir. Il donnerait son dernier souffle pour cela, s'il le fallait.

Momentanément, il se retrouva sans adversaire, et en se retournant, il sentit son cœur remonter un peu plus dans sa gorge Neville achevait un Mangemort en duel, mais ne voyait pas Greyback courir vers lui, l'écume aux lèvres.

- NEVILLE ! , hurla Ron malgré le brouhaha ambiant. Sectumsempra !

Par un heureux hasard, non seulement Neville l'entendit, mais le maléfice de Ron toucha le loup-garou entre les épaules celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur, mais n'arrêta pas pour autant sa course. Neville brandit l'épée, la tenant à deux mains, et d'un mouvement net et fluide, fit tournoyer la lame. Greyback fut touché au ventre, et s'effondra à terre.

Essoufflé, Ron parvint enfin aux côtés de Neville. Le loup-garou, malgré ses blessures, parvint à se relever et à revenir à la charge.

- A trois… Un, deux…

- Trois ! Impedimenta !

- Sectumsempra !

Greyback fut touché en plein bond par les deux maléfices Ron et Neville s'écartèrent, et leur ennemi s'écroula une nouvelle fois, entre eux, dans un gémissement d'animal blessé, avant de glisser jusqu'à un mètre d'eux. Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un dernier regard, puis Ron saisit à son tour la garde de l'épée, et tous deux enfoncèrent la lame dans la gorge du loup-garou. Le sang en jaillit aussitôt, et Greyback s'étrangla dans un dernier gargouillis, avant de s'immobiliser, vaincu. Ron prit une profonde inspiration, un peu étonné du sang chaud qui imprégnait ses vêtements, prenant presque conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Puis il entendit sa voix cette voix, froide, glaciale, sadique, qui l'avait hanté depuis la nuit de l'évacuation de Harry, et qu'il s'était juré de faire taire le soir de leur rapt, chez les Malefoy. Comme au ralenti, il se retourna, et ses pires craintes furent confirmées.

- Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ?

- Tu… ne… toucheras… plus jamais… à nos… enfants !

Bellatrix Lestrange éclata de rire, et un éclair vert l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Les yeux révulsés, elle s'écroula sans aucune grâce, et Voldemort poussa un cri de rage. Il vit le bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres se diriger vers sa mère, ses longs doigts blancs se resserrer sur sa baguette…

- Protego !

Ron chercha de tous côtés la personne qui venait de la sauver, quand enfin il le vit. Sous le choc, il recula de deux pas, s'accrochant à l'épaule de Neville pour ne pas tomber.

_Non… C'est pas vrai…_

- Harry…

oOoOoOo

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était, et à prendre conscience du corps chaud d'Hermione, profondément endormie tout contre lui.

Il eut un sourire en se redressant doucement, attentif à ne pas la réveiller. Il écarta quelque peu les rideaux, et vit qu'il faisait jour. Ce devait être le milieu de l'après-midi.

Toujours aussi lentement, Ron se recoucha, et se mit à observer Hermione. Il ne l'avait plus vu aussi paisible depuis longtemps. Il se souvint que cela l'avait troublé de voir son visage aussi inquiet dans la tente, même quand elle dormait. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait juste voulu lui prendre la main, ou frôler son front pour en faire disparaître les sillons qui n'y avaient pas leur place.

Brutalement, l'image du corps allongé sans vie de Fred lui apparut avec netteté, se superposant à celui d'Hermione, aussi sereine que lui dans leur immobilité. Il avait encore du mal à absorber cette nouvelle atroce, et ne pouvait faire fonctionner son esprit en gardant cette image en tête. Il avait perdu un frère, celui qui laisserait sa moitié, son double derrière lui. Le pire choix que la fatalité aurait pu faire.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait pu en désigner un dont il aurait pu se séparer mais au fond de lui, il avait souvent pensé que si un des membres de sa famille avait dû mourir dans cette guerre, eh bien, il avait été en première ligne.

Etait-ce pour autant qu'il devait se sentir coupable ? Peut-être aurait-il dû mourir à sa place…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à caresser le ventre d'Hermione, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Il sursauta quand elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, qui disparut quand elle croisa son regard.

- Ron…

- On en a sauvé des dizaines, dit-il sans desserrer les dents. Rien que les nés-Moldus au ministère.

- Oui.

- A quelques heures près. Il manquait juste un peu de temps, murmura-t-il la voix brisée.

Ron s'assit en s'essuyant prestement les joues, un peu honteux qu'elle le voie aussi faible, mais Hermione se redressa, sans que sa main ne quitte ses cheveux. Elle le força à croiser son regard et quelque chose se brisa en lui. Ron finit par enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule, où ses sanglots furent étouffés, tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à pleurer sans échanger une seule parole, mais finalement, Ron se reprit, et essuya ses joues pour de bon. Elle était là pour lui, accueillante, chaleureuse, solide.

Il l'observa un long moment, absorbant le moindre détail de son visage qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur : ses yeux rouges et bouffis, ses joues humides, son sourire forcé et ses cheveux en désordre. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi jolie.

Hésitant, il se pencha vers elle, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce à quoi elle répondit timidement. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent encore un moment, hésitantes, prudentes, puis très vite, leur baiser fut plus passionné, plus urgent, comme s'ils voulaient se prouver qu'ils étaient bien vivants, et Hermione finit par se rallonger, tenant toujours fermement la nuque de Ron. Celui-ci s'allongea à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui au maximum. Elle le rendait ivre, par ses baisers fiévreux et ses caresses encore un peu hésitantes.

De l'autre côté du rideau s'étendait un monde à reconstruire, où chacun devrait retrouver sa place, où il y aurait beaucoup de blessures à soigner, et de vides à combler. Mais en cet instant, il était protégé, entre les bras d'Hermione, et ne se préoccupait que de la façon dont il pourrait lui prouver tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Et pour le reste, il n'en avait vraiment, vraiment rien à faire.

oOoOoOo

Ron remonta les marches du Terrier quatre à quatre, puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et la claqua violemment. Il arracha presque la cravate bleue qui égayait quelque peu sa tenue noire et la jeta sur le lit de Harry.

Le visage de George, déformé par la fureur, vint le hanter malgré ses paupières closes il avait tenté de lui parler, mais son frère, passablement éméché après l'enterrement de Fred, avait refusé de l'entendre. S'en était suivie une dispute particulièrement violente, durant laquelle Angelina, Molly et Hermione avaient tenté de les retenir. Jusqu'à cette phrase, horrible, où Ron avait décelé une accusation voilée, qu'il avait tenté de refouler. Il n'était donc pas le seul à penser qu'il avait attiré le malheur sur sa famille en se liant d'amitié avec Harry ?

Hermione avait retenu son souffle, Molly avait hurlé le prénom de George, et Harry s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise à proximité, serrant le petit Teddy dans ses bras, les mains tremblantes.

Il envoya ses chaussures s'écraser à quelque distance de lui et s'allongea sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il n'était pas responsable. Il le savait, il se l'était répété, Hermione également, encore et encore il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Fred. Il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher ce mur d'exploser… Mais malgré cela, il se tourna vers le mur et se roula en boule.

La lame de parquet devant la porte de sa chambre grinça, et peu de temps après, il entendit deux chaussures tomber sur le tapis, et le matelas s'affaissa un peu Hermione l'avait rejoint, et s'était allongée derrière lui. Elle passa un bras sous le sien et serra sa main avec force. Il n'était pas nécessaire de parler. Depuis cette soirée à la Chaumière aux coquillages, ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots, les gestes et les regards les avaient remplacés.

- Il ne le pensait pas, chuchota-t-elle finalement avant d'embrasser sa nuque.

- L'alcool délie les langues, répliqua Ron en hochant la tête.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on dit des choses sensées.

Ron resta immobile quelques minutes de plus, silencieux, puis il se retourna et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Hermione, qui perdit sa main dans sa tignasse rousse. Dans ses bras, il oubliait ce qu'il y avait autour il n'avait plus tenté de la toucher depuis leur première étreinte dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, mais ce souvenir l'émerveillait encore tant qu'ainsi, il pensait moins à Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Teddy, et George.

Tentant un peu plus sa chance, il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, puis fit doucement remonter ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes il croisa son regard, et l'embrassa avec tendresse, lenteur, sûr à présent que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois, sûr qu'il avait tout le temps nécessaire pour faire les choses convenablement avec elle, enfin.

Toujours aussi doucement, il roula sur le dos, entraînant Hermione avec lui, et celle-ci trouva

aussitôt la meilleure place contre son torse en entendant la jeune femme soupirer d'aise, il put encore imaginer Fred lever le pouce d'un air appréciateur pour le féliciter, avant qu'elle ne submerge ses sens, et qu'elle ne le plonge dans un oubli apaisant.

ooo

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que ce premier chapitre de l'année vous a plu ! Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews ! A bientôt !_


	21. Neville 3eme partie

**21. Neville, 3ème partie**

Les yeux baissés, les poings profondément enfoncés dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, Neville suivait sa grand-mère en silence. C'était toujours ainsi elle était toujours devant, la tête haute, le menton relevé, son vautour empaillé oscillant dangereusement sur son chapeau, et lui la suivait, se faisant aussi petit que possible. Il avait sans cesse l'impression que toutes les personnes qu'il croisait savaient savaient qui il était, et à qui il rendait visite.

- Mrs Londubat, bonjour. Et Neville, également, vous avez beaucoup changé.

Neville serra la main de la Guérisseuse, tiquant un peu sur le fait qu'elle le vouvoyait, soudainement. Elle lui sourit avec tendresse, puis se tourna vers sa grand-mère :

- J'aurais besoin de vous parler. En privé, si possible, ajouta-t-elle avec un bref coup d'œil en direction de Neville.

Augusta Londubat acquiesça énergiquement, et quitta la salle en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Neville jeta un œil à sa droite, où Gilderoy Lockhart s'appliquait comme toujours à dédicacer une de ses innombrables photos, la langue entre les lèvres.

Puis il se dirigea vers un rideau tiré à l'arrière de la salle, et l'écarta avec douceur en tentant d'avaler sa salive.

C'était toujours la même chose. Il recevait toujours un coup au cœur, qui le faisait se plier imperceptiblement en deux, comme un véritable coup de poing. Il prenait une inspiration soudaine, qui restait bloquée dans sa gorge, du fait de la boule qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis le palier du deuxième étage.

Frank Londubat était recroquevillé sur son lit, le regard vague, tourné vers la fenêtre magique qui laissait apercevoir un paysage bucolique et irréel. Certaines zones de son crâne étaient dégarnies, séquelles de ses dernières crises d'angoisse, durant lesquelles il s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux.

Quant à Alice, elle était assise sur son lit, et tourna vers lui un regard un peu étonné, surprise par cette visite exceptionnelle. Elle mâchait quelque chose d'un air songeur.

Neville arracha l'un de ses poings de sa poche, saisit une chaise par le dossier, et la posta entre les deux lits. Il s'assit et trouva enfin le courage de croiser le regard de sa mère.

- Bonjour, Maman, murmura-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être seul avec eux. En général, sa grand-mère le poussait à leur raconter sa vie à Poudlard, ses habitudes, à leur parler de ses amis. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il relate en partie son intrusion au Ministère, et la bataille de Poudlard. Et si quand il était enfant, il racontait tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il avait fini par avoir du mal à leur confier quoique ce soit. Au point que ce jour-là, et malgré le fait que sa vie avait été totalement bouleversée les mois précédents, il n'avait rien à leur dire.

Il aurait donné cher pour que sa mère le regarde d'un air soucieux, comme Mrs Weasley au retour des vacances de Noël, sur le quai de la gare. Pour que son père lui serre l'épaule en lui recommandant d'être prudent, sans pour autant réussir à dissimuler la fierté dans son regard.

Mais au lieu de ça, il restait sur sa chaise à les observer, à imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient dire, quels conseils ils pourraient lui donner, eux, les Aurors si doués.

- J'aimerais que tu sois là, Maman, finit-il par murmurer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, retenant ses larmes à grande peine. _Ne pleure pas devant eux, Neville_, disait toujours sa grand-mère. _C'est irrespectueux. Reste fier d'eux. Ils sont tes parents._

Il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et releva les yeux au moment où Alice glissait au bas de son lit, et lui tendait son poing fermé. Souriant tristement, Neville tendit la main, et sa mère y posa le papier du chewing-gum qu'elle avait en bouche.

_Tu dois en avoir assez pour retapisser ta chambre._

Mais ces dizaines de petits papiers étaient la seule preuve de ce qu'Alice, coincée quelque part, pouvait ressentir à l'égard de son fils devenu grand sans son aide.

- Je fais tout pour que vous soyez fiers de moi, vous savez, dit-il.

Il aimait bien imaginer qu'ils pouvaient le voir, de là où ils étaient. Et c'était également pour cela qu'il n'avait rien à dire quand il était assis entre eux. Ils n'étaient de toute façon plus là.

Alice lui sourit distraitement, et n'y tenant plus, Neville eut un léger mouvement vers elle, juste lui caresser le bras, sentir sa chaleur sous l'étoffe de sa chemise de nuit.

Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle s'écarta brutalement, recula, et se rassit sur son lit, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Elle finit par se balancer doucement en chantonnant, et Neville s'en voulut. Il le savait pourtant. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche.

Neville déplia le journal et contempla un instant la première page les portraits de Harry, Ron et Hermione lui souriaient avec un air de défi. Le mot « recherchés » s'étalait en lettres capitales noires juste en dessous, suivi de quelques commentaires mensongers.

_Par effraction… famille respectée… évadés… agression…_

- Des foutaises, grogna Neville en ouvrant le journal.

Sur la deuxième page s'étalaient les photographies de tous les Weasley, exceptés Percy. Neville contempla un instant le portrait de Ginny, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire moqueur animant son visage déterminé.

N'y tenant plus, il froissa le journal et le jeta à quelques mètres, avant de poser les bras sur la table et d'y enfouir son visage.

Il aurait du mal à continuer, sans elle. Qui arriverait à clouer le bec de Goldstein avec une réplique bien sentie quand il serait insupportable ? Qui trouverait les meilleurs slogans à écrire sur les murs de l'école ? Et qui serait à ses côtés pour faire face à la détresse de Padma et de Terry, à la solitude de Parvati, aux angoisses d'Hannah et de Susan, aux coups de sang de Seamus, aux injustices des Carrow et surtout, à l'absence de Luna ?

Il avait accepté le Gallion-chef à contrecoeur il revenait de droit à Ginny, pas à lui. Et maintenant qu'il était seul, il n'avait plus le choix. Il se retrouvait donc chef de l'AD, de la résistance à Poudlard, sans avoir rien demandé à personne.

Il sursauta en sentant le Gallion chauffer dans la poche de poitrine de sa chemise et le sortit aussitôt il marmonna une incantation en tapotant la pièce de sa baguette, et le message apparut :

_Je vais bien. J'ai foi en toi. Courage. GW._

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle restait avec lui, malgré la distance.

- Tu les as ramenés ?

Seamus acquiesça et posa à terre une valise fatiguée Neville s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit.

- Fais juste vraiment gaffe, répéta Seamus en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Si mon père apprend que je les ai volés…

- Je ne leur ferai rien, à tes disques, dit Neville en commençant à lire les titres sur les pochettes chamarrées. Tu aurais par hasard un bon truc qui résume notre situation ici ?

Seamus se mit à fouiller dans la valise, et en ressortit un disque.

- _Highway to Hell_ ? , lut Neville en haussant les sourcils. Rien d'autre ?

- C'est ce qui résume le mieux notre situation, Nev'. L'autoroute vers l'enfer. C'est parfait.

- J'ai mieux.

Il prit une autre pochette, sortit le disque et le posa sur le gramophone.

- _We will rock you_ ? Toi et ton stupide optimisme, grogna Seamus en hochant la tête.

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit, et Ernie et Hannah entrèrent, l'air un peu étonnés par le rythme si caractéristique qui commençait à emplir la pièce.

- Ce soir, on fait la fête, expliqua Neville avec un sourire forcé. On fête notre future victoire et la résurrection du trio.

- Encore vous, Londubat. Toujours, et encore et ENCORE VOUS !

Neville ne bougea pas, restant face contre terre, décidé à ne pas laisser voir à Rogue et aux Carrow à quel point ses muscles le faisaient souffrir.

- Quand vous mettrez-vous dans la tête que vous ne pouvez pas gagner contre nous ?

A ces mots, Neville se redressa quelque peu, discernant à peine le visage tordu par la rage du directeur de Poudlard, dans l'obscurité quasi-complète d'un des cachots, faiblement éclairé par les baguettes des Carrow.

- Je suis d'un naturel obstiné. Et je suis particulièrement bête.

Ne se contenant plus, Amycus Carrow lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre le souffle coupé, Neville ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller sur le sol de dalles froides et poussiéreuses.

Rogue s'accroupit à côté de lui et le regarda attentivement, les yeux plissés Neville se mordit les lèvres pour se distraire de sa douleur, mais soutint son regard glacial.

- Je n'aurais pu mieux dire, Londubat. Vous êtes bête et obstiné. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous avez continué à assister à mes cours, toutes ses années, sans faire aucun progrès, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais ajouter que vous êtes également lamentable.

Rogue se pencha un peu plus, inclinant légèrement la tête comme s'il regardait un animal curieux et repoussant.

- Il y a tellement de votre père en vous.

Neville tressaillit, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Le souvenir du regard vide de son père à sa dernière visite à l'hôpital vint aussitôt le hanter, plus encore que les papiers de chewing-gum de sa mère, qu'il gardait précieusement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, chez sa grand-mère.

- Lui aussi était incapable de se retenir de dire ce qu'il pensait. Vous savez sans doute qu'il a eu quelques ennuis à cause de cela, par la suite ?

Neville esquissa un mouvement pour se relever, mais Rogue enfonça prestement sa baguette dans le cou du jeune homme celui-ci s'immobilisa, mais s'il avait pu tuer d'un simple regard, Rogue serait déjà allongé à sa place, mort.

- Je vous défends de parler ainsi de mon père.

- Vous cherchez sans doute à lui ressembler encore un peu plus ? Vous cherchez à le rejoindre ? Je dois avouer que vous avez malgré tout un seuil de… tolérance à la douleur bien plus élevé que vos parents. J'étais absent, malheureusement, mais on m'a raconté…

N'y tenant plus, Neville s'écarta brutalement et tenta de se jeter sur Rogue, mais les Carrow furent plus rapides Alecto le saisit par les coudes et le tira en arrière, le forçant à se mettre à genoux, et Amycus lui donna un nouveau coup dans le ventre, le faisant se plier à nouveau en deux.

- Vous êtes pitoyable, murmura Rogue avec un rictus méprisant. Vous ne valez rien, Londubat. J'écraserai votre rébellion d'adolescents avec le petit doigt.

- Cela fait plus de sept mois, maintenant, répliqua Neville en lui rendant son sourire. Et ça ne marche pas. J'ai un conseil…

Neville s'approcha autant que Carrow pouvait le lui permettre, puis murmura :

- Essayez le pouce.

D'un geste rapide, Rogue agita sa baguette, et Neville sentit sa blessure sur la joue se rouvrir.

Juste après, Amycus lui renvoya un uppercut dans le menton, avant de le frapper au thorax Alecto le lâcha, et Neville finit par s'effondrer. Peinant à reprendre son souffle, il vit Carrow s'avancer pour continuer, mais Rogue le retint par le coude.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas fichu de vous battre comme un sorcier, Carrow ? Votre baguette vous sert-elle donc seulement à vous curer les oreilles ?

Amycus eut une grimace, puis sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

- Laissez. Il a eu son compte.

Immobile, Neville vit avec soulagement les Carrow quitter le cachot, et au dernier moment, Rogue se retourna, visiblement en colère.

- Vous mériteriez de pourrir ici.

Et il claqua violemment la porte. L'écho se fit encore entendre, et Neville se traîna jusqu'au mur, la respiration haletante. Il glissa ses doigts engourdis entre deux pierres disjointes, et parvint à se redresser suffisamment pour s'asseoir, sa bouche tordue en une grimace de douleur. Il releva les yeux, cherchant à distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité du cachot.

_Harry reviendra pour nous sortir de là_, se dit-il pour la énième fois cette semaine-là. _Il mettra les Carrow dehors, et enverra Rogue pourrir lui-même entre quatre murs._

- Allez, approche, murmura Hannah avec une drôle d'expression.

Neville s'installa sur une chaise en face d'elle et la laissa inspecter sa blessure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , demanda-t-il en la voyant aussi sérieuse et fermée.

- Rien.

Il n'insista pas Hannah ouvrit le flacon de désinfectant et en versa un peu sur un linge propre, toujours silencieuse. Elle désinfecta la plaie, et y appliqua une pommade pour activer la cicatrisation. Neville sentit naître des frissons là où elle le frôlait. Puis elle referma le flacon, et le rangea dans le sac de potions d'Ernie.

- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve chez toi, Londubat ? , s'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Neville sursauta sur sa chaise, mais ne dit rien.

- Tu as toujours envie de te mettre dans des situations impossibles. Au mépris du danger.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, je n'ai pas le choix, nuance, répliqua Neville en se relevant à son tour.

- On a toujours le choix ! Regarde Zach, et Wayne, ils ont fait un choix, celui de rester tranquilles !

Neville remua les lèvres en silence, cherchant ses mots, ébahi par la brusque explosion d'Hannah, d'ordinaire si douce et posée.

- J'aurais dû lâcher tout le monde, laisser tomber l'AD, me préoccuper seulement de mes notes, peut-être ?

- Oui, peut-être ! , répliqua-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je pensais que toi, tu comprendrais. Après mes parents, après Luna, et Ginny !

Hannah se retourna brusquement, et le toisa de haut en bas.

- Je ne prends pas autant de risques que toi, même si j'ai autant de raisons de me battre ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire l'imbécile, d'être aussi insolent, tu pourrais te contenter d'agir discrètement !

- Mais je pensais que c'était ce que tout le monde voulait ! Un peu d'espoir ! Comment les gamins peuvent garder le moral si personne n'agit ? Et en quoi ça peut… ?

- Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses tuer ! Que je tiens à toi, et que je veux que tu survives à tout ça ! Que j'ai besoin de savoir qu'à la fin, tu seras encore là pour moi !

Sous le choc, Neville resta bouche bée, incapable de répondre. Pourquoi…

Hannah reprit son souffle, les larmes aux yeux, puis se retourna et renifla doucement. Neville resta quelques instants à contempler ses épaules agitées de sanglots, et ses longs cheveux blonds qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

Subitement, il ressentit comme une vague de chaleur l'envahir, le submerger pourquoi au juste, il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être parce que pour une fois, il sentait que quelqu'un s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, et cette personne était proche, à portée de main, et pas à des centaines de kilomètres, ou plus loin encore, coincée entre la vie et la mort.

Mais il avait la soudaine envie de prendre Hannah par les épaules, de la faire se retourner et de l'embrasser, immédiatement, qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour d'eux. Peut-être juste pour la rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien, qu'il était vivant, et elle aussi. Encore.

Il n'avait que rarement ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant, d'aussi soudain. Même Parvati avait été incapable de déclencher une telle…

Parvati… Qu'avait-il encore à faire avec elle, à présent ? Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette chaleur qui se répandait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, et ce qu'elle avait attiser en lui par ses caresses et ses baisers n'était rien comparé à… à ces quelques mots qu'Hannah avait laissé échapper, et à la simple étreinte qu'elle et lui avaient partagé, quelques semaines plus tôt, dans les serres de Poudlard. Il lui arrivait encore de sourire en y pensant, juste avant de s'endormir. Aucune fille qui l'avait pris dans ses bras n'avait réussi à le faire se sentir aussi bien, aussi protégé…

Toutes ses pensées l'assaillirent à une telle vitesse qu'il en eut le vertige, et il recula de quelques pas, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler davantage. A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit, et Neville détacha enfin ses yeux des cheveux d'Hannah pour se poser sur le regard inquisiteur et la moue suspicieuse de Parvati.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? , demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Rien, répondit aussitôt Hannah en passant à côté d'elle pour ressortir. Rien du tout.

Parvati la laissa partir, visiblement de mauvaise grâce. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Neville, les sourcils froncés, tapotant nerveusement du pied. Quant à lui, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'esprit confus, incapable de répondre lui-même à la question.

Neville s'effondra dans un fauteuil de la Salle sur Demande, et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. A côté de lui, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du 13 avril était posé sur le parquet sombre toujours aucune nouvelle. Les Weasley étaient tous remontés dans les vingt premiers Indésirables. Mais ils étaient toujours introuvables.

Ginny lui avait envoyé de courts messages à plusieurs reprises, et Neville s'était efforcé de lui répondre succinctement, tentant de dissimuler ses doutes, ses appréhensions.

Il était fatigué, las, éreinté. Il était entouré de tous les membres de l'AD, des élèves plus jeunes avec qui il discutait parfois pour les distraire lors de leurs retenues, il avait dormi avec Parvati ces dernières nuits, et pourtant, sans Ginny et Luna, il se sentait vraiment seul.

Il releva doucement la tête en étouffant un bâillement et croisa son propre regard dans un miroir qui lui faisait face. Ses cernes lui rappelaient avec nostalgie celles du professeur Lupin. Il se remit debout et s'approcha du miroir. Son uniforme scolaire était un peu élimé, et était à présent mal ajusté il continuait à afficher un embonpoint, qui était devenu le cadet de ses soucis, mais il avait manifestement perdu du poids, grandi de quelques centimètres, et avait à présent les épaules plus larges.

Avec un sourire en imaginant ce que sa grand-mère lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns trop longs, qui descendaient sous ses oreilles de plusieurs centimètres, à présent. _Tu espères faire ton rebelle, avec ces cheveux ?_

Les sourcils froncés, elle avait inspecté quelques mèches, et Neville avait pu déceler une certaine douceur, une affection retenue dans son geste.

Il avait changé il le savait, dans le regard de ceux qui l'entouraient, notamment Augusta Londubat, il n'était plus le même. Il se sentait différent, lui aussi il n'aurait jamais voulu redevenir celui qu'il était seulement deux ans plus tôt… Mais il aurait juste souhaité arriver au même résultat sans les horreurs endurées ces derniers mois.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Neville sentit son estomac se contracter quand il se retourna et reconnut Hannah. Il l'avait évitée depuis deux jours, déstabilisé par ce qu'il avait si brusquement ressenti à son égard. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il se sentait si seul depuis peu, c'était parce qu'il ne se donnait plus l'occasion de lui parler. Comme pour maintenir une certaine distance, il enfonça ses poings dans ses poches, et ne pipa mot.

Hannah resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, puis s'approcha lentement de lui sans le regarder, se frottant discrètement les mains l'une contre l'autre. Et dans un murmure :

- Je te demande pardon. Je… Tu as raison.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Poudlard a besoin de toi. De tes coups de sang, de tes coups de folie… Je n'ai… Personne, n'a le droit de te retenir.

Toujours les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha un peu d'elle, cherchant à capter son regard, mais elle contemplait obstinément ses mains, qu'elle tortillait nerveusement.

- Surtout pas moi, après tout. Ginny, Luna ou Parvati – surtout elle, d'ailleurs – avaient, ou ont, le droit de vouloir te canaliser, mais… Moi non.

Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle daigna enfin relever les yeux. Neville put y lire une profonde frustration.

- Mais tu es la seule personne qui nous donne encore de l'espoir, justement. S'il t'arrive quelque chose… Comment je fais ? Comment on continue ? On a déjà perdu Luna, et Gin…

- Tu es en train de dire que tu as besoin de moi ? , demanda Neville d'un ton incrédule.

- Nos histoires se ressemblent, Neville. Plus qu'aucun de nous deux ne l'aurait voulu. Alors… on doit avoir notre vengeance, ensemble. Je veux pouvoir croire… que je peux m'en sortir. Que je peux venger ma mère, et survivre. Si toi tu y arrives, je pourrai le faire aussi.

Neville voulut reculer, s'éloigner de ses yeux bleus qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement, mais ses pieds semblaient être cloués aux planches de parquet. Hannah semblait également être incapable de bouger. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans se quitter du regard, saisissant l'ampleur de ce qui les liait sans qu'ils n'aient rien fait pour cela.

Subitement, Neville hocha la tête et se détourna, massant ses yeux d'un geste las. Il entendit également Hannah s'écarter, et la vit du coin de l'œil se mordre les lèvres.

- Désolée… Je…, marmonna-t-elle.

- Non, non, c'est…

Il était toujours incapable de la regarder en face. Principalement parce que ce simple regard le faisait encore frissonner. Il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Hannah l'avait à présent au creux de sa main.

En comparaison, Parvati et lui n'avaient fait que se tenir compagnie. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Même s'il s'en voulait d'avance de trahir sa promesse envers Padma, et d'abandonner celle qui lui avait appris à aimer.

Neville referma d'un coup sec son manuel de sortilèges. C'était inutile, il était à présent trop en retard dans ses cours pour tenter de les rattraper. Ces heures, passées à penser aux prochains mauvais coups à jouer aux Carrow, ou à s'inquiéter pour l'un de ses camarades en retenue, ou à organiser les réunions, les entraînements, à canaliser Seamus au maximum, ou plus simplement, toutes ces heures passées en compagnie de Parvati, étaient à présent trop nombreuses pour être minimisées. Il était devenu un résistant de Poudlard, et non plus un élève. Et le plus amusant dans cette histoire, c'est que personne, pas même sa grand-mère, ni le professeur McGonagall, ne semblait vouloir lui en tenir rigueur.

Il poussa un profond soupir, puis rassembla ses affaires à la hâte et sortit de la bibliothèque avec un bref signe de tête à Steven et Susan, qui étudiaient en silence à une table proche.

Il en avait assez. Des regards appuyés de McGonagall en plein cours, ou de ceux de Rogue dans la Grande Salle. De sentir le souffle de l'un des Carrow dans son oreille à chaque heure de cours, ce à quoi il ne manquait jamais de répondre avec insolence. Tout ça pour rien, ou presque.

Il aurait voulu que quelque chose change, que Harry réapparaisse, que Bellatrix fasse irruption dans la Grande Salle, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose il rongeait son frein depuis huit longs mois qui s'égrainaient lentement, et supportait de moins en moins cette incertitude, cet immobilisme…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa échapper l'un de ses livres, qui atterrit avec un bruit mat sur le tapis. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se pencha pour le ramasser, et son vœu fut enfin exaucé.

Une gerbe d'étincelles mauves frappa la tapisserie juste à côté de lui, où sa tête se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt le canevas prit aussitôt feu, et les dames en costumes médiévaux partirent en relevant leurs jupes, disparaissant aux bords de l'ouvrage.

Par instinct, il lâcha toutes ses affaires et dégaina sa baguette, la pointa dans la direction opposée.

- Ben voyons ! , s'exclama-t-il en voyant Amycus Carrow s'approcher.

Il se releva, sentant que cet affrontement serait différent des autres, et sentit son estomac descendre un peu plus en voyant Alecto apparaître de l'autre côté du couloir. Il était pris au piège, fait comme un rat. S'il s'attaquait à l'un, l'autre le neutraliserait aussitôt. Il était l'un des meilleurs en duel, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à combattre convenablement deux adversaires à la fois. Pas à la seule force de sa baguette.

- Je peux savoir quel est votre problème ? , demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

- Toi, répondirent en chœur les deux professeurs.

- Oh. Ca… Ca a le mérite d'être clair.

Il recula doucement vers le mur, et sous ses doigts tremblants, sentit la tapisserie s'affaisser un peu ; il respira aussitôt plus facilement. Il avait une chance.

- On en a marre de tes caprices, reprit Alecto, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le cœur de Neville.

- C'est réciproque.

- On a pas réussi à te maîtriser. Même ta grand-mère nous a donné du fil à retordre.

Neville eut momentanément le souffle coupé, comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing en plein estomac.

- Je vous préviens, s'il lui est arrivé quoique ce soit…

- Tu es fait comme un rat et tu profères encore des menaces ?

- Euh, oui. Et je vis à Poudlard depuis plus longtemps que vous, donc…

Sans perdre une seconde, il poussa la tapisserie et bascula dans le passage dissimulé juste derrière.

- Attrape-le, crétin ! , s'exclama aussitôt Alecto.

Neville se releva précipitamment, monta les marches quatre à quatre, et écarta le portrait qui cachait l'autre entrée de l'escalier. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il courrait aussi vite qu'il en était capable, mais entendait encore les lourdes bottes d'Amycus Carrow s'abattre avec violence sur le sol pavé ou la moquette épaisse, les cris stridents et les insultes d'Alecto ponctuant régulièrement les coups sourds.

- Poussez-vous ! , hurla Neville en bousculant des première année inquiets. Et cachez-vous !

Il arriva au bout du couloir dans une glissade, maudissant le concierge pour avoir décidé de nettoyer cette aile du château au savon noir. Avec une grimace de douleur, il dérapa davantage encore et se retrouva assis, un peu sonné par la violence de son atterrissage. Mais paniqué, il se releva aussitôt, pour apercevoir les première année jeter leurs livres et leurs sacs au beau milieu du couloir, forçant les Carrow à exécuter une grotesque course d'obstacles.

Il ne s'attarda pas et gravit le plus vite possible les marches qui menaient à l'étage du dessus. Il devait rejoindre la Salle sur Demande, c'était son seul salut il ignorait ce que les Carrow cherchaient, mais il sentait que cette fois-ci, il ne s'en sortirait pas qu'avec des blessures qu'Hannah parviendrait à soigner. Il jeta malgré tout un regard en arrière, pour voir les Carrow déraper à leur tour sur les dalles glissantes et percuter le mur de plein fouet.

- Endoloris !

Le sortilège d'Alecto passa à quelques millimètres à peine de la cheville de Neville, au moment où celui-ci disparut à l'angle de mur.

Il courut encore quelques mètres, entendant au loin les exclamations d'Alecto. Les poumons en feu, il disparut derrière un autre tableau. Mais quand il ressortit…

- Expelliarmus !

Sa baguette lui glissa des doigts, malgré ses efforts pour la retenir, et Neville freina aussitôt, face à Amycus, dont le sourire déformait davantage encore sa bouche.

- C'est vraiment pas de bol ! Tu connais pas tous les raccourcis, alors ?

Désarmé, Neville fit demi-tour et reprit sa course pour sauver sa vie. Mais sans baguette, il ne ferait pas long feu.

- Neville !

Dans un geste stupide, il se retourna, et s'arrêta en reconnaissant la personne qui l'avait appelé. Ernie tenait Carrow en respect, sa baguette pointée sur la tête du professeur, qui était allongé à terre, inconscient et désarmé. Neville vit la baguette du Mangemort coincée sous le talon de son ami, au visage hargneux. Le jeune Poufsouffle lui lança sa baguette, et Neville la rattrapa au vol, momentanément étonné par son agilité.

- Derrière toi !

Neville se retourna brusquement, et parvint de justesse à éviter le maléfice d'Alecto.

- Pourriture ! , s'exclama-t-elle quand il se redressa. Tu peux pas rester tranquille, non ?

- Non. Inflammare ! , contra Neville en se jetant derrière une statue toute proche.

Par chance, le sortilège ne toucha que la robe noire d'Alecto qui fit un bond en arrière. Neville jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et vit qu'Ernie avait profité de la diversion pour filer à l'autre bout du couloir. Il était peu probable qu'Alecto l'ait vu.

Il regarda à nouveau Alecto, qui tentait d'éteindre sa robe, puis il emprunta une nouvelle fois le passage par lequel il était arrivé, et descendit les marches aussi vite qu'il en était capable.

Après plusieurs détours, à bout de souffle, il arriva enfin au septième étage. Il dut s'appuyer un instant sur le mur, avant de faire apparaître la porte.

- Là !

Neville se retourna une dernière fois, et pris de panique, faillit laisser tomber sa baguette juste avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Au moment précis où il lança le premier sortilège de scellement, il entendit Alecto se jeter sur la porte.

- Sors d'ici ! Sors de là, crétin !

_Je souhaite que ni Rogue ni les Carrow ne puissent rentrer dans cette salle…_

- On te retrouvera ! Imbécile ! Tocard !

_Je souhaite que ni Rogue ni les Carrow ne trouvent jamais l'entrée de cette salle…_

- Morveux ! Non ! Non ! Noooon !

Neville discerna encore le cri de rage d'Alecto quand la porte laissa la place au mur, solide et protecteur. Et enfin ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il tomba à genoux, incapable de penser clairement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, quand il parvint à arracher sa concentration au simple fait de respirer, il releva la tête et ferma les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi de dire ça, grand-mère, où que tu sois j'espère que tu n'entendras pas ça, mais… Oh, bordel de merde !

Neville contempla un instant le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que les membres de l'AD étaient étroitement surveillés, et ne s'étonnait pas de n'avoir reçu aucune visite, même s'il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté du mur. Et en particulier, il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'était devenu sa grand-mère. D'être ainsi aveugle et sourd lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

Il entendit son estomac grogner, et le creux dans son ventre sembla s'agrandir encore un peu. Il tenta de se retourner dans son hamac, et perdit l'équilibre en moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva face contre terre. Pour la quatrième fois de la soirée.

- Je ne vais pas continuer comme ça, murmura-t-il. Je ne vais pas… continuer… comme ça !

J'ai faim, par la barbe de Merlin ! J'ai faim !

Il se releva d'un bond, et se mit à faire les cent pas, comme souvent ces deux derniers jours.

- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, pourtant, je veux quelque chose à manger ! N'importe quoi ! Ca m'est égal !

Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui, et se retourna, plein d'espoir. Rien n'avait changé, hormis…

Il se précipita vers l'objet qui venait de tomber, le retourna… et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- _Cuisiner comme un grand chef_ ? Tu te fiches de moi !

Il se retourna et envoya le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce le lourd volume frappa le portrait peint d'une jeune fille, qui quitta momentanément son cadre, avant de revenir, l'air furieuse.

- J'ai faim ! , répéta Neville. J'ai survécu à tout ce que les Carrow et mon oncle Algie ont pu inventé, à des Mangemorts déchaînés, au Département des Mystères, à un loup-garou, et je vais mourir de faim au beau milieu de mon école !

Il leva les bras au ciel, le prenant à témoin de l'ironie du sort dont il était victime, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Pas si tu demandes gentiment.

Il écarta ses doigts, et vit la jeune fille le regarder avec un sourire attendri.

- Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? , demanda-t-il, désabusé.

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, et Neville obtempéra.

- Je pense que oui, chuchota-t-elle, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus. Pousse mon portrait, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

Par instinct, Neville tira sa baguette il était devenu particulièrement méfiant, mais il était contraint de lui obéir. En écartant le tableau, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne trouva pas les planches de bois sombre, mais un passage faiblement éclairé et humide, aux pierres usées, comme si ce tunnel était là depuis des siècles. Il fut d'autant plus surpris de retrouver la jeune fille à ses côtés, quoique son visage et ses formes étaient un peu plus flous que sur son portrait.

- Suis-moi, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Neville alluma sa baguette et glissa à ses côtés. Il descendit des escaliers qui lui parurent interminables, et se retrouva dans un long couloir, éclairé par des torches fixées aux murs à intervalles réguliers.

- Tu peux me dire où on va ?

- Chez mon frère. Ce n'est pas le meilleur cuisinier du monde, mais il pourra t'aider.

Plus il la regardait, plus il lui semblait que sa compagne devenait floue ses jambes déjà, avaient laissé place à une sorte de brouillard aux reflets argentés. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à un Patronus, et se sentit étrangement réconforté.

- C'est loin ?

- Non, juste au village.

- Je peux savoir ton nom ?

- Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Ariana.

- Neville.

- Je le sais déjà, répondit-elle avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

Le jeune homme fut quelque peu troublé par le fait qu'il ne distinguait plus vraiment le visage d'Ariana, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il était également distrait ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait plus à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ils continuèrent à cheminer en silence, et finalement, la jeune femme retrouva peu à peu ses contours, pour finir par être presque… matérialisée.

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Ariana poussa une sorte de paroi de verre qui donnait sur un intérieur assez miteux, et lui indiqua de descendre. Neville la regarda un instant, puis sauta sur un tapis élimé.

Il tourna sur lui-même, et fut surpris de revoir Ariana dans un autre portrait, toujours aussi souriante.

- Mais je… J'étais dans…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir quelque chose le plaqua aussitôt au sol. Il se débattit un instant et parvint à se retourner, mais au moment où il visait son adversaire, celui-ci détourna sa baguette et enfonça la sienne dans le cou de Neville.

Celui-ci fut vite immobilisé par son adversaire, et enfin, quand ils se calmèrent, il put l'observer à sa guise, épuisé par le manque de nourriture, et cette lutte à laquelle il n'avait pas été préparée ; l'homme semblait être vraiment âgé. Sa barbe grise lui mangeait le visage, sa bouche était déformée par une rage contenue, et ses yeux…

Neville en fut bouche bée, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup sur la tête, quand les pièces finirent par s'assembler. Ariana, et...

- … Abelforth Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme releva un peu le menton, méfiant, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Il observa Neville encore quelques secondes, puis grogna :

- Neville Londubat. Un résistant du château. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Je l'ai amené, intervint Ariana. Il m'a gentiment fait comprendre qu'il avait faim.

- Pourquoi t'as faim ? , demanda Abelforth.

- Je suis enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande depuis deux jours, répondit aussitôt Neville.

Il savait que l'honnêteté était sa meilleure chance. Et sa raison lui dictait qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre du frère de l'ancien directeur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… J'essaie d'échapper aux Carrow. Ils sont devenus dingues, et…

- Ils ont toujours été dingues.

- Mais plus encore que d'habitude, et manifestement, là, ils veulent ma peau. J'ai pas trouvé mieux. Je suis désolé. Si… Si vous voulez que je m'en aille…

Abelforth finit par le lâcher et se releva puis il lui tendit la main droite, et Neville la saisit sans hésitation, avant que le vieil homme ne l'aide à se relever.

- Fromage, pain, lait de chèvre, Bièraubeurre, ça te va ?

Neville décela l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage d'Abelforth, et sourit à son tour.

- Ce sera parfait, Mr Dumble…

- Abelforth. Ab', même, si tu trouves mon prénom trop long.

Il relâcha Neville, l'observa un instant, et grogna en sortant de la pièce :

- Un peu de Whisky Pur-Feu te fera pas de mal, je pense.

Le jeune homme le regarda partir, puis s'assit devant l'âtre rougeoyant, encore un peu essoufflé. C'était une rencontre qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.


	22. Luna

**23. Luna**

Luna Lovegood pencha la tête du côté droit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, jugeant de l'effet qu'avait eu son dernier coup de pinceau sur le portrait de Neville.

- Oui, cette mèche te va bien, murmura-t-elle à celui-ci.

Neville souffla d'un coup sec, et la mèche de cheveux se replaça un peu plus loin.

- C'est malin. Mais si tu joues les courageux comme ça, l'air de rien, alors je sais que j'ai bien retrouvé ta personnalité, Neville.

Elle plongea son pinceau dans le verre d'eau froide, et s'essuya consciencieusement les mains avec un chiffon, les yeux perdus dans sa fresque. Elle en était presque fière. Sa mère disait souvent qu'elle avait hérité de ses dons en dessin.

- Luna chérie ?

Elle se retourna et adressa un vague sourire à son père, qui la rejoignit en lui tendant le dernier exemplaire du Chicaneur.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Un grand portrait de Harry s'étalait sur la première page. Il avait les bras croisés, et l'air un peu fatigué et blasé, mais bravache en même temps. Les mots « Notre Espoir » défilaient régulièrement juste en dessous.

- Ca lui va bien, dit-elle finalement en rendant le journal à son père. Mais je pense qu'il rougirait s'il le voyait. Il est assez modeste, tu sais.

oOoOoOo

- Stop ! Stop ! On arrête !

Les derniers sortilèges fusèrent, et tout le monde finit par abaisser sa baguette Ernie s'assit, visiblement épuisé par son duel avec Michael, qui le regardait en hochant la tête, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Parvati et Padma remettaient leurs vêtements en ordre, tandis que Lavande tentait de se recoiffer sans miroir.

- C'était très bien, reprit Ginny d'une voix forte. Bon, je pense qu'on peut arrêter pour ce soir. Juste encore quelques… détails.

Ginny se tourna vers Neville en prononçant le dernier mot. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta rien.

- Comme vous le savez, Neville et moi ne sommes pas d'accord à propos des nouveaux membres. Je voudrais essayer d'en trouver…

- Et je persiste à dire que c'est encore trop dangereux, acheva Neville.

- Steven serait prêt à nous rejoindre, et d'après Susan, il est digne de notre confiance.

- Plus il y a de monde au courant, plus on court le risque d'être dénoncés.

- Tu disais toi-même qu'on avait besoin d'aide, le premier soir !

- Techniquement, Seamus faisait déjà partie de l'AD il y a deux ans. C'est totalement différent.

Postée entre Ginny et Neville, Luna les observait tour à tour, en silence. Elle commençait à connaître leurs arguments par cœur.

_Là, Ginny va parler des idées…_

- Plus il y a de monde, plus on aura d'idées pour combattre les Carrow, contra Ginny en croisant les bras, l'air buté.

_C'est trop dangereux…_

- C'est trop…

- Bref, intervint Michael, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus encore une fois. Ca fait deux réunions que ça dure, on va régler la question : qui est pour qu'on trouve de nouveaux membres ?

Ginny leva aussitôt la main, les yeux fixés sur Neville, comme pour le mettre au défi elle fut imitée par Susan, bien sûr, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande, et Michael lui-même.

- Qui veut jouer la carte de la sécurité le plus longtemps possible ? , demanda Neville en levant la main à son tour, sans détourner les yeux de Ginny qui haussa les sourcils.

Terry, Hannah, Anthony, Ernie et Padma l'imitèrent.

- Luna n'a pas voté, fit remarquer Ernie dans un souci d'équité.

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Luna, qui observa Ginny et Neville tour à tour, avant de fixer le mur nu qui lui faisait face.

- Tu décides, Luna, insista Ginny en s'approchant d'elle. Ou on se retrouve à ne rien faire, comme à notre habitude…

Neville lui jeta un regard de reproche, mais elle continua malgré tout :

- Ou on arrive enfin à avancer.

Luna détourna les yeux du mur, un peu surprise de voir Ginny aussi proche d'elle, alors qu'elle était à plusieurs mètres à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Je pense qu'avant de penser aux futurs membres, il faudrait penser aux anciens, décréta Luna. Je pense que ce mur pourrait nous aider à nous souvenir de tous ceux qui ne sont pas revenus cette année. Après tout, « c'est du passé qu'on peut tirer le futur ».

Michael leva les yeux au plafond, agacé Lavande pouffa de rire, Anthony haussa les sourcils, et Ginny et Neville échangèrent un regard. Mais Seamus, Padma et Ernie contemplèrent le mur à leur tour, un peu songeurs.

- Il nous faudrait aussi un slogan. Pour avoir un sentiment d'unité, et ainsi éviter ce genre de conflit inutile à l'avenir.

Neville eut une grimace, et Ginny baissa les yeux sous le regard de son amie. Anthony se redressa et posa la main sur son cœur, dans un geste que Luna trouva très sarcastique, voire même méchant.

- Quant aux nouveaux membres… S'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous, il en faudra bien d'autres pour continuer après nous.

Neville acquiesça doucement, et eut un geste de résignation. Le silence retomba sur les derniers membres de l'AD. Luna les observa tour à tour, cherchant encore une réaction, ou une mimique quelconque.

- Que pensez-vous de… Hum… Rester, se souvenir, combattre, résister, l'AD se bat encore ?

- Et recrute toujours, acheva Ginny avec un sourire. Merci, Luna.

oOoOoOo

- Je persiste à dire qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour faire marche arrière, siffla Neville en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Nev', ou tu t'en vas et tu nous laisses continuer, ou tu viens avec nous et tu la fermes, répliqua Ginny en s'arrêtant au beau milieu du couloir.

Neville sembla hésiter un instant, puis chuchota :

- Tu veux voler une relique d'un des fondateurs au directeur de Poudlard. Dans son bureau.

- Et donc ?

- J'ai le droit d'émettre quelques réserves, répondit Neville avec un geste d'évidence.

- Et donc ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller toutes seules.

Luna lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, mais Neville n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules, et tous trois descendirent une volée de marches aussi silencieusement que possible. Luna fut quelque peu surprise qu'ils arrivent sans encombres jusqu'à la gargouille qui semblait monter la garde devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- Sang Pur, murmura Ginny.

- Pardon ? , s'exclama la gargouille d'une voix tonitruante.

Neville sursauta et se retourna aussitôt, pointant sa baguette au hasard dans l'obscurité qui s'étendait au-delà du halo de lumière que Luna produisait avec sa propre baguette.

- Tu es sûre que tes feux d'artifice vont les occuper assez longtemps ? , demanda Luna à Ginny en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille en se redressant fièrement. A coup sûr. Sang Pur, répéta-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La gargouille s'écarta, révélant l'escalier tournant. Ginny, Luna et Neville s'engagèrent sur la première marche, et restèrent immobiles jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

Ginny souleva délicatement le loquet et poussa la porte.

- Miss Weasley…

Tous trois sursautèrent Luna regarda tout autour d'elle, et finit par comprendre. Le portrait du professeur Dumbledore leur adressait un regard de reproche par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Nous vous demandons pardon, professeur, s'excusa Luna en écartant un peu la porte, mais…

- Nous sommes là pour accomplir l'une de vos dernières volontés, acheva Ginny en s'avançant dans la pièce faiblement éclairée.

- Balivernes ! , aboya un autre portrait, le seul encore occupé. Les Weasley, bon sang de bois, tous les mêmes !

Ginny toisa le vieil homme un instant, puis monta sur l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait le bureau, et juste à côté, la vitrine. Luna s'approcha également.

Elle avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi simple et beau à la fois l'épée de Godric Gryffondor semblait dégager d'elle-même une douce lumière. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle leva une main tremblante et frôla la vitrine des doigts. L'inscription près de la garde accrochait la lumière, et chaque facette des rubis brillait délicatement.

- Cet objet est la propriété du directeur de Poudlard ! , s'exclama le portrait du vieil homme en se penchant par-dessus son cadre. Reculez immédiatement ! Si vous…

Il fut interrompu par un maléfice de Neville, qui semblait en colère.

- Rogue n'est pas le directeur de Poudlard, gronda-t-il. Dépêche-toi, Gin', ajouta-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers les escaliers. On n'a pas toute la nuit.

Luna se retourna vers l'épée et Ginny, d'un geste fluide de sa baguette, découpa un long rectangle de verre dans la paroi de la vitrine. Luna le récupéra aussitôt et le posa avec précaution sur le bureau du directeur.

Lentement, avec précaution, Ginny enroula ses doigts autour de la garde de l'épée et passa une main légèrement tremblante sous la lame, avant de sortir la relique de sa vitrine, le souffle court, visiblement aussi émue que Luna.

- C'est encore plus brillant qu'un Nourfit, murmura celle-ci en effleurant le nom gravé.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Nourfit. C'est un petit animal qui vit dans les sapins. Il a des petites oreilles pointues, avec une épine verte au bout, et il brille dès qu'il y a de la neige, et c'est pour ça, parfois, les sapins de Noël des sorciers…

- Luna, s'il te plaît, intervint Neville en s'approchant. Je…

Il s'interrompit à son tour en voyant l'épée étincelante.

- Je ferais mieux de la prendre, Gin', finit-il par dire. Vous êtes plus douées pour les sortilèges, je vous serais plus utile en restant derrière.

Luna et Ginny furent sur le point de protester, quand un bruit derrière Neville les fit sursauter, une fois de plus. Immobiles, terrifiés, ils virent une ombre glisser rapidement le long du mur, puis se matérialiser sur le pas de la porte.

- Bande de fous, gronda Rogue, sa main se serrant convulsivement autour de sa baguette.

Avec une rapidité surprenante, Neville saisit la garde de l'épée des deux mains et la brandit vers Rogue.

- N'approchez pas, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est…

- Vous avez donc sincèrement cru que vous pourriez entrer ici, et voler cette épée.

- Elle ne vous appartient pas. Elle appartient à Harry.

Rogue s'avança, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres minces.

- Miss Potter, toujours le bec ouvert.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit non plus sur l'école, intervint Luna d'une voix douce, reculant au fur et à mesure qu'approchait Rogue, poussée par Neville.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici, alors ?

- De la même manière que Vous-Savez-Qui est arrivé au Ministère. En trichant.

Luna vit les narines de Rogue frémir, puis…

- Expelliarmus !

Rogue répéta l'incantation, et Ginny fut désarmée à son tour. Le directeur continua à s'avancer, et les trois adolescents finirent par se retrouver acculés au mur, Neville tenant toujours l'épée à deux mains, l'air déterminé et apeuré à la fois.

- Je ne me suis même pas donné la peine de vous désarmer, Londubat, siffla Rogue.

Neville serra les dents et releva brusquement la lame d'un geste plus rapide encore, Rogue détourna l'épée par un sortilège et la fit tomber au sol, et il saisit Neville par le col de sa chemise, le plaquant au mur.

- Fichez-lui la…

- Laissez-le tranq…

Sans détourner les yeux, Rogue envoya les deux filles à terre. Incapable de se relever, impuissante, Luna vit Rogue appuyer de plus en plus sur la gorge de Neville, qui commençait à suffoquer.

- Severus !

Rogue relâcha aussitôt Neville, comme brûlé. Il échangea un long regard avec le portrait du professeur Dumbledore, puis récupéra les baguettes, et posa un pied sur la lame de l'épée.

- Retenue. Tous les trois. Et je m'en chargerai moi-même.

oOoOoOo

Luna gémit de douleur quand le Mangemort enfonça encore un peu plus sa baguette dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle était plaquée contre lui, et ne pouvait s'enfuir, parvenant à peine à s'accrocher au bras de son agresseur pour l'empêcher de l'étrangler elle avait perdu sa baguette, son cœur battait furieusement contre ses côtes, et Neville était son dernier espoir.

Mais l'homme fit un pas en arrière et bascula dans le vide, entraînant Luna dans sa chute. Celle-ci ferma brièvement les yeux, giflée par l'air froid de cette fin décembre, discernant à peine le cri de Neville, et finalement…

Elle se retrouva le nez dans un épais manteau neigeux. Aussitôt, on la releva sans ménagement en la tirant par le coude elle reconnut l'homme qui l'avait enlevée, et qui venait certainement de transplaner avec elle.

- Pas un geste, ma mignonne, gronda-t-il en enfonçant sa baguette entre les côtes de Luna. Sinon…

Luna se retourna pour l'observer un moment.

- Vous avez besoin de moi vivante, si vous voulez faire pression sur mon père.

- Vivante, oui, mais bien portante, pas forcément.

Luna se retourna, cherchant à trouver un quelconque réconfort dans la beauté du paysage d'hiver qui s'étendait devant elle, mais même la blancheur immaculée de la neige ne parvenait à la distraire de cette peur qui l'étreignait de ses bras traîtres, ni des frissons qui courraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- J'ai froid aux pieds, finit-elle par dire.

A ce moment précis, elle entendit deux craquements proches, et elle reconnut les deux Carrow quand ceux-ci eurent enlevé leur cagoule.

- Fais gaffe, Runcorn, c'est un phénomène, la Loufoca Lovegood, prévint Amycus.

- J'en suis bientôt débarrassé, ça m'est égal.

Runcorn la fit se retourner et l'entraîna vers un portail imposant Luna fut trop étonnée par les motifs de la grille pour faire attention à autre chose, et finalement se retrouva devant une femme blonde, à la silhouette élancée, qui serrait autour de ses épaules un châle d'un vert émeraude, et qui s'appuyait légèrement au chambranle de la porte d'entrée d'un grand manoir.

- On a réussi, annonça Alecto en entrant sans en demander la permission.

- Je le vois bien, répliqua la maîtresse des lieux en refermant la porte quand tous furent entrés.

Vous l'avez fouillée ?

Luna fut jetée à terre sans ménagement, et Amycus lui enleva aussitôt ses chaussures, et les retourna, attendant sûrement que quelque chose en tombe Alecto fouilla les poches de sa longue jupe, puis lui enleva son pull et tâta son chemisier. Luna se laissa faire, fronçant à peine les sourcils devant tant de brutalité.

- Elle a rien. Et maintenant, on en fait quoi ?

La femme blonde se pencha pour regarder Luna de plus près, et celle-ci tendit un peu le cou pour mieux l'observer, elle aussi.

- Vous êtes la mère de Drago Malefoy.

Narcissa se redressa vivement puis, avec lenteur, finit par murmurer :

- Mettez-la à la cave. Bellatrix ne saurait tarder, elle saura quoi en faire.

Luna écarquilla les yeux, sentant sa peur monter encore d'un cran elle parlait sûrement de Bellatrix Lestrange, la fidèle alliée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La jeune femme connaissait sa réputation, elle était redoutable et dépourvue de conscience.

- Je ne peux rien vous apprendre, dit-elle quand les Carrow la relevèrent en la prenant par les coudes. Il n'est pas nécessaire de…

- Ferme-la !

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance quand on la fit descendre à la cave, et poussa un faible gémissement quand elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol dur et froid. Narcissa Malefoy lui jeta son pull à la figure, puis la porte claqua, et les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

- Je n'ai pas peur du noir, murmura Luna en renfilant son pull. Ni même des Manitoupes.

Un grattement la fit se retourner. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et elle discerna au fond de la pièce une forme sombre qui remuait doucement.

- Aidez-moi…

Luna s'approcha à quatre pattes, et posa une main fraîche sur le front brûlant d'un vieil homme.

- Bonjour, dit-elle dans un souffle. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

- Oui… J'aurais reconnu votre voix entre mille. Miss Lovegood.

Luna pencha la tête de côté, et plissa les yeux. Puis elle poussa un profond soupir, et s'assit à côté de son nouveau compagnon.

- Heureuse de vous revoir en vie, Mr Ollivander. Je me suis souvent demandé où aviez-vous bien pu vous cacher.

oOoOoOo

Luna soutint la tête de Mr Ollivander et l'aida à boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Le vieil homme se détourna, et Luna le fit reposer à nouveau sur son pull roulé en boule. Elle but elle-même à la cruche, puis reposa celle-ci et reprit sa position habituelle, en tailleur, dos au mur.

- Parlez-moi, jeune fille. Cela me change vraiment les idées. D'autres animaux à me faire découvrir ?

- Les Bacusaques. Ils se glissent dans les sacs à main et se collent au fond. Mais parfois, ils se collent sur des objets, et les gens sont persuadés d'avoir perdu quelque chose.

Ollivander sourit faiblement, les yeux fermés.

- Vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de fantaisie, Miss Lovegood.

- On me le dit souvent, approuva Luna avec un léger signe de tête. Mais je pense surtout que j'ai l'esprit plus ouvert que la plupart des gens.

- Je l'ai su au moment où vous êtes entrée dans ma boutique.

Luna ne répondit pas, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs ce jour-là, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir essayé la moitié des baguettes du fabricant. « Cliente difficile ».

- Une cliente difficile, reprit Ollivander dans un murmure.

Elle le laissa parler, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, habituée à ses murmures un peu incohérents. Elle se doutait que c'était un moyen pour le vieil homme de s'accrocher à la réalité. Il lui avait déjà raconté beaucoup de détails sur la première baguette de beaucoup de ses camarades, mais avait soigneusement évité de trop parler de celle de Harry. Tout au plus avait-il mentionné qu'elle renfermait une plume de phénix.

_Peut-être que c'est une baguette de grand pouvoir_, pensa Luna, quand le vieil homme s'assoupit. _Il cache quelque chose à son sujet, c'est certain._

oOoOoOo

Luna ferma les yeux, éblouie par la lumière qui venait d'entrer dans la cave noire. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la soudaine clarté, et derrière la baguette, elle vit Drago Malefoy, debout, qui se tenait comme s'il aurait largement préféré être ailleurs en cet instant précis.

Luna se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil à Ollivander, qui dormait toujours, faisant face au mur, roulé en boule dans l'unique couverture qu'on leur avait laissé.

Drago posa avec brutalité une timbale sur le sol de terre battue, et la poussa du pied en direction de Luna, qui s'assit en tailleur et se saisit de l'assiette.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de prendre une première bouchée de la tambouille qui ne lui donnait absolument pas envie.

Drago se contenta d'un signe de tête, mais ne repartit pas aussitôt, comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude.

- Alors tu faisais effectivement partie de l'AD, murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant face à elle.

Luna attendit d'avoir vidé sa bouche, puis acquiesça en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux.

- Et ton père faisait partie de l'Ordre ?

- Pas que je sache. Mais j'étais à Poudlard, j'ignore ce qu'il a bien pu faire pendant mon absence…

Le silence retomba entre eux, seulement perturbé par les faibles gémissements d'Ollivander.

- Tu peux me dire où il est, s'il te plaît ? , finit par dire Luna, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Mon père…

Drago l'observa un long moment.

- A Azkaban, finit-il par laisser échapper entre ses dents.

- Merci, répéta Luna en poussant un soupir, rassurée d'apprendre qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de pire.

- Qui d'autre fait partie de l'AD ? , demanda brusquement Drago après un silence. Chacun son tour, pour les informations.

Luna l'observa, surprise par son attitude et cette soudaine incohérence.

- Je ne te dirai rien, et tu le sais…

- Je t'ai pourtant dit ce que tu voulais entendre. Et je n'utilise pas les mêmes méthodes que Bellatrix Lestrange.

Luna avala sa salive et réprima un frisson, ne se souvenant que trop vivement de sa dernière rencontre avec la Mangemort tristement célèbre.

- Tu as répondu à ma question avant d'avoir posé la tienne… Si tu avais l'intention de te servir de mon envie de savoir comme monnaie d'échange, tu n'aurais pas fait ça. Tu es trop intelligent pour cela.

Drago se redressa un peu, perdit l'équilibre mais le retrouva bien vite, toujours accroupi. Luna l'observa encore, puis finit par poser l'assiette à terre, et se pencha en avant.

- Tu m'as répondu parce que tu as pitié de moi. Parce que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'il m'arrive. Parce que tu trouves inhumain la façon dont on traite Ollivand…

- Suffit ! , s'exclama Drago en se relevant brusquement. Tu as tort. C'est faux, vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez pour vous opposer ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Luna le laissa parler, prenant une bouchée du morceau de pain qu'il lui avait également apporté. Quand elle finit d'avaler, il était toujours là, à l'observer en silence.

- Tu voudrais tant être du côté des vainqueurs, et pour l'instant tu ne sais pas lequel…

- Tais-toi ! , cria Drago en ouvrant la porte de la prison de Luna. Ferme-la !

La porte claqua violemment, et Luna entendit son camarade et geôlier replacer les sortilèges de scellement. Elle finit par tâtonner pour retrouver l'assiette, et s'approcha d'Ollivander pour l'aider à manger ce qu'il restait.

Elle n'aurait aucun mal à pardonner à Drago. Peut-être plus de mal pour les autres. Parce qu'après tout, il était le seul à apporter un peu de lumière quand il venait lui donner à manger, ces derniers jours.

_Il a peut-être plus peur du noir que moi._

oOoOoOo

Luna ressortit de la cuisine, et ferma les yeux en respirant l'air iodé, heureuse de sentir le soleil caresser sa peau, pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir avec précision. Elle traversa le jardin, comme tous les jours, et déposa une fleur sur la tombe de Dobby. Elle effleura la pierre gravée du bout des doigts, et se releva en soupirant.

A quelques mètres d'elle, Dean était accoudé à la clôture en bois, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées moroses. Elle s'approcha silencieusement, et le laissa sursauter, comme à son habitude.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, regardant les vagues s'écraser en contrebas dans des gerbes d'écume. Luna comprenait pourquoi son nouvel ami restait ainsi pendant des heures le va-et-vient des vagues avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Dean.

- Facile à dire. Tu n'étais pas là.

Le silence retomba sur eux. Luna attendit.

- Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver, finit par avouer Dean en baissant la tête. Il… Il a fait diversion, et m'a ordonné de m'enfuir, et… Et même ça, je n'ai pas réussi.

Luna leva une main et tapota l'épaule de Dean avec douceur, tandis qu'une larme s'échappait d'entre les paupières closes du jeune homme.

- Tu ne le lui as pas demandé. Il l'a fait volontairement. Si tu l'avais exigé, si cela avait été ton idée, alors tu serais responsable. Mais il l'a fait de lui-même.

- Ca change quelque chose ? , demanda Dean en la regardant, l'air complètement abattu.

- Oui. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. S'il a échoué, c'est de la faute de Greyback et des Rafleurs. C'est eux qui l'ont empêché de mener son plan à bien.

- Je pouvais…

- Tu n'avais aucune chance.

Dean se retourna brusquement vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était un plan stupide, c'est ça ?

- Non. C'était l'énergie du désespoir. Et un geste d'affection.

Dean l'observa encore un instant, puis détourna la tête et reporta son attention sur un groupe de mouettes. Luna tapota son épaule quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis reposa la main sur la barrière, et reprit sa contemplation silencieuse.

oOoOoOo

- Luna ? Je descends, tu nous rejoins en bas ?

Luna émit un borborygme à travers le dentifrice qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et entendit Hermione descendre. Elle s'empressa de se rincer, et descendit pour le petit déjeuner.

Ron la salua d'un sourire ensommeillé, avant de se lever et de rejoindre la cuisine, suivi de près par Luna.

- J'ai dû mal comprendre, disait Harry en ramenant les toasts sur la table. Les gobelins les ont laissé faire ?

- De mauvaise grâce, répondit Bill. En temps normal, les gobelins gèrent tout, de A à Z, mais les postes les plus hauts sont occupés par des sorciers.

- Sous Imperium, donc ?

- Dans le meilleur des cas.

Luna s'assit à côté de Ron, notant au passage que le toast qu'il venait de barbouiller de confiture avait fini dans la main d'Hermione. Dean lui servit du café avec un sourire, et Luna le lui rendit, avant de se replonger dans la conversation.

- Vous parlez de quoi, au juste ? , intervint Hermione en se léchant discrètement les doigts.

Bill la regarda un instant, avant de tenter un regard gêné en direction de Harry, qui haussa les épaules.

- Les hauts responsables de Gringotts. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment t'annoncer ça, mais…

- Oui ?

- Les comptes en banque des nés-moldus ont été vidés, intervint Fleur en s'asseyant enfin. Comme il n'y a pas de méthode douce pour annoncer ça, autant y aller directement, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard réprobateur de son mari.

Hermione reposa le toast dans son assiette, sous le choc.

- Tous ?

- Tous. Et plus précisément, d'après les mouvements de fond, disons que certains comptes endormis pendant près de seize ans ont eu… un regain d'activité.

Ron poussa un juron à mi-voix, et Dean s'étrangla avec son café.

- Donc… Donc Hermione et moi, on a renfloué les caisses des Mangemorts, c'est bien ça ? Et c'est pareil pour Kevin, Colin…

- Colin Crivey ? Il a failli se faire prendre à Gringotts, il voulait récupérer ses économies en septembre dernier, l'Ordre l'a rattrapé d'extrême justesse. J'ai fait partie de la « brigade » qui devait l'arrêter, grogna Bill en hochant la tête.

- Oh, c'est un cauchemar, murmura Hermione en se passant une main sur le visage.

Ron saisit la cuillère d'Hermione, la plongea dans le bol de céréales et lui tendit la bouchée.

- Mange, ordonna-t-il. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Hermione lui adressa un regard exaspéré, mais obtempéra devant l'insistance de Ron, les joues un peu rouges.

- Pourquoi au juste, elle va en avoir besoin ? , demanda Bill d'un air innocent.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis Harry abaissa son bol et se racla la gorge.

- A vrai dire… Ron, Hermione et moi, on partira demain matin.

Luna saisit sa tasse de café et recula sur sa chaise, tentant de se couper des protestations véhémentes de Bill et Fleur, cherchant à comprendre les pauvres excuses de Harry qui, elle le savait, ne lâcherait pas un pouce de terrain.

oOoOoOo

Luna s'assit à côté de Dean à la table de la cuisine, respectant le silence qui régnait entre les derniers habitants de la Chaumière Harry, Ron, Hermione et Gripsec étaient partis le matin même. La jeune femme avait été passablement perturbée en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange dans le jardin, et ne comprenait toujours pas la raison qui avait pu poussé Hermione à prendre la place de leur tortionnaire.

Bill prit sa place en bout de table, comme toujours, et fut sur le point de servir la purée, quand il suspendit son geste, les sourcils froncés.

- Bill, commença Fleur en s'asseyant à son tour, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient…

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas…

- Ils ont emmené Gripsec, après avoir passé des semaines avec lui, enfermés dans cette chambre. Et Hermione s'était transformée en Bellatrix Lestrange par la barbe de Merlin, je…

Il laissa retomber la cuillère et se leva d'un bond, avant de disparaître dans le salon Fleur, Dean et Luna le rejoignirent au moment où s'élevait la voix de Lee Jordan :

- Euh… A évènement exceptionnel, émission exceptionnelle. Vous ne serez probablement pas nombreux à m'écouter, alors je referai une édition spéciale un peu plus tard, mais euh… Voilà : d'après les informations que j'ai reçues d'une source sûre de Gringotts, il semblerait que Harry, Ron et Hermione aient refait surface… là-bas. Plus précisément, ils se sont « échappés » de Gringotts à dos de dragon. Oui, oui, je sais, beaucoup vont regarder leur poste de radio d'un air bizarre, mais je peux vous promettre que c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je vais faire ma petite enquête, et je vous tiens au courant. Tiens, le mot de passe pour ce soir sera « dragon », pour le coup. A ce soir, Rebelle vous salue !

Il y eut quelques crachotements, puis de la friture, et Bill éteignit le poste d'une main tremblante avant de s'asseoir, abasourdi.

- Je m'en doutais, murmura Bill en passant une main sur son visage balafré. Tout ce temps passé avec Gripsec, j'aurais du les en empêch…

- Comment ? , l'interrompit Fleur avec un regard compatissant à son mari. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils préparaient un… un casse, à Gringotts, en plus, alors qu'ils connaissent la nature des gobelins, c'est tellement…

- Mais ils l'ont fait, dit Dean en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Maman va me tuer, murmura Bill en hochant la tête. Elle va me reprocher de n'avoir rien fait, de n'avoir pas tenté de les en empêcher, et… Oh, merde…

Luna les observait, amusée par leur expression catastrophée.

- Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si mal ? , demanda-t-elle finalement.

Tous trois relevèrent la tête à ses mots Fleur paraissait agacée, Bill intrigué, et Dean n'esquissa qu'un sourire, peut-être un peu condescendant.

- Ils s'en sont sortis, non ? N'est-ce pas ce qui compte le plus ?

oOoOoOo

Le silence pouvait paraître presque pesant. Luna respirait calmement, observant les étoiles scintillantes dans la nuit bleue. Elle rabaissa les yeux, et vit au loin les Mangemorts se réunir dans l'allée qui menait au château, de l'autre côté des grilles de Poudlard, qui semblaient briller elles aussi d'un éclat bleuâtre. Le vent venait à peine de se lever, et de fines vaguelettes agitaient la surface noire du lac.

- C'est une belle nuit, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sentit une présence juste à côté d'elle quelques instants plus tard, et n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qui il était.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, répondit Neville dans un souffle.

- Tu es prêt ?

Neville poussa un soupir, et Luna observa un instant le nuage de buée qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

- Autant qu'on peut l'être avant d'affronter des Mangemorts.

- Tu as peur ?

Neville sembla avaler quelque chose de particulièrement amer.

- Oui. Mais j'ai attendu ça si longtemps.

Luna s'approcha de lui, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bellatrix Lestrange est là-bas.

Son ami l'observa un instant, puis eut un vague sourire. Quand il regarda à nouveau la masse d'ennemis en contrebas, elle vit ses poings se serrer, le droit sur sa baguette, et le gauche sur un sac contenant un jeune plant de Filet du Diable, qui se débattait furieusement.

- Elle est pour toi.

L'attention de Neville se détourna momentanément de la grille, les sourcils froncés.

- Qui t'a mise au courant ? , demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Personne, répondit Luna, un peu surprise par la question. Il n'y avait qu'à voir… ta façon de serrer ta baguette dès qu'on parlait d'elle. On comprend facilement.

Neville la regarda un instant, puis sourit, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Luna passa la main à l'endroit où ses lèvres l'avaient frôlée, surprise par le comportement de son ami.

- Merci d'avoir été là, Luna, dit-il en regardant à nouveau la grille.

oOoOoOo

Luna s'étira paresseusement sur sa chaise, et se resservit en thé glacé. L'air devenait enfin respirable du fait de la chaleur, la fête d'anniversaire organisée pour Harry, Neville et Ginny avait fini en pique-nique sous les arbres du verger des Weasley. Une fois la nuit tombée, seuls Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Teddy et elle étaient restés, éclairés par quelques lampions allumés au milieu des branches.

Adossé à un pommier, le bébé endormi à côté de lui dans son couffin, Harry avait raconté leur histoire à Neville et Luna, d'une voix douce. Il se servait sans doute de Teddy pour ne pas parler trop fort, mais à plusieurs reprises, Luna avait cru entendre des sanglots refoulés dans la voix de son ami. Quand enfin il eut fini, Luna poussa un soupir, et hocha doucement la tête.

- Ca paraît presque logique, à présent.

- Quoi donc ? , demanda Ginny, occupée à jouer avec un brin d'herbe.

- Rogue n'a jamais donné de séance de torture en guise de retenue. Même nous, nous n'avons eu droit qu'à un tour dans la Forêt interdite, avec Hagrid.

- Et c'était une charmante promenade, grommela Neville, allongé à plat ventre sur une couverture, à côté de Ginny.

- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il avait un jour retenu Amycus Carrow de te frapper une fois de plus ?

Neville acquiesça, de toute évidence de mauvaise grâce.

- Il a failli étrangler Neville, dit Ginny.

- Et un simple portrait du professeur Dumbledore l'en a empêché.

- Il a tout de même laissé les Carrow faire la loi, Luna.

- C'était sa couverture. Et il n'a pas été aussi mauvais qu'il aurait pu l'être.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Il aurait pu dire à Voldemort que tu étais la petite amie de Harry.

Luna entendit à peine Harry retenir son souffle, mais remarqua qu'il venait de détacher les yeux de la benjamine des Weasley pour la première fois en cinq minutes, les baissant sur Teddy, toujours aussi paisible.

- Tu aurais fait une cible encore plus parfaite. Tu aurais pu servir à attirer Harry hors de son abri. Il savait. Et il devait se douter que ça n'était pas fini entre vous.

Elle ne remarqua pas davantage le regard furibond d'Hermione, adossée contre le torse de Ron, ce dernier tentant de retenir un sourire.

- Mais, il ne l'a pas fait. Donc, on aurait dû s'en douter.

- Bref, reprit Neville en se raclant la gorge. Ma grand-mère doit m'attendre. Je dois y aller. Encore une fois, bon anniversaire, Harry, et à toi aussi, Gin.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire crispé, toujours incapable de croiser le regard de Ginny, qui se releva à son tour.

- Je te raccompagne, dit-elle en essuyant l'herbe de sa robe d'été. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il reste assez de poudre de Cheminette.

Harry les suivit du regard, l'air presque peiné. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Luna la devança.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Il n'y a rien entre eux.

Ron éclata de rire, avant qu'Hermione ne l'interrompe brusquement d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quoi ? , dit-il comme pour se défendre. Elle veut juste le rassurer ! Enfin, de toute façon, l'idée de Ginny avec Neville, c'est…

- Ron ! Tu… Tu ne peux pas comprendre que, pour Harry, c'est vraiment…

- Mais tu continues sur le sujet, répliqua Ron en haussant les sourcils, tout en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione. Plutôt que de passer à autre chose, tu insistes, pour me faire une leçon.

- Ils étaient plus frère et sœur qu'autre chose, cette année, reprit Luna tandis que Ron et Hermione poursuivaient leur dispute, en sourdine du fait de la présence de Teddy. Mais tu t'en doutais déjà, non ?

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer avec un sourire. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione reprit sa place contre Ron, comme si rien ne s'était passé ils se mirent à écouter la légère brise agiter les herbes hautes, en silence.

- Merci, Luna, dit Harry à mi-voix.

Luna lui rendit son sourire, et s'adossa, à nouveau absorbée par sa rêverie.

Ils finiraient par guérir. Tous. Neville repartirait à Poudlard en septembre pour finir sa scolarité, Ron et Hermione semblaient vivre dans une bulle depuis leur retour d'Australie quelques jours plus tôt ; Luna pouvait à nouveau s'endormir chez elle, bercée par les ronflements de son père en contrebas de sa chambre, fatiguée par ses longues expéditions, à la recherche de créatures méconnues, qu'elle entreprenait parfois avec Dean. Et même si Hermione avait beaucoup de travail pour réinstaller ses parents dans leur vie d'avant, si Ron et Ginny paraissaient parfois hantés et rêveurs, si Neville luttait pour trouver sa nouvelle place, et si Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas repris leur histoire... Luna n'avait aucun doute, le nouvel ordre du monde finirait par s'immobiliser, et ils finiraient par s'habituer aux choses inhabituelles c'est ainsi qu'elle avait toujours avancé, et cette méthode n'avait jamais été prise à défaut.


	23. Hannah

**24. Hannah**

Hannah Abbot suivit Neville des yeux quand celui-ci sortit de la Grande Salle, à la poursuite de Ginny.

- Tu avais raison, Ernie, murmura-t-elle.

- Ils auraient pu être un tout petit peu plus discrets, quand même, grogna Ernie.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit voulu, intervint Susan. Ginny a un caractère enflammé, je comprends qu'elle…

- Commencez à manger, le spectacle est terminé, l'interrompit McGonagall en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Hannah et Ernie se retournèrent aussitôt, et une fois que leur professeur eut quitté la pièce, Susan se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la table et murmura :

- … qu'elle soit révoltée après un discours pareil. Vous pensez vraiment qu'on vient d'assister à la… renaissance de l'AD ? , demanda-t-elle avec un sourire réjoui.

- On le saura bientôt, répondit Ernie en se servant en purée. Ginny ne va pas tarder à nous le faire savoir.

oOoOoOo

- Vous êtes une insupportable petite garce, tortionnaire, sadique, dépourvue de conscience, et tout bonnement révoltante, siffla Madame Pomfresh.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, répondit Carrow.

Hannah se mordit les lèvres, cachée derrière le rideau où Ernie l'avait poussée, tentant de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

- Sortez… immédiatement d'ici.

- Doucement, Poppy. N'oublie pas que j'ai un peu d'influence, ici.

Hannah entendit des pas s'éloigner, puis la porte s'ouvrir et claquer violemment. Et presque aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh poussa un juron sonore, qui fit écho dans la vaste infirmerie.

-Vous pouvez sortir, Miss Abbot, lui dit-elle en écartant le rideau, les mains tremblantes. Elle est partie.

- Elle… Elle était sérieuse ? En vous empêchant de soigner les membres reconnus de l'AD, et… en vous ordonnant de signaler toute blessure ?

- J'en ai bien peur, murmura l'infirmière en s'écroulant sur une chaise à proximité.

- Mais… On va se faire tuer…

Madame Pomfresh releva brusquement la tête, et Hannah réalisa qu'elle s'était trahie. Elle leva une main devant sa bouche, se maudissant pour avoir été aussi distraite.

- Je le savais, Hannah. N'ayez pas l'air aussi effrayée.

Hannah prit quelques profondes inspirations, sentant la panique l'envahir à nouveau.

- Comment…

- Minerva. Elle l'a appris d'Albus, et a effacé la mémoire de Pansy Parkinson, qui connaissait aussi la liste des membres de l'AD.

- Pansy était au courant ? Et le professeur… Mais…

Hannah sentait que sa technique de relaxation ne marchait pas.

- Reprenez une respiration normale, vous allez me faire une hyperventilation…

Madame Pomfresh lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit derrière Hannah, et celle-ci se laissa tomber, sous le choc : eux qui pensaient avoir été le plus discret possible… L'infirmière se pencha vers elle et lui prit doucement la main.

- Je vous connais, Hannah. Nous avons souvent eu l'occasion de nous voir, avec vos crises d'angoisse, et après le décès de votre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Hannah acquiesça doucement, et baissa la tête, incapable de la regarder en face : parler de sa mère restait douloureux.

- Je me doutais que vous en faisiez partie, avant même que Minerva ne me livre la liste des membres connus. Vous avez un rôle particulier, au sein de l'AD ?

- Non, répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Je… J'essaie de calmer Ernie, mais manifestement je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive à rien, en fait.

- Votre mère était guérisseuse à Sainte-Mangouste, c'est bien cela ?

Hannah acquiesça, refusant obstinément de parler. Sa mère était une née-Moldue, et une des premières victimes du nouveau régime, avant même que celui-ci ne soit véritablement mis en place. Elle occupait un poste à responsabilités à l'hôpital, et avait dénoncé un de ses supérieurs à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Elle vous a parlé de son travail ? Vous l'avez accompagnée ?

Hannah acquiesça à nouveau, et enfin elle comprit où l'infirmière voulait en venir.

- Je ne… Je ne pourrais pas, dit-elle aussitôt en se relevant brusquement, sa main s'échappant de celle de l'infirmière. C'est impossible, je vais me faire prendre, et je suis incapable de…  
- Hannah, l'interrompit Madame Pomfresh en la prenant par les épaules pour l'arrêter. Je suis persuadée que vous pouvez le faire. Et si moi je ne peux pas, et que vous refusez… Qui le fera ? Qui protégera encore vos amis ? Qui empêchera les Carrow de vous trouver ?

Hannah la regarda un instant dans les yeux, prise de vertiges.

- C'est bas, ce que vous faites, murmura-t-elle enfin en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais. J'essaie de vous culpabiliser.

- C'est réussi.

L'infirmière eut un sourire, puis releva le menton de la jeune femme d'une main douce.

- Vous acceptez, alors ?

- J'ai le choix ? , demanda Hannah avec un haussement d'épaules, résignée.

oOoOoOo

Hannah se pencha vers l'âtre de la cheminée, et en ressortit le marshmallow qu'elle avait mis à griller quelques minutes plus tôt : c'était une tradition que Susan et elle respectaient depuis leur premier mois à Poudlard. Toutes les nuits de pleine lune, elles attendaient que la salle commune soit déserte, pour y descendre et grignoter des sucreries jusque tard dans la nuit. Si Ernie avait tout d'abord essayé de les en dissuader, voire même de leur donner mauvaise conscience, il n'avait rien pu faire contre le sens de la répartie et le caractère de Susan, et avait fini par les rejoindre, sans pour autant s'empêcher de dire à chaque fois :

- Si un jour on se fait prendre, on aura de gros ennuis.

Hannah appréciait particulièrement ses soirées passées en leur compagnie, elles lui rappelaient beaucoup celles qu'elle partageait avec ses parents, quand elle était petite, blottie entre eux sur le vieux tapis devant l'âtre de la cheminée du salon, même si Susan et Ernie se chamaillaient davantage qu'Ellen et Benjamin Abbot.

Justin les rejoignait parfois, avant, mais bien sûr il manquait à l'appel ce soir-là. Sans pour autant être vraiment absent :

- S'il pouvait au moins lire les messages du Gallion, murmura Ernie en remettant son marshmallow à griller au-dessus des braises mourantes. Mais d'après Michael, ceux qu'il n'a pas eus en main ne peuvent pas transmettre de messages.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, répondit Susan d'un ton encourageant. La Gazette nous aurait déjà prévenus… non ?

Hannah se contenta d'acquiescer, toujours moins optimiste que son amie : la situation semblait tellement plus grave que ce que Ginny ou Neville, ou même Susan voulaient bien le croire. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous, elle avait déjà tellement perdu…

oOoOoOo

- Aïe aïe aïe, Hannah…

- Oh non, quelle mauviette tu fais ! , s'exclama Hannah en abaissant un mouchoir imbibé d'alcool. C'est un moyen moldu, d'accord, mais ma mère disait que c'est le truc le plus efficace pour désinfecter…

- Mais ça fait mal, protesta Terry en inspectant sa blessure au bras les sourcils froncés. Tu sais que Carrow y va toujours bien fort !

- Surtout quand on lui jette un sort en plein cours, intervint Michael, assis à côté.

- Ce fils de chimère n'avait pas à s'attaquer à Padma de cette manière. C'était immonde, la pousser à torturer sa sœur…

Hannah profita de la distraction offerte par Michael pour recommencer à nettoyer la plaie, et cette fois, Terry se contenta d'une grimace.

- Voilà, finit-elle par dire en rebouchant le flacon d'alcool. Je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre.

- Tu ne peux pas la refermer ?

- Si, je pourrais, mais… Si les Carrow se rendent compte que ton bras ne te fait pas souffrir, ils vont savoir que quelqu'un t'a soigné. Ils vont soupçonner Madame Pomfresh, et elle courra des risques. Je ne préfère pas. L'essence de dictane doit seulement servir à guérir les blessures que les Carrow ont infligées sans savoir exactement à qui.

Terry eut un signe de tête qui montrait qu'il comprenait, puis déroula sa manche sur sa blessure avec une grimace supplémentaire.

- Mais dans quel monde on vit, au juste ? , demanda Michael à mi-voix, comme pour lui-même.

- Ne me le demande pas, répondit Hannah en refermant le sac de potions d'Ernie.

oOoOoOo

Hannah poussa un juron à mi-voix, et abaissa sa baguette, découragée. Elle n'arriverait pas à jeter un maléfice d'Entrave correct. Ses notes en sortilèges n'avaient jamais atteint des sommets, mais à présent, voir tous les autres membres de l'AD progresser, en la laissant derrière, lui devenait insupportable. Et les encouragements de Susan et Ernie ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

Elle finit par croiser les bras, un peu vexée, et s'assit sur une pile de coussins dans un coin. Ernie, son coéquipier, poussa un soupir et partit s'entraîner avec Susan. Mais elle ne resta seule que quelques minutes : Neville parcourut la pièce prudemment, sans pour autant échapper aux étincelles que lançaient Lavande à l'intention de Seamus sans vraiment viser, et la rejoignit, s'accroupissant en face d'elle.

- Pas envie de bosser ? , demanda-t-il.

- Ca sert à rien. J'arriverai jamais à lancer ce stupide sort.

- Allez…

- Je t'assure, Neville, l'interrompit-elle en lui lançant un regard découragé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue à m'accrocher. Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas née pour ça, et si je suis à Poufsouffle…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, sentant ses angoisses remonter à la surface : elle s'en voulait d'être toujours aussi faible face aux autres. Neville se rapprocha de quelques centimètres, gardant son équilibre en s'appuyant d'une main sur la pile de coussins.

- C'est parce que tu es une personne généreuse et une très bonne camarade, reprit-il en rougissant un peu.

- Non, c'est parce que je suis trop stupide pour aller dans une autre maison.

- Alors pourquoi on t'a nommée préfète, si tu es là-bas juste par…

Déconcertée par cet argument, Hannah resta silencieuse, avant de relever les yeux vers Neville, lui accordant un petit sourire vaincu, que Neville lui rendit aussitôt.

- Tu as le don de redonner courage aux gens, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de ses lacets.

- Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir à la traîne.

- Même si ça ne t'arrive plus, maintenant.

Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui corrigeait le mouvement de baguette de Lily, puis se rapprocha encore un peu d'Hannah, et lui murmura :

- Je ne suis pas fichu de faire un Patronus correct. Mais ne le répète pas à Ginny, elle ne me lâcherait plus.

Hannah eut un rire sincère, et Neville se releva en lui souriant.

- Allez, en place, miss Abbot, montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles…

oOoOoOo

- Il ne veut toujours pas revenir, alors ? , demanda Ernie en coupant en petits dés des racines de pissenlit.

- Non, répondit Ginny en feuilletant vaguement la Gazette du Sorcier. Toujours pas. Rien à faire. Il ne veut même pas me parler, ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

Tous trois étaient restés dans la Salle sur Demande, comme tous les soirs de réunion. Ernie et Hannah préparaient les potions dont ils auraient bientôt besoin, et Ginny semblait vouloir gagner du temps, comme si elle évitait quelque chose… _Ou plutôt quelqu'un_, pensa Hannah.

- Où penses-tu qu'il se cache, toute la journée ? Je ne le vois plus qu'en cours, et il reste dans son coin, sans rien dire, dit-elle en remuant doucement la potion qui mijotait dan le chaudron.

Ginny releva la tête, le regard vide, puis elle finit par dire :

- Je pense qu'il se réfugie dans les serres. Personne n'est au courant, mais Chourave lui en a donné les clés à la fin de l'année dernière. C'est sans doute là qu'il se sent le mieux.

Le silence retomba sur eux, et Ginny referma le journal avec un nouveau soupir, visiblement découragée.

- Aucune nouvelle ? De Luna non plus ? , demanda Ernie, comme tous les soirs depuis le début de la semaine.

- Non. C'est bon signe, fit semblant de se réjouir la jeune fille en s'étirant.

- Gin' ? Tu penses que… tu penses qu'il le prendrait mal, si l'un d'entre nous allait le chercher là-bas ? , demanda Hannah d'une voix timide.

- En tout cas, si moi j'y vais, il me mettra dehors, répondit Ginny avec un sourire désabusé. Tu peux toujours essayer, tu auras peut-être plus de chance.

Hannah acquiesça, puis diminua le feu sous le chaudron. Elle irait le voir le lendemain.

oOoOoOo

A la fin des cours, Hannah laissa ses affaires à Megan et sortit dans le parc de Poudlard en direction des serres de l'école, perdue dans ses pensées.

Après toutes ces années où elle l'avait côtoyé, Hannah pensait savoir qui était Neville : un garçon timide, un peu maladroit, mais pas plus qu'elle, et surtout profondément gentil. A la fin de leur cinquième année, cela avait été un véritable choc pour elle d'apprendre qu'il était entré par effraction au Ministère en pleine nuit, en compagnie de Harry. Et depuis ce jour, elle l'observait d'un peu plus près, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait encore cacher.

Elle s'en était voulue de longues semaines pour être aussi… intéressée par une des nouvelles curiosités de l'école, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à ces gamines des années inférieures qui gloussaient dès qu'elles croisaient Harry dans un couloir.

Hannah avait peu à peu tissé de fragiles liens d'amitié avec lui, se refusant à croire qu'elle avait fini par avoir un faible pour lui, comme ne cessaient de le répéter Susan et Megan à la moindre discussion dans le dortoir des filles de Poufsouffle. Pendant quelques semaines, tout allait de mieux en mieux… Jusqu'au décès de sa mère.

Elle avait alors quitté l'école, étudiant chez elle avec l'aide d'Ernie et de Susan, quand elle n'aidait pas son père à surmonter son chagrin. Et quand elle avait voulu revenir pour passer ses examens, on avait annoncé l'assassinat de Dumbledore des mains de Severus Rogue. Son monde ne pouvait s'écrouler davantage, mais cette fois la guerre avait atteint son paroxysme.

Hannah frappa à la porte de la serre n°1 et tenta de l'ouvrir : la porte émit un grognement sourd et un aboiement, et la jeune femme préféra ne pas insister.

Depuis son retour à l'école, cependant, elle s'accrochait encore à ce qui pouvait lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, et Neville était une de ses bouées : elle avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité du jeune Gryffondor, un côté colérique, frondeur et obstiné. Cette année les avait tous transformés : quelques mois plus tôt, Hannah elle-même n'aurait pas parié une Noise sur sa capacité à soigner quelqu'un. Mais dans le cas de Neville, il y avait quelque chose en plus, qu'elle croyait connaître car elle le ressentait aussi, depuis l'assassinat de sa mère : un puissant désir de vengeance personnelle.

Et cette colère et ce côté sombre avaient également allumé une étincelle en elle, qui prenait des forces de jour en jour, une étincelle qui l'empêchait de protester quand Susan la taquinait, et qui la faisait rougir quand elle se surprenait à imaginer les lèvres de Neville sur les siennes, et ses mains…

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à aimer les caïds de l'école, et avait eu presque peur de Harry quand il lui prenait l'envie d'agresser quiconque lui jetait un coup d'œil en cinquième année. Mais Neville était différent.

Après les aveux de Ginny, et le petit moment où il l'avait réconforté lors d'un entraînement, Hannah s'était sentie encore plus proche de lui. Elle avait deviné la souffrance et la solitude qu'il pouvait éprouver, et c'était une des raisons de sa présence ici, devant la porte de la serre n°2.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, exhala doucement, puis enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée et poussa la porte, qui émit un grincement sinistre. Elle le trouva rapidement, la baguette pointée sur son cœur, l'air parfaitement furieux d'être dérangé, mais Hannah eut encore le temps de voir un peu de soulagement, et une immense peine dans ses yeux sombres.

Elle sentit aussitôt l'étincelle tressaillir, et se transformer en brasier, sans crier gare.

_Et merde_, pensa-t-elle. _Je suis tombée amoureuse_.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hannah et Susan croisèrent Neville et Parvati dans un couloir : Hannah et Neville se sourirent timidement, mais Parvati lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et glissa aussitôt sa main dans celle de Neville, qui reporta son attention sur elle. Hannah les regarda partir, une étrange boule se formant au fond de sa gorge.

- D'après la Gazette de Poudlard, murmura Susan en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie, ils sont ensemble.

- Ah oui ? , fit semblant de s'intéresser Hannah d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser.

- Ca va ? , demanda son amie en lui serrant l'épaule.

Hannah ne répondit que par un sourire qu'elle espérait être convaincant, mais elle était incapable de parler : le brasier avait pris une sacrée douche froide, même si l'étincelle se débattait encore bravement.

Elle avait eu tort de croire que ce qui s'était passé dans la serre revêtait de la moindre importance aux yeux de Neville. Il n'avait manifestement pas l'intention d'approfondir les choses.

oOoOoOo

Neville se releva prudemment, et épousseta la toile grise de son pantalon, évitant le regard d'Hannah. Celle-ci savait très bien qu'il trouverait quelque chose de gentil à dire, mais de parfaitement inutile, et qui ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à croire qu'elle faisait des progrès.

- C'était… c'était pas mal…

- Sérieusement, Neville, je devrais tenter de te lancer un sort, simplement pour te punir de tous les mensonges que tu peux prononcer pour ne pas me froisser.

Neville eut un sourire d'excuse, tenta de se justifier, mais sous le regard d'Hannah, il reprit son sérieux.

- Bon, ok, c'était vraiment trop nul…

- Merci pour ta franchise. Pour une fois, on est d'accord !

- Mais tu n'es certainement pas un cas désespéré… Crois-moi, j'étais pire que toi, à un moment donné.

Hannah eut une exclamation désabusée, mais ne répondit pas. Malgré les cours privés qu'il lui donnait parfois, la jeune femme n'avait vraiment pas l'impression de s'améliorer. Certes, ses réflexes étaient bien meilleurs qu'au début de l'année, et elle évitait les mauvais sorts avec beaucoup plus d'aisance. De même, elle parvenait à jeter un sortilège du Bouclier plus que convenable, et se défendait avec ardeur. Mais quand il s'agissait de passer à l'attaque, elle était incapable de viser correctement, et encore moins d'esquisser un geste correct.

- Je ne suis pas faite pour l'attaque. Je défends, je materne, et je protège, mais je n'attaque pas. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature, et puis c'est tout, décréta-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je ne suis pas faite pour la provocation, je ne fais que réparer les conséquences des provocations des autres.

- Et on ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ça, renchérit Neville en se penchant devant elle pour attraper son regard.

Hannah se sentit rougir, mais garda le silence une fois de plus.

oOoOoOo

- Neville ?

- Oui ? Y a un problème ?

- Non, en fait… Je… Je voulais savoir si tu… voulais bien m'accorder cette danse, murmura Hannah, le souffle court, les joues rouges.

Michael et Steven eurent un sourire mais ne firent aucun commentaire : Neville rougit également, essayant de gagner du temps en jouant avec sa bouteille. Et finalement, il la posa sur un tabouret à proximité et se leva, non sans que les garçons ne lui donnent chacun une tape dans le dos.

- Tu vas vite le regretter, dit-il avant de se racler la gorge.

Hannah lui sourit timidement, et son sourire s'élargit quand elle dut prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne, et poser l'autre à sa taille.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis le pire danseur de l'école.

- Pourtant, cela fait cinq secondes, et je sens encore mes orteils.

Neville eut un petit rire.

- Alors j'ai peut-être fait des progrès, depuis le Bal de Noël. Quand ma grand-mère a appris que Ginny avait fini la soirée en boitant, elle…

- Oui ? , insista Hannah, sentant qu'elle devrait se retenir de rire.

- Elle m'a forcé à prendre des cours de danse…

Neville baissa les yeux, l'air un peu gêné.

- Non… Oh, mon pauvre.

- Je suis traumatisé à vie. Même si ça valait la peine, d'après toi… Je ne suis pas un cas désespéré.

Hannah sourit doucement, une petite voix dans sa tête persistant à dire qu'elle devait avoir l'air parfaitement idiote. Mais effectivement, ça en valait la peine…

- On n'aurait pas fait de toi notre nouveau chef si tu étais un cas désespéré. En danse ou autre chose.

- Merci.

- Tu tiens le coup ? , demanda brusquement Hannah avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

_Ca y est, tu as gâché un des meilleurs moments de l'année scolaire. Bravo, Hannah._

Neville parut également un peu surpris par la question, mais finit par pousser un soupir et haussa les épaules.

- Il le faut. Ils comptent tous sur moi, alors… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Tu… Tu ne te bats plus pour… tu sais…

- Si, répondit aussitôt Neville en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Si, bien sûr. Je continue à espérer que je me vengerai personnellement, mais… Mais plus le temps passe, et plus il y a de raisons de se battre, et plus j'espère… qu'on en finira bientôt, parce que maintenant, sans Luna, ni Ginny… Assumer tout seul, je sais que ça va être vraiment difficile…

Hannah le laissa parler, incapable de détacher son regard de ses yeux, malgré ses efforts.

- Ce que je voudrais, c'est pouvoir laisser tout ça à quelqu'un, et me concentrer sur… mais bref, je ne peux pas. Et quelque part, l'AD doit m'aider à penser à autre chose, même si ce n'est pas réjouissant non plus…

Hannah se contenta de hocher la tête, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent mot pendant quelques secondes.

- Explique-moi pourquoi je ne raconte ça qu'à toi ? , demanda soudain Neville.

La jeune femme se retint de sourire d'aise, fière d'entendre de la bouche même de Neville qu'il ne se confiait pas à Parvati, mais juste à elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Tu as besoin de parler, et comme Luna et Ginny sont parties, tu cherches quelqu'un qui a vécu quelque chose qui ressemble à ton histoire. Et il n'y a que moi. Même si j'aurais préféré m'en passer.

Neville hocha la tête à son tour, et sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, il fit glisser sa main au milieu du dos de sa cavalière et la rapprocha de lui.

- Ca doit être ça. Même si je ne leur parlais pas non plus.

Cette fois, elle ne put se retenir de sourire, et fut contente qu'il ne la voie pas : elle avait donc une place importante, quelque part. Dans sa tête, à défaut d'être dans son cœur.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en se rapprochant encore un peu de lui, profitant des dernières secondes de la chanson. Même le regard meurtrier de Parvati ne parvint pas à faire éclater sa petite bulle de bonheur.

oOoOoOo

Hannah ouvrit le placard à potions de l'infirmerie et inspecta les étiquettes de toutes les couleurs des fioles qui y étaient entreposées à la lueur de sa baguette. Elle avait besoin de nouvelles potions, non seulement celles qu'il était impossible de fabriquer par soi-même, mais également celles qu'elle ne pouvait faire sans Ernie, qui s'était enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Si les Carrow apprenaient qu'elle était ici, c'en était fini de sa couverture, qui commençait d'ailleurs à s'élimer, les Mangemorts la surveillant de plus en plus étroitement.

- Si j'avais su que je finirai par voler…

Elle savait qu'elle avait changé : elle était devenue plus volontaire, plus courageuse. Ses amis en danger l'avaient poussée à se surpasser, et elle avait même fini par crier sur Neville, par la baguette d'Helga !

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le Gallion chauffer dans sa poche, et reposa le flacon de désinfectant magique qu'elle tenait pour saisir la pièce.

« Rentrez. Zach a parlé. 6étage, face à statue Merlin. »

Subitement terrifiée, Hannah referma précipitamment le placard, passa une bretelle de son sac sur son épaule, et sortit de l'infirmerie. Mais au moment où elle tourna l'angle de mur…

- Miss Abbot, ricana Alecto juste avant de la désarmer. On se promène ?

oOoOoOo

Neville ouvrit la porte du placard au sixième étage et la poussa doucement à l'intérieur : sonnée, Hannah se laissa faire, et se mit à monter les marches d'un pas automatique, sentant à peine le bras de Neville autour de ses épaules.

Enfin, elle aperçut une lumière en haut des marches, et se retrouva entre les bras de Susan :

- J'étais morte de trouille. Et j'aurais dû les accompagner, mais…

- C'est bon, Susie, murmura Hannah, desserrant les dents pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie du bureau d'Alecto Carrow. Je vais bien.

Son amie l'observa un instant, visiblement sceptique, puis finit par la faire asseoir dans un des fauteuils près du feu qui craquait joyeusement. Avec un clin d'œil, Seamus lui tendit un verre de whisky, que Neville intercepta en fusillant son ami du regard, excédé. Les autres membres de l'AD les rejoignirent rapidement.

- Raconte, lui intima Susan d'une voix douce.

- J'étais à l'infirmerie, quand j'ai eu ton message, Neville. J'ai voulu venir tout de suite, mais je me suis fait prendre par les Carrow. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que…

Hannah tressaillit, et Susan lui tendit un morceau de chocolat, que la jeune femme mit en bouche et laissa fondre sur sa langue. Devant son regard fixe et l'air soucieux de Neville, qui ne s'éloignait pas d'un centimètre, les autres membres de l'AD se mirent à chuchoter.

- Un Détraqueur, les interrompit Ernie d'un ton dramatique.

- A Poudlard ? , demanda Anthony, sans aucune trace d'ironie dans la voix.

Ernie se contenta d'acquiescer, et Anthony resta silencieux un moment, avant de laisser échapper un sifflement.

- Il a suffit qu'on parte tous pour que…

- Il n'était pas là pour les autres élèves, l'interrompit Neville en relevant finalement les yeux vers lui. Il était là juste pour nous. S'ils attrapaient un des membres, il y avait plus de chances de le faire avouer avec un Dét…

Hannah n'en supporta pas davantage, et finit par fondre en larmes. Susan se percha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Accroupi devant elle, Neville lui prit les genoux et les caressa doucement de ses pouces. Il poussa un profond soupir, puis regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Demelza est la seule encore dehors, c'est ça ? , demanda Seamus en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, lui aussi.

- Oui. Elle veut rester pour nous tenir au courant encore quelques jours de ce qui se passe dehors.

Neville hocha gravement la tête, puis adressa un sourire d'encouragement à Hannah, qui le lui rendit sans enthousiasme. Ils restèrent tous ainsi quelques secondes encore, puis certains commencèrent à partir, et bientôt tout le monde se fut dispersé. Neville et Susan échangèrent un regard, et celle-ci partit également avec un sourire entendu, entraînant Ernie avec elle.

- Ca va ? , demanda Neville à mi-voix.

- Oui, mentit Hannah.

Comme si cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment, Neville lui saisit délicatement les coudes, de sorte que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Hannah.

- Ils paieront pour ça aussi, tu sais.

- Ta liste s'allonge considérablement, du coup.

Neville haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

- Heureusement que Parvati n'est pas dans le coin, siffla Lavande à quelques mètres d'eux.

- On se passera de tes commentaires, Lavande, répliqua aussitôt Susan.

Hannah lui en fut reconnaissante, mais le charme était rompu : Neville l'avait lâchée et s'était éloigné, les joues rouges.

oOoOoOo

- Neville !

Hannah bouscula les élèves qui se tenaient entre elle et lui, et tenta de se précipiter à sa suite. Mais une main de fer se referma sur son bras, la tira en arrière, et Hannah se retrouva entre les bras d'Ernie, qui la retenaient avec une force surprenante. Hannah se débattit, mais ne gagna pas cette guerre perdue d'avance. Tout comme celle à plus grande ampleur qui avait lieu en cet instant précis. C'était fini. Ils allaient mourir en lieu et place. Hannah rejoindrait sa mère et perdrait tous les autres.

- N'insistes pas, Hannah, je ne te lâcherai pas. C'est hors de question !

- Je vous rejoindrai quand il gèlera en enfer. Armée de Dumbledore !

Ernie vociféra en cœur avec les autres, tandis qu'Hannah tentait encore de lui échapper.

oOoOoOo

- Miss Abbot ?

Hannah se retourna en relevant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard presque tendre de McGonagall, une main sur l'épaule de Neville, qui avait l'air abattu et intimidé. Il serrait toujours la garde de l'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main gauche.

- Je vous le confie, Miss Abbot, dit McGonagall d'un ton catégorique en poussant le jeune homme dans sa direction. Forcez-le à prendre un peu de repos.

Hannah acquiesça, puis haussa les sourcils en direction de Neville, qui la suivit sans broncher vers le lit que Terry venait de libérer.

- Voilà, dit-elle en écartant les rideaux. Il y a une serviette, une cuvette d'eau chaude et un pyjama.

- Hannah, je n'ai pas besoin de…

- Neville, l'interrompit la jeune femme avec fermeté, tu es dégoûtant, et crevé. Tu as besoin d'un brin de toilette, et d'une bonne sieste.

- Mais, et les onguents, et…

- Si tu n'as pas protesté avec McGonagall, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu obtiendras gain de cause, l'interrompit Hannah en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, déterminée.

Neville rouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Hannah haussa les sourcils, et il finit par hausser les épaules, avec un sourire d'excuse. Hannah lui rendit son sourire, puis tira les rideaux autour du lit et s'en alla pour s'occuper des autres.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle revint auprès de Neville avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé. Il n'était toujours pas couché, ni même en pyjama : l'épée reposait sur le lit, mais le jeune homme faisait les cent pas, incapable de se calmer.

- Je vais bien, Hannah, sérieusement, ce n'est pas la peine de…

- D'accord, d'accord, vu la forme que tu tiens, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de te garder, dit Hannah en le poussant pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Prends juste ça.

Elle lui posa le comprimé dans la main et lui tendit le verre. Neville ne s'étonna même pas, habitué à avaler les petites pilules que les Moldus utilisaient pour se soigner à la place des potions.

- C'était quoi ? , demanda-t-il après avoir vidé le verre.

- Un bonbon, répondit Hannah en souriant. Et un somnifère pour mieux l'avaler.

Neville la regarda, et ouvrit la bouche d'un air scandalisé.

- Tu m'as drogué ?

- C'était le seul moyen, répliqua Hannah.

Neville voulut se relever, mais la potion l'en empêcha. Il chancela un moment, et finit par se rasseoir. Hannah le poussa doucement, et il finit par s'allonger, déjà groggy. Elle se pencha encore pour écarter l'épée.

- Hannah ? , dit Neville d'une voix plaintive.

- Oui ? , demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Sans crier gare, Neville se redressa sur son coude, glissa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hannah ferma aussitôt les yeux, répondant avec bonheur, profitant de cet instant avec chaque fibre de son être, sentant ses orteils se recroqueviller dans ses chaussures.

Mais finalement, elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'écarta avec douceur. Neville retomba sur ses oreillers, un sourire aux lèvres. Hannah se redressa, les joues rouges.

- Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, murmura-t-elle sans croiser son regard.

- Si. J'en avais envie depuis longtemps, répliqua Neville avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le somnifère m'a juste donné du courage.

- Parce que tu avais besoin d'un peu de courage supplémentaire ?

- T'embrasser était encore plus difficile… que de décapiter un serpent, répondit-il en luttant pour rester éveillé.

- Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis, dit-elle, incapable de retenir sa main qui écarta doucement quelques mèches de son front.

Neville eut encore un vague sourire, puis ferma les yeux pour de bon et s'endormit. Il l'avait bien mérité, mais à présent il ressemblait plus à un enfant qu'à un héros.

Hannah se pencha à nouveau au-dessus de lui et posa un baiser sur son front, sentant l'étincelle redevenir un brasier.

ooo

_Bonjour à tous ! Oh oui, je sais, beaucoup ont décroché, je suis trop lente à mettre à jour. J'ai de bonnes excuses dans la poche, mais je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas envie de les entendre alors pour me faire un peu pardonner, sachez que je publierai un autre chapitre ce week-end. Encore une fois milles excuses… H._


	24. Ginny 3eme partie

**24. Ginny, 3ème partie**

A l'aide de sa fourchette, Ginny poussa un peu plus loin dans son assiette le morceau d'omelette, sans aucun enthousiasme ni aucun appétit. Elle n'entendait qu'en bruit de fond la tante Muriel maugréer ses commentaires, tandis que les jumeaux tentaient une fois encore d'égayer l'atmosphère.

Elle n'aimait pas être aussi amorphe, mais depuis l'arrivée de la famille Weasley ici, elle ne semblait trouver aucune énergie, aucun stimulant : tout au plus l'émission _Potterveille_ parvenait-elle à lui arracher quelques sourires, grâce aux bons mots de Fred et George.

Molly ne semblait plus savoir sur quoi fixer constamment ses yeux, à présent qu'elle était privée de l'horloge familiale, restée au Terrier. Arthur manquait également d'appétit, malgré les efforts de son épouse, qui s'occupait tant bien que mal en concoctant ses spécialités.

Elle savait à présent que Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient en sécurité, chez Bill. Celui-ci leur rendait parfois visite, et semblait inquiet quand elle demandait des nouvelles du trio. Il répondait du bout des lèvres qu'ils allaient bien, mais qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, dont il ne savait rien.

Elle fit un véritable bond sur sa chaise quand elle sentit le Gallion chauffer, et quitta la table.

- Cet objet ne devrait pas être toléré à table ! , s'exclama Muriel.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! , rétorqua Ginny depuis le salon.

Elle jeta un regard noir à la porte de la cuisine en entendant Muriel donner des leçons d'éducation à Molly, puis marmonna la formule habituelle, et eut un petit sourire en lisant le message :

_C promis. Cw insupportables. On va bien. N._

Elle serra le Gallion dans son poing, un peu plus joyeuse : au moins, si Harry parvenait à entrer en contact avec Neville, elle serait aussitôt au courant. Il le lui avait promis.

oOoOoOo

- … mais je peux vous promettre que c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je vais faire ma petite enquête, et je vous tiens au courant. Tiens, le mot de passe pour ce soir sera « dragon », pour le coup. A ce soir, Rebelle vous salue !

La friture reprit le dessus, et Ginny continua à fixer le poste de radio, priant pour en entendre davantage. Finalement, Fred éteignit le poste, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres : il croisa le regard de sa sœur, puis celui de George, et son sourire s'élargit encore.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il tournerait aussi bien : Ronald Weasley, un délinquant en puiss…

Molly l'interrompit en lui donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne, puis s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Arthur vint aussitôt à ses genoux, tentant vainement de la calmer :

- Ca va aller, Molly, je… Ils s'en sont sortis, c'est le plus important, non ?

- Mais… mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'avaient-ils à faire là-bas ! , s'exclama Molly, hagarde. Ils ne savent donc pas que… Et pourquoi… comment… Oh, mon Dieu, Arthur !

- Bill nous avait dit qu'ils préparaient quelque chose avec Gripsec, murmura Ginny.

- Bill ! , s'exclama Molly en tordant un torchon entre ses mains. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Il se doutait de quelque chose, enfin ! Il aurait pu les en empêcher, les empêcher de partir !

- Molly, Molly, tu connais Harry ! Tu connais Ron, même Bill n'aurait rien pu faire pour les retenir. Harry était déterminé avant de partir, et je pense que cela n'a pas changé. Molly, écoute-moi, ajouta Arthur en prenant le visage de sa femme entre ses mains. Il n'aurait rien pu faire.

Molly l'observa un instant, puis fondit en larmes. Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules, chuchotant quelques mots à son oreille, tandis que Ginny avait reporté son attention sur le poste, cherchant désespérément à comprendre, à trouver un quelconque réconfort dans le vieil appareil à présent endormi.

De toute évidence, ils voulaient quelque chose dans l'un des coffres. Mais quoi ? L'épée de Gryffondor ? Comment pouvaient-ils seulement savoir si elle était là-bas ? Elle-même n'en était pas certaine, alors qu'elle était une des dernières personnes à avoir vu la relique avant que Rogue ne la cache.

Et à présent, où étaient-ils ? Dans quelle direction étaient-ils partis, avaient-ils l'intention de revenir chez Bill, ou de disparaître à nouveau ? Ginny se mordit les lèvres, espérant de tout cœur que la dernière possibilité n'était pas la bonne : elle ne supporterait pas davantage l'ignorance qui lui avait tenu compagnie ces longs mois.

Toutes ces questions tournèrent sans répit dans sa tête tout au long de la journée : elle avala quelques bouchées de ragoût en se forçant pour ne pas vomir, et le soir, elle finit par s'asseoir sur le divan du salon, à attendre le coup d'envoi de la deuxième édition de _Potterveille _de la journée.

Mais Fred et George semblaient penser autrement.

- Bon, Gin tonic. On a une petite expédition pour toi, maintenant que les parents sont couchés.

- Quoi ? , demanda Ginny sans grand enthousiasme.

- On va rejoindre Lee au garage. Et…

- Je vais à _Potterveille_ ? , s'exclama Ginny en se relevant d'un bond.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en même temps, affichant le même sourire ravi.

oOoOoOo

- Bonsoir à tous ! Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il y a eu du mouvement aujourd'hui ! Mais pour l'instant, je vous présente mon invité, Rapière, qui nous fait la joie d'être parmi nous ce soir !

- Le plaisir est partagé, répondit Fred en souriant.

- Alors, pour revenir sur nos petits évènements : un casse à Gringotts ?

- Spectaculaire ! , s'exclama Fred. On espère juste que nos résistants préférés ont trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Car pour ceux qui vivraient encore au fin fond d'un loch, je le rappelle, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger ont non seulement réussi à entrer, mais aussi à sortir de Gringotts, qui plus est, sur un dragon…

- Qui devait sans doute passer par là par hasard.

- Maintenant, la grande question, Rapière : où sont-ils passés ?

Ginny fut trop occupée à fouiller dans sa poche de jean pour entendre la réponse de son frère : elle en sortit le Gallion, sous le regard appréhensif de George, et lut le message tant attendu :

_Harry est là. Transplane à la Tête de Sang. N._

- Il est à Poudlard, murmura-t-elle en relisant le message. Harry est à Poudlard. George…

George saisit aussitôt un rouleau de parchemin, écrivit le nom de l'école, et le plaqua contre la sorte d'énorme bulle de savon qui délimitait le studio de Lee. Fred lut le message par-dessus l'épaule de Lee, et s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase, les sourcils froncés. Ginny plaqua à son tour le Gallion contre la paroi transparente, avec des gestes frénétiques.

- Rapière ? , demanda Lee en voyant son ami blêmir. Il y a un problème ?

- Je… Coupe immédiatement. Coupe ! Coupe !

Fred sortit en trombe du studio, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

- A Poudlard ? Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Neville vient de me prévenir. Faut qu'on y aille.

- Hé ! Pas sans moi, quand même ! , s'exclama Lee en les rejoignant.

- Il faut prévenir l'Ordre immédiatement, dit George d'une voix pressante. Et les parents. Si Harry s'est risqué à revenir à Poudlard, alors c'est qu'on approche de la fin.

- Luna doit être au courant aussi, elle a dû prévenir Bill, qui se chargera du reste, assura Ginny. Ils viendront, on n'a pas le temps de prévenir tout le monde !

oOoOoOo

- Il m'avait dit deux personnes, le Londubat, grogna le barman en remontant dans son salon. Y'en a déjà eu deux, et maintenant vous cinq, ça commence à bien faire.

Ginny le suivait, luttant pour ne pas pousser le vieil homme pour qu'il aille plus vite. Les jumeaux étaient juste derrière elle, Lee suivait à son tour, et Cho, qui les avaient rejoints dans le pub au rez-de-chaussée, fermait la marche.

- Alors autant que vous le sachiez tout de suite, dit Fred en remontant juste à côté de Ginny, l'Ordre tout entier risque de débarquer.

- Quoi ? L'Ordre ? Tu plaisantes, gamin !

Le barman se retourna et se planta sur la dernière marche.

- Non, Mr Dumbledore, murmura Fred avec un léger sourire. Vous devez vous en souvenir, de l'Ordre, non ?

N'y tenant plus, Ginny passa sous le bras tendu du barman et fit irruption dans le salon. Les autres la rejoignirent très vite et Abelforth, résigné, fit basculer le portrait d'une jeune fille souriante.

- Grimpez. Vous retrouverez Londubat.

George fit la courte échelle à Ginny, qui s'avança aussitôt d'un pas rapide le long du passage souterrain. Elle entendait ses compagnons la suivre, leurs pas résonnant contre les parois de pierre brute.

- Il n'était pas sur la carte, ce passage, murmura Fred derrière elle.

- Alors quoi, les Maraudeurs nous auraient menti ? , demanda George d'un ton faussement angoissé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, légèrement essoufflés, ils parvinrent à une volée de marches, que Ginny monta quatre à quatre, puis elle arriva à un autre portrait : au-delà, elle parvenait à distinguer une grande pièce lambrissée, et des silhouettes mouvantes.

Elle poussa le portrait, et son regard se posa aussitôt sur celui qui lui avait tant manqué : elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, sentant son cœur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine.

oOoOoOo

Ginny poussa un profond soupir, essuya la sueur de son front, puis ressortit du château : cette bataille n'avait été qu'un grand gâchis. Les Mangemorts étaient encore debout, Lord Voldemort n'était même pas présent sur le champ de bataille, empêchant ainsi Harry de l'affronter, elle avait perdu la trace de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, et venait à peine de retrouver ses parents, Bill, Fleur, George, Neville et Luna. Les autres restaient introuvables. Et si elle mourrait d'envie de savoir, de les retrouver, de pouvoir les serrer contre elle, elle continuait malgré tout à porter secours aux blessés, et à essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler depuis qu'elle avait vu Remus et Tonks allongés, sans vie.

Sa mère était assise un peu plus loin, scrutant sans ciller l'entrée de la Grande Salle : juste à côté d'elle, Arthur faisait de même, une main sur l'épaule de son épouse.

Ginny suivit leur regard, et son cœur cessa de battre au moment où un cri inhumain de bête blessée s'échappait de la poitrine de Molly : Bill entrait, sous le choc, suivi de Percy, qui semblait incapable de relever la tête. Et dans les bras de son frère aîné était étendu Fred, immobile, les yeux fermés, l'un de ses bras pendant dans le vide, sans énergie.

La jeune femme chancela, et Neville la rattrapa de justesse sous les bras avant qu'elle ne tombe : de l'autre côté de la salle, George se précipita sur ses frères, prenant la tête de son jumeau entre ses mains tremblantes, le visage incrédule, ses lèvres remuant silencieusement.

Le monde de Ginny s'était totalement écroulé, et la jeune femme doutait qu'il puisse un jour se relever. Voldemort avait donc gagné. Tom avait réussi à la tuer, pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

oOoOoOo

- Mais je veux rentrer à la maison, gémit la jeune fille. Je ne veux plus me battre.

- Je sais, répondit Ginny en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout ira bien.

C'était un pur mensonge : elle-même n'y croyait plus. Elle était incapable de contrôler sa voix, à présent. Tom l'avait vaincue en la frappant au cœur.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et sentit brusquement l'air revenir dans ses poumons. Elle se détourna, scrutant l'obscurité de ses yeux fatigués, sentant quelque chose de familier, une présence. Comme si Harry était à côté d'elle, et lui murmurait de rester forte. Pour lui.

oOoOoOo

- Harry ! HARRY !

_Non, pas toi, pas encore, pas maintenant. Tu m'avais presque promis ! Harry !_

- Gin, non ! , s'exclama Neville en la retenant par les épaules.

Ginny luttait autant contre les bras de Neville que contre ceux du désespoir : il n'avait pas le droit, il devait se relever, se ranimer, vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle avait des rêves pour eux deux, depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans, et qu'elle avait annoncé à toute sa famille qu'elle épouserait Harry Potter, un jour. Il n'avait pas le droit de les réduire à néant en restant immobile, comme ça, dans les bras de Hagrid. Il devait rouvrir ses yeux au regard perçant, insulter Voldemort une dernière fois, puis se jeter dans ses bras à elle en lui demandant pardon…

Elle se débattit avec plus de force, mais la prise de Neville devint plus ferme encore. Quand finalement, Hagrid déposa Harry dans l'herbe, et qu'elle vit ce dernier toujours inanimé, Ginny sentit ses genoux céder, et Neville la retint de tomber, une fois encore.

Mais il ne la regardait plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle fut presque effrayée en voyant le feu inhumain l'animer. Les mains de son meilleur allié serrèrent ses bras à lui en faire mal : elle étouffa une plainte, et fut sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand :

- … il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie.

Neville la lâcha, tira sa baguette et s'avança entre les résistants et les Mangemorts.

- NEVILLE !

Le jeune homme fut envoyé à terre d'un simple mouvement de baguette de Lord Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, elle était trop terrifiée pour intervenir, trop choquée pour bouger. Elle perdrait son frère, son ami et son amour dans la même heure. Désespérée, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle finit par s'asseoir sur la marche du perron sur laquelle elle se tenait, sans pour autant détourner une fois le regard du dos de Neville.

- … on sait ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

Elle parvint à détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se jouait devant elle quand deux mains puissantes la prirent sous les bras et la soulevèrent presque de terre, la forçant à se remettre debout. Elle croisa le regard de Ron, qui hocha la tête, exprimant par ce simple geste sa douleur et sa détermination. Elle voulut le lui rendre, mais le cri de Neville la devança :

- Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! L'armée de Dumbledore !

A son tour, Ginny tira sa baguette de sa ceinture, déterminée à le lui faire payer. Voldemort payerait. Pour Fred, pour Harry, et pour tous les autres.

oOoOoOo

Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, et se sentit réconfortée par le simple baiser que celle-ci déposa sur son front. Elle sourit même quand Molly leva une main et caressa lentement ses cheveux : que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour redevenir une petite fille, à cet instant ? Pouvoir se réfugier sur les genoux de son père, quand celui-ci jouait aux échecs avec Ron et se faisait battre lamentablement. Pouvoir se glisser dans la cuisine du Terrier pour se brûler les doigts avec un cookie tout juste sorti du four. Pouvoir grimper sur le lit de George…

Elle se mordit les lèvres, et rouvrit les yeux pour le voir là, assis en face d'elle, fixant sans le voir le bois de la longue table qui les séparaient : Percy était juste à côté de lui, la tête entre les mains, des larmes s'écrasant à intervalles réguliers sur la table. Charlie était de l'autre côté, et contemplait ses mains. Bill et Fleur étaient assis du côté droit de Molly : son frère caressait de son pouce la main de leur mère, usée par sa douleur, et serrait contre lui son épouse, qu'il berçait imperceptiblement. Arthur était assis à côté de Ginny et faisait face à la salle, regardant sans avoir l'air de comprendre les scènes de liesse qui s'y déroulaient encore.

- Papa…

Ginny releva les yeux et vit Ron, debout devant eux, l'air presque gêné de les interrompre dans leur réflexion silencieuse. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés avec ceux d'Hermione, qui agrippait le coude de son ami de sa main libre. Mais quand Arthur se releva douloureusement, un peu courbé, l'air plus vieux que jamais, Hermione lâcha prise, et Ron et lui se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Arthur se mit à caresser les cheveux de Ron, tandis que celui-ci luttait pour empêcher les larmes de s'échapper d'entre ses paupières.

- Je te demande pardon, murmura-t-il à l'intention exclusive de son père. Je…

Molly se leva à son tour, et embrassa l'épaule de son fils, la zone la plus haute qu'elle parvenait à atteindre en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Chut, lui intima Molly en lui caressant la joue. Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Ta mère et moi sommes fiers de toi, Ron, dit Arthur en forçant son fils à croiser son regard.

Ron acquiesça et tenta un vague sourire. Il se dégagea doucement, puis poussa un soupir :

- Je… Je vais rester, vous avez sûrement…

- Tu devrais aller dormir, lui conseilla sa mère en remettant en ordre les cheveux trop longs de Ron. Tu es épuisé, et Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs.

- On va se coucher, alors… Mais, vraiment…

- File, lui intima Molly en l'embrassant sur la joue quand il se pencha vers elle.

Ron lui rendit son sourire, puis tendit la main derrière lui, à l'aveugle, et Hermione y glissa aussitôt la sienne. Elle tenta de l'entraîner avec elle, mais Ron resta immobile, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Ginny, qui lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Harry est parti se coucher, lui aussi. Il est dans notre dortoir. Il vaut mieux qu'il dorme quelques heures, mais… Il voudra sûrement te voir. Après.

Stupéfaite, Ginny haussa les sourcils. Ron fit une grimace avec un geste d'impuissance, puis s'éloigna, entraînant avec lui une Hermione quelque peu surprise, elle aussi. Avant qu'ils ne soient trop loin, Ginny l'entendit encore murmurer à son amie :

- Quoi ? J'y peux plus rien, de toute façon. Alors autant qu'ils sachent que je suis d'accord…

Ginny les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, puis se tourna vers George, et son sourire disparut aussitôt. C'était bien un signe que son frère n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, s'il n'avait aucun commentaire à faire sur le brusque rapprochement de Ron et Hermione.

oOoOoOo

Ginny monta les marches menant au dortoir des garçons sur la pointe des pieds. Le cœur battant, elle abaissa la poignée, et se glissa dans la chambre en grimaçant : cette porte grinçait beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle s'avança lentement, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant que les rideaux autour du lit de Ron étaient tirés. Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle écarta l'étoffe, et son sourire revint aussitôt : elle remit le rideau tel qu'elle l'avait trouvé, puis se tourna vers Harry, qui semblait toujours dormir aussi profondément.

Elle s'approcha et s'appuya sur le montant du lit, rêveuse : il avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir mal rasé, lui qui d'ordinaire sautait d'abord dans la salle de bains, puis sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Il avait les joues creusées, et des cernes sous les yeux. Elle ne le voyait que de trois quarts, mais elle devinait qu'il avait pris du muscle.

N'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha davantage encore et posa précautionneusement une main sur le matelas.

Soudain, Harry se redressa, et enfonça sa baguette dans la gorge de Ginny. Celle-ci s'immobilisa aussitôt, plongeant ses yeux dans le vert émeraude dont elle avait tant rêvé. Harry l'observa pendant une longue minute, avec une expression d'animal traqué, puis abaissa sa baguette et se rallongea en poussant un profond soupir. Elle profita du fait qu'il ne la regardait pas pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Enfin, il enleva les mains de son visage, et se redressa sur un coude.

Il l'observa en silence, et Ginny fit de même, incapable de se satisfaire de tous les détails le concernant qu'elle absorbait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, craignant encore de le perdre une troisième fois.

- Ca va ? , demanda-t-il avec un sourire hésitant.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle finit par hocher la tête, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

- Viens là, murmura-t-il en écartant son bras.

Ginny n'hésita pas une seconde : elle s'avança aussitôt, et se retrouva rapidement couchée, la tête sur son torse, à écouter son cœur battre sourdement, à sentir son odeur si particulière, qu'elle était la seule à connaître, et la chaude étoffe de son tee-shirt sous ses doigts.

Harry réarrangea ses oreillers pour ne plus être totalement allongé, puis perdit sa main dans les cheveux de Ginny, massant lentement sa nuque. Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant ronronner aussi fort que Pattenrond.

- Où sont Ron et Hermione ? , demanda-t-il finalement.

- Ils dorment, répondit Ginny avec un sourire. Juste à côté.

- Quoi ?

Harry se redressa encore un peu, et Ginny devina qu'il fronçait les sourcils en regardant les rideaux tirés.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? , demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour mieux le voir.

- Qu'elle était ici, non. Le reste… J'y ai assisté en direct.

- Ca fait longtemps ?

Harry eut un vague sourire, puis s'étira pour consulter sa montre, sur la table de nuit.

- Voyons, il est… quinze heures… Donc ça fait seize heures qu'Hermione lui a sauté dessus.

- Quoi ? , répéta Ginny en se redressant elle aussi pour jeter un œil aux rideaux. Hermione a… ? Et, neuf mois que vous êtes coincés ensemble, et ça n'a pas plus avancé ?

- On a eu d'autres soucis, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux vers elle.

Le sourire de Ginny disparut, et elle remonta un peu, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry.

- Tu me raconteras, n'est-ce pas ? , demanda-t-elle, d'une voix presque suppliante.

Harry fit à nouveau courir sa main sur la joue de Ginny, et la caressa doucement de son pouce.

- Dans les détails, Gin. Tu sauras tout. Bientôt.

Ginny l'observa encore un instant, tentant de lui arracher une promesse silencieuse, puis redescendit et reprit sa position initiale. Elle ferma les yeux, et finit par s'endormir, bercée par les gestes tendres de Harry.

oOoOoOo

Ginny ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se précipita dans le jardin, les yeux embrumés par les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues, et l'esprit confus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, expira calmement par la bouche, mais rien n'y faisait : elle ressentait toujours ce poids sur sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas qu'un souvenir. Ce n'était pas que Tom. C'était une âme. L'âme mutilée de Lord Voldemort. Elle avait partagé son corps avec l'homme responsable de tous les malheurs de sa famille.

- Gin…

Elle se retourna, et eut une exclamation exaspérée en reconnaissant Ron. Elle se détourna aussitôt, essuyant ses joues d'une main tremblante. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas venu lui-même, puisqu'il savait que c'était son histoire et ses révélations qui l'avaient mise dans cet état ?

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, peut-être ?

- J'ai eu… quelques cours, concernant les filles qu'il faut consoler, alors… Hum…

Il se tut aussitôt en croisant le regard furibond de Ginny. Il avait l'air de trouver ça amusant.

- Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais je sais ce que tu ressens, dit-il en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

- Oh, vraiment ? Tu sais ce qu'il me passe par la tête en ce moment ?

Il ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules, et Ginny sentit sa colère monter encore d'un cran, cette colère qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis la mort injuste de Fred.

- Tu as la moindre idée de ce que c'est ? Une autre âme que la mienne a pris le contrôle de ma vie, de mon corps, pendant une année entière, reprit-elle. Je lui ai fait confiance ! C'était mon meilleur ami ! Tu m'avais abandonnée pour Harry, et j'étais seule ! Et maintenant, tu… Tu viens demander pardon de sa part pour m'avoir annoncé aussi brutalement que j'ai fait confiance à Voldemort en personne, et pas à l'adolescent qu'il était !

- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir…

- Non ! Mais maintenant je le sais ! , s'écria Ginny, les larmes s'échappant à nouveau d'entre ses cils.

A la grande surprise de Ginny, Ron passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui, tandis que la jeune femme tentait d'étouffer les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la poitrine, trop émotive pour garder ses distances.

Elle n'avait pas encore pleuré, depuis la bataille : ni aux enterrements, ni en voyant la maison de son enfance à moitié en ruines des suites des fouilles des Mangemorts. Ni devant la froideur distante de Harry, ni en croisant le regard vide de George. Mais à présent, c'était trop. Toutes ses blessures qu'elle croyait refermées s'ouvraient une à une, et la laissaient meurtrie, affaiblie. Et avoir un jour fait confiance à Voldemort lui apparaissait à présent comme une haute trahison envers sa famille.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû faire attention à toi, cette première année, murmura Ron dans les cheveux de sa sœur. L'été suivant, quand tu as commencé à ne plus me suivre partout, pour la première fois depuis le départ de… de Fred et George, j'ai compris que j'avais _peut-être_… fait une bêtise avec toi.

Ginny laissa échapper une exclamation exaspérée, mais le laissa continuer.

- Mais… je peux te jurer qu'avec l'année que je viens de passer, je comprends beaucoup mieux ce que Jedusor t'a fait.

- Comment au juste ? , demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

Ron haussa à nouveau les épaules, et la lâcha rapidement, les oreilles rouges.

- Vaudrait mieux retourner à l'intérieur. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas manquer la suite…

Il se détourna et repartit en direction de la maison. Ginny resta un instant immobile, sceptique, avant de le rejoindre en courant. Elle glissa son bras sous celui de Ron, mais ne dit plus un mot. Elle finirait par savoir ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

oOoOoOo

Ginny referma son tube de gloss et s'observa attentivement dans le miroir de sa chambre : cette robe vert amande la mettait vraiment à son avantage. Elle serait plus que présentable pour sa fête d'anniversaire.

Pour concilier les emplois du temps de chacun, la famille Weasley avait retenu la date du 7 août pour fêter son anniversaire, avec un peu d'avance. Il avait donc été décidé de fêter en même temps celui de Harry et de Neville. Ils pourraient ainsi réunir l'Armée de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix et leur famille, malgré les occupations de tous ceux qui participaient à la reconstruction de leur monde ou, plus modestement, de leur vie.

Ginny soupira et s'assit sur son lit fait au carré, observant le jardin par la fenêtre. Quand ils étaient revenus au Terrier quelques mois plus tôt, tout ce côté de la maison avait été mis à terre. Et si remettre la maison sur pied n'avait duré que deux jours, Ginny avait eu beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'on pouvait effectivement blesser son refuge, son foyer, finalement si vulnérable.

Le Terrier avait retrouvé son apparence de toujours le jour de l'enterrement de Fred. Mais il manquait la chaleur et la joie de vivre qui avaient toujours habité la maison de son enfance, cette joie qu'on essayait de retrouver en parlant un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire.

Charlie était reparti en Roumanie une semaine plus tard, Ron avait insisté pour accompagner Hermione en Australie quand elle avait décidé de partir, au début du mois de juin : Ginny l'avait alors suspecté de vouloir échapper au climat morose qui régnait au Terrier. Harry dormait parfois dans la chambre de Ron, parfois à Londres, et ne rentrait le plus souvent que très tard le soir. Seul George était resté avec Ginny et leurs parents, incapable de revenir dans son appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, passant le plus clair de ses journées roulé en boule sur le lit de Bill, dans lequel il dormait.

Leur père bricolait constamment quelque chose dans son appentis, sans que Molly n'y trouve rien à redire, elle qui restait postée devant ses fourneaux pour s'occuper l'esprit. Ils ne se retrouvaient pratiquement plus que pour les repas, où Ginny évitait de regarder son frère, redoutant de sentir son cœur bondir de joie en voyant Fred, avant qu'elle ne se souvienne que ce n'était « que » George, et que son cœur redescende à sa place, se recroquevillant dans sa poitrine.

Au retour de Ron et Hermione, Ginny n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que son frère l'abandonnait une fois de plus, alors qu'ils s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés avant son départ. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Ron, d'habitude si obtus, puisse être aussi prévenant avec Hermione, qui semblait d'ailleurs nager dans le bonheur, au point que cela en devenait écoeurant. Si Ginny était heureuse pour son amie, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'amertume de poindre en la voyant si apaisée auprès de son meilleur soutien, tandis que son soutien à elle restait incroyablement distant.

Depuis qu'ils étaient redescendus de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry et elle n'avaient du s'adresser la parole que cinq ou six fois, pour échanger des banalités ridicules. Elle avait cherché à comprendre, mais avait trop peur de passer pour une gamine immature pour vraiment lui poser la question, les rares fois où il dînait avec eux, les traits tirés et l'air soucieux.

Heureusement, Neville était passé au moins deux fois par semaine. Elle se promenait alors tout l'après-midi avec lui, l'écoutant raconter en détails les derniers mois de l'année scolaire à Poudlard, l'avancement de la reconstruction du château, en un mot, tandis qu'il lui faisait penser à autre chose. Elle était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard avec lui l'année suivante.

Ginny lissa un pli sur ses cuisses d'un air absent : toutes ces pensées lui trottaient dans la tête depuis longtemps. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête, mais elle ferait semblant. Tout le monde serait là, et elle était une bonne comédienne, après tout.

La jeune fille fut tirée de sa rêverie par Hermione, qui passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en souriant.

- Harry est enfin arrivé : tu es prête ?

- Oui, répondit Ginny en se relevant d'un bond, arborant un sourire forcé qui ne pourrait sûrement pas duper son amie.

- Gin, je…

- Bon, alors ? La princesse de la journée nous ferait-elle l'honneur de se bouger le…

- Oh, non, Ron ! , s'insurgea Hermione en se retournant dans le couloir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand, et Ron fit littéralement son entrée, observant sa sœur d'un œil critique, tout en déposant un baiser distrait dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Jolie.

- Merci ? , tenta Ginny en levant les sourcils, de plus en plus étonnée par le comportement de son frère.

- Hum… Un peu décolleté, non ?

- Ah, là je te retrouve. Mais c'est intentionnel, Ronald, répliqua Ginny en tirant un peu plus sa robe vers le bas. C'est le principe d'une robe portée à un dix-septième anniversaire.

- Tu n'as pas encore dix-sept ans, donc, théoriquement…

- Théoriquement, cela ne devrait pas te concerner, parce que j'espère sincèrement pour Hermione que tu ne vas pas passer l'après-midi à faire fuir tous les garçons qui daigneront s'approcher de moi.

- Non, en effet, j'aurai mieux à faire.

Ron saisit la main d'une Hermione rougissante, et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée. Avec un dernier regard dans le miroir, Ginny vérifia encore son décolleté et quitta la chambre à son tour.

Avec un sourire sincère, elle salua Neville, qui l'attendait visiblement au bas de l'escalier.

- Voici donc la dernière star du jour.

- Et celle que tout le monde attendait avec le plus d'impatience, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et comment !

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit, et elle embrassa Neville sur la joue dès qu'elle atteignit la dernière marche. La main de son ami lui étreignit doucement la taille, et par-dessus son épaule, elle put voir Harry les observer d'un air – était-ce vraiment possible ? – jaloux.

Aussitôt, le cerveau de Ginny déborda d'émotions et de questions comme un chaudron trop plein : était-il vraiment jaloux de sa relation avec Neville ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il était resté si distant ? Oh, bien sûr, il avait eu beaucoup à faire, et avait mis un point d'honneur à assister à toutes les cérémonies de commémoration, mais…

_Oh, non, par la barbe de Merlin… C'était donc ça…_

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, et Ginny se reposait à l'ombre d'un pommier après avoir dansé tour à tour avec son père, Ron et Neville : ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs marché sur les pieds deux ou trois fois.

Tous les invités semblaient passer un bon moment : les plus âgés discutaient autour du buffet ou un peu plus loin dans un coin d'ombre, sa mère et Fleur remplissaient les verres d'orangeade dès qu'ils étaient vides, et les plus jeunes riaient aux éclats sur la piste de danse, où Dean tentait de garder le rythme de Luna.

Même Lavande était venue, battant la mesure de son pied, confortablement installée dans son fauteuil flottant, Seamus posté à côté d'elle : les Guérisseurs étaient confiants, elle pourrait bientôt se remettre à marcher.

_Ils sont tous venus… Tous, sauf George…_

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil en direction du trio, croisa furtivement le regard de Harry, qui reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre : Hermione, assise à côté de lui, hocha la tête d'un air exaspéré. De l'autre côté d'Hermione, Ron aussi semblait un peu démoralisé.

La veille, George et lui avaient eu une violente dispute. Les insultes et les reproches avaient fusés, sans que personne n'ose vraiment s'interposer. Finalement, George s'était fendu d'un commentaire sur l'étalage de bonheur dont Ron faisait si honteusement preuve, et ne fut arrêté que par un coup de poing dans les gencives quand il s'attaqua ensuite à Hermione, qui l'avait d'ailleurs très mal pris. Furieux, George avait transplané, et n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

Ginny s'était presque préparée à son absence. Mais ne pas le voir au moment où Harry, Neville et elle étaient arrivés dans le jardin lui avait tout de même mis un coup au cœur.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Gin tonic, murmura quelqu'un derrière elle à ce moment précis.

Ginny se retourna brusquement, et se releva d'un bond. Il était là.

- Avec un peu d'avance, dit-il en souriant timidement. Ou de retard, tout dépend de l'endroit où on se place, et de la façon dont on voit les choses.

Elle se suspendit littéralement à son cou, et George la serra contre lui.

- Merci, George.

- Oh, j'avais rien de mieux à faire…

Il agita sa baguette, et un cadeau gigantesque apparut par terre à côté d'eux.

- C'est de notre part à tous les deux, murmura-t-il en tripotant le ruban rouge. On y a travaillé pendant un moment, au magasin, je devais encore le finir et l'emballer, hier soir, alors…

Il se racla la gorge, et jeta un regard un peu plus loin. Ron détourna aussitôt le regard sur sa propre bouteille : Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré et se releva vivement, visiblement agacée par l'attitude de ses garçons.

Quand Ginny se tourna à nouveau vers George, elle vit que celui-ci cherchait à croiser le regard de Ron, mal à l'aise.

- Il… s'inquiète pour toi. Pour le magasin. Comme nous tous.

- Il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air, ces derniers temps, répliqua George en haussant les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

- Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de chercher du réconfort là où il peut en trouver. Papa travaille, Maman cuisine, Harry s'éparpille aux quatre coins du pays et ne s'attarde nulle part… Pour Ron, c'est Hermione et vice-versa… Déjà qu'ils ne se voient pas très souvent, avec tout ce qu'elle doit encore remettre en place pour ses parents…

Un tic nerveux agita les lèvres de George, comme s'il tentait de sourire.

- Et toi, tu as quoi ? Ou qui ? , demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Ginny s'apprêta à répondre, mais s'interrompit, jetant un bref regard en direction de Harry, qui cette fois ne détourna pas les yeux : l'échange n'échappa à George, qui prit la main de sa sœur et l'entraîna sur la piste.

- Il a réussi à me faire culpabiliser, ce gosse, dit-il. Mais j'ai toute la soirée pour m'excuser. Auprès de lui et auprès d'Hermione. En attendant, jeune fille, je te dois encore une danse.

Ginny le laissa faire, se fichant bien du fait qu'elle était pieds nus pour danser avec George. _Luna ne sera plus la seule, comme ça. _

- C'est pas un peu trop décolleté, ça ? , demanda George en relevant les sourcils, l'air très sérieux.

Ginny soupira, et s'assit sur le banc de pierre au fond du verger, contemplant le Terrier à la lumière de la pleine lune. Les invités étaient rentrés chez eux, Bill et son père éteignaient encore les derniers lampions.

Son attention fut détournée par un mouvement, qu'elle perçut du coin de l'œil. A l'abri des regards, un peu plus loin derrière les pommiers, Ron et Hermione menaient une conversation animée. Ginny voyait bien qu'Hermione argumentait férocement, un doigt planté dans le torse de son frère, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Ron semblait en adoration devant ce petit bout de femme tout agité. Qui ne lui en voulait pas suffisamment pour se dégager des mains qui lui étreignaient les hanches.

Ginny sentit à nouveau l'amertume lui pincer le cœur : un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, Harry lui avait offert une chouette grise, qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler Mary, sans aucune innocence. Il l'avait embrassée, sur la joue, une seconde de trop pour qu'elle ne ferme pas les yeux à ce contact.

Une branche craqua derrière elle, et cette fois, Ginny tira aussitôt sa baguette, la pointant dans la direction de l'intrus. Harry, encore une fois.

Celui-ci hésita un instant, puis finit par la rejoindre, et s'assit à côté d'elle, sans la toucher. Il se mit à observer la lune, pensant certainement à Remus.

- C'était une belle fête, finit-il par dire.

- Ouais, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Le silence retomba sur eux, seulement perturbé par le chant de quelques grillons cachés dans les hautes herbes.

- Et le gâteau aux fraises était délicieux.

- Mmhm.

- Et le…

- Tu as l'intention de me parler des talents de cuisinière de ma mère ? , l'interrompit Ginny en tournant vivement la tête dans sa direction. Maintenant ? Tu es venu juste pour ça ?

Harry sembla se recroqueviller un peu, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de noter le contraste entre ce jeune homme timide et craintif, et le héros de guerre qui avait terrassé un redoutable mage noir quelques mois plus tôt.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, finit-il par dire. Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup.

Ginny ne répondit pas, un peu trop énervée pour dire quelque chose de posé et sensé.

- Tu me manques toujours.

- C'est pas le sentiment que j'ai.

- Je… Je crois que j'essayais de t'éviter. Et j'avais toutes les excuses imaginables. Et il reste des quantités de choses à régler. Mais…

Il poussa un soupir de frustration, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, sans pour autant croiser son regard.

- Tu vas bientôt repartir, et… et t'imaginer loin de moi pendant plusieurs mois sans… sans t'avoir dit ce que je ressens, c'est…

Ginny avala sa salive, silencieuse : son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, espérant sans doute que Harry parviendrait à l'entendre, et qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Ces mots que Harry n'était jamais parvenu à dire à quiconque.

- Je… t'aime, Gin, dit-il dans un murmure.

Ginny ferma les yeux, et renifla discrètement. Elle voulut se forcer, réagir comme elle avait rêvé de le faire quand il parviendrait enfin à lui dire, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle hocha la tête et se releva brusquement.

- Ginny…

Il se releva d'un bond et lui prit le poignet, lui demandant silencieusement de rester. De lui répondre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle observait obstinément l'endroit où Ron et Hermione se tenaient quelques instants plus tôt. Ils avaient disparu, à présent.

Tout semblait tellement simple, dans leur cas, brusquement. Et de son côté, elle ne comprenait pas comment démêler l'amour et le ressentiment qu'elle nourrissait à l'égard de Harry.

- Gin…

- Je sais comment je m'appelle, arrête de le répéter encore et encore, gronda Ginny sans pour autant essayer de se dégager.

- Désolé.

- Et arrête d'être désolé, par la barbe de Merlin ! , s'exclama-t-elle, soudain furieuse. Tu t'excuses de tout, j'aurais dû compter le nombre de fois où tu t'es déjà excusé, pour un rien ! Pour me frôler, me regarder, pour la mort de Fred, pour parler à Ron alors qu'Hermione est à côté de vous ! Pour dormir ici alors que tu n'as nulle part d'autre où aller ! Tu crois donc que tu es responsable de tout ?

Il s'était à nouveau refermé comme une huître, dans un silence obstiné. La colère de Ginny monta encore d'un cran. Elle se dégagea brusquement, et le poussa loin d'elle.

- J'en ai assez, Harry Potter ! J'en ai marre que tu te prennes pour le centre du monde, que tu persistes à croire qu'il ne peut pas tourner sans toi ! Tu ne comprends pas, hein ?

Ginny s'essuya les joues, maudissant ses larmes, sans le quitter du regard.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'on te demande juste d'être heureux, maintenant ? Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu t'obstines à porter toutes ses responsabilités sur tes épaules ? McGonagall et Kingsley sont des grandes personnes, tu peux te permettre de… de rester avec moi.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, faisant lentement remonter ses mains sur son torse, reprenant doucement son souffle. Un frisson la parcourut quand elle sentit ses mains dans le creux de ses reins.

- J'ai peur, Harry. J'ai peur que tu continues à jouer les héros. Que tu finisses par te faire tuer en devenant Auror. Et que tu n'aies pas même le temps de me rendre aussi heureuse que je ne l'étais avant. Avant Rogue et Dumbledore. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir le temps de t'apaiser, de te rendre heureux, autant que tu le mérites. Parce que j'en suis capable… Le monde n'a plus besoin de toi. Mais moi si.

L'aveu résonna dans ses oreilles, peut-être pas aussi puissant que celui de Harry, mais tout aussi honnête et sincère. Et il continuait à se taire.

Puis, finalement, il leva une main tremblante, et lui caressa la joue. Ginny releva les yeux, croisant son regard absent, avant qu'il ne pose son front contre le sien, et ne l'oblige à les refermer. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent, et Ginny entrouvrit les lèvres, pressentant ce qui allait venir. Et enfin, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et la vague de chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois revint la submerger, plus forte et puissante que dans ses souvenirs.

Et aussitôt, il s'écarta, les yeux rivés sur les mains de Ginny, qui serraient l'étoffe de sa chemise, comme pour le retenir près d'elle, l'empêcher de repartir.

- Je sais que tu ne veux plus entendre ça, mais je te demande pardon, finit-il par dire en passant la main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme. J'ai bien l'intention d'être heureux avec toi, c'est juste… je ne savais plus si… Si tu voulais la même chose. Avec Neville, et…

- Comment tu peux… comment oses-tu…, souffla-t-elle contre son épaule. Tu es un idiot, Harry Potter. Avec Neville, c'est comme si… Comme si je t'imaginais avec Hermione, c'est ridicule… C'est le frère que j'ai pas eu…

Le petit rire que laissa échapper Harry ne passa pas inaperçu : elle releva les yeux vers lui, et croisa son regard.

- Je suis…

- Je t'interdis de dire que tu es désolé, l'interrompit Ginny en croisant les doigts derrière la nuque de cet homme qui lui était enfin revenu. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Ginny fut réveillée en sursaut en entendant les lames de plancher grincer sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, et se redressa à demi. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement quand elle reconnut Hermione, qui s'arrêta un instant dans l'embrasure, interdite, avant de lui adresser un sourire entendu, et de refermer la porte le plus silencieusement possible.

Depuis leur retour d'Australie, Ron et Hermione se retrouvaient dans la chambre abandonnée de Percy, pour passer ensemble les rares nuits où la jeune femme dormait au Terrier et ce, dès que Harry se réfugiait dans les bras de Morphée. A l'aube, ils regagnaient leur lit respectif avant que Ginny ou leur meilleur ami ne se réveillent. Mais la benjamine des Weasley avait compris leur petit manège depuis bien longtemps. Et Hermione le savait sûrement, sans pour autant jamais en parler.

Un peu gênée tout de même, Ginny se rallongea, et se retourna sur le côté. Aussitôt, instinctivement, Harry la rapprocha de lui, toujours profondément endormi. Elle le contempla un instant, frôlant son visage du bout des doigts, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à parler, à se frôler, à se réapprendre, à essuyer les quelques larmes qui leur avaient encore échappé. Harry avait parlé des Reliques, partie de son récit qu'il avait soigneusement mise de côté quand il avait raconté son histoire aux autres Weasley. Il avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras, l'air enfin apaisé. Ginny avait bien tenté de rester éveillée, pour s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas parti au matin, mais s'était endormie à son tour.

Et il était encore là.

Toutes ces années à l'attendre. Attendre qu'il la voie, qu'il mette au clair son passé et son avenir, qu'il finisse par accepter que sa mission soit achevée, par comprendre que sa vie pouvait commencer…

Elle avait bien fait, de l'attendre. Cela en vaudrait sûrement la peine.

ooo

_Chose promise… On approche doucement de la fin, comme vous l'avez deviné Ginny n'a plus rien à vous dire, et elle vient de se rendormir ^^. Je ne sais pas quand paraîtra le prochain chapitre, en attendant soyez sages et bien sûr laissez des reviews !_


End file.
